


Cross Stitch

by maxRebo



Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All The Ships, Angst, Bisexuality, Drama, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exes, Fluff, Gridball, Jealousy, Kel is a stalker, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Infidelity, Rarepair, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Slow Burn, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxRebo/pseuds/maxRebo
Summary: The earned happiness of spring and summer is put to the test as the fall conjures new trials and old ghosts.[Sequel to Old Patterns, New Threads]
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Harvey (Stardew Valley), Emily/Sandy (Stardew Valley), Haley/Shane (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley)
Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890919
Comments: 160
Kudos: 106





	1. Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go again...
> 
> Thank you for giving this a click! If you haven’t read Old Patterns New Threads, that would be the place to start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy fall in Pelican Town. The gang discovers something odd at the Saloon.

Haley was careful to shut the front door as quietly as she could, sneaking down her front steps in her new suede boots and into the cold autumn air.

She took quick, purposeful strides along the cobblestone path that would take her to the woods, her camera bag slung over her shoulder. She had been up early the past few mornings, trying to make the most of the brief window of time when the forest had transformed into a mosaic of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows, but before most of the leaves had dropped. 

There was a spot past Leah’s cabin on the other side of the river, a ways into the woods, where there was a view of the endless colorful canopy unfolding over the canyon and it was truly spectacular. She had an inkling that the soft fuzz of cloud cover right now would make for the perfect lighting.

Haley tucked a lock of her blond hair behind her ear as she surveyed the first photo she took on her display, a smile curling at her lips to see the patchwork of colorful leaves. _Gorgeous._

One of the reasons she loved photography was that she could be focused on the task at hand and still allow her thoughts to flow. It was cathartic, and centering. Lately, her mind always seemed to travel to the person who was still sound asleep in her bed back home, undoubtedly snoring and taking up entirely too much room.

Haley knew on some level that this wasn’t really like her, being so distracted by someone. In all of her past relationships, she had always felt like she had the control and could decide what was happening next. With Shane, nothing had been predictable, or easy. Or even without drama. But fuck, it had been fun. 

She sort of wanted to get a handle on it, she sort of wanted it to never, ever stop.

She kept to her work for another half hour until the rising sun was starting to scatter light through the trees. She skimmed through the shots on her display, feeling certain she had a few that would be contenders for her next post on her photography page. It was thrilling, and sort of addicting, watching the likes and comments roll in after she uploaded a new photo. She was growing a pretty serious following online and she didn't want to lose any momentum now.

Haley contentedly started on the path back home with her camera bag heaved over her shoulder. A cow grazing away by Marnie’s fence reminded her of being at the farm last week, when Alex had given her and Shane the tickets to his upcoming game. _Still need a good outfit for that._

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, breaking her out of her thoughts.

> Shane: you weren’t kidding about the ass crack of dawn

Haley bit her lip to try and contain the smile that was threatening to spread over her face. She was surprised he woke up, he wasn’t exactly an early riser. 

> Shane: how’s it going out there
> 
> Haley: just finished
> 
> Haley: the lighting was amazing.
> 
> Shane: come back to bed...
> 
> Shane: I’ll show you amazing

Haley let out a soft giggle, only sort of wanting to suppress the tingle of excitement in her stomach. 

> Haley: is that right?
> 
> Shane: come find out

She wouldn’t bother telling him she was almost there already, she liked making a surprise entrance. She was just walking up her front steps when a sudden series of noises sounded from the house next door, a loud creak, a shrill squawk, and a thud. 

Haley frowned at the sight of Penny in a heap on the ground in front of Sam’s window, a tangle of limbs and red hair. 

“Pen! You alright?” Sam’s spiky blonde head appeared, his voice somehow a whisper and a yell at the same time. 

Penny was beat red, scrambling to right herself. She was in one of Sam’s oversized sweatshirts with a logo on it from some band Haley had never heard of. Sam craned his neck to see who she was looking at. 

Haley had already guessed they were seeing each other from all the time they had been spending together lately, but apparently it was still somewhat a secret. At least it was a secret from Pam, if she was trying to return home this early. She wasn’t sure why they were both looking so nervous. She didn’t really care what they did, for one, and it wasn’t like they were the first semi-secret couple to use the window trick. 

“I’m not going to like, tell anyone,” she assured them with a bored roll of her eyes. Penny looked relieved. Haley gave them both one last glance over her shoulder as she opened her front door. “But I hope you sneak _in_ more quietly than you sneak out.” 

Sam let out his goofy laugh that he abruptly cut off when Penny flashed him a look. 

Haley entered her dim living room and hung up her coat quietly in the closet. Usually after a shoot she would flop down on the couch and pour through all the pictures until Emily woke up and started breakfast, but that distraction was still in her bed. And she had to admit it was totally welcome. 

She creaked open her bedroom door softly. It was dim, but she could see his dark hair peeping out of the covers. 

He lifted his head slightly so one eye became visible as she walked closer. His voice was a sleepy rumble. “You’re back.”

Haley let out a happy squeal as his arm wrapped around her legs, scooping her towards the bed as he raised the covers. His body was warm against her chilled skin as the blanket fell over them. She felt incredibly, instantly relaxed, and let out a hum, snuggled against his chest.

“You smell like leaves.”

Haley frowned. “Hm?”

“It’s a good smell. Like a...fall candle, or some shit.” She felt him inhale against her hair.

“Quit sniffing me,” she giggled.

Haley felt her face flush as his hands began slowly running down her lower back to her hips. “You’d rather I do something else?” 

She lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eyes, giving him a sensual bat of her lashes. “Well. I _was_ promised amazing.”

  
  
  


***

Petra stuck her hoe firmly in the dirt to lean against it, letting out an exhausted breath. It wasn’t a warm fall day, but there was enough sunshine that she was sweating. She went to wipe her sleeve across her forehead and felt the unmistakable sensation of dirt smearing across her skin, not even caring that much.

She surveyed the fresh patch of dirt she had just tilled, rich and ready to be planted. Her satisfaction faded when she noted a few paw prints in the dirt headed off towards the woods. It wasn’t the first time she had noticed tracks around the farm. 

She was fairly certain her coop was secure and had been taking extra care to lock everything up at night, but the idea of a fox lurking around her chickens was still unsettling. _I need a guard dog_ , she mused.

Putting the fox out of her mind, Petra made her way to her front porch. She always liked this time in the mid morning, when the hardest of her chores were done, to take a moment to rest and survey the farm. Maisy and Lola were grazing along happily, lowing across the field. The chickens were busy skittering around in the grass pecking away, and many of the crops were visible and vibrant, like the fairy roses that were almost ready and the ever growing pumpkin patch. 

The only thing missing was a deep laugh, an energetic outpouring of what a perfect day it was, the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around her waist. She glanced at her phone and felt a little loneliness stew at the lack of notifications. 

It was to be expected, with it being the week of his first game and all, but she had seen so little of Alex lately it almost felt like they were in a long distance relationship. The team always had a full and busy schedule of practices and team meetings, but with the first game only days away, the itinerary this week was particularly brutal. _We knew it would be a busy fall,_ she reminded herself. 

She looked back at the last message he had sent, a selfie from after his morning practice, his friend Mac leaning in dramatically to just barely make it into the frame. Alex’s uniform was covered in dirt and it looked like he had a pretty bad scrape by his temple, but they both looked undeniably happy. _Ready for Sunday,_ the victorious caption read. 

In just a few days she would get to cheer him on at his first game. A dream come true for him. She felt a little prickle of nerves and excitement at the idea. 

It was a busy week ahead, for both of them. Petra had recently installed some sprinklers and was looking to set up another autofeeder for the chickens, but instead of enjoying the time it saved her, she seemed unable to resist thinking of new ways to add to her workload. Like the new patch of ground she needed seeds for. 

Petra stood up and wiped the dust from her jeans. It was off to Pierre’s.

She was humming to herself, almost to the bus stop by the time it hit her. She halted in her tracks, letting out a rageful groan at the sky.

“It’s _fucking_ Wednesday.”

  
***  
  


The ideal table at the Saloon was on the far left side, in the center, almost backed up against the wall. Not only did it have a clear view of the entire bar and most of the pool room, but the jukebox was close enough to drown out the gossip for anyone passing near without being too loud to get annoying. It wasn’t only the best table, it was, essentially, their table. Everyone knew that.

Leah was swirling the last of her wine, taking a thoughtful look at her newest project laid out in front of her. She supposed she was proud of it, in the sense that she thought the Mayor was pleased; it was what he had asked for, after all, and then some. But it wasn’t the most challenging commission she had ever received.

She had a basketful of hazelnuts in her arms at the time and although she hadn’t been surprised to see the Mayor outside Marnie’s ranch, she hadn’t expected to be spoken to beyond his usual cheery hello and a bit of small talk. 

“Leah,” he had instructed, his mustache twitching. “I wonder if you couldn’t make me up a map of Pelican Town. Something visual, and easy to navigate. For the tourists.”

“Tourists?” she repeated, a bit baffled.

“Yes, tourists!” he had enthused. “The fair is just weeks away. It’s not easy to know, but I have a feeling this one will really draw in some crowds. I want to print up a brochure and include all our beautiful Valley has to offer!”

Leah was fairly certain she preferred the Valley to be quiet and undisturbed, but the annual influx of visitors for the fair wasn’t unwelcome. She supposed it was a bit exciting, as long as it was occasional.

So she had agreed, and created a mini bird’s eye view of Pelican Town and the surrounding area, one that she thought captured a bit of the whimsy and magic of the Valley, while still being practical and generally to scale.

Leah stared down at it now. It was her own copy, the Mayor had joyously accepted a few earlier while gushing his thanks. She wondered where he went to print up brochures. Somewhere in the city, she imagined. 

Leah focused her gaze on the image of her cabin for a moment on the map, wondering why she had thought to make the windows dark, instead of illuminated.

“The final rendition, I presume?”

The familiar, melodious voice drew her out of her thinking and into a smile. “All finished,” she confirmed as Elliott gracefully took the stool next to her. “I think the Mayor was pleased.”

“It’s quite impressive,” he pronounced, his brow furrowing in concentration as he studied it. “Why, look at the shadow my little shack casts on the sand of the beach. Such detail!” 

She gave him a playful scold. “You’re late, you know.” 

Elliott sighed. “Yes. Forgive me. I have been so bogged down by these edits.” He shook his head. “I rather enjoyed reading the first chapter aloud at the farm, but it illuminated a myriad of issues with some of the character description.” He waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought for the time being. “Did I miss anything noteworthy?”

Leah shook her head. “It’s early yet. Sebastian’s only won one game of pool.”

Gus came up then, wiping down the table to their right by the jukebox. “Will you folks be swinging by on Sunday? I’ll have the game on and some good grub. Mimosas too.” His eyes twinkled. “Not everyday we have someone from Pelican Town on TV, you know!” 

“Why, I suppose it is quite the occasion,” Elliott mused, looking to Leah with a bit of intrigue to gauge her thoughts on attending. “I fear I’m not much of a sports aficionado... but I do love a mimosa.”

“It's only right we show our support for Alex,” Leah added with a small chuckle. 

“Mimosas will be flowing at 10 AM!” Gus promised them with a jolly finger gun. He went on his way, wiping a nearby table down as he did.

“I really do enjoy some gridball on a Sunday,” Leah mused to him. “Especially if I know one of the players.” She was sure a lot of anticipation was building for Alex, and Petra, too. She felt a pinch of nerves for them, taking a glance at the TV high above the bar, imagining seeing Alex on screen. “What a moment for him.”

“Indeed.” Elliott looked wistful and proud. “A dream realized.”

Leah glanced down at the map again, her own efforts suddenly being placed in harsh perspective. There were plenty of projects she had finished here that she was proud of, but they were still in her cabin, sitting, awaiting….what exactly? 

She had an involuntary flashback then, a set of light eyes and a patronizing hand on her cheek. _“Shortcake...you know I think you’re talented. But wouldn’t you say you’re being a little unrealistic about all of this?”_

“Where have you gone to, dove?” Elliott’s expression was a warm concern, the knowing look of a close friend that could read her like one of the worn books by his desk.

She blinked, trying to return to the present. “Nothing. No, just...thinking about the rest of the fall. What I want to do.” Leah took a sip of her wine to wash down the bitter taste in her mouth.

“And what would that be?” Elliott watched her with interest.

Leah took in a breath, hoping the determination she was feeling now wouldn’t evaporate by the time she left the bar. “I want to look into finally selling my art.”

Elliott set down his wine glass excitedly. “Oh?”

“I need to start sometime, right?”

“You know my sentiments on the matter. Your talent simply begs for a showcase.” 

His smile was contagious, but she still wanted to caution him. “‘I’m just going to explore the idea.”

“Well. Exploration is a necessary and wise first step. Any move you make in the direction of realizing your goal, in my book, is marvelous.” He raised his wine glass slightly in a gentle toast.

Leah mirrored him with her glass, taking a pleased sip. She was lucky for his support, she knew that. But she much preferred to move the conversation from herself. She motioned with her eyes behind the bar. “You know, I did some chatting before you arrived, and I imagine it’s not long before we hear news of another bouquet.”

“Oh?” Elliott excitedly followed her gaze to where Emily was cheerfully stacking glasses. His delight faded slightly. “Perhaps someone ought to prepare Clint.”

Leah looked to where the surly blacksmith was brooding in a booth across the way. Elliott always seemed to find him a sympathetic figure, but Leah had never found him terribly likable. She cocked an eyebrow at Elliott. “Is it going to be you?”

“Certainly not,” he scoffed.

“Right. Wouldn’t want to make the doctor jealous,” she teased. 

Elliott made a dramatic roll of his eyes. “The doctor barely knows I exist.”

“You act like I wasn’t there at the bonfire. He was enraptured.” Leah loved to tease him, but this wasn’t even an exaggeration. Harvey had been hanging on Elliott’s every word, she was sure of it.

“Ridiculous,” Elliott muttered under his breath, but he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his lips.

The door to the Saloon opened then and the farmer entered, walking through the bar with her distinctive peppy gait that Leah always found an endearing contrast to the clunky, muddy boots she often wore. She flashed them a warm smile and a wave before heading into the pool room, where Abby was already calling to her from the couch. 

“I'd rather like to see Petra victorious at the fair, wouldn’t you?” Elliott asked in a slightly hushed tone. “Pierre’s been rather insufferable about his winning streak.”

“Definitely.” Leah had always had a soft spot for the farmer from the first time she saw her out scrounging for leeks, dirt-smudged, determined, and earnest. “I love a good upset.”

“He’d be devastated. But I daresay that’s a bit of drama I’d enjoy being present for.” Elliott swirled his wine bemusedly.

Leah hummed a laugh. “Is there drama you’d prefer to miss?”

“Why…” Elliott gave her a charming smile. “Now that you mention it, I don’t suppose there is.” 

***

Shane had never known there was such a thing as pumpkin-flavored bacon bits, but it was fall and Joja Mart stocked just about every one of its horrid food choices in pumpkin. Curious, he took a skim at the ingredients label, a daunting list of multisyllabic words he couldn’t even begin to pronounce. There was a note in small text. 

_Does not contain any meat. Does not contain any pumpkin_.

Shane grimaced, setting it on the shelf _. Checks out._

Shane liked the fall, actually. The summer was a bit hot for him, and he always enjoyed the festivals this season. The challenge this year would be trying to take it easy on the beer.

He hadn’t done much drinking at all lately, which was both a source of pride and hesitation. He was almost worried there was no way it could last. Then again, he was supposed to be focusing on the present, and the positives.

 _“Do you hear how many of your thoughts seem suspicious of your happiness?_ ” his therapist had prodded lightly in their last session. _“What do you think would happen if you just...rolled with it?”_

 _Right. Roll with it._ That didn’t sound hard. It was like embracing inertia. Somehow though, Shane felt like even the laws of physics were something he could manage to fuck up. 

His phone pinged in his pants pocket. Shane glanced over at Morris, who was busily paging through a binder of coupons at his stand in the front of the store. He pulled his phone subtly, and his heart leapt to see her name. 

> Haley: So. TLK is on tonight...
> 
> Haley: I know it’s your favorite.

Shane racked his brain for a moment. _TLK….? Right_ . _True Love’s Kiss_. That shitty reality dating show she loved. Shane rolled his eyes, but fuck, if he wasn’t trying to stop a smile.

> Shane: barf
> 
> Haley: well. I’m watching it.
> 
> Haley: not sure what you’ll be doing.
> 
> Shane: i guess we’ll see
> 
> Haley: i guess we will

_Damn_ . He was going to be watching _True Love’s Kiss_ , wasn’t he?

> Shane: it starts at 8?
> 
> Haley: lol 
> 
> Haley: uh huh <3

Shane was really starting to wonder if the honeymoon phase would ever stop.

She was still making him lose his breath just with certain looks over her shoulder, a touch of his hand. A giggle. Fuck, even when she got pissed off, which seemed to happen often if not for very long, it only made him want her more. There was almost nothing she could do that didn't make him want to vibrate with affection for her. 

And then, there was the sex.

Sweet Yoba, the sex. 

Being with her had made him starved for it like some kind of horny teenager all the fucking time. She could get him going with a text or a look or sometimes just the way she tended to run her tongue over her top canine tooth when she was in a playful mood. 

The other day he had discovered that the way her bathroom was laid out, he could be taking her from behind in the shower and still look at the mirror on the wall for an incredible view of her show-stopping breasts pressed against the glass. That had been a particularly intense session.

He was out of focus, staring at a can of pumpkin-flavored frosting, wondering what Emily would think about the water bill when Morris’ voice startled him.

“Shane, over here please.”

This didn’t bode well.

Shane meandered his way from the display of autumn selections to stand in front of Morris’ desk, the place he scoped out customers to join the Joja rewards club like he was hunting deer from a tree. There was some fresh hell to be had, to be sure. 

Morris gave Shane a dissatisfied once-over that he didn't think he deserved, seeing as he had actually washed his uniform for once.

“You called out for tomorrow?”

“That’s right.” _Thank Yoba._ He was elated Alex had offered him and Haley the extra Tunnelers tickets, and getting to miss work was icing on the cake.

“I would think, seeing as you are missing work this week for a …” he narrowed his beady, dark eyes. “ _Personal_ reason. That you would be even more attentive while you’re actually here.”

Shane knew he wasn’t hiding his scowl. He was annoyed he was caught texting like he was a rebellious middle schooler, but mostly, how was he being made to feel bad after the countless hours he had spent in this shithole? He almost never called out of work, even with debilitating hangovers. He didn’t feel bad. 

“Be certain your...outside influences aren’t in the way of your focus and productivity.” There was an insight behind his haughty glare that made Shane bristle. “Text at work again, and I’ll be docking your pay.”

Shane made a noise of acknowledgement and protest in one, an annoyed grunt. Morris turned back to his coupons.

 _Outside influences._ The idea that he was being shamed for not making Joja more of his life's focus was as laughable as it was depressing. And he certainly wasn’t going to be paying less attention to what was actually going right. _Fucking dick._

Shane lumbered back to the backroom and the endless crates of processed food, dreading the few hours of labor that awaited him. He took a moment to stare at it all and reflect on how much he truly loathed this job.

The fall had brought a lot of welcome change, but some things would always be shit. 

***

“So we’ll carve pumpkins as soon as they’re ready. I already have my eye on a few good ones in the pumpkin patch.” Abby was twirling a strand of her purple hair around her finger, her blue eyes glimmering.

“Uh huh.” Petra leaned against the worn couch of the Saloon, bemusedly listening to Abby’s ever-growing checklist of activities for her favorite season. 

“And then one of these weekends, we should sneak out to spy on the wizard’s tower. At _night_ ,” she clarified. 

“Dude’s gotta be up to some spooky shit this time of year,” Sam agreed through a mouthful of pizza.

“It’d be easier to spy on him with constant surveillance. Maybe we should camp out in the woods?” Abby posed.

“A lot of slimes in that forest,” Sebastian’s deep voice broke in, eying Petra knowingly from where he was filling his beer from the pitcher.

Petra smiled at his light teasing. “None of them are as big as that one from the mines,” she stated, partially for herself. 

“Forest slimes are nothing. It’s the bears we really have to worry about.” Abby raised her eyebrows, looking a little too delighted.

“Abs, you can’t plan out every weekend,” Sam cautioned her. “We have a major gig to get ready for.” 

“Zuzu Fest is _weeks_ away, Sam. We’ll put in plenty of practice.” 

Sam and Abby continued to bicker a bit, but Petra zoned out when her phone buzzed noisily on the table. Her breath caught, hoping it was Alex.

> Haley: What are you wearing tomorrow?
> 
> Haley: This is important

Petra hesitated. She hadn’t really thought about that.

“Alex?” Abby asked her.

“It’s Haley. She wants to know what I’m wearing to the game,” she narrated aloud, her brow furrowing. 

Abby rolled her eyes dramatically. “Of course she does.”

“She said it’s important,” Petra puzzled. “Who does she think is going to be looking at us?”

“Remember what I said about the paparazzi,” Sam reminded her with a chuckle, shoving another bite of pizza in his mouth. 

“Haley probably cares more about the instapic opportunities than the actual game,” Abby assessed bitterly. 

Petra thought she could sense a hint of hurt in Abby’s words. “I wish you were coming,” she lamented to her earnestly. 

Abby visibly softened. “I mean, I get why Alex would invite her and Shane first,” she assured her. “It makes sense.”

“You think he’ll get in the game?” Sebastian asked, pulling his pool cue off the rack on the wall with a sharp tug.

“He’s hopeful...but it’s probably not super likely. He’s still a ways down the roster.” Petra had been rehearsing several speeches in her mind in case, the ones she desperately hoped not to have to give. If he didn’t get in, if he got in and didn’t touch a ball, if he got in and didn’t play well. She wasn’t sure which would be worse.

“He just needs a chance to prove himself,” Sam declared supportively before getting up to join Sebastian.

Petra had to agree. “I really hope he gets it.”

“Did you know Gus is putting it on here for everyone at the Saloon?” Abby asked. “He’s serving brunch and everything.”

Petra pressed a hand to her heart, looking over to where he was chatting with Pam in the other room. “That’s so nice.” Everyone in town had been so supportive of him and incredibly proud, like he was their own family. Another small town trait that she loved. 

For the millionth time she fought the urge to text Alex and tell him. Per tradition, the entire team stayed in the historic hotel in downtown Zuzu the night before the opening game, and it was a huge deal for him. They had a full itinerary today of practice, press events, a team dinner. She was trying to suppress the constant wondering of how it was all going. She certainly didn’t want to be smothering, but it was hard to think she wouldn’t actually see him again till after the game tomorrow was already finished.

For now, there was someone else she needed to text. Petra bit her lip, returning to her phone, unsure of how to reply to Haley’s question. She supposed she should just be honest.

> Petra: idk...a Tunnelers sweatshirt and leggings?
> 
> Haley: YOBA, Petra
> 
> Haley: Come over before. I’ll help you.

Petra sighed. There was no denying her. She calculated how much earlier she’d have to get up now to tend to the farm and still allow for a stop at Haley’s. 

It seemed overkill to get dolled up to watch gridball, but Petra had the realization that Haley sort of always viewed herself with some level of celebrity, no matter what she was doing. She wondered what it would be like to have such effortless self-importance and confidence, and sort of envied it.

“So. Do you want to try Junimo Kart?” Abby’s eyebrow was cocked playfully, snapping Petra out of her thoughts.

“Sure. How hard can it be?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few rounds of drinks, countless junimo deaths, and a great deal of profanity later, Sam returned from the bar with a pitcher in one hand and a piece of paper held out in front of him. “Guys.” He paused with the weight of his discovery. “Look what I just found.”

He flattened a wrinkled and seemingly stepped on piece of paper on the table. They all leaned in for a closer look, taking in what appeared to be an artistic birds eye rendering of the valley. Every key building and region was represented and properly labeled. It was detailed and absolutely fascinating to look at. 

“It’s a map?” Abby asked. They all leaned in further to study the strange document.

“It has everything,” Petra observed, scanning over the mini version of the town, the square, the bus stop. She pointed excitedly at a small roof peeping through trees. “It even has the farm!”

“I found it over there on the floor.” Sam narrowed in his eyes in suspicion as he studied it. “What do you think it’s for?”

“Certain places have a checkmark,” Abby observed. “The mines...the Saloon…. Clint’s shop…”

"Why though?" Sam frowned. “It has to _mean_ something.”

“Like what?” Sebastian was typically reluctant to engage with Sam’s conspiracies, but this seemed to have captured his interest. 

“Maybe it’s a treasure map,” Petra offered, a bit excited by the idea.

“All the places Shane’s passed out,” Sebastian quipped.

“Where the bodies are buried,” Abby supplied emotionlessly. They all turned and stared at her for a second.

They took another long look at the map, staring in silence.

“Maybe it’s all the places Lewis and Marnie have boned.”

“Ew, Sam!” Abby admonished as Petra sputtered out a laugh. “Why would they even keep track of that on a map?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe they’re proud!”

“You think they did it in Willy’s fish shop?” Sebastian challenged, pointing incredulously to a check mark on the pier.

“I don’t know their kinks!” Sam shrugged animatedly. “That’s probably a check mark for the beach. That’s a classic place to have sex.”

“Maybe for some people,” Sebastian countered.

“No way.” Abby corroborated, scrunching her nose at the idea. “Too much sand.”

Sam looked mildly disappointed in himself. “I guess...I never have either, actually.” 

Petra took a sip of her beer, trying to avoid their eyes. She could feel Abby smiling at her expectantly. 

Her cheeks went pink as Sam set his gaze on her. “P..?”

“You’re right about the sand,” she acknowledged sheepishly. Her friends cracked up delightedly. 

“See? It’s a classic place to smash,” Sam said victoriously.

“Alright. but that still doesn’t mean this is Lewis’ weird ass sex map,” Sebastian countered.

“You would think his own house would be checked off in that case,” Petra reasoned in agreement. 

Sam sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

They all took another hard stare at the map, pondering the possibilities.

“Think on it,” Sam directed. “But in the meantime, I know just the detective to put on the case.” He folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket, a knowing grin on his face. 

Petra’s phone buzzed again, and this time, it was finally him.

> Alex: back at the hotel babe
> 
> Alex: can I video call you soon?

She started tapping away excitedly, ignoring the knowing looks her friends were giving each other.

> Petra: I’m just about to leave the Saloon, I’ll call when I get home <3

When she looked up from her phone, Abby was already moving in to hug her goodbye. “Text me from the game tomorrow. We’ll be rooting for him.” They squeezed hands and shared a squeak of nervous excitement.

“Tell him we said good luck, P,” Sam added, slapping her on the back like it was for Alex. 

Sebastian looked as stoic as ever, but his words were heartfelt. “I hope he gets in.”

  
  
  


Petra bid her friends farewell and stepped into the darkening evening, feeling another spark of nerves for the exciting day tomorrow. She reviewed the day's itinerary as she walked along, envisioning each step in her head. Early wake up. Watering, feeding, farm chores. Stop at Haley’s. Take the train in with her and Shane. Subway ride to the stadium-

Her phone vibrated.

> Alex: I really miss you

Petra felt a lump in her throat. It was such a simple four words, but it was all she wanted to hear. It was kind of adorable that he couldn’t wait for her to get home to say it on their phone call, he had to send it now.

She paused on it for a moment before echoing his sentiments, letting the idea resonate in her core. It was a sharp type of ache, but she knew it was also something she needed to be grateful for, to be missed, and to miss someone like this.

Petra hastened her step for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m far more busy than I was during lockdown, but somehow the stories keep coming to me with this crew. I don’t see this being as long as OPNT, but I do have several chapters in the works. We’ll also see a few more characters’ points of view in this than the original (like Leah, Elliot, and Harvey to name a few). There will be plenty of drama, but I promise not to undo the general progress and happiness of the last story’s ending, even if there are a few steps backwards at times! 
> 
> I have the general outline and ideas together, but I do love to shift to highlight different relationships and dynamics based on feedback, so please let me know if there's something you're enjoying or would like to see more of. I seriously cherish each and every comment and kudo and love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> PS if you are in the mood for a little smut and want to see the scene of Shane and Haley watching True Love's Kiss, check out Part 3, called "For You".
> 
> Next chapter: Alex's first gridball game. Harvey's haunted by his past, and he's not the only one.


	2. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first game, and a few surprises too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Harvey (!), Haley, the farmer, Sam, Shane

Harvey shifted his gaze from the pile of paperwork he was filling out to his coffee mug, mildly irritated that it seemed to have gone cold so quickly. He was determined to be productive this morning, Saturday or not, and didn’t want to think too much about why.

Flu season was imminent, and there were more appointments than usual this month. Plenty of reasons he should be in the office on a Saturday. It wasn’t just because of ...that.

He allowed himself to glance at the calendar on the reception desk for just a moment. Tomorrow he could tear off that top sheet, and he wouldn’t have to look at _September 19_ any longer. That would be a relief. 

The door suddenly opened, sounding off the digitized tone Maru had installed to replace the old-fashioned bell. Harvey straightened, always anticipating a possible emergency, but relaxed to see Maru herself in a long coat with a smile on her face. He brightened further when he saw what was in her hands.

“How do you know me this well?” he demanded. 

Maru flashed him that pleased look of hers, the one that followed an accurate assumption. She had reason to show it often. “Fresh from the Saloon.” She proudly handed him the travel cup of coffee across the counter

Harvey took it gratefully. “I was just lamenting over my cold, old mug over here.”

She frowned. “I was actually sort of hoping I _wouldn’t_ find you here, working away on a Saturday.” 

“I work a lot of Saturdays,” he reminded her, taking a small sip that threatened to scald his mouth.

“I know, but. I was just thinking…” her deep brown eyes steadied on him sadly through her glasses. “With the day, and all.”

Harvey took in a short breath, feeling both touched that she would remember, and slightly embarrassed by the pity on her face. “It was years ago, Maru.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Her voice was firm, her mouth in a line. 

Harvey looked down at his coffee. “I do appreciate this, really. But I’m alright. That’s well in the past.” He hoped his smile didn’t look as forced as it felt. Maru didn’t look terribly convinced, but she allowed him to shift the subject. “So were you just checking in on your old boss, or did you have other business to attend to in town?”

“I’m on my way to see Penny.”

“How’s she been doing?” He appreciated Maru keeping him up on the gossip. “Her and Sam are…?”

“Still the worst kept secret in Pelican Town,” Maru laughed. “Her mom is still in the dark though, from what we can tell.”

Harvey hummed. “Probably for the best.” 

“Oh! Which reminds me.” She tilted her head. “Are you going to the watch party tomorrow?” 

Harvey frowned. “The what?”

“Gus is hosting everyone at the Saloon for Alex’s first game,” she explained. “Brunch, mimosas. The whole thing.” Her face shifted from excitement to a serious look. “You should come.”

“Well...I.” Harvey considered the idea for a moment. He was a fair weather gridball fan, if anything. But he did love Gus’ cooking and really, it might be nice to get out of the clinic for a change. Still, he didn’t want her feeling this need to look out for him. “I’ll think about it. But really Maru, you don’t need to worry over me and my social life.”

“Sure I don’t, you old hermit.” She rolled her eyes in amusement.

He smirked. “You know, I could dock your pay for such talk.”

“And I could quit. Good luck using that old computer.”

"You _wouldn't_."

It was a sore subject, the clinic’s old PC that desperately needed to be replaced. Maru was the only reason it was still chugging along. Harvey often tried to repress the knowledge that a talented young woman like Maru eventually leaving Pelican Town was not only likely, but imminent. She turned towards the door with a self-satisfied smile. 

“Thank you again for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome.” Maru paused, her hand on the door handle. “I’ll see you at the Saloon tomorrow.” It was a command more than anything. 

Harvey looked down at his new cup of coffee as the door shut behind her. He was grateful for the visit, but really, he knew he shouldn’t be so dependent on his 22-year-old employee to lift his mood. He pondered briefly if she secretly found him a fairly pathetic figure at times. 

Alone again, Harvey’s gaze traveled back to the September 19th that stood stark and strong against the white of the calendar. This time, his emotions got the better of the voice in his head, telling him not to think on it. 

Anniversary wasn’t the right word. There had to be another term for it, something that stood for the commemoration of an event that was planned and ready and anticipated, but never happened.

Harvey felt the sting of an old wound being reopened, an ugly scab being picked at and peeled away. There was a reason scabs were supposed to be left alone, but he couldn’t resist any longer. 

He closed his eyes and saw a flash of her face in his mind’s eye. The strain in her voice, the guilty tears running down her cheeks. 

_“I’m so sorry Harvey, I just- it’s not right. We should feel excited for this. Shouldn’t we feel excited for this?”_

Harvey stoically tore the paper away from the calendar with a harsh shearing sound, balling it up in his fist before tossing it in the trash below his desk. 

He brushed a hand at his eye, returning to his pile of papers.

***

Haley surveyed the various articles of clothing and accessories she had laid out on her bed, trying to find a purse and shoe combination she was pleased with for tomorrow’s gridball game. There were just so many options in the fall. It was a blessing and a curse.

“Haley! I’m leaving soon!” Emily called in. “Do you want some of this soup and-” she stopped short when she saw the small explosion of clothes on Haley’s bed and the shoes on the floor. “What happened in here?”

Haley let out a breath, turning back to survey her choices. “Outfits. For the gridball game.” She chewed her lip. “What do you think about the navy jacket? With the snakeskin purse?”

Emily cocked a surprised eyebrow.

“What? It’s faux.”

“Isn’t this event sort of...casual?” .

“Hardly,” Haley huffed. _For Yoba’s sake_. “It’s still a trip into the city. And, if we look cute enough we could totally be on the megascreen.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Emily smiled in a way that Haley knew was sort of affectionate and judgmental all at once .She looked thoughtful for a minute. “It was nice of Alex to offer you the other tickets. I know Shane was thrilled.” 

It was. Haley shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Are you excited for the game?” Emily frowned.

“I guess.”

“You guess?” 

“I mean, I’m excited for Alex. But you know how I feel about gridball.” Haley gave her an exasperated look. “I’ve had enough for a lifetime.”

Emily nodded in amusement. “You were always relieved when the season was done.”

Haley nodded. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy gridball. It was fine. It was more that she was almost resentful of how much time, energy, and fanfare went into it, all for a championship that was the biggest deal _ever_ until of course, a few months later, when they did it all over again. And so it went on, season after season. High school or professional, it was all the same. She just didn’t get why people cared so much.

When she was dating Alex she obviously went to all of his games to be supportive, and so did the rest of the popular crowd, so that was fun. But it dominated the fall weekends and she would hardly see him during preseason and practices. Even when they did find time to be together, it was like his mind was still on the field. It wasn’t the first time she was struck by the simultaneously comforting and pestering thought that Petra would be a much better support to him with his gridball dreams than she had ever been. 

“Is Shane coming over tonight?” Emily asked her. 

“I think so.” She was still happy he had agreed to watching her favorite reality show. It was trash, but she couldn’t miss it. 

Emily looked wistful for a moment. “You know, I miss chatting with him at the Saloon, but it makes me so happy to think he’s here with you after his shift. Sober.” 

Haley didn’t quite blush. “Yeah.” She felt an urge to reciprocate the kind thought, to let Emily know how lucky Shane was to have her as a friend back when he was struggling so much, but it just wouldn’t form. She settled to grab at something more in reach. “Will you see Sandy soon?”

Emily looked pleased that she had asked, but she always looked starry-eyed when she was talking about Sandy. “Thursday. Gus actually has to close up the Saloon early so he can go into Zuzu for some licensing paperwork, so I’ll have the night off.” She smiled excitedly. 

Haley raised her eyebrows. That was a rare occurrence. “You better wear something hot.”

Emily laughed. “I’ve actually been working on a new dress. I’ll show you later.”

  
  
  


Emily left for the Saloon not long after, and Haley found herself wondering why it was so hard to express herself sometimes, why she couldn’t just say something nice to her sister when she wanted to. They had made a lot of progress from when their parents had first left, back when they barely talked. But it still felt hard sometimes. Trying to be heartfelt with her sister was just so… weird. 

Haley finally decided to commit to the jacket, and then went to work tidying up her room. Shane wouldn’t be too much longer, and she was hoping he didn’t plan to leave before morning.

***

_“Joja Arena welcomes its fans on the opening game of the season! Don’t forget to purchase a Joja Bluu cola from concessions for a sweet, thick blast. When will you turn bluu?”_

“Damn. These are the seats?” Shane marveled, pausing to survey the scene before he sat down, his eyes wide under his Tunnelers hat. 

Petra took a moment to appreciate how close they were to the field, only a few rows up and dead center. There were endless rows extending behind them as the stadium filled with excited fans, a pulsing anticipation brewing as the countdown clock for the game time ticked on.

“Okaaay, smile!”

Petra felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned to see herself reflected in Haley’s forward facing camera, their faces framed by the busy backdrop of the quickly-filling stadium. Haley was flashing an effortlessly gorgeous grin that thankfully was contagious enough for Petra to look convincingly happy, instead of like the nervous wreck she actually was. 

Haley turned her phone to have a look. “Cute,” she pronounced. She gave Petra a pleased tilt of her head. “Your outfit is perfect.”

It was sort of odd that Petra thanked her so earnestly, considering the whole ensemble was Haley’s. For all her internal grumbling of having to get up earlier, Petra had admittedly enjoyed playing dress up in Haley’s absurdly large closet before they took the train into the city, and felt pretty cute in the trendy jacket and boots she had picked out. She was also just generally grateful to have her and Shane there with her. They were both excited to be there, if for slightly different reasons, and it was comforting to have their positivity to balance out her nerves on such a momentous day.

Petra could hear them now enthusing over the snacks they should choose, but she couldn’t think about eating, not yet. She was much too concerned with how Alex might be feeling right now in the locker room, what might be running through his head. He had sounded excited and hopeful to play on the phone this morning, she reminded herself. “ _This is it babe, this is the day. I just hope I get the chance.”_

Before the tryout she had eagerly pleaded with Yoba. _If he could just make the team. Please let him make it._ It was funny now, how readily she found herself wanting to escalate that request. _If he could just see the field. Just for a little bit._

A few minutes later the iconic entrance music began playing, and a building roar sounded from the crowd. The megascreen lit up with a view of the players gathered in the tunnel. Petra felt her stomach twist in anticipation, eager to spot him in the sea of jerseys. She scanned anxiously as the players sprinted onto the field through fake fog. 

Suddenly, there was his number.

“That’s him! There!” she gasped and pointed excitedly. 

“Alex!” Haley yelled beside her as if he could hear her. They watched him confidently sprint onto the field to join the warm up. “Damn.” She sounded wistful. “He really fucking did it.”

Petra couldn’t take her eyes off him. With his helmet on she couldn’t see his face clearly, but she felt like she could feel every emotion he was having swirling in her stomach, the nerves, the anticipation, the pressure.

“Oh, there’s Mackie!” Haley gushed. Petra noted Shane cock an eyebrow at the affection in her voice. “The one Alex is standing with right now. He’s our friend from high school.” 

From their close proximity she could see Mac had his helmet off, talking animatedly with Alex where they were doing active stretches. Petra had heard a lot about their friend Mac, and had even met him, sort of, when he had popped into the background of Alex’s video call post practice one day. He had been energetic and charismatic then, and was even more handsome in person, with light brown skin, short dark hair and an unsurprisingly athletic build. 

Petra was glad Alex had someone he knew so well going through the same ordeal of being new to the team. “He’s the backup kicker?” she asked, trying to think back to what Alex had told her.

“Yeah. He used to play soccer too,” Haley explained with adoration in her voice. “He was really good.” She was oblivious to Shane now full on frowning beside her.

Haley turned her attention back to her phone. “I can’t _wait_ to meet his new boyfriend,” she added, smiling as she tapped away. Petra had to hold in a laugh at the visible relief on Shane’s face. 

A series of whistles blew for the initial coin toss, and her stomach did a full flip, watching Alex take his place amongst the seemingly endless bench of players. She was too far away from him to tell, but she wondered if he might be searching the crowd for them. 

“Here we go,” Shane announced as the teams lined up. She wasn’t sure if the intensity in his statement was for Alex, or the Tunnelers, or both.

With a flash of cameras and roar of cheers, the ball was kicked off and soared down the field. Petra took in a deep breath. 

  
  
***

It was midday Sunday, and unusual that they would be packed into the Saloon with most of the town enjoying a buffet breakfast, but Gus had made an event out of Alex’s first game, and Sam was loving it. 

There were only two televisions in the Saloon, and they were usually off, but both were blaring away now with the pregame show and there were clusters of townsfolk crowded around them, laughing and chatting loudly. Even crabby old George had wheeled his way in to catch a glance of his grandson’s debut. He had a retro Tunnelers tshirt on that looked like it could be older than them. 

Abby made an unhappy little huff beside him, glaring at her phone. “Oh, so now she’s posting selfies like they’re bff’s.” 

Sam craned his neck slightly to see that she was looking at a photo of Haley and Petra smiling together on Haley’s instapic story. 

“Haley always takes pictures,” Sebastian reminded her.

“Yeah Abs, it’s her thing,” Sam agreed. Not that he wasn’t a bit entertained by the drama. 

“Petra’s probably so nervous for him, and Haley’s probably too self-absorbed to even notice.” Abby pursed her lips in irritation, although he noted she simultaneously tapped “like” on the photo.

Sam knew Abby had always been a bit protective over her friendship with Petra, and it had been that way from the very start. He still remembered the spring day he and Sebastian were in the middle of a game of pool, and Abby had suddenly marched in and interrupted them with a commanding slap of her hand on the table.

“I met the farmer today. She’s nice and cool and I think we’re going to be best friends so _don’t_ -” she pointed an accusatory finger at Sam. “Even _think_ about it.”

Sam’s mouth had dropped open in offense. “What do you mean?” He looked to Sebastian for support, who only smirked back at him. “Why are you only pointing at me!?”

Okay, so naturally he knew exactly what she meant and he had totally already thought about it. But it only took about ten minutes of meeting Petra to know that they were destined to be friends. Great friends. And at the time, Abby hadn’t known about how truly hopeless he was over his crush on Penny. 

Sam returned to the present, glancing at Penny on his other side. She was sipping her mimosa happily, if it could even be called that, she had barely wanted a whisper of champagne. She caught him looking and furrowed her brow slightly to question why he was staring.

“Hi,” was all he said, purposefully not breaking his adoring gaze.

“Hi?” she giggled, patting his arm. “You goof.” She went back to her breakfast.

In high school, Sam hadn’t paid much attention to English class typically, but he had really liked their unit on Romeo and Juliet. It wasn’t just because he got to pretend to sword fight in the dramatic class reenactment, or because they got to watch the movie version where Juliet had amazing knockers. It was because he secretly felt like it was kind of about him and Penny. He had crushed on her forever, even back then, but felt like it was never really meant to happen. Star-crossed lovers, and shit. 

They were finally together now, of course, but they still kept it largely private because of her mom. Sam took a quick glance to where Pam was blissfully seated on a bar stool, seeming to enjoy having more company than usual on a Sunday at the Saloon.

Sometimes Sam fantasized about scenarios that would change her mind about him, something that would make her finally see him as a worthwhile candidate for her daughter. Most of them involved dramatic rescue feats or winning the lottery.

Sam noticed that Sebastian was murmuring something to Abby. She only giggled back, but her eyes hesitated on his lips for just a moment. Sam thought it was weird, and sort of a relief, for them to be acting more couple-like. He wasn’t used to it, but it was a long time coming. And if meant they were happy, he was ready to get used to it. He hoped they knew that.

“Do you think Alex will get in the game?” Penny asked him then. Her green eyes were worried and wide watching the screen. “I bet he’s so nervous. I bet Petra’s so nervous.” She was always thinking of other people like that. 

“I hope so, Pen.” It did feel like a fuck ton of pressure. “It is only the first game, though.” He took a massive bite of pancake as he watched the screen pan over the massive crowd at the arena. It must’ve been surreal to be there. He wondered how Petra was doing. She was pretty calm and steady as a rule, but she had seemed pretty nervous for him the other night. 

“Hello, all.” They all turned and looked up as the Mayor cast a shadow and a calculating gaze over their table. His eyes studied them in a way that suggested this visit was more than making his social rounds as Mayor. “Enjoying the game?” 

“It hasn’t started yet,” Sebastian answered coolly.

“Hmm. Well. Right.” His mustache twitched slightly. He gave them one last shifty look. "Carry on.”

They watched him head over towards the bar again, planting himself next to George and Evelyn.

Sam shook his head in irritation. “Dude always thinks we’re up to something.”

“We usually are,” Abby offered, picking at a nail.

“When was the last time we even pulled a prank, though?” Sam protested. “Last Spirit’s Eve?” The thought made his lips twitch into a smile. They had unearthed some of the fake hands that grabbed people from the maze and stuck them on a few of the benches in town. One of them really got Harvey good the next morning. Sam could still hear the yelp. 

Penny was watching the Mayor thoughtfully as he chatted up the Mullners. “You know, I think he wants Alex to be a superstar more than anyone. He’s always looking for a way to make Pelican Town more relevant, you know? Our first celebrity.”

“You’re right,” Abby told her. “My dad said he already added Alex being a Tunneler to the “Fun Facts” on the town website.” She paused, squaring to Sam. “Hey, speaking of the Mayor. Did you ever figure out what that map was about?”

Sam stiffened, sort of in disbelief he had forgotten about it till now. He reached into his pocket excitedly but was instantly let down. “Shit. It’s in my other pants.”

Sebastian frowned. “You say that like you only have two.” Sam shrugged, fairly sure that was accurate.

“That's a shame,” Penny said. “I wanted to see that map. It sounded interesting.”

“I’ll show you tomorrow,” Sam assured her. “Maybe when I pick up Vince.”

There was a small commotion of cheers by the TV as the camera panned to the Tunnelers making their exit from the tunnel. Gus turned up the volume, beaming at the screen.

Penny took advantage of the crowd noise to lean towards him with a hushed secret. “You know Sam...on Thursday, my mother is going with Gus into the city. She’ll be gone almost the whole day.” Her eyes sparkled.

“Shit…really?” Sam could hardly hide his excitement. This never happened.

Penny nodded eagerly. “They leave after lunch. Maybe...I could have you over? There’s a recipe I wanted to try..” her cheeks went a little pink. “And no, that’s not a euphemism.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Penny stared at him. “Yes.” She couldn’t stay serious for long. “But...also, maybe.”

“I’ll take maybe.” Sam cheesed a grin at her.

“I think I just saw Alex!” Abby exclaimed excitedly.

They turned back to the TV. Penny reached for his hand under the table.

***

Shane was enjoying every minute of the game live and in person, even though it had been scoreless so far and Mullner had yet to see the field. It had been years since he had been to the stadium to watch, and he could get used to seats like this. Especially when they were free.

Haley seemed delighted enough to be on an adventure in the city, even if the game didn’t entice her much. She was busy beside him now posting a series of photos, contentedly swiping through filters on a picture of her and Petra.

Petra, in contrast, had spent every minute of game play so far with her hands clasped under her chin, paying rapt attention. She almost looked like she was praying. Shane frowned. She might actually have been praying. 

He turned his attention back to the field. He for one, was just pleased to be here. Even if he did really, really want a beer.

It was close to halftime now, and the game had been exciting, but scoreless. Shane was reflecting on how he wished Alex could have made his debut with a team that wasn’t so highly ranked when Petra suddenly squealed so loud he almost tossed his tray of nachos in the air.

“He’s going in!”

Shane hastily righted himself and his tray of liquid cheese and chips to see that sure enough, Alex was sprinting onto the field in exchange for another player somewhat hobbling past him to the sidelines. 

“Shit, he’s in!”

They all stiffened and watched him join the huddle. No one spoke, there was no need to point out what was palpable in the air, that this was his chance. Haley’s hand was suddenly gripping his arm. 

The Tunnelers had limited time to score before the half was up. Shane held his breath as the next play unfolded, a handoff for minimal gain. The team lined up again, and he was in the processing of trying to estimate what play they were going to run when he heard Haley’s critique.

“Alex should shift down the line of scrimmage with that defender poised like that.”

Shane arched an eyebrow. He exchanged a mildly surprised look with Petra, who had also turned at her analysis. 

Haley was still watching the field carefully. “Oh good, he read it.” They watched as Alex suddenly shifted slightly to another spot, resetting himself. “Took him long enough,” she huffed under her breath. 

The ball was snapped and there was a mess of bodies clashing into each other for a chaotic few seconds. Alex and two other receivers suddenly emerged from the pile, sprinting quickly down the field in tandem. The quarterback was poised to throw to the receiver to his left, but failed to completely avoid a tackle. He turned towards Alex in desperation, launching an awkward, wavering ball high into the air before he was brought down.

It was overthrown. Shane felt the collective breath of the stadium catch in anticipation for the letdown, but Alex somehow made a last gas, burning past his defender. He lurched forward in a dive, snatching the ball and rolling on to the turf, managing to hang on despite a brutal landing.

The stadium erupted. Shane was sure there was no one louder than the three of them, screaming and jumping to see him complete such a major play. Even as the crowd calmed down, Haley and Petra were still hugging and squealing.

“Fuck, yes!” Shane exclaimed, elated for both the team and Alex. It really was a highlight reel worthy play for a rookie. They watched as Alex was jostled and chest-bumped by various teammates on the field below.

“He did it!” Haley shook his arm again. Petra looked like she was going to pass out from joy, her eyes wide in disbelief. 

“That’ll get him noticed,” Shane announced proudly.

“We should probably sit,” Haley told Petra in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, the rest of the crowd behind them having done so long ago. Petra sat quickly, her face still frozen on the field in an elated, dazed smile.

They were in range for a goal on the next play. “If they get this, Alex will have set up the score,” he narrated to them. Petra nodded in understanding of the importance, biting her lip.

Haley tutted beside him. “No way they should run this in. If he doesn’t spot that weak defender on the right side, then I don’t know who the fuck this quarterback is.” 

Shane huffed a laugh. “Damn, Hales. You really know your shit.”

She looked confused at his assessment. “I was dragged along to all his games for years. You pick up a thing or two.”

Shane wanted to tell her that she seemed rather knowledgeable beyond what someone would have acquired from plain exposure, but then the ball was snapped again. 

The quarterback had in fact noted the weak defender and threw it in for a score. They all shot up from their seats to cheer, the Tunnelers having taken the lead. 

Shane wasn’t sure what came over him, if it was the joy of the moment, the energy pulsing through the stadium, the surreal feeling of being there live to witness it. He pulled Haley into a full, harsh kiss right then and there.

He felt her giggle against his lips, and it snapped him back to reality for a moment. 

“Uh...sorry.” He straightened himself, noting Petra trying her best to act like she was focused on the field, despite the amused smile on her face. He dropped his voice. “I got kind of carried away there.” 

Haley leaned up towards him for another kiss, dousing his worries. He relaxed into the kiss, not really caring anymore.

They sat down finally with the rest of the crowd, the noise dissipating. Haley was reapplying lip gloss beside him, a smile showing through even as she pursed her lips. Shane smirked to himself. 

  
  
  


Alex got in for a short stint in the second half and had another catch for a small gain. Even if it wasn’t as highlight reel worthy as his first one, they went crazy cheering. Ultimately, the Tunnelers won the game by a single score, making his effort even more important.

After the game ended they parted ways with an elated Petra, who was going to wait to leave with Alex. They joined the joyful and noisy crowd draining from the exits to head for the train home.

Tired and content, Shane pushed away a thought of how good a beer sounded again. Habit. It pinched at him, but not too badly. 

“I’m glad they won, but their defense needs some work if they’re serious about the playoffs,” Haley stated as they made their way. 

“Definitely.” They exited the stadium gates then, finally feeling a little relief from the crowd. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “I thought you told me you didn’t really like gridball?”

“I don’t really,” she assured him. “That was exciting though, for Alex. And coming here was fun.” Shane was a little caught off guard by the look she flashed him then, the sort of sugary sweet affection that was under all the sass, a side of her that not that many people saw. Maybe only he saw. “I guess I just like gridball a lot more when I get to watch with you.” She reached for his hand and he was officially red in the face, which he hoped wasn’t noticeable. 

Shane brought their hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “It’s no _True Love’s Kiss_ , but it’s alright.”

  
  
  


Shane listened to the soothing rhythm of the train car moving along, watching the blur of trees and mountains whirring past as they headed back home. It was the sort of peaceful monotony that made it hard not to reflect on the day. There had been plenty of days that had been shit in his past, many more that had been mind-numbingly dull. He knew a good day when he saw it.

His therapist had him working on being in the present. He was supposed to resist his tendency to wonder how things might fall apart, like he currently wanted to do, and instead, appreciate when they were going well. 

Shane smirked down at Haley snoozing peacefully against his arm, starting to drool a little on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

He could roll with this. 

***

_Wing 5, Section A, VIP Member Entrance._

Petra clutched the laminated pass in her hand as she made her way through the bustling stadium, feeling too much like an imposter to wear it around her neck. She was still breathless and giddy from the win as she traversed the complicated maze of the stadium. Finally, she could see Alex again, and she couldn’t wait to throw her arms around him.

She was relieved to spot the sign she was looking for above a pair of large doors, with two very official attendants with headsets in their ear blocking the way. She hesitantly showed them the pass and they stepped aside stoically.

Petra opened the door into a large lobby that was still bustling with activity. There were two large bars and a few fancier food venues still serving a lingering crowd. Screens lined the walls playing recap shows and highlights from the game, and there was a general contented feeling of victory in the air. 

The hallway to her left appeared to lead to various private corporate box seats, which explained the elevated dress of many of the patrons at the bar. Further down and through another set of security doors were the team offices, facilities, and locker rooms, which Alex would be headed out of soon.

Petra saw the large Tunnelers mural he had referenced as their meeting spot and let out a happy exhale. She took out her phone to send him an eager text letting him know she had found it. 

Finally, they would be reunited. She couldn’t wait to see him coming through those doors. She was going to wrap him in a suffocating hug, gush over how amazing he had been, recap every last second of- 

“Petra?”

Petra froze at the familiar voice. A voice she hadn’t heard in ages. She turned around stiffly, hoping she was somehow wrong. 

She wasn’t. 

His hair was longer now, the dusty blond curls almost in his eyes. He had his hands stuffed in his overly expensive jacket, his expression a mixture of amusement and surprise to see her. 

Petra sucked in a small breath. “Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, gridball is a lot like American football, but not exactly. I did my best, but sorry if anything seemed unrealistic or confusing.
> 
> I might be a little slower to post the next chapter, but I'm excited for it and hope it will be worth the wait! (first smut coming up!)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Next chapter: ex drama, a reunion


	3. Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few unexpected encounters. Some wanted...some not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content
> 
> Perspectives: the farmer, Alex, Elliott, Sebastian, and Abby

“Petra?”

Petra was in shock to see her ex in front of her, especially now, in this strange setting that already felt so surreal. She had been so joyous just a moment before, thinking she was finally reuniting with Alex after the win, and instead here she was, suddenly thrust back into her old life. 

“Jack.” 

Jack looked the same, mostly. His long expensive coat exaggerated his tall, lean frame. His dusty blond hair was an effortful, intentional mess, and his blue eyes were still as sharp and piercing as ever. 

He gave her a not so subtle once over, taking her in. She felt a flicker of gratitude for Haley styling her this morning. His voice was gruff. “It’s been a long time.” 

“It has.” She was at a loss for anything else to say.

His brow furrowed slightly in mild confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Petra wasn’t sure if he meant the game in general, or the exclusive member’s lobby they were standing in, but she had no interest in prolonging any sort of conversation either way. She fumbled for a way to minimize small talk. “Just here for the game.” 

His eyes were still assessing her like he wanted her to elaborate, but she didn’t budge. “How’s life in Pelican Town?” He asked finally.

They had rarely talked during the year or so she was still in Zuzu after their breakup, but on the few occasions they had, he had made his doubts on her taking over the farm rather clear. She felt a sting of annoyance at the memory, but made a conscious effort to appear unbothered and pleasant.

“It’s been great. It really feels like home.” Part of her wanted to mention Alex, but she knew it would just sound petty. Ideally, this conversation would end quickly and then she could forget she even saw him. “It’s nice to actually enjoy my job now. And I’ve met some great people there.”

“Huh.” He looked entirely unimpressed, almost amused by the claim. “‘Making a lot of money?” 

Petra could feel her eyes narrow. “I’m comfortable,” she replied icily, pleasantness now out of reach.

“I guess I’m just still not used to it.” He smirked. “Petra Jane. The farmer.” 

Her cheeks flushed hot. He took a step closer, ignoring her obvious irritation and suddenly turning on some of his trademark charm. “Really, Petra. It’s a shame we haven’t talked since you moved.” His eyebrows pinched together.

Petra set her jaw. “We don’t have anything to talk about, Jack.” 

They looked up as two familiar faces approached them. Her stomach sank. This just kept getting better.

“Oh, Petra. Wow, it’s good to see you.” 

Jen tucked a strand of her stylish brunette bob behind her ear, failing to completely meet her eyes. Her tone was polite, but Petra knew it was covering immense discomfort. Petra wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t feel much animosity towards Jen anymore, despite everything. If anything she felt sort of numb, and some regret that their friendship was unrecoverable. Not that she took any personal responsibility for that.

Another former coworker, Mark, was beside her. He looked older with his beard grown in. They had been cubicle neighbors and fairly good friends at one point, but he was too close with Jack to maintain the friendship after the break up. He gave her a half smile.

“Hi Jen. Hi Mark,” she said politely. She noted how Jack slid a hand to Jen’s lower back, a pleased smile on his face. 

“Petra was just telling me about all of the great people she’s met in the Valley.” Jack made a show of looking around in amusement at her obvious lack of companionship. She did a small internal cringe of loathing. 

“What’s the name of the town you moved to again?” Mark asked her, possibly more as a kind gesture than from actual curiosity. 

“Pelican Town.”

“Oh, I heard it’s beautiful there,” Jen offered.

“It is-”

“Jen and Mark are both managers now,” Jack broke in. “And I’m a director.” She recalled then that he had never been able to follow the polite rhythm or give and take of a conversation. He always dominated, interjecting questions, steering topics to where he wanted to go.

“Great,” she offered blithely, baffled at why he thought that would still impress her. People were always so obsessed with their titles at Joja, the endless march of promotions. Fuck, she was glad she got out of that place. 

This was already stretching way beyond her comfort level. “I was actually meeting someone, so I should probably go.” She could text Alex to relocate their meeting place. He’d definitely understand. She started to edge backwards.

Jen and Mark both began polite goodbye statements and well wishes, but Jack cut them off. “I don’t get it,” he huffed, frowning at her again like she didn’t belong there. “You lived in the city for years and you never went to a game before.” He looked almost irritated in his confusion. “You moved out to a farm, and _now_ you’re some big gridball fan?”

“Something like that.”

They all looked up at the deep voice. Alex had suddenly appeared behind her, clad in his postgame Tunnelers gear with a bag heaved over his shoulder. A powerful wave of relief washed over her.

“Hi, baby.” Alex drew her towards him, stealing a lingering kiss like he had been in agony without her. She knew the pet name and his affections were for show, he would never usually be like this in front of strangers. He had expertly read the situation. 

Alex turned to the others as if he had only just remembered they were there, an arm still wrapped around her. “Who’s this?” 

She felt a tingle of satisfaction at the dumbstruck look on Jack’s face. 

“Alex, this is Jen, and Mark, and-”

“Jack,” he spoke up finally, sticking out a hand as stiff as his expression.

Alex shook his hand. “Hi, Jack.” Petra couldn’t help but swallow at the icy eye contact between them.

Mark’s voice broke them apart. “Hey, you’re the new rookie receiver,” he said excitedly. “Mullner, right?” 

“That’s right,” Alex answered, a little surprised and more put at ease. Petra had a sudden recollection then that Mark’s father was some higher up on the team’s corporate side. There were a lot of Joja connections to the Tunnelers now that she thought of it. Running into them in the VIP section suddenly didn’t seem so coincidental after all.

“Great game today, glad we could start with a win,” Mark said, unaware of the irritated eye contact Jack was giving him.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“That was an impressive catch-”

“We’re headed to one of the team afterparties, so we should probably get going,” Jack threw out not so casually. Mark looked like he wanted to finish his thought but didn’t. Everyone sort of nodded and murmured agreement.

“Nice to meet you,” Jen offered weakly to them.

“Bye, now.” Alex kept his eyes on Jack, who shot them a brief, cold glare over his shoulder. Petra felt a blend of relief, disdain, and satisfaction watching him walk off.

Alex smirked once they were gone. “Wow. You can really run into anybody in the city.”

Petra leapt to hug him around the neck, letting out a small squeak as they squeezed each other and he lifted her off the floor. She pulled back after a few moments, the excitement of the game flooding back to her. “Oh my Yoba, Alex! You were amazing! We were going crazy!”

“Holy shit babe.” His eyes were sparkling. “ I can’t even describe it, it was like an out of body experience. If Hanson hadn’t pulled a hammy I might not have even gotten a chance, but then all the sudden I was out there and the ball was coming to me-” he was barely stopping to breathe. “I thought there was no way I could get it, but something gave me a last burst of energy and- fuck. It was fucking crazy!” 

“You were unbelievable. Shane said it was a huge play for a rookie.” She placed a doting hand on his cheek, feeling suddenly emotional. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve worked so hard for this.” They kissed intently.

“I missed you so much,” he murmured into her cheek. 

“I missed you, too.” Petra was filled with an intense need to be alone with him, to find some refuge from the crowd and noise. His whole week had been so scheduled, she realized she wasn’t sure if that was allowed. “What happens now? Do you have to be somewhere?” 

“Well. I could go to one of the _team afterparties,”_ he joked, expertly mocking Jack’s smug tone. Petra laughed.

“Do you want to?” she tried to hide her disappointment at the idea.

“Nah.” He pulled her closer, gazing into her eyes in a way that made her blush. “I want to go home, eat a giant meal, watch all the highlights a million times over, and get you in bed.” 

Petra giggled, a tingle running up her spine. 

He cocked an eyebrow as his hand slid to grip her ass. “Not necessarily in that order.”

***

Alex almost launched Petra onto her bed when he had meant to do more of a soft toss, making them both laugh when she nearly bounced off, skipping like a stone across the sheets. He followed after her and pulled her back towards him into a rough, needy kiss. 

“Sorry ..we couldn’t get ...right to this,” he apologized through kissing. He definitely wasn’t upset that there was a crowd waiting to receive them at his grandparents when they got back, he was touched and overwhelmed. And the stew Granny had made for them had been heavenly. But it did mean they couldn’t get down to business postgame like he had intended. The anticipation of being together had been building all afternoon until they could finally get out to the farmhouse. 

Petra slipped her tongue between his parted lips, her hips rolling against his. “I knew you’d make it up to me.”

Alex let out a hungry grunt, fueled by her teasing. By all accounts he should have been exhausted after the whirlwind that was his first game, but he was still riding an adrenaline high like nothing he had ever experienced. Coupled with the fact that they had barely seen each other this past week, he was feeling out of his mind for her. Through all the hours of practice, weight lifting, film study, and even during the game itself, she was floating around in the background of his mind, a bittersweet ache he couldn’t wait to get back to.

She pulled off her top and he felt a rush at the sight of her black push up bra. His hands went to squeeze at the swell of her breasts and she let her head fall back with a sigh. He kissed her exposed neck and slid a hand to squeeze her incredible ass. He felt ridiculously hard just from the thought of what came next.

“I missed you so bad,” he rasped into her collarbone. 

“I missed you too.” She started to pull his tshirt off and he helped her toss it to the side. Her soft hands were sliding up from his middle to his chest and the want in her eyes was intoxicating.

He was fiddling with the back of her bra, which as much as he appreciated, needed to go. It finally unclasped and fell forward, and he leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth, liking the whimper he heard as he gently sucked. He pulled back with a soft sound and their eyes met for a moment, and suddenly it was clear that neither of them were naked enough.

Petra tugged at his shorts which were notably tented with his angry erection. She slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and lightly gripped him, making him moan softly. She gazed up at him with a subtle flick of her tongue over her top lip that made his dick pulse in her hand. His briefs came off next and he was painfully erect, rigid and angry. 

She helped him shimmy down her jeans and underwear and then he eased her back against the pillow. He paused to take her in, lying naked in front of him, gazing up at him with a mix of love and lust in her eyes that he could savor forever. He lowered himself down to kiss her, one hand holding her cheek, the other gently sliding between her legs, making her whimper softly into his mouth. 

“Been wanting you, baby..” he murmured into her throat.

“Alex..” she pleaded at him.

Alex started tracing kisses down her soft skin, past her collarbone and down along her toned stomach. His kisses became slower and softer as he passed by her belly button and then further still, her body tensing with anticipation. He had missed her so much, he wanted to show her, he wanted her to feel it.

She let out a gasp of a whimper when he did a gentle, singular lap between her legs, feeling the satiny skin on his tongue. He explored further and found she was wet between her folds, adding more pressure to taste her sweetness. He relished the feeling of her hand gripping his hair, her soft angsty breaths above him. He set to work then, responding to the way her body arched up at him as he pressed his tongue into her and sucked gently where it was most sensitive. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck..” She cursed in a stream. “Alex, fuck..”

He glanced up at to take in her desperate expression, relishing the way she was unraveling above him. He loved how stunning her breasts looked from this angle, rising round and high and shuddering with her whimpers. 

He added two fingers to rhythmically slide inside her, causing her to moan and squeeze him with her legs. He brought his mouth up higher to her clit, lightly sucking some more. 

“Babe- babe fuck..”

Now he knew she was chasing it, she was close. His other hand that wasn’t inside her was holding her hip and he squeezed it gently, encouraging her.

He felt her legs lock and her breath catch first, and then a shudder rolled out from her core. She let out a breathy cry as the shockwaves rippled through her.

He lifted himself up, moving up to rest beside her as she struggled to catch her breath. He kissed her temple dotingly, feeling accomplished. She grabbed for his hand.

After a moment she fluttered her eyes open at him, taking in a satisfied breath. “Shit,” she almost laughed.

He chuckled softly, lowering himself so they could kiss some more. He felt a tingle of excitement at the way her body arched up towards him and how her kisses were still needy. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and it made his dick throb.

“I want you.” Her voice was soft and desperate. 

Alex cupped her cheek, giving her one last kiss before aligning himself between her legs. He paused, gently rubbing the head of his erection against her. She was sopping wet now, and it took everything not to just thrust inside. She whimpered in agony.

He wanted to tease her more, rasp something incendiary in her ear, but he couldn't handle being patient. He pushed inside her with a hard thrust, her tight walls enveloping him. “ _Fuck_..” 

She was moaning into his shoulder as he began slow movements into her. She felt so impossibly amazing, squeezed so tight around him, he felt a surge of bliss quickly followed by a nervousness that he might barely last another few thrusts. He took a pause to collect himself, gripping her hips to him. He began again, slowly easing in and out of her, watching her expression contort with a sort of angsty pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good..” he whispered to her.

“I missed you- so bad,” she gasped.

All of the noise and excitement and intensity of the day fell away and it was just them together, building an electric sensation that was all-consuming. They kissed roughly as he sped up his pace, her fingers threading through his hair.

He lifted her leg up a little and she wrapped both around his back, rocking her hips up at an angle. Pushing into her in this new position made her cry out harder, and he saw her hand clench at the sheets. There had been too much waiting, too much anticipation to keep it slow and sweet.

He was suddenly on the brink, the pleasurable tension building relentlessly, threatening to release. “Petra..I-I’m close. fuck.”

A mess of words were pouring out of her, just a bit louder than the creaking bed. “Yes-Alex- do it- I love you- please -“

He was losing it then, the emotional rush from her affectionate babbling pushing him past the point of return. Every muscle seemed to quake and a moan came from somewhere deep in his chest. She gripped his hair harder as he finished pulsing deep inside her, letting out soft, pleased whimpers. 

  
  


After cleaning up they were still in a daze, lying together face to face on her pillow. Petra’s icy blue eyes were watching him in a sort of sexed-out bliss that made him want to start kissing her and start up all over again, and he would’ve if he hadn’t been so spent. 

He wasn’t sure what made him think of it, but he brushed some of her honey brown hair from her forehead and felt like stating it for the record. “Your ex is such an idiot.”

Petra let out a surprised laugh.

“I’m serious!” Alex told her, although there was an edge of a laugh in his voice too. “I know I don’t actually know him, but he has to be, to lose you.”

Petra looked briefly humbled by his assessment, but then her face clouded at the memory. “I was so excited to find you after the game...he was the absolute _last_ person I wanted to see right then.”

With all the commotion of the day, they had only partially debriefed the tense encounter. Alex frowned, thinking back to first spotting them underneath the mural, knowing instantly from the discomfort in Petra’s body language the one person it had to be. It had bothered him how Jack seemed so interested in talking to her, and that irritated buzz hadn’t left. “What was he saying to you before I got there?” 

“He was really excited to tell me about all his promotions since I quit.” 

Alex huffed. “Like you would care.”

“I know.” She shook her head. “I guess when we met I was ambitious about working there too. But we’re both just... really different now.”

The only break up experience Alex really had to compare to was the gradual realization overtime that he and Haley were better as friends. But Petra's situation seemed very different. He knew that her ex was a cheating asshole, but that had only come out after the break up. He wasn’t sure what she might want to share, but he couldn’t help but be curious. “Why did you end it? Was there like... a specific reason, or was it gradual?” 

Petra hesitated, and for a moment he worried that he had pried into something she didn’t want to share. He was just about to apologize when she spoke. “He wanted me to move in with him.”

Alex wasn’t sure why that made his stomach flip with a weird jealousy and panic. “Oh.”

She adjusted herself on the pillow to sit up, propping herself on an elbow. “I knew I was supposed to feel excited and happy, but at the moment when he asked me, I felt...trapped.” She looked like she still felt some residual guilt over it. “I told him I wanted to wait, that I didn’t feel ready yet.”

Alex nodded, contemplating that over. He felt a small pit of worry somewhere deep that he didn’t really want to explore yet.

“I think he really resented me for it. We started arguing more and he started seeming distant.” Her voice went colder. “Soon after that he started being odd about leaving his phone around, and then there were suddenly a lot of late nights at work..” she trailed. “I still feel stupid I didn’t see it then. Maybe I just didn’t want to.” 

Alex shook his head. “You trusted him. He’s the asshole who lied and cheated.” It made him feel sick, actually, thinking of him willingly hurting her.

Petra nodded sadly. 

“Like I said. He’s an idiot.” 

Her hand reached for his and her eyes traced up to him. “I can’t say it doesn’t still hurt to think about, but seeing him today just confirmed how much happier I am now.” Petra’s eyes were lidded as she slid her other hand up his chest. “Even if he _had_ treated me well, he wasn’t the one for me.” 

He wondered if he looked as needy for her to go on as he felt. “He got to show off his promotions and his money…” She moved in closer still, nudging his nose with hers affectionately. “But I got to show off something so much better.”

Alex closed the small space between them and kissed her, his mind still whirring. Through the bouquet and saying they loved each other and everything else that had happened over the summer, he shouldn’t be so undone by the thought of being the one for her, of being her everything, but he couldn’t help it. Part of him wanted to think about what was next, what it looked like after the season and beyond that. But that was probably getting ahead of himself. Right? Was that what Jack had done...pushed her too far, too soon?

Alex couldn’t help a smirk, thinking back. “That _was a_ pretty smooth entrance on my part.”

Petra giggled. “It really was.” She motioned to his phone, a glimmer in her eyes. “You want to watch replays of your catch again?”

“Uh...Fuck yes, I do.” 

They settled back on her pillows together contentedly, and Alex drew her close against his chest like a little spoon. She pulled up the Tunnelers app on his phone, holding it out so they could both see. Alex decidedly pushed away his thoughts from earlier as it loaded, watching the little circle spin. He didn’t need to get so wrapped up in what happened next. Today was only the first game, after all. He needed to savor how well it all went, how perfect this moment was now.

Petra gasped excitedly. “Yoba, Alex. It’s right at the top of the stream!”

Alex hadn’t noticed yet. He was nuzzling into the back of her neck, thinking of how damn lucky he was. 

***

Each morning that Elliott creaked open the worn wooden door of his cabin, he was delighted by the view.

He had originally suspected that at some point he would grow accustomed to the scene. But well over two years into his life here, he was still enamored with the sight of the endless stretching horizon, the crash of waves on the shore, the swooping circles of seagulls out over the water. Each and every time, it was like entering a small dream. He had often tried to put pen to paper to describe it, but nothing quite captured the feeling.

In the spring, new shells and creatures seemed to pop up like small colorful treasures all over the sand. In the summer, the blue of the water was always reflecting brilliantly in the bright sun and starfish scattered along the shore. In the winter, despite the chill, there was a serenity to the frosty sand, and the deep endless blue of the frigid winter sea.

The fall hardly fell flat either. But he did mourn that the chill chased away many of the townsfolk that used to be there to greet him just weeks earlier, gone with the last of the Jellies. Haley wasn’t beckoning to him from where she was laid out on a towel in some fabulous bikini, eager to debrief some celebrity gossip. The farmer wasn’t foraging through the sand with an armful of shells and other treasures, excited to ask about his book. Alex wasn’t running along the shoreline at dawn, shirtless and tanned. Sweet Yoba, that was a shame. 

Truly, the fall was rather lonely out here. He stretched, trying to work out the pain in his back from being hunched over his manuscript for the past few hours. He scanned the beach and the pier, but he didn’t see a soul. Even Willy’s fish shop was dark, and he wondered if his old friend was out on a boat somewhere, reeling in some tilapia or a red snapper that he’d hopefully share later.

He took in a full breath of sea air. It was a strange paradox, appreciating the solitary life that gave him the time and inspiration to fulfill his dream of being an author, but also managing the quiet ache of loneliness throughout his days.   
  


Elliott opened the door to Pierre’s a short time later, looking for a few necessities and a stretch of his legs, and perhaps a little conversation. The shop was fairly empty this morning. He was hoping Jodi might be about and looking to gossip. Alas.

He was just starting to peruse the shelves when he heard the door swing open.

“‘Morning, Harvey!” Pierre called out.

“Good morning!”

Elliott blinked. He turned to see a familiar silhouette momentarily backlit by the open door. 

There wasn’t one specific feature Harvey had that dazzled him, although there were plenty to appreciate, like his warm hazel eyes that crinkled when he laughed or his thick auburn hair that always looked soft and just a tad windswept. No, what really made Elliott want to stare was something about the way all his characteristics came together in such a complimentary way, a perfect harmony that was quiet, unassuming, and painfully handsome.

They both did the exact same greeting as he walked past, a sort of shy, friendly head nod.

“Why, hello there.”

“Good morning, Doctor.”

Harvey walked on towards the produce while Elliott returned to his shelf, a few butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of additional conversation. He did his best to appear busy, rummaging through the items, but in reality he was ruminating over what question he might casually drop as a means to engage him once more. 

Elliott chanced another look over to the side of the store. Harvey was still mulling about, musing over his purchase. He wasn’t too far to say something.

 _Inquire about the business of the clinic. No, no... boring. He might even think you want an appointment. Heavens, that won’t do_. He was actually incredibly on edge at any doctor’s office, let alone one where the attending was his long time crush. His last appointment was a small disaster of awkwardness, and yet such a thrill.

Harvey walked away towards the checkout before he could settle on something to say. For a writer, he was pathetically speechless when it counted.

He did have the good sense to try and pose in a fetching manner for Harvey’s exit. Elliott leaned his weight casually back on one leg, attempting to appear engrossed in studying the ingredients of flour, slightly turning his best side towards the middle of the aisle. He briefly entertained slightly flexing his arm as he lifted the package, but hadn’t committed by the time Harvey passed him. 

“Have a nice day then, Elliott.”

Had anyone ever said his name like that before, with such reverence?

Elliott glanced up as if this second encounter was just utterly unexpected, feeling somehow both disappointed and excited to say goodbye all at once.

“You as well, Doctor.” 

The door swung shut and Elliott was suddenly incredibly alone again and very disinterested in the flour in his hands. He made a small huff. _As if you ever bake._ He set the package back down on the shelf with a thud, puffing a small white cloud into the air.

_Bollocks._

***

“I don’t get it,” Petra whispered to her as they peered through the colorful leaves to where the tower loomed above them. “What does he do? Like...what’s his job?”

“He’s a wizard,” Abby repeated. She really wasn’t getting it.

Petra’s face scrunched. “That’s not...I mean, I get that’s what everyone calls him around here, because he’s like a reclusive bearded man-”

“No, babe. He’s a fucking wizard. I’m not kidding. He’s definitely in there doing spells and shit.” She tried to squint to see into his window, wondering if she could make out the image of fog billowing from some sort of potion.

Petra didn't seem convinced, but she looked intrigued all the same.. “Have you ever talked to him before?”

“Not really,” Abby admitted. “He’ll lurk on the edges of festivals. Sometimes, I swear he’s staring at me.” Abby had always had a fascination with the wizard. Anything creepy and mysterious like that tended to attract her attention. But there was always something about him that made her both terribly curious and somehow afraid to learn more at the same time. “ _Some mysteries are better left unsolved,”_ Sebastian would say when she really got deep into her conspiracies. “ _Maybe we don’t want to know.”_

She wasn’t so sure about that. Not yet, anyway.

They made a lazy trip back from the woods, crunching through leaves. Abby was pleased to note the sun beginning to set. The days were getting shorter now, and she loved it. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t just _open_ with the fact that you were waiting for your new boyfriend. You know, the professional athlete?”

Petra flushed pink, the embarrassed kind. “I know, I just wanted it to be over. It was so jarring to see him there.”

Abby shook her head bemusedly. That was Petra, non confrontational to a fault.

“You know.. he was always so judgmental and negative about the farm and me leaving the city. When Alex showed up it felt sort of amazing to rub my happiness in his face.” She let out a sigh like she was disappointed in herself. “I really shouldn’t care what he thinks.”

“That’s how exes work. You’re supposed to want to rub happiness in their face,” Abby protested. “I dated Tommy Timberland for 2 months in 9th grade, barely got to second base, and I would still love for him to eat his heart out.”

Petra laughed, her light eyes flashing with curiosity. “How did Sebastian feel about Tommy Timberland?”

Abby couldn’t stop her smirk. “Fuckin’ hated him.” She wondered what he was doing these days. Drugs, maybe. 

They had made it south of the farm now, making their way up the narrow path that passed Marnie’s. Petra suddenly stopped abruptly, her eyes glued to the dirt. “Shit, more tracks.”

Abby took in the series of paw prints that were pressed into the soft soil and disappearing towards the farm. “The fox again?”

Petra was studying them with concern. “Now I’m not sure what it is. I showed Shane a photo of the tracks when we were on the train last weekend, and he said a fox would have left visible claw marks.”

There were definitely no claw marks there, just small padded feet. “Since when is Shane such a nature expert?” Abby wanted to know. 

“He’s not. But he is a chicken safety expert.”

“Oh, right.” That made sense.

They started walking again. “Whatever it is, it’s sneaky. I haven’t been able to catch a glimpse.” 

Abby hummed. Another fall mystery. She wondered if it could be something spooky, a weird creature that was coming out of the mines, something dark and other worldly. “Maybe you need to invest in some high tech surveillance. Put some cameras by the coop,” Abby offered.

Petra cocked an eyebrow. “How much money do you think I’m making from these yams?”

Abby laughed. “Maybe once you get your fair winnings.”

It was always cute to see how excited Petra got when she talked about the fair. “Maybe,” she said softly, shrugging a sheepish shoulder. “We’ll have to see.”

***

“Did you just wake up?”

Sebastian made an apathetic eye roll to where Maru had just entered the kitchen. It wasn’t _that_ late. He made a grunt of acknowledgement.

“I thought you were going out with Abby today.” 

She had some kind of memory. He only mentioned that to his mom last night because she freaked out whenever he took his motorcycle anywhere without telling her. Maru must have overheard and logged it away in her encyclopedia of a brain.

“Later. Why do you care.”

“Just curious.” She emerged from the fridge with an apple in one hand. She lingered there for a moment, and Sebastian had the sinking feeling she wanted to talk. He continued staring at his coffee, but then finally gave in. 

“What?”

“Nothing, no. It’s just.” Maru let out a breath. “Can I ask you something?”

“Okay.” 

She adjusted her glasses, blinking a few times. “What do you do if you’re worried about someone, but they won’t talk to you about it? Like..someone you’re close with.”.

Sebastian frowned at her. Since when did she go to him for advice? “Is this about Penny?”

“What? No.” Maru looked surprised, then concerned. “Wait- why? Should it be?”

“If it’s not about Penny, then you should go talk to her about this. I’m not good with this shit.”

Maru sighed. “I’ve hardly seen her. Anytime she’s not teaching lately she’s with Sam. She keeps rescheduling on me.”

Sebastian took a noisy sip from his mug. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

“Anyway, it’s Harvey,” she continued, unprompted. “I think...I don’t know, I just feel like he’s really lonely? He hasn’t seemed like himself lately.”

“Okay, well. I don’t know. He’s a lonely doctor. What do you want me to do about it.”

“I just thought maybe you’d have some kind of… advice, or something. I’m not always good with these social situations.”

He huffed a laugh. “And I am?”

“You have really close friends Seb, you clearly do something right. I only have one who’s barely around anymore.” 

Sebastian found himself momentarily paused by the idea that she viewed him as him being the more socially adept of the two of them. It was so off-putting it took him a moment to register that she was actually blinking back tears.

“Fuck, Sebastian. Forget it, I don’t even know why I try to talk to you.” Her voice broke at the end and she sped out of the kitchen.

 _Shit_. Sebastian sat there, considering if he should go after her or not. He really had no idea how to help her with Harvey, but he probably should have at least made an attempt to give her some advice on what to do. It wasn’t like her to get emotional either. It made him uneasy.

His phone buzzed, saving him from his indecision.

> Abby: So you’re really not going to tell me where we’re going? 

He smirked.

> Sebastian: the city. and then somewhere else.
> 
> Abby: will I like it
> 
> Sebastian: i think so

Sebastian looked up when he heard the front door open, and his mother talking on the phone. He felt some relief, figuring Maru would reach out to her.

 _She’ll talk to Mom about it. She’ll be fine._ He shoved the guilt back down.

***

Petra was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket on her couch while a _Queen of Sauc_ e rerun buzzed softly on the TV. It was really just for background noise as she did a little more reading about the process of wine bottling before bed. 

She was musing whether she should just call it a night at the early hour of 8 PM when she heard a creaking sound on the porch. 

Petra looked up in mild alarm. She certainly wasn’t expecting anyone. It was a windy night, and that should have been a satisfying explanation, but her thoughts instantly traced back to her earlier conversation with Abby.

_“You know, if it’s not a fox... it could be something from the mines. There are some really horrifying creatures when you get down through the levels. Have you ever heard of a shadow brute?”_

It had been a long time since she had felt afraid in her farmhouse at night, maybe because through most of the summer she had rarely been alone. 

She heard another thump and she actually made a small gasp. She stood now, her eyes darting to her sword leaning by the wall. _Fuck._

A loud knock sounded. “Petra?”

Petra let out a full body sigh. She rushed to the door, fumbling with the lock.

“What are you doing here?” she gasped excitedly. 

“Surprise.” Alex scooped her up, blanket and all, and she threw her arms around him tightly, hoping this wasn’t a dream. They kissed each other needily a few times until he brought her inside, swinging the door shut behind him.

“I thought? Your grandparents- it’s Tuesday! Weren’t you staying at home?” Her thoughts were jumbled by the shock and excitement of it all. 

“I barely finished dinner before Granny practically shoved me out of the house to visit you," he explained as she tugged him toward the couch. They plopped down, facing each other. “They’re too old-fashioned to say I should stay the night, but I know they’re not waiting up.” He gave her a grateful look, taking her hand. “Besides, it sounded like they already had some company today.” 

Petra shrugged sheepishly. “I was in the neighborhood.” She had walked Abby home and stopped by with a small pumpkin for decoration. She knew she wasn’t the only one missing Alex.

“Well regardless, I had to come over. She gave you the last of the cookies.”

Petra laughed, leaning in to hug him again. “I’m so happy you’re here.” She breathed him in, feeling like she was stealing time, somehow. She wasn’t planning on wasting a moment of it.

She pulled back from his arms, frowning. “You scared the shit out of me, you know. I thought you were a shadow brute.”

He laughed. “A what?”

“I think I’m hanging out with Abby too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Alex too!
> 
> I wrote some of the next chapter a long time ago, because I originally thought it might show up in Part 1. It’s evolved and a lot longer since then, but I’m excited to finally share it! <3
> 
> I hope you are enjoying so far, sequels are sort of strange and wonderful. I’ve been having a lot of fun writing this, even if I’m a little slower this time. And it’s still a nice distraction from all the craziness in the world right now.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading ! <3
> 
> Next chapter: A wine-tasting at the Saloon, part I


	4. Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer hosts a classy wine-tasting at the Saloon. It doesn't exactly stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: the farmer, Haley, Sebastian, Alex, Shane, Leah
> 
> Warnings: stalking behavior

“Here it is, Gus!” 

Petra had her hands on either side of the case of wine like she was giving it in an affectionate hug. “My very first batch!”

“Well look at that.” Gus was beaming, setting a glass he was drying to the side. His eyebrows raised. “Is that whole case for me?” 

“I have a lot more at home,” she assured him. She frowned. “It was a bit ambitious to make this much, seeing as I still don’t know if it’s any good.”

“You haven’t tried it?” Emily asked as she came over, tilting her head with curiosity.

“Alex opened a bottle with me last night, and we both liked it, but honestly neither one of us are big enough wine drinkers to really know,” she explained. She had followed her grandfather’s written directions carefully and used his old aged cask, so it wasn't like she was totally winging it. Still, she hardly had a discerning palate for any type of alcohol. “I was thinking maybe I could gather Elliott and Leah and some other more experienced wine drinkers to give it a try…” she brightened when an idea hit her. “I could host a little tasting right here!”

Gus frowned sadly, his mustache lifting. “That’s a great idea, but we’re closing early today,” he reminded her. 

“Oh that’s right.” Gus was headed into the city this afternoon for licensing and paperwork. There had been a bulletin reminding everyone for weeks. It wasn't common for the Saloon to be closed on any day that wasn’t a festival. 

“You know…” he looked thoughtful when he saw her disappointment. “I don’t have a problem with you hosting a little tasting here this afternoon in my absence. I don’t imagine things will get too out of hand!” He grinned. 

“Really?” Petra perked up hopefully.

“Sure! You’ll lock up when you’re done?” His eyes twinkled.

“Yes! Of course! It’d just be a few people.” Alex was at practice until late afternoon. Sebastian and Abby had headed off on his motorcycle on an outing that was, according to Abby, definitely not a date. Sam and Penny had longstanding plans since Pam was accompanying Gus. Originally she had thought it was going to be a fairly lonely day. 

She tried to think of who else might enjoy some wine other than Leah and Elliott. “Do you want to join us, Emily?”

“I’d love to, sweets. But I have plans with Sandy tonight. It’s not often that I have an evening off, you know.” She winked. “You know... my sister likes wine.” She posed it with a little hesitation, undoubtedly remembering their somewhat tumultuous history.

“I’d love her to try it,” Petra assured her. They were well past all that now. “I’ll text her.” She took in the large case still perched on the bartop. “Hey, do you want to try some now before you close up?”

“Thought you’d never ask!” Gus chortled. He reached down and brought up three glasses by the stems. “Can’t sell it here without my approval, you know!” 

Petra returned his smile, but felt a little twinge of nerves as she pulled out a bottle and yanked out the protruding cork. She honestly wasn’t sure what she’d do if they hated it. She poured a small amount in each glass. “Alright...here we go.”

“To your first venture into wine,” Emily announced, lifting her glass high.

“Cheers!” Gus announced. They all clinked glasses, and took a sip.

There was a pause and a collective smacking of lips. Petra actually thought it was even better than last night, maybe because she knew what to expect now, the little bite of strawberry, the smooth finish. She held her breath, hoping they would feel similar.

“Why...not bad at all!” Gus proclaimed. She was flooded with relief by his earnest expression. “I’d say you have a winner there, farmer.”

“It’s lovely, Petra!” Emily agreed. 

Petra beamed, sliding the bottle towards her. “Take the rest for your date!” 

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Emily gasped, but her face looked hopeful.

“Please, I insist.”

“Oh, you’re such a doll.” Emily put a grateful hand on her heart, taking the bottle.

“What do you call your wine?” Gus wanted to know, returning to stacking glasses.

“It doesn’t have a name yet…” Petra told him. “That’s another task for the tasting.”

***

Haley was feeling pouty as Shane buttoned up his blue uniform in the mirror of her vanity. She was possibly in an even worse mood than he was about him having to leave for work, and that was saying something.

“I’m just going to be so _bored_ ,” she groaned, laying back on her bed dramatically. “Nothing ever happens around here.”

“Weren’t you going to do some photo edits today?” he asked. 

Haley felt a little touched he remembered her mentioning that. “I was, but. I’m just in the mood to do something _fun_.” She loved photography, but it did start to feel like work, some of the time.

Shane glanced back at her, arching an eyebrow. “You could always come pay me another visit by the truck.”

She giggled, her eyes glistening a bit at the memory. “We were almost caught last time.”

“Fuckin’ worth it,” he smirked, turning back to the mirror to flop his hat on his head. 

She was actually considering that prospect with some seriousness when her phone vibrated beside her on the bed.

> Petra: Anyone interested in joining me for a little wine tasting today? My first batch is finally ready and I trust your sophisticated palates. Gus said I could host it here at the Saloon even though he’ll be out today. It’s free! <3

Haley did a short gasp. “The farmer just invited me to a wine tasting at the Saloon.” She checked the other names in the group text. “With Elliott and Leah!”

“That’s a classy ass group.”

Haley’s phone started buzzing with responses.

> Leah: Oh Petra! I’m flattered, and very excited. When?
> 
> Petra: Is now too soon?
> 
> Elliott: What a marvelous and unexpected invitation. 
> 
> Elliott: I’m headed there from the library presently
> 
> Leah: On my way 
> 
> Haley: This is the best idea! I’ll head over soon too

“This is going to be so much fun!” She looked up from her phone excitedly. Yoba knows the sort of gossip that would unfold.

Shane turned to her with a forced sigh. “Enjoy talking about literature and post modern art or… whatever it is cultured people discuss. I’ll just be restocking Joja brand spam.”

“I’ll try not to be too jealous,” she teased. 

“Text me after.” He leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye. She giggled when he slipped in some tongue playfully. 

He started to stand up but she caught his shirt collar and pulled him back in for one last affectionate peck that lingered meaningfully. “Wine makes me kinda frisky. Just want you to know.”

He rumbled a soft laugh. “Noted.”

She released him with a sultry look. He gave her one last heavy glance over his shoulder before shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Haley looked over at her closet, feeling a spark of excitement. What said impromptu wine-tasting at the Saloon? She had to have an outfit for that. 

***

It certainly felt like a special event to be alone in the Saloon, Gus giving them a cheerful wave as he made his way out with his hat on and keys in hand. It was sort of humorous that they were circled around Elliott and Leah’s usual table on the far side, when they had the whole empty space at their disposal.

“To the first year of what will certainly become a world-renowned vintage,” Elliott announced, his glass raised elegantly.

“And to our favorite farmer, for inviting us to share in it,” Leah added.

Petra blushed. “Of course. Thank you all for joining me.”

“Cheers!” Haley declared happily. They all clinked glasses and took a hearty sip.

Petra waited nervously for the verdict as they all looked at the ceiling, humming thoughtfully. She knew they wouldn't be unnecessarily harsh, but none of them were the type of personality to flatter her, either. 

Haley was first to make a delighted hum. “It's tasty.”

“It is?” Petra almost collapsed in relief. 

“Well I love strawberry anything,” she qualified. “But I think this is really good.”

“She’s right, it’s lovely. It begins tart and then smooths nicely with the aftertaste,” Leah narrated, swirling her glass with interest.

“I find it marvelous. Really, quite impressive for a first attempt, my dear.” Elliott took another dramatic sniff, and a long sip.

Petra let out a relieved sigh. “I’m so glad. I made _cases_ of it.”

“We need a commemorative photo!” Haley suddenly exclaimed. She took out her phone and began gathering them expertly into the frame. “Scoot that wine bottle to the left,” she directed. “Leah, angle just a tad. Petra, put your ponytail over your shoulder. Yup, uh huh. Elliott, hold your glass a little higher- yes, that look is everything. Okay, smile!”

  
  
  


Petra was enjoying the lovely, rhythmic flow of the conversation. They had spent some time discussing the qualities of the wine and Petra’s fermentation process, and then shifted to a polite discussion of Elliott’s progress on his novel, as he shared the last few plotlines he needed to finish editing. Now they had seamlessly shifted to Haley’s photography, all while sipping along.

“I have this vision that I’ll do a series with background figures. I usually do landscapes, but I want to try some more human subjects, just to push myself creatively,” Haley was explaining. They nodded and hummed in interest. 

“I’ve always thought your photographs capture the artistic beauty of the Valley so effortlessly,” Leah praised her. 

Haley beamed. “I’ve been trying to get into selling some prints, but I don’t really know where to start,” she explained. She glanced at her phone momentarily. “I have a pretty big social media following, but I’m not exactly sure what comes next.”

Elliott gave Leah a look as if he knew what she should share. Leah looked a little hesitant. “I’m in a similar place with selling my art,” she confessed. “I’ve been toying around with the idea for a while. I even set up a webpage.” She looked uneasy. “But I haven’t quite gotten to the point of posting anything.”

She didn’t look vulnerable often, the confident beauty she was. Petra thought it was both endearing and unsettling at once to see her looking uncertain. 

Petra thought for a moment. “Have you two thought of having a booth at the fair?”

Haley and Leah looked at each other. Elliott hummed in interest.

“You could both display some pieces, start to get some publicity?” From what she understood, lots of townsfolk used the opportunity to show off their skills and market their work.

“Why yes, that could be splendid,” Elliott agreed. “What if you did? The expectation is for an influx of tourists this year.”

“It could be a first step in making Pelican Town a true art destination,” Leah acknowledged, some intrigue in her voice. 

Haley looked to Leah, a sparkle in her eyes. “I’d be interested, if you were.”

Leah looked pensive, but noncommittal. “Well. It’s something to think about, at least.” 

***

Sebastian watched Abby take a moment to appreciate the fancy heart design in her latte before taking a small sip. It had been a long time since they had come to this cafe, their go to city hangout as teenagers. It was artsy and overpriced and pretty fucking hipster. He had missed it.

“Sounds like the wine is going over well,” Abby reported, smiling at her phone. Another text message lit up her screen, and then a few more in rapid succession. She groaned. “Oh, _Sam_.”

“What he do.”

Abby tilted her screen for him to read, sighing.

> Sam: Abs
> 
> Sam: So. I think I might have upset Penny.
> 
> Sam: she seems fine now but
> 
> Sam: I said her cooking was rubbery?
> 
> Sam: is that bad?

Sebastian sputtered out a laugh. 

“Fuck. _Rubbery’_?” She shook her head, starting to tap out an uneasy response. “He should’ve texted Petra, she's better with this shit. I don't know what he should say.”

He hummed to himself. Petra was always good at giving advice like that. “She should talk with Maru.” 

“What’s going on with Maru?” Abby asked, still focused on composing her text. 

Sebastian blinked. He hadn’t realized he had thought that out loud. “I don’t know,” he answered dismissively.

Abby looked up when he went silent, cocking an eyebrow.

“She was asking me for advice on talking to Harvey,” he admitted.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“I guess he’s been weird lately. She thinks he’s lonely.” Sebastian flicked at a crumb on his empty plate. “The fuck am I suppose to know about cheering up her boss.”

“Why didn’t she talk to Penny about it?” Abby asked, her brow furrowing. 

“That’s what I said. I guess Penny hasn’t been around a lot.”

“Right...that makes sense.” She paused. “So...what did you say?”

“I said I don’t know anything about that shit, which I don’t. She said I _should_ know because I have more close friends.” He snorted. “Yeah, I’m a real social butterfly.”

“You do text with Alex,” Abby giggled.

He gave her a tired look.

“ _Good game, man._ ” She cracked up at her own imitation. He narrowed his eyes at her and sipped his coffee in an attempt to hide the smile ghosting on his lips. 

“For once, Maru is actually wrong about something,” Abby pondered aloud. “You have close friends _despite_ the way you are, not because of it.” 

Sebastian hummed a laugh. “Fair.”

Abby’s amusement at her analysis slowly faded. “I would guess she knows that.” Her eyes were boring through him, all blue and sad. “I think she was trying to reach out to you, Seb.” 

Sebastian didn’t love the guilt washing over him, or his apparent lack of ability to respond. 

“You don’t still think she has a crush on Harvey, do you? I’m not convinced.”

Sebastian had never really known. She obviously thought very highly of Harvey, and it was an easy conclusion to make, but honestly he didn’t like thinking about it. “I don’t fucking know,” he mumbled haplessly.

“You could try to talk to her.” She was still staring him through. 

“Yeah.”

“It’d be a nice thing to do.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. That’s settled then.” She set down her coffee authoritatively, a little flicker of intrigue on her face. “So. Are you going to tell me what the last stop is, or what?” 

Sebastian was still enjoying keeping it a secret. “It’s kind of on the way home.” 

***

Petra had just sat back down at the table with a second bottle of wine when she felt her phone vibrating and took a peek. She had reposted the photo Haley had tagged of them, and it was getting quite a bit of attention on Instapic. There was a flurry of likes and comments and now a few direct messages.

> Alex: Do they love it? You’re such a good farmer <3 

> Abby: Don’t have too much fun without me :P 

Petra giggled. She tapped out some happy replies. She paused when she saw a comment on the photo from a username she didn’t recognize.

> _The redhead...gorgeous._

“Someone’s a fan of you,” Petra mused aloud to Leah, angling her phone.

Leah peered at her screen with interest but then froze, discomfort washing over her features.

“You okay?” Petra asked with concern.

“Uh...yes.” Leah’s face clouded. “Just. That’s my ex.”

Petra blinked, momentarily speechless. She remembered how Leah had mentioned escaping her past relationship as a major reason she had left the city. This wasn’t just any ex. “Oh...shit.” 

“She really has a way of always trying to sneak back into my life,” Leah explained. She blinked, taking an angsty sip of her wine.

“I’m sorry..” Petra began.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Leah assured her. “I’ve pretty much blocked her on all of my social media. I’m just wondering how she found that photo...” she trailed.

“Hey!” Haley’s bright voice cut through their conversation, her face mischievous. “Don’t you think we should invite Harvey to this?”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Elliott cut her off.

“Shit, I should have invited him!” Petra lamented. Why hadn’t she thought of it?

“In all truth, he loves wine,” Leah acknowledged, cocking an eyebrow at Elliott.

“No, I assure you, this is for the best. You are incorrigible,” he scolded Haley. They went back to their conversation. 

Leah and Petra shared an amused look. Petra returned her gaze to the photo and the comment, the wine making it difficult to hide her curiosity. She hoped she didn’t sound prying. “Were you together for a long time?” she inquired gently.

“A little over a year. It was a very...intense relationship. Passionate and always dramatic.” Leah shook her head. “It wasn’t healthy.” 

Petra nodded, imagining the strength it would take to end something like that. “What made you decide to leave?” 

“Her jealousy was a big issue,” Leah explained. “I’ve always thought a little protectiveness of a partner is natural, endearing even. But she went to extremes and became controlling.”

Petra made a hum of solemn understanding. Jack had been the jealous type. Cheaters often were, she thought with a bit of bitterness. 

“None of that was fun, but the real deal breaker for me was that she didn’t support me as an artist,” Leah continued. “She acted like it was just a hobby. She wanted me to get a “real job”. I knew I’d never be happy that way, but that wasn’t ultimately what she was after, I suppose.”

Petra could sense some real leftover hurt and betrayal in her voice. “My ex was really focused on money too,” she commiserated. “He was a great fit for Joja Corporate, actually. Still is, I guess.” 

“Have you had much contact with him?” Leah wanted to know, seemingly glad to shift the focus from herself for a moment. 

“Not until just recently. I ran into him at Alex’s first game.” 

Leah looked shocked.

“I know. What are the odds.” 

“That must have been awkward.”

“It was definitely uncomfortable to chat with him. He’s baffled that I’d be happy in a small town like this. On a farm, no less.” 

Leah tutted. “They hate to see you move on, don’t they.”

Petra let a smile slip. “It was kind of satisfying to see the look on his face when Alex showed up, though.”

Leah chuckled. “I’m loving picturing it.” 

“I’m sorry you haven’t had much distance from your ex,” Petra sympathized.

“Honestly, it’s been months since the last time she tried to contact me,” Leah assured her. “It was more when I first moved out here.” She huffed a laugh. “When Elliott and I first became close, she thought we were dating. She actually tracked down his number and called him once.”

“No way,” Petra gasped, intrigued.

“It’s true. It was a whole drama.” Leah rolled her eyes. “She was always insecure about me having dated men in the past. It bothered her. She’s one of those frustrating people who can’t understand how a bisexual person could ever be satisfied in a monogamous relationship.” 

Petra frowned. “That’s unfair.”

“I know. It drives me crazy. Just because I _can_ be attracted to more than one gender doesn’t mean I have to act on it, or I couldn't be satisfied with just one.” Leah shook her head in irritation. “Besides. Men are fun, but...” Her eyes traced over Petra’s features for a moment, a playful smile on her full lips. “I usually prefer women.” 

Petra swallowed, feeling her cheeks heat. “...right.”

Leah swirled her wine. “So given her suspicions, naturally when she saw Elliott in my social media she freaked out. Never mind that he’s gay as-”

“Are you speaking ill of me?” Elliott piped into the conversation with a tone that sounded more delighted than anything else. 

“Quite the opposite, darling. Just telling our farmer about when you almost came to blows with my ex girlfriend.”

“Ooh!” Haley exclaimed excitedly, squaring to them and nearly sloshing her wine out of the glass. “Details!”

“Verbal blows, only. But this is a tale,” Elliott agreed with a bit of a smirk.

“I’ll get another bottle.” Petra rose from her chair excitedly. 

***

“Shit fuck ass!”

Alex watched Mac sink himself down into the ice bath next to him, sympathetic to the overwhelming frigid burn that he himself had experienced just moments before. Mercifully it was temporary, and now that the shock had subsided there was just a gradual numbing of sore, overused muscles.

Mac let out a shuddering sigh, still wincing. “You know we get paid tomorrow?”

“Damn, that’s right.” Sometimes Alex was so wrapped up in his and the team’s performance, he almost forgot he got money to do it. 

Mac looked wistful. “I think it’ll take a few more paychecks, but I’m going to upgrade apartments. Head to the North Side.”

“Yeah?” Alex had never lived there, but he knew that was the trendiest neighborhood in Zuzu that most young professionals aimed for. “That’s where Hunter lives, right?”

“Yep. It would make shit a lot easier.”

Alex hummed in agreement. He had met Mac’s boyfriend a few times now, and he seemed like a nice guy. He also got the sense that he had some expensive taste. 

“You got plans for your money?”

Alex nodded. “My grandparents have needed a new roof for a while.”

“Shit, man.” Mac shook his head, huffing a laugh.

Alex turned his head. “What?” 

“Make me feel like an asshole. You’re so noble.”

Alex felt sheepish, he wasn’t trying to be like that. “I mean, they’ve housed me since I was a kid. It’s the least I can do.” 

“You’re a good dude, Mullner.” Mac leaned back, the icy water sloshing. They were silent for a minute, soaking in the chill. “If we get in some more games, make some more plays. Next year we’ll be done with the rookie salary. And then we can really start raking it in.” He paused. “We just gotta stay healthy.”

Alex felt a pinch of worry at the reminder. There had been a lot of injuries for the team this season and ironically, that was the whole reason they were on it now. It was a looming fear that during any given play, their career could be cut short. It would be bad enough for his dream to be ended in an instant, but the thought of his income drying up before he really saved anything was also devastating. There were still a lot of other items needing some funds before he could even put anything in the bank. The roof was one, his grandpa’s old car he was commuting with was another.

What would he do alternatively, attempt college? Unrealistic. _There’s always the ice cream stand._ It was a demoralizing thought.

He felt a freezing cold spray hit his face and blinked. Mac was grinning at him. “You’ll be fine, dude. Hey, you could always be a farm hand. Heard you got some connections.”

Alex laughed. “That’s right.” He was almost a little embarrassed about how often he imagined living on the farm one day. It seemed like they hadn’t been together long enough for him to have such thoughts, but he couldn’t help it. He often wondered if Petra ever thought about it.

The five minute timer started beeping and they both raised up out of their respective tubs. Mac caught the towel Alex tossed at him. “Your girl seems chill, man. Hangs out with Haley and everything? I feel like most people would have mad drama still being friends with their ex.”

Alex took in a breath. “Yeah, well. I’ll tell you the story sometime.”

***

“After several attempts at denying our romantic involvement, I began to understand that she would truly never believe me. I told her that her behavior was unconscionable.” Elliott frowned. “She gave me a directive I won’t repeat here.”

“She sounds like a fucking piece of work,” Haley assessed.

Leah started filling their wine glasses again. “I really think she was just convinced I was going through some phase, and she could get me to come back to the city if she was persistent.” She set the bottle down. “Sometime last spring she finally stopped calling.”

Elliott shook his head. “I do worry she hasn’t stopped lurking in the shadows.”

Petra watched them share some meaningful eye contact for a brief moment. “It was a comment on a photo. Nothing more,” Leah assured him softly. “I’ll ignore it.”  
  


Elliott’s eyes traced after Leah when she and Haley headed off for the bathroom. He leaned slightly towards Petra without averting his gaze. “You heard about the ex, then.”

“I had no idea she was such a … stalker.” Petra couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be haunted by an ex that way. Well, last weekend notwithstanding. Mostly, she had been able to shut Jack out of her thoughts and her life, and had been glad for it. 

“She had an unhealthy hold on our friend for a long time, my dear.” Elliott let out a sad sigh. “Leah is pure loveliness inside and out. Some people want to capture such beauty and keep it for themselves. Like a lightning bug in a jar.”

Petra gazed into her wine, considering that there was probably still a lot of heartache left for Leah. She had always admired Leah’s independence and confidence, but she had never considered it had come at such a price, or that she was still paying for it. 

“Well. Tonight is a celebratory night. For you, and the farm.” Elliott filled his glass again. “Let’s move on to happier topics.” He brightened, “I’ve been wanting to share that last Sunday was the first time I gave any effort into gridball viewing. I must say, I rather enjoyed it. We had quite the time, cheering Alex on.”

Petra beamed. “It was so fun, Elliott. Yesterday his coach told him he should expect to play in the next game. He was _thrilled_.” She let out a satisfied sigh.“ It’s been amazing to get to watch him follow his dream like this.”

“Truly. How wonderful.”

“I miss him all the time.” She hadn’t meant for the last bit to come out so raw and self-pitying. She was maybe a little filterless from her third glass of wine.

Elliot gave her a knowing, empathetic look. “I imagine it’s most difficult indeed, when what we love takes us from who we love, even if only for a season.” He patted her hand affectionately.

She nodded. Elliott always made her feel so understood. “It’s not forever. It’s not even very long, really,” she brightened. “And he’s so happy.”

“He’s seemed so,” Elliott agreed. “Especially since the spring.”

Petra blushed a little, wanting to repay the attention. “I wish I had thought to invite Harvey.”

Elliot made an exaggerated huff. “Oh, certainly not. I know you three mean well, but I think at this point need to resolve that the doctor and I are nothing but pleasant acquaintances at best.”

The Saloon was suddenly drowned in the sound of synthesizer as a pop song started blaring over the speakers. Elliott turned and gave Haley and Leah a disapproving look as they giggled conspiratorially by the jukebox.

“Haley knows my thoughts on this tune. This so-called “artist” has no vocal talent whatsoever,” he huffed in distaste. “And the lyrics are positively inane!”

He was completely right on all fronts, but the beat was impossibly catchy. “I know,” Petra gushed, leaping up to join the dancing. “I love this song!” 

***

Shane was idly scrolling through his phone on his break when he noted Haley had posted on Instapic. He clicked to see a group photo of the four of them, elegantly posing with glasses of wine held high. They were an obnoxiously attractive foursome, and it looked like an advertisement for some chic new winery. _“Having a little Stardew wine-tasting!”_ Haley’s caption eagerly shared. There was some animated text and some dancing hearts. 

She had been so excited about it this morning, it was hard not to absorb some of the joy himself. She was always doing to that to him.

He sent her a private message.

> _You’re fucking gorgeous._

Her response came quickly.

> _Miss you, handsome <3 <3 _

For the next few hours as he worked she was abnormally silent, but he figured that they were just deep into their sophisticated conversations of whatever it was artists and writers talked about when they got buzzed. Literary classics or priceless art or whatever the fuck. 

He was relieved to leave work when 5PM finally rolled around, but slightly perplexed to check his phone and note that he still hadn’t heard anything from Haley. It had been hours. He was sure it was over by now. Maybe she had forgotten to text and was already home?

He sent a message, but made it all the way to the Saloon without hearing a thing. 

Shane opened the door to the bar hesitantly, and was dumbstruck when he was greeted by a pounding bass.

“What the?” He peered inside to find the Saloon nearly empty, except one corner operating as if it was 2 AM in the hottest club in downtown Zuzu. Petra and Haley were dancing wildly in the center. Leah was twirling around them as if she was in a ballet. Elliot was seated, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed shut, shimmying his hands up and down to the beat.

“What in Yoba’s dick is going on in here?”

They all looked up in surprise. Elliott raised his wine glass. “Shane, my good man!”

Haley squealed in drunken delight to see him and scurried over, catapulting herself onto his neck, dangling. 

“H- Hi, Hales.” Shane croaked, feeling like he was being strangled by an adorable koala. “Shit- Let’s- uh..” he bent down to bring her feet back to the floor. “Let me go for one sec,” he rasped. 

“You're here!” She gasped, finally releasing him. “In your hat, and everything!” She pressed her hands to either side of his face and gave him a forceful kiss that made him flush red. 

“Shane! You have to try my wine!” Petra pleaded, snatching a glass and hurrying over to him, sloshing the contents. 

“We _love_ it,” Leah told him emphatically. 

“Yes, I can see that.” He took the glass from Petra, flicking off some of the excess wine that had spilled on his hand. “What happened? Wasn’t this supposed to be a... tasting?” 

“Yes,” Elliott confirmed. “Verdict is, it’s outstanding!” 

Shane took a small, thoughtful sip. “Oh, shit. Not bad. Strawberry?”

“Uh huh.” Petra did a dramatic, pleased nod that reminded him of when Jas showed off a drawing from school.

“How much have you all had?” His eyes traced to the several empty bottles on the table with concern. Their attention spans were like gnats, all having returned to dancing, except for Leah, who was busy trying to shove her phone in his face for him to see something. She was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. “Watch this, watch this,” she wheezed.

Shane recoiled at the somewhat graphic video playing on a loop. “What the...what IS this?”

Elliott leaned in to help. “Ah. I believe Petra is doing a dance referred to in popular slang as “twerking”...” he craned his neck for a better view. “Quite masterfully, I might add. And Haley is placing her fingers in a wide V shape in order to mime... cunnilingus.” 

“Well thank you professor, I have _eyes_ ,” Shane retorted. “I mean _why_ is this? This shouldn’t be on the internet!” 

“I thought it was spicy,” Haley offered, giving him a very uncoordinated wink. She had trouble reopening the eye for a moment.

“Spicy?” Petra posed thoughtfully, inspired. “Wait. Should we make pepper poppers right now!?”

“Yes!” Leah and Haley gasped in unison.

“Sweet Yoba.” Shane let out a deep breath. “No one here is working the deep fryer under any circumstances.” He shook his head, muttering under his breath. It was clear it was time to shut this party down.

“Alright. Waters. Everybody.” 

  
  


***

Leah couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun being tipsy as they danced around the Saloon. She appreciatively took the water Shane handed her and took a chug, knowing in some recess of her mind it was important for tomorrow. 

Haley skipped up and tugged her arm, giggling mischievously. “We should play that same song again!” 

Leah knew on some level that the tenth rendition of the pop song Elliott hated was probably not actually as funny as it currently seemed five glasses in, but it wasn’t enough to stop her. “Let’s do it.”

Haley clapped her hands and scurried over towards the jukebox. Leah felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket absentmindedly.

> Kel: So what’s her name

The sound in the room seemed to stop as she stared at the text on her screen, her heart pounding. She focused on the three letters, hoping they would disappear, that maybe she was seeing things. She hadn’t heard from Kel in months, and just the sight of her name made her breath hitch. 

She should have known her ex wouldn’t be satisfied just to leave a passive comment on Haley’s photo on Instapic. Something had stirred up her jealous streak.

“Leah! Come on!” Haley called to her from where she was tapping at the screen of the jukebox.

Leah shoved her phone back in her pocket and tried to regain her old cheer back, plastering a smile on her face as she joined Haley. _Ignore her. She’s looking for you to respond._

Leah watched Haley enter the name of the same song on the touch screen and the familiar melody began blasting through the speakers. Elliott turned in his stool and groaned at the overly familiar beat while Petra cheered beside him.

Leah felt her phone vibrating in her pocket again. She had to look.

> Kel: I know your type. 
> 
> Kel: light eyes, thick ass 
> 
> Kel: who is she

Leah looked up at Petra, blissfully dancing with Haley now. She should have known Kel would be keeping tabs on who she was with, what she was doing. Petra was a new face, and Kel wanted to know their history. Leah bit her lip. _Fuck._

She had to open Instapic now to look at the photo again, try to see it again from Kel’s point of view. She was next to Petra in it, her arm around her shoulders, but still, it seemed perfectly platonic. Then she remembered Haley’s other post from tonight, the somewhat scandalous video of the two of them where Petra was twerking, gazing behind her with a seductive look at the camera in a brief repeating loop. It was an impulsive post of some innocent drunken fun, but that would do it, alright. 

Leah's fingertips hovered for a moment, thinking of crafting a response. Petra was admittedly her type, but they had never shared anything more than friendship and some innocent flirting. She could tell Kel that, say they were just friends, say that Petra was in a committed relationship with a boyfriend she was head over heels for. She could tell her she was straight. Although... in honesty, Leah was fairly certain Petra was more centered on the spectrum, but her ex didn’t need to know that. 

Leah knew the reality was she could try to assure Kel all day long and it wouldn’t matter. Once she had a narrative in her mind she was impossible to convince otherwise. And that was another problem. Why did she need to spend a second convincing her ex girlfriend of anything?

_I don’t owe her an explanation._ Leah glared back at the screen _. She doesn’t get to keep tabs on me. I don’t owe her a fucking thing._

Leah shoved her phone back in her pocket defiantly.

Haley and Petra were still dancing as Shane swept the floor behind the bar dutifully, but Elliott was watching her with concerned eyes now.

“Is everything quite alright?” he asked, his head slightly tilting.

“Fine,” she told him. She knew he read right through that. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Elliott was about a second from demanding more information, and there was no way she could pull out her phone again in front of him. “I have to pee.” 

Leah leaned against the inside of the bathroom door, feeling like a teenager hiding with her phone. But she _had_ to read it.

> Kel: you think if i came around she would tell me?
> 
> Kel: she seems sweet

Leah bristled at the idea of her ex starting to pester her friends. It was bad enough she was being harassed. This was out of control.

_I don’t owe her... a fucking thing…_

Leah could hear that rational voice getting quieter, her more logical self starting to get drowned out by a beating drum of anger, growing louder and more resonant in her ears by the second.

She was tapping it out and hitting send before she could feel guilty. 

> Leah: leave me the fuck alone. You don’t get to care about what i do. 

Another text came immediately.

> Kel: why is your art page blank, shortcake?

Leah sucked in a breath like she had been sucker punched in the gut. How had she even found that? And fuck, that pet name made her sick now.

> Kel: I know you want to come home.

Leah felt her cheeks flush in anger. _Fuck her._ She pocketed her phone again, striding out of the bathroom.

Her three friends were sitting and drinking water at the table now, and they all looked up and went silent as she approached.

“Petra, Haley. We should do it. The art booth at the fair.”

Petra blinked. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Haley made an elated tipsy squeal. “We’re doing it!”

Elliott looked dismayed. “Kel’s reached out to you, hasn’t she?”

Leah let out a breath and nodded grimly.

“Leah.. “ he began.

“I’m not going to talk to her. I just… I think I need to go.” She looked at Elliott guiltily. She felt newly sober from the adrenaline rush.

“You’re sure?” Elliott’s voice was paternal and concerned, his eyebrows pinching together.

She hugged him goodbye, pecking his cheek. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

She made a quick round of kissing cheeks, Haley, then Petra. She pulled back and all three of them were looking at her with worried eyes like they didn’t want her to leave.

“She has no business reaching out to you-” Elliott began.

“Let me talk to her. I’ll tell her to fuck off,” Haley offered, a hand on her hip. 

“I’m fine, everyone, really. I just need to go.”

“Leah, are you sure?” Petra asked her softly, her hand on her arm. Leah hesitated at the anguish on her face.

“I’m sure. Just, do me a favor,” she told Petra. “If you get a friend request from someone you don't know on Instapic, don't accept it. Okay?”

Petra nodded, her light eyes worried.

She forced a smile. “Thanks again for the wine. Goodnight.”

Leah went out into the evening, the Saloon door swinging shut behind her. Her phone was vibrating again, this time rhythmically. 

Kel was calling her.

Leah thought about the fact that somehow, even after so long and even from so far away, Kel had managed to side rail another fun evening, one that was supposed to be about friends and celebration and fun.

Leah sucked in a breath, and against every logical thought she had screaming at her not to, her finger tapped the phone to answer it.

“Why are you calling me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Poor Leah.  
> I was trying to capture the angst of when you know you shouldn't respond to an ex, but it's so hard to resist, especially after some wine...
> 
> I also love drunk Elliot describing lewd videos lol.  
> Btw, if you haven't already read Part 2 called "A Chance Meeting", it's a one shot that features how Elliott's night ends! (spoilers: Harvey shows up)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the comments and kudos so much and love being able to share this story. <3
> 
> Next chapter: Shane is the sober one for once. There are a lot of hangovers and a few regrets to contend with.


	5. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets and hangovers, but some hopes for the future too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are in the mood for some pov shifts!  
> Perspectives: Shane, the farmer, Leah, Haley, Elliott, Harvey, Sebastian

It was karma, Shane supposed, that left him as the sole sober caretaker of the place he had spent more nights blacked out in than he cared to think about.

With Gus absent and everyone else three sheets to the wind, it was clear he had to be the one to step up and make sure the Saloon was closed up right. Thankfully, he knew exactly what the job entailed from years of drunkenly observing Emily. The glasses were rinsed, the tables wiped down, the floor swept, empty bottles properly recycled. It was hard to tell there had been a wineapolcypse in the place just an hour ago. 

Shane let out a proud sigh of accomplishment as he surveyed the tidy pub. Something about it was cathartic and soul-cleansing.

He cast an eye over the tipsy group in the corner. Leah had already left to deal with her ex despite everyone’s concerned protests. Petra and Elliott were sipping their waters, talking animatedly about a lost bikini in the ocean. He had to laugh when he saw Haley, teetering towards him unsteadily in his puffy fall coat that reached her knees.

“This is so warm!” she gasped, rubbing the giant sleeves together. 

“Looks a little big on you.”

“You never let me wear this,” she said sadly, as if she had ever asked to. 

The front door opened loudly and Alex entered, looking utterly confused. Petra gasped in excitement and nearly tripped trying to scurry over to him in her tipsy state. 

“Easy there!” Alex caught her awkwardly. He looked to Shane for answers, mildly alarmed.

“They got fucking wasted,” Shane shook his head. “Their classy little tasting was about four bottles worth.”

Elliott waved from his seat delightedly. “Guilty!”

“S’my fault.” Petra lifted her face from where she had nuzzled into Alex’s chest. “Such good wine.” 

“Shit.” Alex laughed. “Thanks for texting. I better get her home.”

“Yeah, uh. And don’t check Instapic. Or do? I don’t know.” Shane shook his head, looking to Haley who was drinking a glass of water clamped between her two long sleeves. “The two of them are fucking trouble.”

“Fucking famous,” Haley corrected. Her head bobbed a few times to a beat only she could hear.

“Alex. Have to try,” Petra pleaded in a slur, shoving her wine glass towards him. She took a moment to register that it was empty, staring at it with a hard blink.

“Maybe at home, babe. Why don’t we go there?” 

“A splendid idea!” Elliott seconded, earning him a grateful look from Alex. He wrapped Petra in a goodbye hug. “It was lovely, darling. Thank you again.” 

“You alright to get home, Elliott? We can walk you,” Alex offered.

“Kind sir. I’m perfectly fine. I shall finish my rehydration first.” Elliott did seem a bit better than the rest, probably from sheer body mass, Shane mused. He had a foot on all of them. 

Petra went to Haley then and gave her a drunken hug that lingered for a moment, the two of them both comically enveloped in Shane’s coat. Shane caught Alex’s eye for a brief second, exchanging some surprised amusement at their moment of shared affection.

Shane frowned as Petra set her sights on him next. He put his hands up to slow her ascent but she was squeezing him around his middle in an instant. “Damnit farmer. I don’t do hugs.” He chose to ignore both Alex and Elliott chuckling at him as he gave her a few reluctant pats on the back.

Petra latched woozily on to Alex’s arm as they headed out the door, blowing them uncoordinated kisses goodbye. Shane was not envious of their long trek back to the farmhouse. He doubted she wasn’t getting carried at some point.

Haley was starting to slump against him, still wearing his giant coat like a blanket. He felt some advance sympathy for her future hangover. 

“You ready to call it a night, kid?” He decided not to inform her it was 6 PM.

Haley nodded. She flung a hand dramatically at the table they had been sitting at. “This was some classy ass shit.”

***

“Babe,” Alex said in a low chuckle, looking at his phone with a little too much delight. “This video has a _lot_ of views.”

Petra groaned from where she was laying beside him with a pillow over her face. “I am the worst person!” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dull the throbbing in her head. How had she let things spiral like that yesterday? Her drunk guilt was out of control. 

“It certainly seemed like everyone had a good time,” Alex comforted her. “And they loved the wine?” 

“If they have half the hangover I do, they are not going to be thankful. Trust me.” Petra frowned when she heard a familiar, repetitive beat coming from Alex’s phone. “Are you still watching that video!?” 

Alex cracked up. “How do you make it move like that? And that look you’re giving over your shoulder...” 

“Sweet Sign of Yoba.” She replaced the pillow on her face for a moment of agony. “I’m not tagged in it, am I?”

“Uh.. I don’t know, how do I tell?” 

She sat up with a sudden realization. “Why do I feel like…? Did Shane show up at the end?” Some fuzzy memories were surfacing of him trying the wine, sweeping the floor, a hug? 

“Yeah. He’s actually the one who texted me to stop by the Saloon. I never would have thought you’d still be there raging by the time I got home.” 

Petra felt both amused and guilty about the idea of Shane taking care of them all. She needed to text him a thank you. Or an apology. Or both. 

“Fuck, you were funny last night.” Alex chuckled. “You made up a whole song about your wine on the way home. I forget how it goes now, something about it being the straw _berriest_.” 

Petra reached her hand towards him on the bed, not having enough energy to properly roll towards him. “You were so sweet and came and walked me home after your long day. I’m sorry I was so tipsy.” 

Alex turned on his side to face her, smirking. “Walk might be a generous way to put it.”

Petra let out a groan of a laugh. “Shit, that's right. I didn’t even make it to the bus stop.”

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “I’ll tell you what. It’s not easy to give someone a piggyback who’s determined to take your clothes off.” 

Petra covered her face. “I’m sorry.”

Alex grinned. “I wasn’t mad.” 

She returned his coy smile before turning back to her phone. 

There was a lot of texting to do.

> Petra: I feel like I need to apologize to you all for how that escalated
> 
> Haley: no regrets but honestly.
> 
> Haley: I can’t move
> 
> Leah: same
> 
> Elliott: I feel rather well, actually.
> 
> Leah: he’s just saying that because he ran into Harvey on the way home <3
> 
> Petra: ????
> 
> Haley: WHAT
> 
> Haley: details!!
> 
> Elliott: nothing to share! A simple conversation. 
> 
> Elliott: He enjoyed the wine as well.
> 
> Leah: he’s being coy. They had a flirt fest
> 
> Petra: tell us everything!!.
> 
> Elliott: suffice to say, your wine was a hit.

Petra marveled for a minute. Leah got into it with her ex. Elliott ran into his crush. Haley had about 200 new followers on Instapic because they were so... lewd. The wine was something, alright. _Strawberry Something. Not a bad name?_

“I should get in the shower.” Alex started to sit up but paused hopefully. “You’re not... trying to join me in there, are you?” He tilted his head playfully.

Petra blinked back at him through a hungover fog and yesterday’s makeup. 

“Right. Worth a shot.” He kissed the top of her head before padding off towards the bathroom.

Petra’s phone buzzed again.

> Abby: that wine-tasting looked fucking fun babe
> 
> Petra: it was supposed to be classy!
> 
> Petra: I don’t know what happened
> 
> Petra: I missed you, but you would’ve only instigated things :P
> 
> Abby: true :P
> 
> Petra: how was your not-date with Sebastian?
> 
> Abby: it was good…
> 
> Petra: …?
> 
> Abby: I don’t know. I’ll stop by later?
> 
> Petra: please.

Petra hummed to herself. _I wonder what that’s all about._

She could hear the muffled sounds of the shower starting up through the wall. Alex had been so doting and patient with her last night. She pictured him naked in there and felt a little desire simmer. Her head was still pounding, but she could power through to give him a little thank you.

Her smile faded when a notification from Instapic popped up on her screen.

_Jack27 liked a video you are tagged in._

***

Leah was being pressed against the wall of the club, feeling the vibration from the pounding bass on her back. Kel’s hand was on the wall by her head as she leaned towards her, her light gray eyes spellcasting. Leah could hardly think with the glaring multicolored lights and the noise and the way her lips were edging closer.

“Everyone stares at you, don’t they?” The want in her eyes was intoxicating.

Leah stared back defiantly, but she couldn’t stop her lips from twitching into a smile. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kel’s hungry gaze lowered to her lips, tilting her head slightly. “You’re a tease. And they all want you.”

One of Kel’s legs was pressing against her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Her eyes traced down to look but Kel’s long delicate fingers tilted her chin back up to her gaze. 

“I can tell you’re hard to win over. But I won’t disappoint you, shortcake.”

Leah could feel her willpower melting away, lost in the blur of noise and colored lights.

“I know what you want.”

Kel's lips ghosted over her throat. Leah leaned back and closed her eyes, a silent gasp escaping her.  
  
  
  


She hadn’t even properly opened her eyes yet, and she was already filled with remorse. 

Sunlight was flooding into her cabin, a few birds chirping softly outside. Leah took in a steadying breath, wondering how her headache would feel when she actually sat up.

Pretty fucking bad, as it turned out.

Leah propped herself up against her many pillows, sighing and casting an angry side eye at her phone on her night stand.

After this long and so much time when she thought she had been past it, how had she given in? 

_“I know you want to come home….”_

_“I’m happy here!”_

_“You miss me...”_

_“You shouldn’t be calling me-”_

_“Then why did you answer?”_

Leah shut her eyes tightly, leaning her head back. Why _did_ she answer?

She hadn’t thought about Kel very much in the spring, and barely at all in the summer. She had really been immersed in her life here. She was focused on her projects and had made so much progress. And although there had been lots of entertaining drama, none of it was her own. 

That was certainly how she preferred it.

Suddenly Kel was back on her mind again, making her feel cornered and frustrated and vulnerable in a way she despised. She had been tipsy and weak last night. _Fuck, what is wrong with me._

It had felt good to yell into the phone, to shoot off fiery texts. But that was like scratching a torturous itch that she knew would come back worse than ever, with a burning guilt of knowing she was only prolonging the agony.

Leah took in a breath. This needed to be truly done. 

Leah stretched out her arm to slide her phone towards her from the night stand. She had long ago unfriended Kel on all of her social media. But clearly that wasn’t enough. 

She needed to text her one last time.

> Leah: I’ve moved on. You need to do the same. Don’t contact me again.

Leah stared at the screen for a brief moment, deciding she shouldn’t wait for the response. No matter how she was going to respond, ultimately it wouldn’t matter. There was nothing to debate, no negotiation to be had. This was her decision, and it was the right one.

Leah studied the word for a moment, and then decisively tapped _Block_.

  
  
  
  


***

_You have 248 new notifications._

Haley blinked at her phone for a moment, squinting through a hungover fog. “The fuck?” 

_Shit_. She only had a vague memory of posting that video. She flipped the phone back over, rolling on to her back to sigh at the ceiling. Now that she was sober, it seemed like that wasn't the best decision. She was a little embarrassed, although it would be sort of fun to look at all the thirsty comments later. 

She wasn’t quite queasy, so that was good. Nothing like the morning after that one night at the Saloon in the summer when she was trying to show Shane how much she supposedly didn’t miss him. But all the same she was hungover enough that it was already clear she would not be having a productive day. She desperately needed a glass of water.

She heard some muffled giggling from the living room. Sandy was still here. 

Haley finally dragged herself from her warm covers and opened her door with a dramatic creak. Emily and Sandy looked up from where they were cuddled up together in a blanket on the couch. “Oh, Haley. How are you feeling?” Emily asked with mild concern.

Haley stood in the doorway of her room, leaning her head against the doorframe like it was too heavy to support on its own. “Decent, I guess.” Her gaze drifted to the coffee table, which was still covered in a mess of plates and a pan littered with crumbs. “Oh, right... pepper poppers.”

That had been her most pressing concern when she and Shane arrived home. From her fuzzy memory Shane was more interested in the weed Sandy was rolling, her shit was always potent. He enjoyed a good smoke, probably even more now that he was cutting down on drinking.

“Have a coconut water, honey.” Sandy motioned to a few on the table.

Haley walked over and took one gratefully, chugging from the little spout. She didn’t love the taste, but it was supposed to help. She took a little gasp for air when she finally stopped. “Did I smoke?” she couldn’t really remember.

“You had a puff, but passed out on the couch soon after that.” Emily told her. “That wine-tasting sounds like it got pretty wild.”

 _That’s an understatement._ Haley frowned. “I don’t even remember going to my room.”

“Shane carried you to bed.” Sandy pressed a hand to her heart. “I never knew he was so romantic.”

“He is with her,” Emily smiled.

Haley could feel herself blush. She felt a sharp longing for him that was almost uncomfortable. “What time did he leave?”

Emily looked to Sandy for a brief nonverbal consult. “Not that late. 10 or so?” Sandy nodded. “I’m sure he had to work this morning.”

“Yeah. And he walks Jas to school on Fridays...” Haley felt a little stirring of guilt for how tipsy she had been. She wished she had been sober enough to give him a proper goodbye. Or convince him to stay the night.

Haley paused before she turned back into her room with her coconut water in hand. “Fun date last night?”

They were back in their own world again, gazing at each other like they were about to make out any second. Emily was playing with Sandy’s hair. “It was perfect.”

Haley turned into her room to give them some privacy, feeling a little jealous of their lazy morning together.

Her thoughts drifted back to Shane, and she felt another pinch of regret. They weren’t quite at the point where there was a presumption of him staying over on any particular night, and she felt like had wasted an opportunity. 

She was struck briefly again, by how different this relationship was than any in her past. She would’ve texted an old boyfriend in a heartbeat. _Come over tonight._

With Shane, it was different. She wanted him to want to come over, and not because she asked him to. Maybe it was a leftover habit from their dramatic back and forth over the summer, but she didn’t always want to play her hand, admit how needy she was to see him all the time. 

Haley flopped on her bed, pulling out her phone to craft a text. She bit her lip. It needed to be a thank you, a good morning...something sweet, but not overly apologetic.

She was still editing the text when she heard the ding.

> Shane: how are you feeling princess

Haley's heart skipped a beat.

> Shane: you were snoring like a semi truck when I left

Haley barked out a laugh. _Fucking asshole._ She started tapping out a sassy response. 

She definitely didn’t have a handle on it. But she still hoped it wouldn’t stop. 

  
  


***

“Elliott. I just...” Leah was sitting in her bed, which was giving him pause. Leah was never just, in her bed. Her cottage was tiny in size but she made it seem spacious the way she would move about, here and there, working on this and that as they chatted. She was always busy, always doing.

Now, she was hauntingly still, her braid over her shoulder and knees pulled up to her chest. There was a tell-tale red rim around her eyes. “Can we talk about something else, first? I just don’t want to think about this yet.”

“Of course,” he comforted her. It would be a saga, once they dove in. Probably for the best. 

She looked up at him hopefully. “Tell me about the doctor?” 

Elliott would’ve been hard-pressed to deny her, the way her face finally showed a flicker of its usual light. He was also, admittedly, dying to debrief the encounter. He could hardly stop replaying each moment of the conversation in his mind, and his heart raced a little at the idea of sharing it.

“Well.” He leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his chin. “Setting aside the fact that I had an oppressive case of the hiccups and likely solidified myself in his view as a bumbling fool…” Leah shook her head bemusedly. “It was quite a lovely conversation.”

“What did you talk about?” she inched closer, biting her lip in excitement.

“Oh, the wine, the recent gossip. How it is to be a doctor of a small town.” Elliot had almost forgotten one highlight. He hesitated, still unsure if he should give it much weight. “He seemed to suggest he and Maru are strictly platonic.”

Leah nodded, satisfied. “You know I’ve always thought as much. Much more of a mentor sort of relationship there, I’d say.”

“You’re biased.”

“Absolutely.” Leah reached for her mug of tea, grinning. “But it’s still true.”

Elliott paused on his next thought, unsure if he would sound ridiculous or not. “At the end, saying goodbye, he shook my hand but sort of…” he felt himself flush at the memory. “Lingered.”

“Lingered?” Leah inquired, her brows raising.

“Yes...it was less of a handshake, more of a...grasp.”

“A _grasp_.” Leah pressed a hand to her heart, only half teasing. “How sensual.”

“You mock me.”

“I don’t.” She set her tea down, suddenly becoming very serious. “Honestly, it sounds to me like this crush on the doctor is no longer just a longing from afar. You two had a real connection last night.”

Elliott sighed. “I’m certain that I’m overthinking the entire interaction. I’m reasonably sure that... he’s only interested in women.” It broke his heart a little to voice it. 

“Says who?” she challenged.

“Statistics. Probability. The cruelty of fate.”

“Sexuality isn’t so rigid, Elliott.” He could see the corners of her mouth twitching. “But you know what is-”

“Sweet Yoba, if you are even thinking of making an erection-related pun-”

She burst into her melodic laugh, a wonderful sound.

Elliott was struggling to still look disapproving. “Honestly,” he admonished her with a roll of his eyes. “I have to feel that my affections are unrequited. Still, I suppose it wasn’t all a loss.”

“Oh?” She was still stopping a giggle.

“I happened to be wearing my best shirt.”

Leah rolled her eyes at that. “As if there’s any time when you’re not impeccably dressed.” 

Elliott let out a sad sigh. The high from the encounter was starting to fade fast. Like a good dream.

Leah read him, as always. “I don’t think you should be so sure he wouldn’t be interested in you, Elliott. Just look at yourself. You’re stunning, attractive, kind, brilliant.”

“You flatter me,” he admonished, without any intention of actually discouraging her to continue. 

“If this was me, or Haley, or Willy doubting ourselves… would you tell us to give up?”

Elliott frowned. “That’s not quite the same.”

“You know what I mean Elliott. You’re always providing encouraging advice.” She gave him an affectionate tilt of her head. “Shouldn’t you take some yourself?”

Elliott found an odd hopeful feeling welling. She was right, of course. But it just wasn’t so straightforward. “It’s much simpler to advise you, or Haley. Or anyone else. I’m a third person observer in those settings. A benevolent onlooker. This is much more…complex.” 

Leah gave him a joyless smile. “It’s much more fun to strictly observe the drama.”

“It seems we’ve been pulled into the narrative, doesn’t it,” Elliot tutted. “I suppose it was only a matter of time.”

***

Harvey woke up and rolled over in his bed. There was a lazy, blissful feeling like it was a Saturday, or the first day of summer vacation. Like there was something wonderful ahead. 

He blinked himself out of his fog. No, it wasn’t Saturday. He was thirty-seven years old, so summer vacation hadn’t been a relevant concern in roughly two decades. It was, in fact, a regular old weekday, and he actually had a horrid work schedule this morning. 

Then why was he still feeling blissful, like he was wrapped in a hug?

The night’s events hit him with the full force of a truck, making him suck in a breath. He fumbled for his glasses on his night stand, as if that would help give him some mental clarity along with the physical. 

He hadn’t expected to run into him, just as he hadn’t expected that the Saloon would be closed. He had forgotten, despite Gus’ attempts to warn them all. But he had no sooner managed his disappointment and turned for home when he noticed a figure in the square, texting unsteadily.

Elliott was there, well-dressed and charming and adorably tipsy. 

A chance meeting. Everything about the conversation had been easy, and engaging, and so entirely unexpected. They had laughed and gossiped and.. at one point he had untangled a small crab from his hair. 

Elliot was one of the people in Pelican Town who Harvey admired most, and that was saying something. The town was full of people who had come here to make something of themselves or follow a dream. Elliott had really left a job at a publishing house in the city to strike it out as his own on a writer. He lived out on the beach by the sea like some sort of folktale. He was so well-spoken, charming, elegant…

Harvey lifted his glasses to rub at his face for a moment. He hadn’t forgotten where his thoughts had taken him last night.

 _You old fool._ He must just be very lonely. He hadn’t thought like that in ages. A lifetime ago. He had closed that chapter. As if there was any reason to consider it in the first place, certainly Elliott had many and better prospects. _Like he would ever consider an aging doctor._

 _“Thirty-seven is hardly old,”_ Elliott had admonished him last night. Harvey flushed at the intrusive memory.

Harvey made his way to his bathroom mirror, taking a moment to stare at his reflection and examine his appearance. He wondered what Elliott might see, looking at him. Elliott always watched him with soft eyes, taking him in like he was very detailed and complex. Harvey supposed that was how a writer operated, always observing and taking in the world with great care. It always made him self-conscious, to be studied like that. He often worried there wasn’t much to look at, especially when Elliott himself was so sophisticated and attractive in every sense.

It had been a fun evening, but Harvey was fairly confident without the influence of the wine, Elliott would have been much less interested in sharing conversation with him. 

Harvey made his way down his apartment steps later that morning and couldn't help but feel a small, secret joy. It was enough to make him want to smile even as he had an appointment with George looming. A small part of him wanted to hang on to that fuzzy feeling, however foolishly. A hope like there could be something to look forward to.

***

Sebastian sighed at the sight of Maru’s bedroom door. This was weird. It was fucking weird.

The last time he had knocked on her door was maybe high school? When his mom would force him to go summon her for dinner when she was buried deep in a robotics project that typically wasn't even for school.

He was admittedly still feeling guilty she had been so emotional the other day and sought him out, and he had offered nothing. Not to mention, he had told Abby he would talk to her. 

Thinking of Abby made him ache for last night. Her reaction to the cityscape had been everything he hoped it would. Somehow he knew she would get the same sense of awe from the scene that he always did. He could still see the way all the lights reflected in her eyes, how her hand had felt in his when she grasped it excitedly. It was his spot for a long time. Now he wanted it to be theirs.

Sebastian blinked and realized he had been standing in front of Maru's door for a while now. Right. He could think about that later. 

He raised his hand to the door and did a firm knock.

“What?” her muffled voice called.

Sebastian paused. He wasn’t really sure what to say for himself.

“Hello?”

“...It’s me.”

There was silence for a full three seconds before the door opened. She looked both worried and confused. “What?”

“Can I talk to you.” Shit, this was weird.

“...Okay.” Maru opened the door wider and stepped back. There were various metal parts and wires strewn out all over the floor.

“The fuck are you doing in here?” he asked plainly.

She shrugged at the mess. “Just trying to upgrade an automatic PPE dispenser I made for the clinic. I don’t know. I was bored.” 

Sebastian found a somewhat clear spot to stand awkwardly. 

Maru crossed her arms a few feet from him. “What’s going on?”

“So.” It was a mumble at first. He cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask about... you know. Harvey.”

She frowned.

“It seemed like you were upset the other day, and I should have at least tried to give some advice. I still don’t really get why you asked me, but-”

“Did Abby say you should talk to me?”

She didn’t look annoyed. Just curious and slightly more relaxed. Still, it made him stiffen to be called out like that. 

“It’s fine if she did,” she added. 

“Well, yeah.”

Maru shrugged. “Harvey’s alright. He seemed super happy today, actually. I have no idea why. I guess whatever was getting him down before isn’t an issue now.”

“Huh.” Sebastian thought to her other concern. “...‘You seen Penny?”

“No…” she glanced over at her phone. “She’s been texting me a bunch though.” She did an affectionate eye roll. “All about Sam, but. That’s fine.”

Sebastian smirked. “Is it because he called her cooking “rubbery” yesterday?”

Maru laughed. “She didn’t mention that.”

“That’s probably good.”

“We’re supposed to hang out tomorrow.”

“Good.” Sebastian shifted. “So. Alright.”

“Alright.”

He was mostly out the door when he heard her. “Thanks, Sebastian.”

He looked over his shoulder and wasn’t prepared for her to look at him that way. Like she used to when they were much, much younger.

Sebastian put his hands in his pocket, retreating to the safety of the basement.

***

Leah could hardly meet Elliott’s eyes. They had finished their tea, debriefed his rendezvous with Harvey to death. There was no stalling any longer. It was time to explain herself. Not that he would be judgmental, he never was. But she was annoyed enough for both of them. 

“I feel so stupid that I gave in to her.” 

“She’s relentless. I know,” Elliott assured her immediately, poised and ready to offer comfort. “We had all imbibed …”

“It wasn’t just the wine,” she interrupted. Leah hesitated, still feeling the sting of Kel’s words and the judgement in her tone. “She found my blank art page.”

Elliott let out a heavy breath. “Ah.”

Leah traced something invisible on her comforter. “I let her get under my skin.” 

“If anyone is to feel regretful over their behavior last night, it’s her. Not you,” he told her firmly. “Was that what instigated it then? You having the audacity to pursue what you moved here to do?”

Leah hesitated. “Not entirely.”

Elliott raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“It was Petra.”

Elliott looked momentarily confused, his head tilting, but then she could see the moment it clicked into place. “Ah.” He nodded gravely. “I see. Suspicious of you and the pretty new farmer.”

“I think that was the first time Kel became aware of her,” Leah explained. “No one here has a very consistent social media presence except for Haley. Petra was markedly absent from her photos until recently.”

Elliott hummed. “And she made quite the scandalous debut.” 

Leah thought back to how Kel's texts had been accusatory and angry, as if she had the right to be. She was so tired of it all. “I tried to tell myself Kel was finally giving me space and moving on this summer. Clearly I was kidding myself.”

“To be quite honest...” Elliott confessed. “I had my concerns that she’s been lurking in the periphery for some time. I have to wonder what it will take to truly stop her.” He frowned. “Words don’t seem to be enough.” 

“I blocked her number this morning,” Leah offered. “I know she’s crafty and could probably still figure out a way to contact me, but at least, it’s something.”

“Yes, certainly. I think that was wise.”

“I'm just...so sick of it.” Leah shook her head sadly.

“Of her haunting you?”

“Of that little piece of me that still wants her.” Leah could feel a tightness in her throat return.

They both jumped when Leah’s phone vibrated. They exchanged nervous eye contact before Leah finally reached for it.

She sighed in relief. “It’s not her.”

> Petra: Hi Leah, how are you doing?
> 
> Petra: I’m really sorry about everything with your ex
> 
> Petra: If you’re feeling up for a visit, could I bring you something? 
> 
> Petra: I promise it’s not more wine :P

Leah smiled. “It’s just Petra, seeing if I’m alright. Sweet thing.”

Elliott let out a relieved breath. “Thank goodness.”

“I’m inviting her over,” Leah told him.

“Yes, do.” She could hear a smile in his voice. “She will enjoy my plan for the rest of our afternoon as well.”

“And what’s that?” Leah asked him, peering up from her phone in curiosity.

“There’s only one course of action when one is hungover and basking in the agony of romantic tribulations.” His eyes glimmered. “What was that program you used to like in college?”

Leah frowned, uncertain.

“The one with all the overly attractive and promiscuous doctors?” 

“Oh! _Emergency Care_?”

Elliott nodded emphatically. “It’s the only way to cope.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the pieces of feedback I had for myself after the last chapter was that I was switching points of view too much. Well, apparently that did not stop me from highlighting SEVEN different characters in this chapter lol. I can’t help but feel like there is so much to cover with a lot of different storylines. Is it getting hard to follow? Is it obnoxious? Feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3
> 
> Next chapter: the library, a small gesture, and (finally) some Shane/Haley smut


	6. Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Processing over cider. Penny thinks about the future. Haley gets a letter from her parents. Shane tries to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: The farmer, Penny, Alex, Sam, Haley, Shane  
> Warning: explicit sexual content.

“I always figured when he would take his nighttime rides out into the city he would do some sort of set path,” Abby explained. “But I didn’t know he has this like... _spot_ to stop and think.” She looked like she was still there, the way her eyes were unfocused. “It’s this incredible view of the city all lit up in the distance. It was breath-taking.”

“Wow,” Petra marveled softly.

They were nestled like bookends on Petra’s couch, both wrapped in a blanket with a mug of cider in hand. A mindless reality show was buzzing softly in the background, but there had never been any intention of actually watching it. There was too much to debrief.

“He told me he’s never taken anyone else there before.” Abby’s face went serious, a little nervous, almost.

Petra wasn’t sure exactly how to voice just how romantic and intimate she found his gesture to be, but she also could tell from Abby’s expression that she didn’t need to. “Damn, babe.”

“I kind of felt like...I.” She looked timid in a way she never did. “I kind of wanted to say it.” 

Petra swallowed a sip from her mug prematurely, a painful bubble in her throat. “What?”

Abby played with the fringe on the blanket. "I don't know."

Petra coughed to get the cider out of her windpipe. “You mean like…“I love you”?”

Abby seemed physically impacted by the words, her shoulders slumping. “How did you know when to say it? How did you know it was right?” 

Petra let her thoughts trace back to that unforgettable night on the beach that wasn’t technically all that long ago, but also felt like a lifetime all the same. “I was nervous and unsure too,” she explained. “I almost said it so many times before that. But when it finally felt right, it was sort of like I needed to. Like I couldn’t keep it in anymore. It had to come out, you know?”

Abby nodded, but looked no less intimidated. “It’s just. I’m with Sebastian all the time. At the Saloon, in his basement, band practice. Him and me and Sam, same shit, different day, ever since we were kids.” Abby returned to messing with the fringe, thinking. “I can’t help but feel like last night was a rare moment. Like maybe I wasted an opportunity.”

“There’ll be more moments,” Petra assured her. “You’ll know when it’s right.”

Abby sighed. “I hope so.” 

They sat there in silence while a Joja Mart commercial flickered on screen.

“Did you kiss?” Petra asked playfully, purposely trying to sound like she was twelve.

Abby laughed. “Yeah.” She raised her eyebrows coyly. “Some other stuff too.” They giggled.

“Wait.” Abby squared herself purposefully, suddenly extremely disturbed. “Your ex fucking _liked_ that video?” 

“Fuck.” Petra rolled her eyes to the ceiling. It gave her chills remembering it. “I’m so creeped out by it.”

Abby blinked in disgust. “It’s weird he wanted you to know that he saw it. And enjoyed it.”

Petra stared into her mug. The whole scenario was highly unfortunate. She hadn’t cared at all about dirty dancing for the camera at the time, but that tended to happen after a bottle of wine. She frowned. “Either that, or he was mocking me being a drunken idiot.” That was definitely a possibility too. She wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Could have been both.” Abby hesitated with a thought. “Did you tell Alex?” 

Petra bit her lip. She hadn’t been sure what the right move was. “I didn’t… but should I?” She had been wrestling with whether to mention it. “I’m not trying to hide anything from him, but it also just seems sort of uncomfortable and unnecessary to bring up. I obviously didn’t appreciate it.”

“Right. I don’t know if it’s something he needs to worry about.”

Petra knew how it used to be for him in high school when he was with Haley. She used to go out of her way to let him know a past fling showed interest in her or that one of his friends was being flirty. She didn’t know what Jack’s intentions were in liking the video exactly, but either way, she didn’t want Alex to spend a second thinking about it. She didn’t want to either.

“I’d say just ignore it,” Abby affirmed. “You’re not going to see him again, thank Yoba. Unless he keeps creeping around gridball games.”

“We picked a new meeting spot,” Petra assured her. 

“Good. Fuck that guy.” Abby waved a dismissive hand. Suddenly her eyes glimmered with intrigue. “Speaking of exes. Tell me about Leah’s. I’m so curious.”

“Oh my Yoba, Abs. Fucking _stalker._ ” Petra shook her head. “I feel really bad for Leah. I had no idea it had been such a long saga for her. And it’s still going.” 

Abby nestled in the blanket in preparation. “Tell me everything.”

  
  


***

Penny was sitting with her book in her usual spot under the tree leafing slowly through a vampire romance novel. It was a little cloudy and cold, but after a long day of teaching she needed to unwind, and she didn’t want to be in the trailer right now. 

This particular book wasn’t the most captivating she had ever read, at least not yet, but there was something else that was making her mind drift from the text on the page in front of her.

Sam had come over the other day. That wasn’t a phrase she could say often or really ever before, even though they had been together more than a month now. Gus had been thoughtful enough to invite her mother along on his venture into the city. He was always so kind to her. It was the first time that she didn’t have a fear that her mother would come bursting in the door at any moment all angry, or worse, drunk. 

Penny had laboriously cleaned up beforehand. She just wanted it to be tidy for once in their cramped little trailer. No dishes, no grime along the sink. No visible crumbs in the seams of the couch. When Sam knocked on the door she could almost pretend for a brief moment that everything in her little domestic world was in order.

Everything had been wonderful, although she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to be begging for more of her cooking anytime soon. They had watched a movie and laughed and chatted and then, well. She would be thinking about the second half of the afternoon for a while. Being tangled together with him in her own bed for once felt even more intimate and impossibly perfect. 

And yet, there was an innocuous conversation that she couldn’t stop revisiting. 

Sam had been laying on his back with his blonde hair mussed against her pillow, looking up at an imaginary scene. “This gig is going to be big, Pen. Huge. Like, we’re with some major names this time. I just have a good feeling.”

“It’s going to be so much fun, Sam,” she echoed, following his gaze to the ceiling and trying to envision it. 

“Sometimes I think about it. Like, we could tour all over the Republic. Bigger crowds, more people. Afterparties. Like a real band.” His eyes were sparkling.

Penny had taken a moment to picture that life, and had felt herself stall. It wasn’t quite what she envisioned for herself. For them, if she was honest.

She brought herself back to the present for a moment, plucking a piece of grass and twirling it through her fingers. 

The truth was, she didn’t love crowds, or big parties, or socializing with strangers. She didn’t even love the idea of travel. She often reflected, maybe even lamented at times on how she had never left Pelican Town and might stay here her whole life, but if she was honest, that wasn’t unappealing. She was nervous about newness, the unknown. She couldn’t help but feel that Sam was looking for adventure and excitement when all she really looked forward to was routine. Leaving the trailer for her own tidy, well-run household. One with stability and warmth and eventually children.

 _How would Sam feel if he knew you were already thinking about kids this early on,_ she admonished herself. 

She felt guilty for how she had reacted to his fantasy. Sam just wanted his band to be successful. It was a passion of his that brought him so much happiness. Was she really that selfish?

Penny looked at the cover of her book. The heroine was hoping to be turned into a vampire like her lover. Is that what love was about? Turning into someone else?

Penny sighed. She wished she had someone to talk to. She could use a friend at the moment. It had been ages since she had seen Maru, now that she thought about it. She placed her phone on her open book and sent her a text checking in. 

Penny was happy to see a quick response.

> Maru: just working on a project, as always
> 
> Maru: how are you? 
> 
> Maru: I’ve barely seen you lately

Penny felt some guilt swirl. That was really true. She hadn’t been able to attend their standing hangout last week and she supposed she had just been generally...preoccupied since the summer ended.

> Penny: oh i know, I’m sorry :(
> 
> Maru: how was the big date?
> 
> Penny: it was really wonderful but
> 
> Penny: can I ask you something?
> 
> Maru: of course
> 
> Penny: do you think Sam and I are a good match?

Penny wasn’t sure why, but she almost felt a little teary, looking at the raw question she had typed out.

> Maru: ?
> 
> Maru: What do you mean Pen
> 
> Maru: of course i do. you two are crazy about each other.
> 
> Penny: i know he cares for me but
> 
> Penny: he was talking so much about touring with the band yesterday
> 
> Penny: am i just ...not the right kind of girl for him.
> 
> Maru: Pen. We’ve been through this before.

She was right of course. This wasn’t a new fear. It was the reason she had been so positive that Sam and the farmer had something romantic going back in the spring. Petra was friendly and social and confident, and she and Sam had grown close in an instant, it had seemed. Penny had been sure Sam would gravitate to her novelty and positive energy and forget her completely. Maru had been adamant she was reading into it, even before they knew about Alex.

> Maru: he doesn’t want someone more outgoing. 
> 
> Maru: he wants you

Penny blinked, feeling comfort in her words. Maybe she was right. She was just being dramatic again. 

> Penny: thanks Maru
> 
> Penny: you’re such a sweet friend.
> 
> Maru: I do mean it Pen.
> 
> Penny: I would love to see you tomorrow
> 
> Maru: that’d be great. usual place and time?
> 
> Penny: see you there <3

Penny closed her book. She had to be just overthinking this. Maybe it was natural to worry about the future, when the present seemed a little too good to be true.

***

The ball was hurdling high above him and the trajectory was right, it was in sight and going to be an easy ball to cradle and tuck into his chest. He was sprinting at top speed but the timing was there, he knew it was a catch. The roar in his ears meant the crowd knew it, too.

The ball perfectly slotted into his arms and he could hear the stadium thunder. He hit his stride with his sights on the goal line. 

He didn’t see the defender until it was too late. A blur of a white jersey coming towards him seemingly from nowhere, at an angle he knew was all wrong, not just because it would stop the play. He was coming too fast and too low and there was no way to dodge. Alex braced himself for the impact.

He was staring at the sky still waiting for the pain but he knew, he just knew it was broken.

 _You will never play again. It’s over_.

_Worthless._   
  


Alex shot up in the dark room in a full sweat, heaving short breaths. 

_Shit_. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and trying to slow his heart rate.

“Babe?” came the sleepy, concerned voice, a soft hand on his side. 

Alex turned, feeling bad for waking her. “I’m alright,” he told her softly, still a little out of breath. He lowered himself back down on one arm and wrapped the other around her. “Just a bad dream.”

She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling against his neck, her skin sleep-warm against his. “You okay?” her fingers started stroking through his hair and it was the most comforting sensation he could imagine.

He breathed her in deeply. “I am now.”

“What happened?”

Alex frowned to relive it. “I was playing in a game...and got hurt.”

Petra made a soft, sympathetic coo, still stroking his hair, her eyes still closed. “That’s scary. But you’re just fine. You won today. You played so well. You’re alright, honey.” Her voice was like a comforting maternal melody, reorienting him.

He held her closer, kissing the top of her head, relieved he woke up here and not at home alone. Even half asleep, she was everything he needed.

“You’re okay?” He could tell she was barely clinging to consciousness.

“I’m okay, baby. You can go back to sleep.”

She made a hum and it seemed like she was almost instantly out in his arms. Alex closed his eyes too, listening to the soft creak of branches moving in the wind outside. 

He wanted to stay in this peaceful mindset and fall back asleep, but he couldn’t help but revisit the awful sequence of thoughts he had just before he realized it was all a dream. It wasn’t so much the fear and disappointment of not being able to play again. It was that same haunting dread that he’d be useless for anything else.

Alex took in another breath and held her a little tighter.

  
  


***

> _Please update us as soon as you have time. We miss our darling daughters._

Haley sat despondently at the kitchen counter, stewing in sullen resentment at the creased letter in front of her. She wished she hadn’t stopped to read it just now. She had spent a productive morning choosing prints for the booth at the fair she would share with Leah. Now her mood was completely ruined.

Sometimes, when her parents sent gifts from their travels, they would include a handwritten note in place of their usual weekly email. She had been excited to read this one, fishing it out of the box of foreign tea and chocolate. Her last email had detailed all of her excitement for her photography and striking out on her own, and she was eager to know what they thought. She was hoping they’d be proud.

Haley sighed, letting her eyes drift back to one disappointing passage in particular.

> _We are just so pleased for Alex. Please tell him we are wishing him success! Evelyn and George must be thrilled he’s made the team. Have you still been spending much time together? We understand he’s dating the new farmer. Are they quite serious?_
> 
> _While we may not know much about the game of gridball itself, your father and I are well aware of the many lucrative connections in professional sports, corporate and otherwise. It is a shame the photography internship is no longer sparking your interest, but we do hope you might take this opportunity to socialize in some of the same circles and expand your networking. We think some very eligible bachelors might be found in and around his various social events this season. We think you should definitely be attending, dear._

Haley sighed. They were sort of unbelievable.

Her photography went basically unacknowledged, except for the brief mentioning of their disappointment that she hadn’t taken the internship. Maybe expecting pride had been a longshot, but they had effectively ignored it. 

She had mentioned Alex as some filler in her last message, but suddenly he was a highlight. They had adored Alex back when they were dating, but Haley remembered a strange shift the moment high school ended, as if his status as quarterback and prom king were now expired, and she could sense them start to push her towards young professionals and other “promising” connections in the city. When they had broken up officially she still remembered how her mother had seemed content. _“He was a wonderful boyfriend…. for high school.”_

Now he was a professional athlete and all the sudden he was relevant and interesting again. It was irritating, yet sadly not a total surprise coming from them.

Haley felt some guilt surface. They wouldn’t have said that about Alex if she had been brave enough to finally tell them about Shane. She had wanted to tell them in her last email. The gossip from town was bound to get back to them eventually. But she was still admittedly nervous to do it. He wasn’t one of the _“eligible bachelors”_ they were pushing her towards. She was reluctant to open him up to their criticism and unreasonable expectations. 

Everything with him had been going so well since all the drama of the summer. She was fairly sure if he knew how judgmental her parents were, he might hate them. And she couldn’t help but worry that it would reflect on her too. 

Her parents weren’t awful people, she knew they meant well. But they had always been overly concerned with who she was associating with and what social circles she was part of. In high school they were thoroughly invested in whether she would be homecoming queen, or elected to the student council, or the most photographed in the yearbook. She knew in an odd way the Flower Dance was a crown for her and for them.

Emily always seemed to escape their hovering, maybe because she was always so independent and responsible despite all her whimsical weirdness. She was the one who got straight A’s and worked hard and was always taking care of everything without being asked. 

Haley had always been doted on, it wasn't that she didn't feel their affection. But they had always meddled. They wanted her comfortable and taken care of. She had used to want that too, to an extent. Comfort. Money. Security. There was nothing wrong with that. But a realization was slowly hitting her, something sad and harsh that she didn’t quite want to acknowledge. Their interest in the internship she had turned down was grounded in their hope that she’d socialize in the city, not for the actual work experience. A way for her to be out and about and find some corporate husband.

They didn’t see her being able to sustain herself on her own with a photography career. Maybe it wasn’t that they thought she shouldn’t _have_ to support herself. They just didn’t think she could.

Haley folded the letter back up, trying to ignore the sting in the corner of her eyes. Part of her wanted to confront them on it, but another part was too hurt and embarrassed by their lack of faith in her. She almost wanted to pretend as if she had never read it.

Haley slid the letter across the counter, leaving it for Emily, letting some pain swirl in her chest. 

***

Sam always felt a little nervous excitement to see Penny, but today it was a little heavy on the nerves. She wasn’t exactly expecting him. He had a reason to go say hi, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that part of it was that he was still worrying she might be upset from the other day.

Their afternoon at the trailer had seemed perfect, but he sensed a hesitation on her part, a small sadness when she said goodbye. He was pretty sure he knew why.

He really needed to figure out how to be a better liar.

“ _Rubbery_ _!?_ ” Abby had berated him at the Saloon the other night. “You called her cooking _rubbery._ ” Sebastian was tutting bemusedly beside her, entirely unsurprised at his dumbassedness, as always.

Abby and Sebastian loved giving him shit, but he knew it was really bad from the look on Petra’s face, a sort of wincing disbelief, like she wanted to sugarcoat it but genuinely couldn't. “Oh, Sam. You couldn’t think of _any_ thing else to say?”

He was hopeful Penny had forgotten about it now. There were a lot of other highlights from their day together that he was sure should overshadow his impressive ability to put his foot in his mouth. And if not, he was determined to make it up to her.  
  


School had been over for a while, but Sam knew she would still be there at the usual table, grading a few papers and planning for the next day. She looked up from her work in surprise to see him standing in the library. “Sam!” 

To his great relief, she looked happy to see him, but confused. “Your mom already picked him up-”

“I’m just here to see you,” he told her, sliding into one of the little chairs that wobbled with his size. He felt even more emboldened by the genuine joy on her face at that statement. He shifted his eyes back and forth dramatically, making sure they were alone. “And...I brought the map.” 

Penny gasped. “But I thought you lost it!”

Sam grinned. “I did too. But I found it folded up by the washing machine this morning. My mom must have taken it out of my pants!” He presented the folded paper triumphantly.

Her eyes lit up with curiosity. “Let’s have a look.”

  
  


“Well, whoever made it is skilled. It’s very artistic,” Penny assessed. She had the map flattened out on the table in front of them, hovering over it. “And the checkmarks were made with a pen, seemingly the same one each time.” 

“Where did you get that magnifying glass?” Sam chuckled.

Penny was too absorbed to answer, peering at the details carefully. “Did you notice this here?” She pointed to a light, small written word in the bottom corner. “Fall 17.” 

“Oh, damn. No, I never noticed that.” Sam leaned closer to peer at it. “What do you think it means?”

“I’m not sure, but we could probably figure out who it belongs to by matching the handwriting.”

“Oh, that’s genius.” 

“Some check marks are decidedly bigger than others.” She hummed. “I wonder if that means anything.” 

“You know…” he told her, watching her pour over the document. “I thought it was a sex map.”

Penny nearly dropped the magnifying glass, looking up at him with alarm. “A what?”

“I thought Lewis marked off all the places he and Marnie…”

 _“Sam,”_ Penny admonished in a whisper, glancing quickly to make sure Gunther wasn’t in earshot. 

“I know, I know, everybody said it was a dumb idea.”

Penny gave him a disturbed look, her brow scrunching at the thought. “Why would... who would…?”

“Hey.” He dropped his voice lower, cocking an eyebrow salaciously. “You’re not exactly one to shy away from an outdoor meetup, Pen.” 

Penny flushed as red as he predicted. “The farm was different, that was _private_ ,” she scolded in a whisper, but a smile was turning the corners of her lips. 

He couldn’t help teasing her more. “Yeah? And what about the storage room at the Saloon?” he reminded her, lidding his eyes and leaning a pinch closer. He felt a stirring just thinking about it.

“That was private too,” Penny countered, but he could see a flash of mischief in her eyes. 

“I kind of miss sneaking around like that you know,” he murmured, leaning a little closer, starting to slip his hands around her waist.

“Sam..” she warned him, although her hands slid over his chest in response. 

He was having trouble caring about the map now. “You know, there’s a book I’ve been looking for.. I think it’s way back over here, maybe you can help me find it?” He motioned to the stacks in the far back with a tilt of his head.

“This is not the place…” She whispered to him in a scold, counter-motioning with her eyes towards Gunther’s desk in the front. 

“You always said I should read more..” he was inching backwards, giving his best smoldering look.

Penny giggled. “I am _not_ following you back there.” She crossed her arms, pursing her lips to stop a smile.  
  
  


“Sam,” Penny gasped, her hand threaded through his hair. “I won’t - you can’t- I can’t stay quiet if-” She let out a sharp whimper again as he slid his tongue against her. He was completely under her skirt, kneeling on the floor, and way too invested in his work to slow down.

The bookshelf she was backed up against was definitely rocking a little bit, but they were so far in the back he didn’t think it would matter. No one ever came back here. _Well, hopefully we can change that_ , he mused to himself with a smirk. 

Sam slipped his tongue inside her and her legs tightened around him. He added in a finger and she gasped. He used his free hand to help lift her skirt so he could briefly emerge. “Do you want me to stop?” He whispered earnestly. He was really enjoying himself, but he wanted to double check that she was comfortable with this before they got any further.

Penny’s hair was falling out, and she was huffing above him with a hazy look in her eyes. “Not even a little,” she whispered.

Sam grinned, lowering himself back under her skirt.

***

Shane was in a morning fog, laying on his side and becoming mildly aware of the sensation of an arm curling around him. There was a gentle kiss on his bare back and then her body, soft and warm, pressing against him. He made an involuntary hum of contentment.

He hadn’t originally planned to sleep here. Maybe it was because their relationship was still new, but it felt too soon to have any sort of expectation of staying the night. Yesterday after work he had headed home, checked on the chickens, cooked up some dinner with Marnie, tucked Jas into bed. But after laying and staring at his ceiling for an hour without falling asleep, he had felt an anxious, needy ache to see her. 

He wondered if she was thinking about him too, if she missed him. They had already texted goodnight, but he chanced it.

> Shane: u up?

He spelled it that way on purpose, knowing he’d get a laugh. Maybe she was already asleep, though. 

He was elated when he saw the three dots moving. 

> Haley: oh a booty call, is it? 
> 
> Shane: nah
> 
> Shane: just wanted to see you
> 
> Haley: then come over.

  
  


It was late and she answered the door sleepily, her hair a little mussed. It was never like that. It was so endearing he had to stare for a moment.

She arched an impatient eyebrow. “Coming in?”

It was weird, because they actually didn’t do anything sexual. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and they chatted briefly about something or other, and then they must have fallen asleep, because now, too soon, it was morning.

He rolled over slowly and settled against the pillow. Her blue eyes were looking at him with something unreadable in them. 

“How’d you sleep?” he asked her.

“Like a princess.”

“Well, that makes sense.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. “You kept stealing all the blankets.” 

That was sort of an impressive feat, given the size of the bed. He was a little distracted by her thumb tracing over the stubble on his jaw. “...Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” She was slowly pulling herself close to him, a hand tracing up his chest and her lips skimming over the sensitive skin on his neck. Shane closed his eyes at the ticklish sensation, his hand sliding over her waist.

He found himself pulling her on top of his chest so he was flat on his back. She kept kissing him down his neck and collarbone. Often she liked to bite and suck at him harshly, but her kisses now were sweet and delicate. The effect on him was no less dramatic, he was hardening rapidly, his mind becoming hazy with wanting her. He slipped his hands to her hips and then began gripping the soft curve of her ass, rocking into her slowly. She made a little soft moan at that, and he felt his cock pulse at the sound.

She started to slide off of him to the side, a hand on his shoulder lightly pulling so that he would follow, and he didn’t need much more of an invitation to roll on top of her, feeling the air in the room shift to something needier. Her full breasts were threatening to spill out of the soft pink nightgown she was wearing, and his hands went to them, massaging the generous softness rhythmically. She arched her back and slipped a strap from her shoulder, freeing them, and he lowered himself to take a stiff, pink nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. She let out a contented breath, gazing up at the ceiling. 

Shane contemplated briefly just how grateful he was that he had texted her, that he had been bold enough just to say he wanted to come here. His thoughts blurred as her hand slid down between them and wrapped around his erection, which seemed to be especially swollen in its morning state. He raised his face from her breasts, and she met his gaze while pumping her hand over his length. The smoky look in her eyes made lust coarse through his body.

He was starting to move into her touch involuntarily, greedy for more. He slid a hand towards the lacy band of her underwear, encouraged by the way she arched her back so he could slide them down. She released him to tug down his shorts and boxers in one, and there was a flash of awe and want in her eyes when she looked down at his hardened cock that made him feel both dizzy and powerful.

He moved over her slowly, aligning himself between her legs. He could already feel how wet she was against his length. He kissed her first, moving against her until she was starting to whimper. They both let out a breathy gasp of a moan as he eased inside, their foreheads touching. 

He moved into her slowly but purposefully, with languid thrusts like he was gathering all of the pleasure he could possibly hold. Her arms were wrapping around him and her breath was coming in shallow huffs with each movement. 

Usually they were talkative during sex. He liked telling her how she was tight and wet and mind-blowingly hot and how much he loved fucking her. She would moan his name and whimper about how big he was in a way that was somehow a lament and praise all at once, the sort of statement he would think of later when he was alone and get hard from. But now they were strangely silent except for harsh breaths and a few whimpers, maybe because it was early and Emily was asleep in the room over, but there was also an edge to what was happening that Shane knew felt somehow different, something that called for a hushed softness. 

He sped up his pace only slightly so that now it was more of a rocking together while they held each other tightly. He felt one of her legs move back so that he could press even deeper inside her.

“Haley..” he hadn’t planned for her name to come out, but it breathed out of him like a prayer.

She moaned a little. “Baby.”

She had never called him that before. No one had. It fucking wrecked him and almost made him slow down but mercifully he managed to keep at it. Her eyes were closed as she laid back against the pillow, and he noticed the flush creeping over her neck, how her eyebrows started to pinch together, the edge to her whimpers.

He knew how much she liked to be touched all over, how much she liked to be praised. He slipped a hand to play with a nipple as he intensified his pace, starting to suck at her neck. He paused briefly to whisper how gorgeous she was, how badly he wanted her to come. And then it came out of him.

“I fucking love you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Shane, fuck.”

She almost sounded mad at him but he knew she wasn’t. He went faster, reaching his hand down to touch her clit, making small circles.

“Fuck, fuck don’t fucking stop.”

He had no intention of that, but for a brief moment he worried his own orgasm was coming too quickly, building too relentlessly to hold back. 

Mercifully there was a small cry and she was suddenly pulsing around him, her head back on the pillow. He knew he wouldn’t be long after, on edge as he was, and his own orgasm shuddered through him in a violent series of spasms. 

Shane rolled to the side, huffing alongside her. She grasped his hand softly.

  
  
  


Shane was halfway to Joja Mart, making his way on autopilot and still basking in a hazy afterglow when the thought occurred to him. 

For the first time actually ever, he was in a healthy, committed relationship. A relationship with someone he was crazy about. 

He hadn’t fucked it up yet. 

Sure, they hadn’t been officially together for very long, and they had definitely endured their share of angst, drama, and heartache. But they were definitely in a good place. And he was ….happy. 

It was both sort of exhilarating and terrifying. It was like he had completed a treacherous climb to the top of a mountain peak and now that he had finally made it to the summit, there was a dual sense of accomplishment and paralyzing vulnerability. He was entirely unsure of what he was supposed to do now that he was up there, and he was fairly worried that it was going to involve falling hard and fast into a painful abyss. 

He stepped on a particularly crunchy leaf as he walked along the bridge, completely zoned out. Was Haley thinking about their sex from this morning too? Did she know how new this all was for him? How unlikely it was that he could sustain it?

He could hear his therapist’s voice. _“You’re being wary of your happiness again, Shane.”_

Right. He was supposed to be rolling with it. He was good at recognizing his negative thoughts now, but not quite at the point of challenging them, at least not very effectively.

He had been doing a good job, really. Going to his therapy sessions. Cutting back on the beer. He didn’t have any reason to worry. He just wanted to. It was his default. It sort of made him wonder if he ever did find a reason to doubt her, if everything would just go to shit.

_“Believe her actions. She’s not giving you any reason to question her.”_

Shane took in a last breath of fresh air as he approached the sliding glass doors. After a morning like that, he actually wanted to hold on to some optimism. However improbable, here he was. Maybe he could do this.

Maybe all he had to do was take a breath and enjoy the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write a scene I like to imagine how it would look from each character’s perspective even if it’s not someone I usually highlight. It was so fun to finally write from Penny’s point of view for real, since I did the thought exercise so many times with her in part 1. 
> 
> In the last story people had such funny, surprised (and positive!) reactions to her and Sam getting freaky in the Saloon. But honestly? I think nice, shy girls are often freaks in the sheets, if you will ;) haha.
> 
> Planning on a lot of Harvey/ Elliott next chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I so appreciate you. Stay safe out there!


	7. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey has a surprising series of encounters. Haley gives Elliott some advice on the beach. The crew prepares for a special night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Harvey, Elliott, the farmer, Shane, Leah (flashback!), and Haley

Harvey was scanning the stacks of books in front of him, on the hunt for a new read. Really it would be reasonable to assume the library’s selection was poor, being such a small town, but he was consistently impressed by the quantity and diversity of books Gunther had acquired.

Harvey’s taste in literature was also fairly eclectic, so there was little he could rule out. He liked science fiction, romance, mysteries, fantasy, biographies. As long as the writing was strong and the characters were relatable, he was easily swept into a story. 

He was needing that escape now, desperately. After a brief reprieve from his feelings of loneliness, he had somehow slipped back to being haunted by his past. It was a frustrating state. He was usually so good at keeping her out of his thoughts. But this time of year, it was always more difficult. So much reminded him of her.

_“We’ll have kids right away, honey. I don’t want to wait. You don’t either, do you?”_

Harvey realized he had been staring at the shelves mindlessly, still as a statue. How long had he been there? It was hard to say. 

He turned and headed down the next row. He was in the romance section and that wouldn’t do. He wanted something dark. Something to match his mood. Horror, perhaps. Did the library even have a horror section? He knew there were some occult-themed texts in the back.

He had started down the far aisle when he heard it. He froze in mid step, his face flushing. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could hear soft breaths laced with whimpering, and a slight rocking of a shelf. 

Harvey had a small internal panic. He was stunned to realize what must be going on and had no intention of interrupting. He started backing up as quietly and carefully as possible, not wanting to call attention to himself. 

_“Sam,_ ” a breathy voice crooned from somewhere in the shelves.

 _Sweet Yoba’s mercy._ Harvey was beat red now, fully turning to speed back from where he came. They might be consenting adults, but to him, it was hard not to view Penny and Sam as the teenagers he met when he first moved here years ago. He could not remove himself fast enough.

Gunther looked up as he was beelining for the door. “Nothing tickle your fancy today, Doc?” 

Someone was getting tickled alright. “Forgot about an appointment!” His voice broke awkwardly.

Harvey flew out the door, his mind a mess of worry, praying he had been stealthy enough in his exit that they hadn’t heard him. He would never want to embarrass them. He certainly was embarrassed enough for everyone. 

As awkward as it was to stumble upon, he had to admit it was sort of romantic, and he unexpectedly felt an odd pinch of sadness. What was it like, to be so in love, and to be wanted by someone so much, they couldn’t help themselves but to pleasure you in a public library?

Not only was he lonely, now he didn’t even have a book.

Harvey snapped back to the present when he registered a presence in front of him on the bridge, one he was headed right for. He came to a stuttering halt.

If he had been flustered before, now he was undone.

“I’m sorry-” Harvey began.

“Forgive me.” Elliott was well-dressed and stylish as ever, with a thick scarf around his neck and an elegant long coat. His cheeks looked a little pink from the cold. 

“I was...not watching where I was going.” Harvey flashed him a nervous smile. He hadn’t seen Elliott in town since their chance meeting outside of the Saloon the other night. Harvey was unsure how well Elliott remembered their conversation, as tipsy as he was. He found himself both hopeful and nervous that he would.

“On your way from the library?” 

Harvey knew it was just pleasant small talk, but he tensed as though he had been found out somehow, as if Elliott could somehow know what he had just nearly interrupted. “Uh, yes. Nothing...nothing of excitement there, though.” He cleared his throat. “I found nothing. No books, anyway.”

“Ah.” Elliott looked mildly amused as well as puzzled. “Surely, there were a few.”

Harvey let out a nervous laugh. “No, of course! Yes...just. None that I uh, chose.”

“Well. I’m sorry for your misfortune. I hope I fare better.” He had such a charming, pleasant voice.

“Yes, me too!” Harvey was suddenly warm. Why was it so warm? “Have a good afternoon, then.” 

“Farewell, Doctor.”

Harvey dismissed an urge to look back over his shoulder, still a bit too flustered, hastening his step.

  
  
  
  
  


Harvey poured himself into his chair back at the clinic, feeling drained. That had been perhaps the most awkward series of encounters he had ever had. And that was saying something, for him. Finding his way into uncomfortable scenarios was a personal talent.

Wanting to put it behind him, he busied himself with some paperwork and a read through of the latest advisory from the Republic’s Board of Medicine, feeling some comfort in the mundane jargon. 

He frowned in mild confusion when the door chimed. Had he actually forgotten about an appointment?

“Hello, Doctor.”

Harvey turned at the voice and there he was again, in his scarf with his perfect hair. 

“Elliott.” Harvey sounded more surprised than he intended. “Is everything alright?”

“Why, yes. I hope this isn’t...unwelcome, but.” He fished around in his bag for a moment. “It seems most disappointing to leave the library empty-handed. I thought maybe, you might like to read one of my favorites.” He offered a worn looking book across the counter. “It travels around with me, I’m so fond of it.”

Harvey was speechless, taking in the faded cover. There was an image of a waterfall in a pine forest, the silhouettes of what looked like a band of diverse warriors on some sort of quest. _The Swordsmith_ , it was titled. 

“Oh, my,” he managed finally, taking the book from him with a sort of awe. 

“It’s an old book, but a classic. There’s a bit of everything, some action, adventure, mystery. A bit of romance.” Elliott looked back down at the book with reverence. “The characters are so complex. I can’t recommend it enough.” 

Harvey was genuinely interested in the book, but so beyond touched by the gesture he could hardly think. 

“I’m not sure if fantasy is a suitable genre,” Elliott acknowledged apologetically, filling the silence. 

“No, that is exactly-it sounds perfect,” Harvey bumbled, finally finding his voice again. “How thoughtful of you.” 

“It’s my pleasure to offer it.”

“I take any recommendation from such a talented author as yourself with great seriousness.” 

“Heavens.” Elliott looked bashful. “I can hardly touch the talent in this classic tale. But, I do very much hope you enjoy all the same.” 

Harvey could hardly stand not to dive in right now, but he knew that wasn’t a realistic hope. “I never have as much time to read for pleasure as I’d like, but I’ll be sure to return it to you as soon as I can,” he assured him.

“Please, take your time.” Elliott paused, almost as if he was unsure whether to offer. “I’d love to hear what you think, once you’re finished.”

“Yes, of course.” Harvey was feeling warm again. And a bit dizzy.

They stood there for a moment more, the clock seeming to tick at unnecessarily loud volume on the wall. Harvey hesitated. “Is there anything else that I can help you with? Although, you certainly look healthy.” He winced internally at the suggestive way that came out. _Yoba, Harvey._

Elliott didn't seem to notice, smiling pleasantly. “No, I must say I’m fit as a fiddle.” 

“No more hiccups, since the other evening?”

His laugh was a warm chuckle. “No, thankfully not.” It felt both daring and a huge relief to acknowledge that infamous evening, to confirm it hadn’t been a dream. "I'll be sure to check in if they spontaneously act up."

"Do," Harvey chuckled. “Well. Thank you, again. Really.” He lifted the book.

“Take care, now.” Elliott walked towards the door and opened it, pausing to smile at him just as the breeze blew his silky hair and scarf back in a way that was just unnecessarily cinematic.

The door closed and Harvey let out a ragged breath. 

  
  
  


***

“Alright, slime bait. What’s your move?”

Petra looked up to see Sebastian’s dark eyes staring at her from across the table. She bit her lip, looking back to her character card, trying to give an indication that she was calculating some sort of elaborate strategy. 

Healer probably wouldn’t have been her first choice if she was being honest, but she always picked it all the same. Taking that role meant that Abby and Sam didn’t have to fight over who got to be the warrior, and she was happy to take one for the team. Or the party, as it were.

This was the first Solarion Chronicles night she had been able to join in ages. The fair was just two weeks away and the wine was officially drinkable, some might say, too drinkable, and most of her preparations were set. She was grateful to finally have the energy to stay up long enough to have some fun on a Wednesday night.

She didn’t totally get this game, and never had. But she had learned early just to make a bold decision, and do it quickly. “I cast a shield spell on Sebastian.” 

“ _Sebastian_?” Sam balked, only half serious in his disapproval. “The wizard? What about your fearless warrior?”

“If she was choosing a warrior, she’d pick the stronger one.” Abby teased him. “And her best friend.”

Sam huffed. “It doesn’t matter that you’re best friends in real life, this is a strategy game.”

“Seems like it matters when Penny plays. You always counter strike on her behalf,” Abby jeered at him.

“I do not!”

“You totally do,” Sebastian agreed without looking up from his cards. 

“Where is Penny tonight?” Petra inquired. Once in a while she joined them for this.

“She said she had some teaching prep for tomorrow to do. But... I don’t know.” Sam looked uneasy. “I think her mom was in one of her moods.”

Petra knew that was a nice way of saying she was in a drunken haze by late afternoon. They all sort of nodded grimly.

“Has she been hanging out with Maru much?” 

Petra noticed Abby sort of glance at Sebastian subtly after she asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Sam shrugged.

“Can we get back to this scenario?” Sebastian interjected with mild annoyance.

“Right. The shield spell,” Petra repeated. They all straightened to look at their cards.

Sebastian peered at his scenario card. “The dark mage casts “shadow beam”. It deflects off my shield and hits him instead.”

“Yes!” Sam cheered as Abby gasped happily. “Shit, that was the right call.” Petra shrugged a shoulder proudly, although she hadn't foreseen that outcome and doubted anyone credited her with doing so. 

They all paused at the sound of vibrating. Petra took a glance at her phone, hoping she wouldn’t get a light scold from Sebastian for getting distracted.

> Alex: couldn’t get a 4th ticket :( 

“Aw, man.” Petra slumped. “Alex only has three tickets for his game this weekend…” She looked up at her three friends hesitantly.

Sam looked amused. “Who you gonna choose this time?” He pointed to himself excitedly, making Petra laugh.

“I volunteer to stay in my dark basement again,” Sebastian said. “Early wake up. Noise. Crowds. No thanks.”

“Are you sure?” Petra asked Sebastian, although he seemed rather convincing. 

“Nah, it’s really fine.”

“Looks like we’re going to the game, Abs!” Sam cheered, high-fiving Abby. 

Petra remembered something then. It had seemed far off when Alex had first mentioned it, but now it was just over a week away. “You know...there is something coming up that everyone can join.” They all looked up at the tone in her voice. “Next weekend the team has a bye. I guess they usually go out to this fancy club Friday night. And it’s like, VIP bottle service and everything.”

“Yeah?” Abby’s eyes glimmered. Sam looked equally intrigued.

“Alex wanted to know if you guys wanted to come.” Petra felt an odd sense of glee being able to offer this to them, but also a little nervousness. It would be even more fun with her friends alongside her, but she wasn’t positive a ritzy nightclub was their type of scene. 

Abby exchanged a mischievous look with Sam. “We haven’t gone out in the city in forever.”

“Right?” 

They both looked at Sebastian, who was the deciding factor on pretty much everything they did, when it came down to it.

“I can’t say there won’t be people…” Petra admitted. “But it won’t be early?”

He took a glance at Sam and then Abby, both holding their breath for his response. 

“...Sure.”

Both Petra and Abby squealed. “It’ll be so fun!” Petra gushed. “Penny could come too, if she wants,” she added to Sam.

He beamed. “Yeah, she’d definitely be down for that.”

Abby looked momentarily annoyed. “Is Alex inviting Haley?”

“I’m sure he’ll ask her.” Petra imagined her reception for a moment. “And I really doubt she’ll decline. Shane too, I would think.” 

“Dude. Pelican Town hits the club scene.” Sam chuckled. “This should be memorable.”

  
  
  


***

“You gave him a _book_ ,” Haley processed aloud, blinking with more than a hint of distaste. 

It wasn’t too cold of an afternoon to sit out on a blanket on the beach, but Elliott had lent Haley a warm wool coat in case. She was currently buried in it without putting her arms through the sleeves, holding her wine glass in two hands.

“Not just any book. This is the novel that first drew me to writing when I was eleven.” Elliott knew it was fruitless to try and do justice to how this tale had shaped him. “It’s an inspiration I still cherish. I’ve reread it countless times.”

“I mean, I guess that’s fine. But shouldn’t you get him flowers, or wine or something?” Haley urged. “You know. Something more...obvious?”

Elliott hesitated, taking a moment to watch the lazy tide in the distance. “I’m not certain I want to be more obvious.” 

Truly, he could still hardly believe he had the gumption to offer it in the first place. The doctor had seemed so oddly flustered on the bridge. Leaving the library empty-handed was a tragedy difficult for Elliott to fathom, and he found himself unable to concentrate on selecting his own book, thinking of Harvey at a loss for something to read. He had a sudden burst of courage to rectify the problem and before he knew it, he was opening the door to the clinic.

 _“I take any recommendation from such a talented author as yourself with great seriousness.”_ Elliott was still trying to recover from that sentiment. His boldness in offering Harvey the book was worth it then, if only to tuck that kindness away in his mind to savor for all of time.

“A friendly gesture seemed more...safe,” Elliott continued, taking a sip from his glass.

“You mean boring.”

Elliott nearly spit the wine back out from her candor, wiping his mouth with a chuckle.

She was smiling too, but clearly meant her earlier assessment. “Are you _trying_ to put yourself in the friendzone?” 

“Friendzone…” he repeated, but then the meaning was suddenly clear. “Why, I’m rather certain that’s the only zone available.”

“Not if you step up your game,” she insisted. She frowned with a thought. “Do you even have his number?”

Elliott blinked. “Why...no. Sadly.” He fished his phone out of his bag, wanting to look. “I believe I have the number of the clinic, but-” 

Haley sucked in a sharp, horrified breath. “What…. the fuck…” She actually scooted back on the blanket in her revulsion. “...Is that?”

“Why, this is my cellular device.” 

“How old is that thing!?”

“It’s… well. I’m not sure. Old.” Leah did affectionately refer to it as “the brick”.

“Does it even take pictures?”

“Of course.” Elliott hesitated. “Although. I’m not sure that I’ve ever utilized that feature.”

“Sweet Yoba.” Haley took it from him gingerly like it might bite. “I’m surprised it even has a touch screen. I’ve never even heard of this brand.” She tapped at the screen a few times cautiously, her nose scrunched. “I was going to say you should send him a pic. But I don't even think you can’t even download Instapic on a phone like this.”

“A... pic?” 

“Something suggestive,” she specified, shrugging a coy shoulder.

Elliott briefly tried to envision how he would possibly stage himself for a suggestive photoshoot that he wouldn’t die of embarrassment from. He had to scrap even the fantasy of it from sheer mortification. “Heavens, no.”

“Well.” She sighed. “I guess if you can’t seduce him with pictures, or fancy presents... “ she shook her head, resigned. “You’re going to have to talk to him about this book.”

Elliot nodded. A crushing thought dawned on him. “It’s possible he finds it inordinately dull.”

Haley shrugged, looking out at the ocean. “If he does, then. Maybe that’s something good to know.”

Elliott followed her gaze thoughtfully. “Perhaps it is.”

They were silent for a little while, listening to the surf.

“You know. He’d be really lucky to get a pic from you.”

Elliott smiled, but there was some sadness stirring in his chest. It was just too lofty a hope, to consider the doctor wanting him that way. It made his heart ache to even dream the thought. All the same, she was sweet. “Thank you, darling.”

“Just promise, if you do ask for his number…” She gave his cellphone one last look of revulsion. “Type yours in _his_ phone.”

***

It was one of those nights at the Saloon where it felt like the whole town had showed up. The place was mobbed with some unspoken sentiment that everyone had just had one of those weeks.

Shane still had some trouble adjusting to being mostly sober here now. Everything about the place from the familiar sights and sounds and even the smell of pepper poppers made him feel like he should be guzzling beer. But it wasn’t so hard when Haley was with him. Instead of skulking on the wall, he was seated at the bar with her having some appetizers and chatting with Emily whenever she wasn't pouring drafts and checking on tables.

Shane took a sip of the IPA he had allowed himself, trying to go for quality instead of quantity. A drink that was meant to be enjoyed for itself, not as a means to an end. It was pretty good.

“What do you think about Harvey?” Haley asked him suddenly in a conspiratorial whisper. Shane followed her calculating gaze to where he was ordering a glass of the farmer’s wine from Gus across the way. “Do you think he has like...a type?”

“Oh, good. I thought I was the one who was going to have to bring up the three-way.”

Haley burst into giggles, slapping his arm. “You know what I mean!”

He did, of course. The tipsy gossip he gathered from the winetasting aftermath was that Elliott had a crush, and the girls were all very hopeful it would lead to something. Harvey was a nice guy, sure, but Shane felt like he was always all business. He barely seemed to have a personal life outside of the clinic, and he couldn’t picture him dating anybody. 

Before he could answer her the door opened and Alex walked in, which Shane originally was surprised by until he remembered that the farmer was here in the pool room.

“Alex!” Emily chirped happily from the bar. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Except for on TV, you big stud.”

He grinned and sort of brushed it off with a laugh. “Good to see you, Em.” Shane mused then that Alex had gotten a lot more humble since he actually had a reason to gloat, which was both counterintuitive and a relief.

“How you feeling about Sunday?” Shane asked. The team was undefeated so far, but the Tunnelers weren’t projected to win against Abbington. Hadn’t in four years. 

“Hopeful,” Alex told him, sucking in a breath. “I guess we’ll see.”

“Oh my Yoba, Alex.” Haley spun on her stool, already giggling in anticipation of the gossip she had to share. “Did you see what Tori Larson posted on Instapic yesterday?” 

“No, I didn’t.” He let out a low chuckle in anticipation. “What now?”

They always liked to talk shit on their old high school friends. Shane supposed if he still had any friends left from high school, he would too. 

Shane took a quick pan around the room as they got to chatting next to him. Pierre was ranting about something to Gus at the bar, something about Joja, he was sure. Willy and Clint were tossing a few back at their usual table. His aunt was with the mayor, paying rapt attention to some story he was telling. Shane felt a little irritation simmer at the sight of them together. 

A shrill squeal from Haley snapped him out of it.

“Are you serious!?” Her blue eyes were glimmering with excitement as she popped off her stool in a flurry of blond curls. “Of _course_ I want to!”

Shane frowned. “What’s going on?” 

“The team is going to a club on Friday in downtown Zuzu!” Haley gasped. 

“I guess it’s like a bye week tradition,” Alex explained. 

“Which club is it?” Haley demanded.

“Uh.” Alex’s brow furrowed. “I think it was like, Club...Infinite?” 

“ _Infinity_?” She corrected in elated disbelief. “Are you serious!?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

“Alex, you can’t just like, _go_ to Club Infinity. That is so super exclusive!” She was almost vibrating with excitement. Haley suddenly came close to him, gripping his arm with a hopeful, puppy dog look. “You’ll come too, right?”

Shane somehow managed to hesitate despite how compelling that face was. He of course understood why she was so excited. This kind of night was everything Haley loved in one experience. Dressing up, going out, VIP status, earning envious looks. But imagining a night hanging out with Alex’s semi-famous teammates gave him a little dread. Would they be insufferably douchey? Probably.

Still. It wouldn’t be all bad. He was cutting down on the drinking but he could have a few. Getting out in the city every so often was a nice change of pace. And if it made her happy.

“Yeah, we’ll see. Could be alright.”

Haley did a little bounce of joy. “It’s going to be _so_ fun.” She spun back to Alex immediately. “Who else are you inviting? I mean, the farmer, obviously. But Abby, Sebastian, Sam?”

“Yeah, all them, if they want,” he said good-naturedly. “We don’t get a ton of invites as rookies, but Mac has some too.”

Haley pursed her lips, glancing towards the pool room where they were gathered. “They are going to need some serious outfit help.” 

Alex gave her a roll of his eyes. “I’ll text you guys before the weekend, but glad you’re coming.” He flashed an easy smile and headed off towards the pool room.

Haley turned to Shane, still giddy. “Yoba, I need to start online shopping, like, now!”

Shane smirked at her. He could only imagine what get up she would put together. “Do I have to wear something... nice?” 

“Not that Joja hoodie, I’ll tell you that.” She smirked at him with an affectionate bat of her lashes that pacified him in an instant. She leaned in and gave him peck on the lips before hopping back on her stool. Shane went red at the entertained look Gus was giving them before he resumed pouring a draft like he hadn’t seen a thing.

Shane took a sip of his beer. The club wasn’t really his scene, sure. But it could be fun for one night.

***

“He could not stop staring at you.”

Leah sighed, pausing her knife on the cutting board. She really wasn’t going to let this go, then. “That’s because we know each other. I told you.”

Kel was leaning against the doorframe of their tiny galley kitchen, her arms crossed. “Art school.”

“That’s right.” Leah resumed her chopping without looking at her.

They had stopped in a random little cafe for coffee on the way home. It was an impromptu decision that Leah wished she had known would cause hours of agony. The latte had been subpar anyway.

“He seemed pretty excited to reunite with someone he just “knew”.”

“It’s been awhile.” Leah increased the pace of her celery chopping. 

“At what point do you just admit to me you’ve fucked him.”

Leah dropped her knife with a loud clang. “Yoba, Kel. Are you serious? Do we have to do this with everyone I’ve ever known?”

Kel was unfazed, her face still stormy. “Just say it.”

“I have _never_ fucked that guy.” She felt her throat tightening, like she might cry. “I don’t understand, what if I had? Would I be in trouble for something I did before I even _met_ you? Am I not allowed to have a past?”

Kel finally softened, coming closer to her, her hands sliding to her hips. “No, shortcake. I’m not mad at you for having a past, I just. I want you to be honest with me.”

Leah stared at the freckles she had by her collarbone, the ones she had always found to be so pretty, like a dusting of stars. She dropped her voice to something softer, but firm. “I have been honest. You have no reason to be so suspicious of me.” 

She had some trouble maintaining her frown as Kel started kissing under her ear and down her neck. “You can’t help how sexy you are.” Leah rolled her eyes but now couldn’t keep from shivering at the way her lips were trailing across her jaw bone. “And I can’t help wanting to keep you all to myself.”

“You have me all to yourself,” Leah protested, pulling back slightly to look her squarely in her stunning eyes.

Kel threaded her hand through Leah’s hair and kissed her deeply, starting to press her into the edge of the counter. Leah had just enough time to shove the cutting board over before she was lifted up and deposited where it had once been, letting out a soft exhale.

“Show me.”

***

Haley felt a spark of excitement when the doorbell rang, setting down her phone on the couch. _Finally._

She swept open the front door and nearly yanked Shane inside. “I thought you’d never get here!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to give her a kiss.

“Got home late,” he muttered. “Morris decided twenty minutes from close that he wanted the whole fall display moved a whole ten feet to the right.”

Haley pursed her lips in irritation. “That guy is the fucking worst.” It was bad enough Shane could barely text her anymore while he was at work, Morris was always lurking and trying to catch him now. She had always found the weird manager to be generally creepy as well, even before she and Shane were dating.

“Mind if I grab some water?” Shane asked, jutting a thumb towards the kitchen.

“Of course. I have it recording, so we have time.” _True Love's Kiss_ was better when they could fast forward through the commercials anyway. Haley surveyed the living room to make sure everything was set, and noted the absence of her big fuzzy blanket that she must have left in her room.

She headed in to grab it and was momentarily distracted by the shimmery dress still laid out on her bed. It had arrived this afternoon in the mail, the perfect look for Club Infinity. She paused, wrestling with an urge to show him right now. 

She released the sparkly hem. It was hard to wait, but it’d be worth it to really make a full debut Friday night.

Haley tossed the blanket unceremoniously on the couch, feeling some contentment swell in anticipation of their cozy night in together.

“What do you think? Should we make some popcorn or-” Haley cut her question off as she took in Shane’s figure hunched over the counter, and the folded, familiar looking letter that she had completely forgotten was still laid out by the fruit bowl.

Haley’s breath caught in her chest. _Oh shit. No._

She took a step towards him, her heart pounding. Her mind raced trying to remember the finer points of what her parents had written. “Don’t take any of that seriously. They’re ridiculous,” she blurted.

Shane looked up from the letter, his face unreadable. 

Haley came closer, wishing she could tear it to shreds right now, her throat tightening with a little desperation. 

“I didn’t mean to read it.” His voice was deep and morose. 

“Shane…”

“Listen, I get it.” 

What did he get? That her parents were shamelessly pushing her to find someone with status and money? That they clearly had no idea he existed? Her cheeks felt hot, a sickening mix of guilt and defensiveness washing over her. “I was going to tell them soon.”

“You don’t have to explain, Haley.” There was a sense of defeat and bitterness in his tone that was making her feel panicked. “I should have guessed.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to see the angst and drama kick up a notch for the next few chapters, but I promise nothing too terribly heart-wrenching (I hope!) 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe out there. Writing this is once again helping me stay sane. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncertainty, trying to stay in the present, and some tough questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late to post! Connecting all these storylines is a crazy exercise at times (but I love it).
> 
> Perspectives: Shane, the farmer, Haley, Alex, Harvey, Penny

He should have known it was coming.

The reality check, the end of this highly improbable exercise. How could he possibly think things would keep going like this.

He didn’t mean to read it. He had skimmed over the letter unintentionally when he sat down at the kitchen counter, but the fancy scrawl had gotten his attention. So had the word “Alex”. 

_...wishing him success...have you still been spending much time together?_

A pit settled in his stomach. It was from her parents.

_...lucrative connections in professional sports, corporate and otherwise_ ….

Shane knew he should feel bad for snooping, but it was only getting worse the more he read and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away.

_...expand your networking…eligible bachelors... his various social events this season._

_We think you should definitely be attending, dear._

His girlfriend’s parents clearly had no clue that he existed. And based on their not so subtle encouragement to find some wealthy corporate type, they wouldn’t be pleased that he did.

Haley rarely looked anything other than fully in control and confident, but he could see the discomfort wash over her features when she registered that he had read it, a mix of fear and guilt.

“Shane…”

“Listen, I get it.” He couldn’t take the anguish on her face anymore than he could take the knowledge that he had been right all along.

She came closer to him. “I was going to tell them soon.”

“You don’t have to explain, Haley. I should have guessed.”

“‘Should have guessed’?” She repeated the phrase like it was toxic. 

“They’re not going to like me.” Of course they wouldn’t. How could they? He didn’t have a swanky job or heaps of money to shower her with.

“They don’t even know you,” she countered.

“But they don’t really need to, do they?” It had been abundantly clear. “I don’t meet their criteria. They want you to be with some CEO, or a famous gridball player, or you know, Alex.”

There was a flash of recognition in her eyes before her jaw set in protest. “They wanted me to break up with Alex the second high school was over.”

“Well, sounds like he’s back on the list now.” 

Haley let out a breath of frustration laced with some emotion. “Shane, you can’t listen to them. I don’t. They have all these ridiculous expectations about money and social status and I just don’t fucking care about any of that, okay?” Her blue eyes bore into him, and the desperation there made him feel both guilty and justified for his fears all at once. “I don’t care what they think.”

“They _think..”_ He knew his words had a bite, but he couldn’t seem to soften it. “That you’re single.” 

The flicker of guilt over her face didn’t satisfy him like he thought it might. It felt like a sucker punch. 

Shane let out a breath. “It’s fine, I really do get it. They’re never going to be happy seeing you date a Joja Mart employee.”

She physically flinched, looking stung. “Is that how you think I’d describe you?” She put her hands on the counter across from him. “You’re my _boyfriend_. We have a relationship.” Her voice got softer, an edge of hurt showing through. “I’m crazy about you. I’d start with that.”

The fragility in her eyes gnawed at him. He wanted to believe it so badly. A voice inside him was begging him not to sabotage this, to take what she was saying and hold on. But all along he had been waiting for some reason to doubt her and here it was, actually written out in front of him.

It didn’t make any sense that they could work this well, he had always worried about that. It had to have all been temporary in her view, she was never thinking of him as a long game. Why even bother her parents with the shock of dating him if they never actually had to meet? 

He took a miffed glance at the letter. “No matter how you present me, it’s not going to make a difference to them.” 

“Then _fuck_ them.” He looked up in surprise at the anger in her tone. It took him a second to register how she was suddenly so close to him until he realized that she had actually climbed onto the counter and was kneeling in front of him, cupping his cheek.

Her lips were close to his, her eyes searching him with anguish. “I should have told them.” It was a soft, guilty whisper. 

His thoughts were still trying to race in his head, but her draw to him was too intense right now, the need resonating from her too much. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her into an angsty kiss.

Their lips crushed together needily. He slid her closer to him across the counter until she was sitting on the edge, straddling him between her legs. He started to lean her back, still kissing her forcefully like he might never get to again.

There was so much to process about what had just happened and he was still on edge, still mourning over it. But right now she was in his arms wanting him and he was desperate to hang on. 

She made a soft sound when he lifted her up from the counter, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his middle. He was still kissing her as they made their way towards her bedroom, letting his lust for her blur his racing thoughts and the pain in his chest.

  
  


***

“Wow. They don’t usually put the new kids near a window.”

Petra looked up from the email she had been composing, surprised to see an attractive guy her age casually leaning over the wall of her cubicle. She wondered if he worked on this floor and she was only just now meeting him for the first time. The endless narrow rows didn’t exactly facilitate socialization.

She gave him an amicable shrug. “I guess I’m pretty lucky.” 

“Nah, Joja’s strategic about everything. Must’ve seen something in you.” He raised his chin at her playfully.

Petra highly doubted she had shown anything beyond a willingness to work here, but she appreciated his attempt at being friendly all the same.

His hand suddenly shot towards her. “I’m Jack.”

“Petra.” She shook his hand. “And I’m not actually new...not really. Been here a few months.”

“A few months?” He looked incredulous. “That can’t be right. I’m sure I would’ve noticed you by now.” He gave her a shameless once over as if to confirm. 

Petra blushed. Maybe this was more than him just being friendly. 

“Some of us assistant execs are getting drinks after work.” He flashed her a coy smile. “You should join.”

She returned his grin. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

  
  
  


Petra suddenly snapped back to the present, registering the countryside flying past the train window in front of her. She glanced over at Abby and Sam across from her, both of them paying rapt attention to something on Sam’s phone. It had to be band-related, given the way Sam was bopping his head and Abby was air-drumming beside him.

She took in a breath, wondering where that unwelcome memory had surfaced from. _It’s because he liked that video. All this talk about exes lately._ Or maybe it was from being on the train. She commuted in and out a lot when she was living in the city.

Petra couldn’t help but think back to her naïve past self in the pencil skirt and the faux pearl earrings she wore in an effort to look older. She wondered what that girl would think if she knew her best life wouldn’t begin until she was very far away from that desk, to say nothing of that charming, overly confident coworker. Petra found herself almost amused by the fact that she clearly had a type.

But Jack didn’t have any of Alex’s sweetness or generosity. He wasn’t loyal. With Jack, the charm was a mask, a façade. He was only about himself. She had found that out the hard way.

She dismissed the memory then. Petra very much wanted to be in the present, to be on a train with good friends on her way to watch a certain rookie gridball player. 

As if on cue, Abby glanced up from her air-drumming and flashed her a smile. “Only two more stops!”

Petra nodded, letting out a contented breath. 

***

Haley had never been so in her own head.

She had crafted maybe ten different texts to Shane, agonizing over every detail, what to abbreviate, whether to use an emoji, exclamation point or no exclamation point. For how much time she spent obsessing, she still had nothing to show for it. She just couldn’t seem to hit the send button.

She sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Everything had been going so well. So perfect. _Why did he have to find that fucking letter?_

She still felt terrible. She knew her parents expectations weren’t her fault, but she should have told them by now. She couldn’t get the image of his face out of her mind, that gutted, resigned stare.

If anything, the passionate sex they had after was only messing with her head more. It was hot and needy and she still had some marks on her neck to show for it. But there was an edge to it that wasn’t quite the theatrics of makeup sex, more the desperation of uncertainty. When he left this morning he was quiet and subdued, and she couldn’t help but feel that when he kissed her goodbye there were a thousand heavy thoughts in his head that he wasn’t telling her.

Should she be taking more accountability for what her parents said? Some part of her was too ashamed to do so. _How do I make this okay again?_

All fall she had felt like she didn’t quite have a handle on things, but now it felt less fun and more like a major fucking problem. She was anxious and almost lovesick for him. How did she express that without making it seem like he was justified in thinking the letter was a major issue?

Was it a major issue? 

Haley let her phone drop sadly onto her bed. He just needed to believe her that she didn’t care about her parents expectations. That was the only solution. He had to trust her. It wasn’t like they were around much to cause a fuss anyway. 

Haley sat down at her laptop. He would feel better if she told them. She could draft an email, prepare what she was going to say. Be firm and resolved and articulate. _He’s my boyfriend. Deal with it._

She took a fragile last glance at her phone before she began typing, checking again to make sure the ringer volume was all the way up.

***

“Wait till you see it. It’s the absolute _perfect_ pumpkin!”

Alex grinned at the way Petra was excitedly tugging him towards the pumpkin patch, trying to ignore the soreness in his arms as she did so. He had gotten a little ambitious lifting this morning. 

“I knew it had promise from the start, but I think by the time the fair is here it’s going to really knock some socks off.” She stopped proudly by the edge of the patch, pointing to a round, basketball-sized pumpkin right of center. “Just look at the shape of it. And that color!” 

Alex made a dramatic whistle. “Now _that’s_ a vegetable.”

Petra giggled, knowing he was trying his best to be appreciative. “Well, it’s technically a fruit.”

Alex frowned. “It is?”

“Yeah, cause it’s a squash.”

Now he was really confused. “I thought a squash was a squash.”

“It is.” She paused in thought. “ There are a lot of different squashes. And botanically speaking, squashes are fruit.” She threw a hand. “It doesn’t really matter, but don’t ever get Demetrius started on it, trust me.”

“Huh.” Alex wanted to ask what _botanically_ meant, but he wasn’t confident he could say that word back correctly. “Well, whatever it is, Pierre doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Petra beamed. He wrapped his arm around her, and they both looked back to the pumpkin for a wistful moment.

  
  
  


After checking on the chickens and cows and making sure everything was secure for the night, they were happily snuggled together in Petra’s bed, a cooking show buzzing in the background that neither of them were paying much attention to. She was laying with her head against his chest, scrolling through Instapic.

Alex was feeling strangely overly aware of how pleasant the present moment was, comfortable, easy, domestic. He wished these nights weren’t so far and few between with his schedule. Something about it was making him nostalgic for it, when it wasn’t even over yet.

What would it be like in the winter? Would he stay over all the time? Help her with all the farm chores? He frowned a little. 

Would she want that?

Alex’s phone lit up on the bed next to them, breaking him out of his thoughts. He craned his neck to have a look, catching part of the text. _“If the defense made more of a stand that last drive…”_

“Mac’s still pretty pissed we lost yesterday,” he reported. 

“It was still a great game,” Petra consoled him, looking up from her phone. “Abby and Sam loved it. Abby still doesn’t have her voice back.”

“Yeah. Coach said it’s the nature of the loss that matters. That’s why it didn’t sting so bad. We played our asses off.” He would have obviously liked to win, but it had been close the whole game and he had gotten a respectable number of touches.

“Definitely. Maybe you’ll see them again in the playoffs,” she offered. 

“Yeah. I hope so.” He paused. Their conversations had a way of always drifting back to gridball. “Hey, with the bye this weekend, I can finally help you with some fair prep.”

She made a little chuckle. “I’m pretty sure we’ll both be nursing hangovers.”

Alex couldn’t stop some guilt that the Tunnelers social calendar was taking over their only free weekend. He sat up a little, setting his phone down. “Petra... I know everyone’s excited about going to the club. But you know we really don’t have to do this, right?” 

Petra raised up as well, frowned slightly at his tone. “You’re not looking forward to it?”

“No, it’s not that,” he assured her. He was pretty excited to be with his teammates in a non-gridball context for once, and to have Petra and their friends there too was pretty much all he could ask for in a night out. But the timing wasn’t ideal. “I’m not really sure what to expect, and you know I’ve never really been into the drinking scene anyway.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It doesn’t have to take over the weekend.” 

She was giving him a heavy sort of smile that suggested he had said something right, but he wasn’t quite sure which part she was liking. She grazed a hand over his cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss. It lingered softly and gave him goosebumps. 

She pulled back, her eyes soft. “I’m excited about going out to the club with you. Everyone is. You don’t have to worry.” She let out a little sigh. “Do you even know how sweet you are?”

He gave her a sheepish little shrug. “Granny tells me all the time.”

Petra laughed. “Well. She’s right.”

Alex gave her a serious look. “Just, if it ends up being really lame, or you’re not having fun, we can bail whenever,” he assured her. “It’s no big deal.”

Petra nodded, but she seemed more focused on his mouth, her eyes lidded. Alex leaned in to kiss her and slid his hands down to her hips, the soft cotton of her oversized sweatpants failing to hide the generous curve of her ass. She let out a little squeak when he gave it a squeeze.

His other hand glided up her middle towards her breasts and he made a little hum. “You know,” he whispered in her ear, his voice as smoldering as he could muster. “That pumpkin has nothing on your melons.”

“Alex!” she erupted, giving him a playful shove. He let out a gut laugh, falling back against the pillow. 

  
  
***  
  
  


It was late. Incredibly late.

Harvey’s usual bedtime was two hours and 43 minutes ago, to be exact. But this story, this book. It was just that good. He couldn’t put it down, and he didn’t want to leave their world.

He paused for a minute as the party entered the Cursed Wood, holding his eyes closed to give them a rest. They were stinging behind his eyelids. _You really need to get some sleep._

He sighed, forcing himself to sit up and resigning to stop there. He marked the page and gave one more affectionate look at the cover, one he knew Elliott had looked at countless times.

He had so much to share already, so many thoughts on the characters and their development so far. Who was Elliott’s favorite, he wondered? The brash warrior? The mischievous dwarf? The brooding mage? He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be, but he was endlessly curious. 

Setting it on his nightstand, he hesitated when he saw a small inscription on the inside cover he hadn’t noticed before. _For Elliott. The best adventures are still ahead._

He felt briefly self conscious, as if he was snooping on something very personal, but all the same his thoughts wandered to who would have gifted this book to him so long ago. A simple message, but seemingly so affectionate. Most likely an older relative or parent. He knew very little about Elliott’s background, he realized then. 

He envisioned the next few days and what opportunities he might have to run into him casually, and he was a little miffed that that answer seemed to be only a few. 

_You could always just go and pay him a visit._ It was a thought, knocking on the door of his shack for an impromptu conversation. What would he be doing in there? Writing away, certainly. Would he be pleased by the visit? Harvey frowned. Why did he picture him in a robe? He flushed at the visual.

_No, not at his house._ It would have to be a neutral setting if he had any prayer of not embarrassing himself. And he would have to prepare what he might say. That would be better, although his stomach was still twisting at the prospect. 

Harvey finally settled to sleep, resolving that he might need to casually stop into the Saloon this weekend more than once. 

***

The vampire novel was finally getting good.

Sure, the plot was overly convenient in parts, and some of the dialogue was cringeworthy, but the love story was ratcheting up. Part of her even hoped that the heroine really would turn into a vampire, if it meant they could be together in the end.

It was nice out today, and Penny had been making some progress sitting in her usual spot under her favorite tree. She was just starting a chapter from the perspective of a new, unknown vampire when she registered footsteps headed her way. 

She looked up to see the farmer walking towards her with purpose, a bright smile on her face. Penny experienced a conflict of emotions in that moment that was all too familiar, her shyness and desire to befriend someone battling for control of her facial expression. Petra had always gone out of her way to be friendly to her, but it was almost like the more interest someone took in talking to her, the more Penny clammed up. Especially if it was someone she wanted to like her.

“Hi, Penny!”

“Hi, Petra.” Penny was struck with the thought that Petra always seemed to look somewhat glamorous in her high, voluminous ponytail, not at all like the twelve-year-old Penny was sure she would resemble if she ever attempted that hairstyle. 

“My friend back home was obsessed with that series,” Petra noted, gesturing to her book. “I never had time to get into it, but she told me the sex scenes were spicy.” She raised her eyebrows delightedly.

Penny was a little taken aback. “Oh! Um. I don’t think I’ve gotten to those yet.”

“Oh, shit. Was that a spoiler?”

“No,” she assured her. Penny hesitated briefly. “I mean, with all this build up, they better at some point.”

Petra let out a melodious laugh. Penny giggled along with her, feeling proud of her quip. 

“Oh my Yoba, are you so excited for this weekend?” Petra suddenly gushed. 

Penny blinked, confused.

“I know the logistics of getting to the city and back are a little complicated, but I think it’ll be so much fun once we’re there.” Petra’s light eyes were still sparkling at whatever plan she apparently thought Penny already knew about. “I’m so glad you’re coming!”

Penny could only tilt her head stupidly. “W-what...?”

“Club Infinity!” she attempted to clarify. “Didn’t Sam tell you?” 

“Uh...no, actually.” Penny felt a little sting.

“Oh! Well, Alex can get us into this club downtown with the team. A bunch of us are going this Friday. Sam said you’d want to go, I just figured he mentioned it already.” She looked hopeful. “You should totally come!”

Penny desperately wanted to be polite and smile back, to reciprocate any of her bubbly energy. But picturing a crowded nightclub and being out in the city till the wee hours of the morning with a bunch of drunk, rich strangers was making her want to panic. Not to mention- how would she even begin to explain to her mother where she’d be? How would she afford it? 

And why had Sam answered for her already? Did he even know her? Her stomach twisted in a knot.

Penny bit her lip. “Oh, um. Well, I’ll have to see.”

She could see discomfort flicker across Petra’s face as she recognized that the excitement wasn’t mutual. “You really don’t have to at all, I just thought you might want to, I mean.” She was clearly bumbling to comfort her, which only made Penny feel worse. “I’d love for you to come but. Sam thought-” 

“It’s alright,” Penny told her softly, knowing nothing about her expression was supporting that message.

Petra was holding on to the straps of her backpack now, suddenly looking younger. “Well, um. I’ll text you, and if you decide to join, that’d be really fun, but no worries if not.”

“Okay.” Penny managed a soft smile, but it was too little too late.

“I’ll see you later,” she said with a cheerful wave, but Penny could see the uneasiness behind her eyes. 

Alone again, Penny’s mind swirled, looking down at her book, admonishing herself. _Why do you have to be so painfully awkward?_

She had just been so taken off guard. A night club. With the Tunnelers. In Zuzu.

She had to imagine Sam was elated at the prospect of going out into the city, to meet all of Alex’s teammates and be out on the town until late. To drink and dance and let loose.

For a minute, she tried to imagine it, dressing up, heading into Zuzu, the noise, the crowds, the reckless consumption of alcohol. Maybe she could do it. Be the fun, spontaneous girlfriend Sam deserved. But it was hopeless. Even if she could figure out a way to get permission to go, how would she navigate that sort of scene? What would she wear? Would she just be plastered to Sam’s side the entire time like a timid shadow?

Penny felt a lump in her throat. _I shouldn’t hold him back._ It was better for him to go with Petra and Abby, his friends who were fun and outgoing and always the life of the party. Sebastian didn’t love crowds or people, but he wasn’t shy, just a loner. He always stepped up and went out with Sam on big occasions. Like any decent friend would.

Penny closed her book, suddenly feeling very vulnerable sitting out here in public, as if another passerby could leave her with a unexpected invitation she couldn't possibly accept.

*** 

> Petra: um, Sam
> 
> Sam: sup p?
> 
> Petra: I just saw Penny in town
> 
> Petra: I asked her about club infinity
> 
> Sam: oh cool. did she seem excited?
> 
> Petra: excited is not how I’d describe her reaction :(
> 
> Sam: shit really?
> 
> Petra: she seemed pretty unsure about it
> 
> Petra: i’m sorry. I didn’t realize you hadn’t asked her yet
> 
> Sam: nah, not your fault. 
> 
> Sam: I was kind of stalling... Idk if her mom would be cool with it
> 
> Petra: oh right. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t into it
> 
> Sam: yeah. i better go talk to her
> 
> Petra: good luck. let me know how it goes
> 
> Sam: thanks p
> 
> Sam: im sure it’ll be all good tho
> 
> Petra: def <3

***

Shane went through his day in a fog, a sort of melancholy haze that he hadn’t suffered through in a long time.

He was trying to hang on to his therapist’s words. _Believe her. Don’t be suspicious of your happiness._

But his worst fears were true. She was ashamed of him, or at the very least afraid to tell her parents about their relationship. And he couldn’t blame her. Not with the type of expectations they had.

He was trying to count cans in the storage room and he kept messing up. Even a simple menial task wasn’t going well for him today. He couldn’t stop thinking about the harsh words in that letter. Or the feel of her lips on his after, the angsty bruises he had left on her neck and the way she shuddered underneath him. Trying to remind himself that she belonged to him, that she wanted him still. 

His therapist had often encouraged him to stick to simple routines when his thoughts weren’t cooperating and were leaning catastrophic. When work finally ended he knew he needed to go home, tend to the chickens, read with Jas. Get his mind right. Stop ruminating over the letter. Stop worrying that she hadn’t texted him all day and he hadn’t either. Drown out the incessant, irritating need for a beer. Then hopefully he could stop his self-loathing and figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do to get back to where he was before.

  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t think you two should be playing by the sewers. It’s not very clean, Jas.” Shane brought the blankets farther up towards her chin.

“There’s a lot of green goo!” She reported happily. 

“Exactly.” Shane kissed the top of her head, and also kissed her bear, because there would be fervent protests if he didn’t. 

He paused in her doorway. “Alright, kid. Sleep tight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Uncle Shane?”

Shane paused to lean against the doorframe, admittedly curious what question tonight’s stalling tactic would feature. She could get pretty philosophical when she wanted to. “ _Do fish get sick of the ocean?”_

He smiled in preparation. “What’s up.”

“Are you and Miss Haley going to get married?”

Shane faltered, losing his balance against the wall briefly. “Uh...”

Her little face was awaiting his answer eagerly. The bear was staring at him too.

The question felt like a dagger to the heart, especially after last night. He couldn't seem to find any sort of answer so he deflected. “Why uh...why were you thinking about that?” 

“Vincent said that’s what happens when you kiss enough times,” she reported matter-of-factly. “He said his brother kisses Miss Penny, and now they hafta get married.”

_Yoba_. He shook his head. Not even the seven-year-olds missed the gossip around here. “I don’t think it works that way, kid.”

“It doesn’t?” Her face fell.

“Jas, you get married when you’re... older....and care about someone a lot, for a very long time.” Sweet Yoba he was winging this. “And actually, it’s not really polite to ask people if they’re getting married. It’s sort of their business.”

“...Oh.” She frowned. “Like how you’re not supposed to ask how old Mayor Lewis is?”

“Right.” 

Jas looked like she was processing that with a fair amount of disappointment, but he took her hesitation to try and make an exit. “Alright, well. It’s getting late. Sweet dreams.” He started to put a foot out of the room. 

“Uncle Shane?” 

Shane failed at masking a wince. “Yeah?”

“Miss Haley is the most funnest and most prettiest person in the whole world.”

Shane softened. “She is.”

“And she makes you happier than anybody. Well... besides Charlie the chicken. And me.”

Shane tried in vain to swallow the lump forming in his throat. 

“So maybe after a long time... when you’re older….you can get married!” She smiled contentedly at her proposed solution. 

He couldn’t look at her. “Maybe one day. We’ll have to see.”

Jas let out a resigned sigh, clearly aware of what a non-answer that was. “Okay.” She hugged her bear closer, turning on her side. 

“Sweet dreams, kid.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Shane.”

Shane shut her door softly, taking a moment outside of it to let out a haggard breath. 

_Fuck._

  
  
  


It shouldn’t have caught him so off guard. He knew it wasn’t strange for a young kid to ask that sort of question. Jas adored Haley. Of course she did. She was fun and doting and sweet to her. They had only been growing closer since the end of summer. 

But now after the harsh realization of how truly underwhelming he was in her parents eyes, the whole idea made him sick. Through all the heartache of worrying about what would happen when he inevitably fucked this up with Haley, he hadn’t really thought about how much it could hurt Jas too. He wasn’t sure if he could carry the weight of her potential heartbreak on top of his own. Yoba knew she had been through enough loss in her young life already.

_“She makes you happier than anyone.”_ He huffed a sad laugh. She was right. The past month had almost too much happiness to be sustainable. Like a wagon going down a hill with too much speed. The crash was going to be brutal, and now more than ever it seemed completely unavoidable.

It was almost scary how little Shane needed to think about it. His legs were taking him down the hall and there wasn’t an explicit inner thought process or decision, everything in his being was simply hell bent on it.

He was having a fucking drink. 

  
  


***

Haley’s heart leapt when her phone rang, tossing the magazine she was only half-reading in the first place. It wasn’t like him to call, he usually texted. But she grabbed for her phone in a desperate hope all the same. 

She frowned in confusion to see her sister’s name. Wasn’t she at work?

“Emily?”

“Haley…” Her sister’s voice was so laced with concern it instantly made her stomach drop. “I didn’t know if I should call, but. “ She hesitated. “I’m worried about Shane.”

Haley sucked in a breath. “What happened?”

“I saw him passing by the Saloon with a six pack in his hand.” 

_Shit._ Haley closed her eyes in an attempt to manage the cocktail of disappointment, worry, and guilt in her chest.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I went out after him and pressed him on it. He basically told me to mind my own business. I didn’t think it was my place to tell you at first, but he didn’t look well, and…” she let out a shaky breath. “ I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Haley’s thoughts started to race. _Why didn’t I just fucking text him._

“Did something happen with you two?” She asked it gently, cautiously.

“Yeah.” It came out utterly defeated. “He knows I didn’t tell Mom and Dad. He saw the fucking letter.”

“Oh, Haley,” she mourned.

“How long ago did you see him?” 

“An hour ago, at least.”

He could have done a fair amount of damage in that time. Haley hesitated. “Where do you think he is?”

“Well. He wouldn’t have gone home.” 

Right. Jas was in bed by now, but Marnie had been so proud of his stretch of sobriety. He wouldn’t want the evidence there.

Suddenly, it was obvious. 

“Thanks, Em.” She took in a stilted breath. “I have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Shane <\3
> 
> I have a lot of the big scenes in future chapters written so I’m hopeful to stay relatively to a one week schedule, especially as it’s going to be a little more drama-filled and angsty moving forward (I don’t like the suspense! )
> 
> I promise I'll get over the melon joke one of these days!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the kudos and comments, it seriously makes me so absurdly happy and makes this so fun.
> 
> Next chapter: Haley confronts Shane. The crew heads out on the town.


	9. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley confronts Shane on the dock. Preparations are made for a memorable night out on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: maybe not a surprise given the events of last chapter- but we’re in for some angst!
> 
> Perspectives: Shane, Haley, Sam, Penny, the farmer, Sebastian, Alex  
> Cameos: Pam, Maru, Emily and Sandy via text exchange
> 
> Note: I edited the title of the last chapter, because it bothered me when I realized it was a repeat title from part 1. I doubt anyone else cares, but I was beside myself lol

They were going down so fucking easily.

It was a release he hadn’t had in over a month, and he didn’t want to think too hard about how bad this really was. Haley and Jas and Marnie and Emily and Harvey and his therapist and everyone else who was going to be disappointed in him were a thought he wanted to ball up and toss away in the far corner of his mind, just for now, just so he could not have to fucking think for a second.

It was sickening how much his body had craved it, the familiar lightheaded fog. Shane clutched the half empty aluminum can a little tighter, staring at the murky water underneath the dock, wanting to just slip off and sink to the bottom.

“Shane.”

The voice behind him made his heart leap in his chest. He paused to contemplate if she really could have come out here after him, if there was anything he could possibly say for himself.

Shane turned, and she was standing there, a few feet away. The expression on her face was such a gut-wrenching mixture of betrayal and worry, he had never wanted to disappear so much in his life, to hit rewind on the past hour and a half and undo everything.

“What are you doing?” It was almost a whisper.

It was pretty obvious. He was being an absolute fucking asshole. There were a few empty cans next to him and one in his hand that begged otherwise, but the defense came out reflexively. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I don’t?” There was a hint of anger in her voice now. 

“It’s fine.” It came out gruff, defensive. “I’m just-” he barely stopped himself from saying _“just having a few”,_ like some sort of walking stereotype. He sighed defeatedly. “I’m being a fucking asshole.”

Haley’s footsteps creaked down the dock until she took a seat next to him, her arms wrapping around him wordlessly. He gently reached for the hand that was on his side, and it was delicate and soft while his was rough and cold. He felt like he didn’t deserve her care right now. He didn’t deserve to touch her. 

She inched closer and her foot hit an empty can, making it tip over and roll into the pond with a soft plop. They sat there for a moment, watching it float away to a chorus of crickets.

“How did you...?”

“Emily.”

He made a grunt of understanding. He should have assumed she wouldn’t just let him stalk off to drink alone. 

He felt another pang of guilt. He didn’t want her to put this on herself. “You didn’t make me drink. It’s not you.”

“I know that.” She was staring sadly at the murky water, her eyes unfocused. “But I still fucked up. I wanted to talk to you all day. I just…” She turned her head to face him now, frowning. “We should talk about the letter.”

Shane knew that was probably right, but he desperately didn't want to. He didn’t want to think about it at all. 

“I already drafted a message to my parents telling them we’re together. I don’t know how they’ll react, but whatever they think, it really doesn’t matter, okay?” She looked serious.

She was acting like it was simple, just a matter of sending an email and it would all be fixed. She didn’t get it. It wasn’t just her parents. Everyone looked at them as a mismatched pair. The reality was he had no business being with her, and she had to on some level understand that.

For some reason Jas and her sweet hopeful face kept surfacing in his mind. The heartless scrawl of her parent’s letter. _Eligible. Lucrative._

“They always hover over my life, it’s not new. But I don’t care what they say.”

He couldn’t believe it was bubbling out of him, this toxic and cruel. “Then why are you so obsessed with going to this club tomorrow?” 

He felt her stiffen beside him. “What?”

The crickets were chirping in a chorus of protest, and his heart was racing but he couldn’t stop himself. “It makes a lot of sense now. Of course you want to go hang out with Alex’s rich, half-famous teammates in the city. It’s exactly what they encouraged you to do.” 

Haley’s face was stricken, daring him to continue. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I figured you were just excited for all the attention.” Some dark part of him felt a sick thrill in airing it, in letting this fear loose into the wild, tossing it out there to see if it would stick. “But it’s probably good to keep your options open, right?” 

He could feel her blink at him in disbelief. There was a painful moment of waiting.

“Is that what you fucking think?” Her voice went harsh and quiet, which was so much worse than a yell. “Do you actually think that little of me?”

He gripped his half empty beer can, steadying himself. His heart was aching but he couldn’t take it back, he could only keep digging down. “You never told them about us. It was never going to be a long term thing for you.”

She leaned back from him, forcing him to look at her pretty, indignant face. “Are you seriously accusing me of wanting to go out...” she took in a breath. “...to find your fucking _replacement?_ ”

Shane felt his jaw almost quiver, but he kept his expression stony, staring at her. 

With a swift movement and an impressive amount of force, she grabbed the two remaining beers and chucked them into the lake. Before he could even process that, she was speeding off down the dock.

“Haley!” He started after her, his whole body suddenly tense with panic, only beginning to internalize how badly he was sabotaging everything he wanted. 

“How fucking dare you.” She whipped back around and as livid as she looked, there were visible tears in her eyes. 

“Shit, Haley. Just wait.” _Fuck, fuck. Say something._

“How could you say that to me?” she demanded. “I know you don’t mean it. You _don’t_.” 

“Fuck.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. She was right and he knew he was a dick, but he wasn’t going to fully say that. “I’m not saying it’s even a fucking- conscious move but it’s still what’s going to happen.”

“I wanted to go to the club to go out with our friends. With _you_ ,” She scowled in disgust at him.

“Yeah? And what were you expecting me to do?” He felt some anger rise in his throat like venom. “Go and enjoy watching a bunch of rich douchebags lust over you all night? The ones your parents would rather see you with?” 

She made a high-pitched noise of protest, but couldn’t find a counter fast enough.

He let out a callous scoff. “Should I be the designated driver for you, too?”

Her eyes smoldered with anger while the words sank in. He waited for the reaction, an escalation. But instead she made a quiet hiss. “Don’t go then.”

She tore off down the dock again. His voice sounded odd in his ears when he called after her, a cold low rumble. “You know there’s a reason you didn’t tell them about us.”

Haley spun around. “I was _going_ to. I just didn’t know how-” she caught herself, trying to phrase it.

“To what? Let them down easy?”

She stiffened. “That’s not it.”

“Alex’s new crowd is the one you belong with, and they know it. You know it, too.”

“What does that even mean?” There was an angry tear on her cheek, her voice catching in a way that tore his heart in two. “I belong with you, you dumb asshole.”

Shane was at war with himself, the part of him screaming to comfort her and take her in his arms, and the other part blaring a warning of how that only ever seemed to make him burn for her worse. 

“Fuck it. If you don’t trust that I want to be with you, I’m not going to stand here and beg you to believe me.” Shane felt a spark of panic as she started off again, her blonde hair whipping behind her. 

“Haley-”

She whirled around once she reached the grass, a sad laugh in her voice. “You know what? Maybe I will go tomorrow. Maybe I’ll find someone at Club Infinity who isn’t suspicious of me. Someone who actually trusts that I care about them. Someone who doesn’t need to be fucking convinced.”

He started towards her, some incoherent protest trying to form in his mouth.

“ _Don’t_ follow me.” It was a fiery threat that left him paralyzed in place. 

Shane was suddenly aware of how loud their voices had been in the quiet night as the crickets registered in his ears again. A dark wave of misery fell over him like a shroud, helplessly watching her disappear into the night.

***

Haley slammed her bedroom door, already wondering if she made a mistake. Her breathing was ragged. 

Fuck him for making her cry, again. Fuck him for drinking. Fuck him for making her worry so much. And fuck him for being such an _asshole_.

She should have told her parents. She understood why that hurt him. But how could he make that leap into thinking she was actually going to listen to them? That she wanted to go out just to flirt and... what had he said? _“Keep her options open?”_

Haley ripped a tissue from the dispenser on her vanity. He really said that. Like he was some placeholder for her until something better came along.

 _“He puts up walls like no one I’ve ever seen,”_ Emily had told her once. This was it . Another wall. He was pushing her away, keeping her out. He didn’t mean it. He couldn’t have. 

But he had still _said_ it. Just the accusation made her want to scream.

_“I figured you were just excited for all the attention…”_

That part had also stung, maybe because it wasn’t even wrong. But what? Now she couldn't enjoy a night out with her friends? Did being in a relationship mean she wasn’t allowed to socialize with anyone who might find her attractive? Fuck, she wasn’t going to miss out on the first night out in the city she had been offered in ages because he was being an insecure dick.

Haley felt some hurt simmer, thinking of him drinking those beers by the dock. He had felt guilty. She knew he did. He had always been adamant that his sobriety wasn’t on her, that it wasn’t her job. But it was hard to feel that way, not to feel responsible to some degree when she knew what had started all of this.

Haley let out a shaky breath and glanced at her phone, and then the door. She had told him not to follow her. _What if he listens._

Her phone vibrated and she nearly dropped it.

> Mac: Hales. You’re comin tomorrow, right?

Haley took in a shuddering breath, trying to collect herself. It felt necessary to force a smile as she tapped out a response, as if he could see it.

> Haley: of course!
> 
> Mac: hell yeah
> 
> Mac: hey you can finally meet the bf
> 
> Haley: omy finally
> 
> Mac: your man coming?

Haley blinked away a tear.

> Haley: no not this time
> 
> Mac: well I’ll meet him soon enough
> 
> Mac: in the meantime we’ll tear it up tomorrow
> 
> Haley: can’t wait <3

Haley took a glance at the glittering dress hanging from her closet door. If Shane couldn’t trust her, if he was that stupid, well, she wasn’t going to suffer. 

Haley wiped some mascara off her cheek, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was time she got a fucking handle on things.

  
  


***

Sam took in a breath as he came closer to the trailer door, raising his clenched fist. He hesitated briefly. _Just do it, you need to talk to her._

He gritted his teeth and knocked in a playful melody. 

There were hurried footsteps and then the trailer door creaked open an inch, one of Penny’s eyes blinking back at him. “Sam?”

“Who’sat?” A loud voice bellowed from inside.

Penny opened the door just wide enough for her to slip out, closing it behind her quickly, her hand still glued to the knob. “What are you doing here?” She looked timid, her eyes shifting about like she was a wanted criminal.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry to just show up, Pen. You weren’t answering my texts and... I got worried.” 

Penny looked guilty, her gaze shifting to her shoes. “I’ve just. I’ve been busy..” Her voice was soft. “I should’ve answered by now, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Sam told her, although he doubted that was the reason. It hadn't really been alright, either, he had been completely on edge waiting for her to respond all day. “I never got a chance to ask you about going out tonight. I know it’s not easy to ask your mom and everything, but I think... maybe I could convince her?” Truth be told the idea of confronting Pam was terrifying, but he could try for Penny. He tried to flash her his best winning smile. 

“Sam.” She almost sighed his name.

“We could talk to her together. It won’t be fun, but I mean, you are grown up, Pen. You can live your own life.”

“Sam..”

“And..” he hushed his voice even more. “If you came in late, do you think she’d even really...notice?”

He didn’t like the way that came out at all, or the way Penny’s brow knitted. “It’s not about my mom, Sam.”

Sam hesitated. “It’s not?”

“I don’t really want to go.” There was an edge to her voice like Sam had never heard before, and it wasn’t something he was enjoying. “It’s just, I don’t think it’s my type of outing.”

“....What do you mean?”

“It was nice of Alex, or Petra...whoever technically invited me. But I’m going to stay here tonight.” She made her voice almost proper now, stern. 

“But...Pen.” Sam struggled to think of what this could really be about. “I thought we’d have so much fun together.”

“You will have fun. You’ll be with Petra and Abby and Sebastian. You’ll have a great time.” Her voice was empty.

Sam frowned “It won’t be the same without you.” 

She gave him a joyless smile. “It’s just, it’s really not my scene, Sam. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get to go and enjoy yourself.”

It was back again, that same sadness behind her eyes. Sam wasn’t sure how to call it out. “Penny..” 

She suddenly reached for him, hugging him around his middle. There was something angsty behind it, sad. He squeezed her back, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

“I need to go back in,” Penny told him, pulling away. “Just...I’ll text you later, okay? Have a good time tonight.”

Sam wasn’t speechless often but he found himself at a loss for words. She gave him an apologetic look, slipping back inside. The metal door shut in front of him.

_Shit._

***

> Sandy: any update sweetie?
> 
> Emily: well
> 
> Emily: they’re not speaking. And he’s not going out with them
> 
> Emily: she’s acting like she’s fine, but I can tell she’s been crying.
> 
> Sandy: oh no.
> 
> Emily: they both just get in their own way so much
> 
> Sandy: that’s the trouble with two people you love, in love.
> 
> Sandy: double the joy, double the heartache.
> 
> Emily: they’ve been so good for each other
> 
> Emily: I’ve always seen their destinies as entwined
> 
> Emily: but they’re both just so
> 
> Sandy: ...reactive?
> 
> Emily: I was going to say something like.. stubborn, but you’re right too
> 
> Sandy: have faith in love sweetie
> 
> Sandy: they’ve made it through a lot, they’ll figure this out
> 
> Emily: you’re right<3
> 
> Emily: speaking of love... and being entwined ;)
> 
> Emily: can I see you tonight?
> 
> Sandy: i was hoping you’d ask. could you come over after work? i don’t care how late
> 
> Emily: it’s should be a slow night so I’ll be done early.
> 
> Sandy: oh good<3 
> 
> Emily: are you going to surprise me with what you’re wearing again?
> 
> Emily: or not wearing? :P
> 
> Sandy: you’ll just have to be a patient girl and find out ;)

***

“She did offer,” Petra reminded Abby, opening up her closet door. “I’m just saying, it’s an option.”

“I don’t like how she thinks she needs to approve of what everyone wears all the time,” Abby muttered as she plopped on the edge of Petra’s bed. “We don’t need her help to dress us. We have cute shit.”

“Remember our outfits for the rager at Seb’s?” Petra offered helpfully.

“Hot.”

“ _So_ hot.” 

Petra began to rifle through her messy closet, looking for that perfect something that said “farmer at the club”. 

“So…” She could hear Abby’s hesitation. “Penny’s not coming?”

Petra sighed, slumping her shoulders. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

Abby gave her a sympathetic look. “Babe, it’s not your fault.”

Petra knew that should be true, but it didn’t feel that way. Despite her best efforts and intentions, she felt like she had made Penny increasingly more uncomfortable with every word she said the other day. 

“I just wish the conversation had gone...better.” She hadn’t expected Penny to be so resistant to the idea. Everyone else had been so excited, and she had been delighting in extending the invitation on Alex’s behalf like some sort of benevolent gifter of a fun night out. But with Penny, that had spectacularly backfired. 

“You’re overthinking it. She’s just shy.” Abby gave her a knowing, affectionate look. “She likes you, Petra.” 

Petra chewed her lip, nodding. She had always been a little sensitive about Penny liking her. Sam had never said as much, but she knew Penny had been suspicious about whether there was more to her and Sam’s friendship back in the spring. She was hardly alone in that speculation, to be fair. Just being in close proximity to someone started gossip around here.

Petra had no reason to think Penny should have hard feelings, especially since the rumors were clearly unfounded, but she had always sensed a little bit of a wall there.

“A night club isn’t everyone’s idea of fun,” Abby added.

“Yeah. I guess Shane isn’t coming either.” Alex had gotten a somewhat cryptic text from Haley earlier without much explanation.

“Huh. Maybe because he’s cutting down on drinking.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense.” Petra hummed at the logic of that, pulling out a skirt for a better look. 

“It’s nice Maru can come now, though.” 

“Definitely.” With how clever and independent she was, it was easy to forget that Maru was a few years younger, and relatively new to the going out scene. She had sounded beyond excited on the phone. 

Petra took another long look at her closet, her initial search having turned up nothing of promise. She put her hands on her hips. “Okay. I _have_ to have something in here.” It seemed she hadn’t saved many of her going out clothes from when she lived in the city, and what she still had just didn’t seem classy enough for the occasion. Most of her recent purchases had been flowy, whimsical dresses for festivals. Nothing flashy enough for a nightclub. When had her wardrobe gotten so… folksy?

Abby was frowning at her phone. “It’s called ‘Club Infinity’, right?”

“Right.” Petra paused her search to watch her scroll through the webpage.

“Damn.”

“Expensive?” Petra asked apprehensively.

“Yeah. And fancy as shit,” Abby added. She looked up from her phone and chewed her lip.

Petra hesitated, taking one last depressed look at her closet. She was about to say something, but all she had to do was give a pained blink of her eyes before Abby gave in.

“Alright _fine_.” Abby lamented dramatically. “We’ll see what she has.”

***

Penny shut the door of the trailer softly, a lump in her throat. Part of her felt righteous, like she had done the noble thing in urging Sam to go out. But another more insistent part of her felt sick. 

She was suddenly feeling dehydrated. She walked to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water, relieved that her mother appeared too absorbed in her TV show to question who the visitor was. 

Sam had never come over unannounced like that before. She should have answered his texts earlier, of course he was going to worry. That, and Petra probably filled Sam in on how awkward she had been about the invite, she was sure of it. 

She took a long sip of her water, wondering if the farmer thought them to be an odd pairing. If everyone did. She envisioned their reaction to the news. _What do you mean she’s not coming out? She’s so lame. Sam deserves better._

“That boy has been hanging round an awful lot.”

Penny blinked, jarred out of her thoughts. She glanced over to see her mom just as glued to the TV as before, but she made a quick glance her way. “Probably got a crush on you. Don’t you be leading him on, now.” 

“I’m not leading anyone on, Mom.” It seemed like the only answer that wasn’t a lie. She turned on the faucet to start washing a leftover bowl with cereal stuck to it in the sink, feeling comfort from the added noise of the running water.

“Boy’s trouble if I ever seen it.”

Penny winced, scrubbing harder. Her mother barely knew Sam, had never tried to know him. He was the most respectful and doting boyfriend Penny could hope for. But she wasn’t wrong. He was trouble. But only in the sense that she was hopelessly in love with him, and she was probably going to get her heart broken.

Her mother did an aggressive stretch, letting out a yawn. “Welp. I’m headed out.” Penny didn’t need to ask her where she was going. “You stickin’ around home tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll be here.” Penny wasn’t sure why that hurt so much to say out loud. _Alone, while Sam is in Zuzu._

  
  
  


Penny finished the dishes and went into her room without much purpose. She dropped on to the bed, letting out a breath.

Her eyes traced to the box on her desk, and it made her heart hurt. She picked it up delicately, lifting the lid to see the shiny emerald inside. 

It was so Sam. Loud, flashy, beautiful, joy-inducing, a little too much, out of place in her small quaint world. The thought of what he did to get it for her still scared her senseless. She loved it even as it looked odd in her humble little bedroom.

Penny let her mind drift to Sam, wondering how his night would go. She felt a small panic at the idea of him meeting someone there. Would he dance with some stranger? It would be all too easy for him to attract someone confident and charismatic and good-looking. Someone exciting. 

Penny sputtered out a harsh breath and knew she was going to cry. 

***

Petra and Abby sat speechless on Haley’s giant princess bed, stunned at the two-tiered closet she had just opened up in front of them, basking in its glory. Petra noted just how many of the clothes still had tags, seemingly never worn at all.

Haley cocked her head to the side. “I mean, you can try on whatever.” She paused thoughtfully, glancing at them from the corner of her eye. “But I have some thoughts.”

Petra knew from her outfitting before the gridball game a few weeks back that Haley had a gift, and she didn’t plan on getting in the way. “Whatever you think.”

Abby’s arms were crossed defensively. “Alright. But I don’t do white. Or pink. Or-”

“I know, I know. Dark colors only.” Haley rolled her eyes in boredom. “Dark like your soul.”

Petra let out the littlest giggle. Abby shot her a look.

  
  
  
  


It only took Haley a few iterations of having them try on pieces before they were both standing in front of her tall mirror, angling themselves and slightly stunned at the result. 

Haley beamed proudly, surveying her work. “I think that’ll do just fine.”

Petra wouldn’t have picked out the dress she had on from a hanger, but it fit in all the right places and she couldn’t stop staring at herself. It was black and tight with a few blue and white lined cutouts on the sides that added some intrigue without being overly scandalous. The shoes were the best part, bright blue heels that would probably start hurting before they even left, but she adored them. She was probably half a size bigger than Haley but had jammed her feet in for the sake of fashion. 

Petra turned to look at Abby more closely and found herself almost speechless. Haley had stayed true to Abby’s preferred aesthetic and found a corset-like top in a deep purple that was having an impressive effect on her breasts.

“Wow.” Petra was staring, unable to avert her eyes from Abby’s chest. “That is…”

“Perfect.” There was a reverence in Haley’s expression as she studied the final look. She brought her hands forward, almost as if she was going to cup Abby’s breasts, hovering over them. “Does it hurt, though?”

Abby was staring at Haley’s hands. “Hm?”

“Does it hurt your piercings? I can loosen it.” 

Abby blinked. “Oh...no.”

“Good.” She dropped her hands, suddenly snapped out of the trance. She crossed her arms. “It looks fucking hot.” 

  
  
  


They shifted into the make up phase soon after. Abby was kneeling in front of her applying mascara, Haley was seated in front of her vanity beginning a complex looking routine. 

“What’s Shane up to tonight?” Petra asked as a polite means of conversation, looking up to the ceiling as Abby feathered her lashes.

Haley’s voice came out bitter. “I wouldn’t know.”

Abby paused, not turning around. “You’re not talking?”

Abby’s question hung in the air for a moment. Petra could see Haley’s eyes were unfocused in the reflection of the mirror. “We’re sort of in a fight.” 

Petra exchanged an uncertain glance with Abby, hesitant to ask what happened or pry further, but deeply curious. 

Before they could decide, Haley turned to face them with a huff. “Do you ever feel like you can say it a million ways, but sometimes you just have to wait for someone to figure out they’re being stupid?”

“Uh, yeah,” Abby agreed. 

“Right. Well.” She looked stoic. “That’s where we are. So, I’m going out tonight, and he’s doing whatever the fuck he’s doing.” She turned back to the mirror and fiddled with pinning her hair, but Petra could hear the edge of pain in her voice.

Petra exchanged a grim look with Abby before they resumed her makeup. It was troubling to think what might have happened between Haley and Shane to cause such a rift. They had seemed perfectly happy at the Saloon the other night. She felt a pit of uneasiness, thinking of how Shane usually coped with conflict. _I hope he’s alright._

***

Sebastian took a glance at his cigarettes on his desk, feeling the tug on his willpower. He didn’t need them tonight, not really, but he slipped them into his pocket just in case. Sometimes it was just nice to have something to do with his hands.

He wasn’t exactly looking forward to this night, but he wasn’t dreading it either. As much as he didn’t love crowds or people, the nightlife scene in Zuzu was one that didn’t demand interaction. He could be like a shadow, observing, watching. There, but not required to participate.

Sebastian headed up the stairs of his room, figuring he should see if Maru was ready. He was admittedly a little annoyed that she was invited, although it wasn’t his decision to make. He knew he would have to pay attention and make sure she was alright, that she didn’t get too drunk. His mom and Demetrius acted much differently at the prospect of her going out in the city than they did for him. Younger or not, she was well into her twenties now, he didn’t think she needed to be so constantly babied. But that’s how they always were with her. 

He walked into the kitchen and was surprised when he saw Maru in her usual clothes.

“You look nice.” She gave him a weak smile. “I mean, you’re still in all black. But it’s like, your nicer black stuff.” 

Sebastian frowned. “Aren’t you going to get ready?”

"Actually." Maru took in a breath. “I don’t think I’m going to go tonight.”

Sebastian blinked at her in confusion, trying to consider what could have possibly changed her mind so suddenly. He had heard her squeal all the way from downstairs when Petra called her this morning. “You know you don’t have to listen to Demetrius, right? You’re an adult. The city isn’t as dangerous as he-”

“It wasn’t Dad,” she assured him. “Although I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Penny’s having a hard time,” Maru explained. She looked stoic, but resigned. “ I should be there for her.”

Sebastian knew there was something going on with Penny not wanting to join, Sam had been beside himself. But it still felt like Maru was making a big sacrifice. He had an inkling that Penny didn’t realize that, and wouldn’t allow it if she did. “Does she know you’re missing it to stay in with her?”

“It’s fine.” Maru shrugged. “I’m pretty sure the only reason I got invited was because she turned it down. It would feel shitty of me to go in her place when she’s hurting.”

Sebastian felt an odd mix of admiration and pity for her. She never got to join them for this sort of thing. He hadn't been pleased with her tagging along, but now thinking that she had turned it all down made him feel conflicted. He thought back to the party they threw in the summer, the bonfire on the farm a few weeks back. She was always delighted to be included. 

He hadn‘t offered her many chances, that was for sure.

“That’s… I mean. You don’t have to do that.”

Maru shrugged her shoulders, resolute. “I want to show up for Penny.” 

Sebastian hesitated. It made sense, and she seemed certain of her choice. But he wondered if there was something he should be saying, or doing. “Alright. Well.”

“Have a good time.”

Sebastian started out of the kitchen, feeling an uncomfortable blend of guilt and indecision. He probably couldn't convince her otherwise, she had sounded sure of her plan. But should he have offered praise or encouragement or...something else?

Like many times similar, uncertainty meant he chose to say nothing. He left quickly, hoping to leave the discomfort behind too.

***

They were only ten minutes late by the time they were all dolled up and ready. 

Haley’s outfit didn’t disappoint. It was a shimmering, fitted champagne-colored dress that made her look like she had just sauntered off the nearest red carpet. As they passed by the front hall closet, she layered a short faux fur coat over it. Petra was just thinking of how much she envied it when Haley reached into the closet and pulled one out for her, shoving it casually in her arms like it was a foregone conclusion.

She blinked in surprise. “Oh, thank you.” 

They both looked to Abby, who frowned at the prospect. “I’m not wearing-” 

“Here,” Haley reached into her closet again and tossed a leather jacket her way. Abby caught it, looking surprised. “This is more you.”

They headed out the font door and Petra felt a few butterflies swirl to see Alex. She hoped he would like her look. This night was important for him and the team, and she wanted everything to be just right.

They were just turning up the square when Petra could feel Haley really studying her. “You know, you actually look really pretty. You should really start wearing makeup.”

Petra hesitated. “...I do.”

Haley frowned. “Are you sure?” 

Abby cackled out a laugh.

  
***

Alex expected to be the first one in the square, but he was surprised to see Sam and Sebastian already there chatting. Sebastian noticed him first, shooting him a chin raise hello before returning to fiddling with his lighter.

“Hey guys,” Alex greeted them. “Glad you could come.”

“Wouldn’t miss this shit,” Sam assured him as they did a hand slap. “Thanks for the invite.”

Alex took in a breath. “‘You ready for this?”

“No,” Sebastian answered simply. 

They all laughed, but Alex felt some nerves fizzle. “I don’t think I am, either.”

Alex knew that any big night like this had a penchant for drama, but he hadn’t expected it to start so soon. He had been fielding texts all morning, it felt like. Penny was out. Shane was out. Maru was in, nope- now she was out. There was a story behind all of it, and Alex had to worry that it would all come out in a shit storm of drunken drama as the night progressed. 

“Where are the girls?” Sam asked. “They should be here…by...” he trailed as they caught sight of the three of them headed up the square, clacking along in their high heels. 

Sebastian’s cigarette fell from his mouth, end over end. 

“Damn.” Alex rubbed his chin sheepishly.

Seeing Haley all glammed up wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, but the added effect of Abby and Petra also in full makeup and heels alongside her was show-stopping. Alex couldn’t take his eyes off his stunning girlfriend and the bashful little smile she was giving him as they approached. 

Sam chuckled. “Well. They look ready.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee okay
> 
> The next few chapters all center around one epic night and the stage is set for some drama. We’ll be going back and forth from the Club to Pelican Town quite a bit! 
> 
> Some Harvey and Elliott in the next chapter too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


	10. Classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful night out on the town begins, a discussion at the Saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I’ve posted in the sequel so far at about 9k words, so just keep that in mind if you’re in a hurry or it’s getting late :) 
> 
> Perspectives: Leah, Alex, Shane, the farmer, Haley, Elliott  
> Cameos: Emily, Harvey, Abby, Sam, and Sebastian

Leah loved how inviting the Saloon was on a cold autumn night like this. The whole pub seemed to glow with warmth and comfort.

She had been trying to keep from using too much firewood this early in the fall, and her cabin had been admittedly a bit chilly when she left home. She felt perfectly cozy now though, sipping her glass of wine.

“Hi, Sweets.” Emily greeted her, a bottle in hand. “Should I be filling up another glass?” 

“He should be along shortly, so yes, thank you.” Leah watched her pour for a moment. She rested her chin on her hand delightedly. “Any news for me?”

Emily blushed. “Not yet. But everything's going... well.” She giggled. “I’m just waiting for that right moment. The energy has to be perfect.”

“You know how happy I am for you.”

Emily placed her hand on hers with a meaningful pause. “If it wasn’t for you, I still probably wouldn’t have opened up to her. I’m so grateful.”

“I’m sure you would have by now,” Leah told her. “But I was happy to give you a...push.”

“Is that what they call it?” Emily winked. 

Leah laughed. The confession had happened one drunken night when Leah had only just moved here. They had talked for hours at the bar and eventually stumbled home to Leah’s cabin. Somewhere in the drunken kissing, Leah learned that Emily was tortured with pining for her oblivious and seemingly straight best friend, and they had spent the rest of the night talking through it. Leah hadn’t shared anything physical with Emily since, but there was a sort of instant trust that had formed between them and she liked to check in when she could.

Now Emily and Sandy were blissfully happy, it seemed. It had all worked out rather nicely.

The door opened and Elliott breezed into the Saloon, his scarf blowing behind him. His eyes lit up to see them. “What’s this? My wine is already poured! Emily, you precious angel.”

“Leah made sure of it.” Emily gave them a sweet smile as she turned back for the bar. “You two behave, now.”

“Forgive my tardiness, I completely lost track of-” Elliott stopped his motion to hug her abruptly, wincing at the sight of her hands. “Yoba’s mercy. What have you done.”

Leah looked down and was a bit surprised herself to see the smattering of inflamed splinters there. She thought she had removed most of them. “I finished two sculptures today,” she told him proudly as they both slid into their stools. She had been unusually productive with the deadline of the fair approaching.

Elliott looked beyond pleased. “How positively marvelous. I can’t wait to see how many you sell.”

Leah felt a few butterflies thinking about it. It was soon, somehow. 

“Forgive me. I know I keep asking.” His eyes went serious. “But no news from…?”

“None whatsoever. Radio silence,” she assured him.

Elliott let out a relieved breath. “Thank goodness. Perhaps she finally received the message.”

Leah didn’t fault him for wanting to know, but she was so ready to close this chapter. She also didn’t want to tell him how many dreams she had been having lately that featured a very jealous, critical Kel.

“It’s rather quiet tonight,” Elliott observed.

“Well. The pool room’s empty,” Leah reminded him, tilting her head towards the darkened space. Most of the younger crowd had headed out to the city for the night. Most being the operative word.

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Elliott cast a heavy glance towards the wall. “I do worry we might see him.”

Leah sighed, thinking back to the previous night. “I’m still broken over it.”

“Shattered.”

“She told him not to follow her. And he didn’t.”

“He didn’t.” Elliott let out a heavy breath. “You really couldn’t hear anything else? No other specifics?”

“They were too far from the cabin. Just muffled, raised voices. Hurt voices,” she specified. 

“Really, Leah. Where is the commitment? You could have hid yourself in some shrubbery.”

Leah chuckled, but shook her head. “I was already being shameless in sliding the window open as it was.” She had little joy in overhearing that conversation, in truth. She frowned in disappointment. “I’m surprised Haley didn’t reach out to you to chat.”

“Typically she needs time before she wants to debrief. This must be too raw. And It seems she has found a way to distract herself enough.”

Leah hummed. Clubbing was a pretty good distraction.

The door opened, and they both looked up to see who was entering, fearing it was Shane. Leah’s worry morphed quickly into joy.

“Oh, my.” Elliott quickly looked back to his wine glass, clutching it. 

It was Harvey, his hair a little windswept. Leah watched as he did a hopeful pan of the room, and she was positive he paused to stare at the back of Elliott’s head.

“He’s looking at you,” she whispered jovially. “He’s totally blushing. Yoba, he’s so cute.”

“Please desist,” Elliott pleaded at her through gritted teeth. 

Leah tried not to be too obvious in tracking the doctor’s steps towards the bar. It wasn’t like it was odd to see him in the Saloon from time to time, but tonight it was so empty. It wouldn’t be easy to overlook his presence, which Elliott was undoubtedly realizing.

“What’s he doing now?” Elliott implored, pretending to be very interested in studying the buttons on his sleeve. 

“He’s ordering from Gus. You should go up to the bar and-”

“No, no. I already made a most brazen display at the clinic offering that book,” he halted her. “I’m going to sit here and look as desirable and as disinterested as possible.”

Leah giggled. He was so endearing when he was flustered. “Seriously, Elliott you-” she cut herself off when she realized Harvey was headed towards them. “Oh-oh- he’s coming over here.”

Elliott’s eyes pleaded with her for mercy. “Sweet Yoba.” 

  
  


***

Alex wasn’t exactly sure what he had envisioned when he pictured arriving at Club Infinity, but he wasn’t quite ready for the scene all the same, the endless line of people waiting to get in, or the black SUVs and limos bumper to bumper down the street. They could hear the subwoofer booming away from out here. 

Petra squeezed his hand and he flashed her an easy smile like he had it all under control, but really he wasn’t too sure what they were about to walk into. Haley was strutting along beside them like she was born in a nightclub, a small smile on her lips. He glanced back to see Abby looking awestruck while Sam had a wide grin, taking it all in. Sebastian was stoic as ever. 

Most city dwellers would qualify Stardew Valley as pretty much bumblefuck nowhere, but Alex finished casting a glance over their crew, and mused with a bit of pride that they at least looked the part of VIP status.

They made their way past the weaving line of glaring, envious club-goers straight to the front. One of the team managers was waiting there, giving him a nod of recognition. A list was checked, a stoic bouncer pulled the rope aside, and they were in. 

The club was dark, and flashy, with the sort of booming, reverberating bass Alex could feel in his chest. There was a large wrap around bar in the center, a massive dance floor that was already packed, and all along the outside were private tables that were raised up high as if to encourage jealous gawking from the dancers below.

“ _There_ he is!”

Alex heard Mac before he saw him, a sudden hand clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a rough shake. Alex was used to seeing him dressed up, that tended to be his preferred aesthetic. His short dark hair was freshly edged and his whole person seemed to radiate with excitement for the evening ahead. 

“Mackie!” Haley squealed. 

“Hales!” Mac tossed her up into a bear hug. “You look hot, mama. We’re going to have some fucking _fun_ tonight.”

There had been a moment during the train ride in when Alex had been worried about Haley, watching her gaze listlessly out of the window. He was sure that whatever had gone down with Shane was still on her mind, but she was all smiles now. 

“You promised I could meet your boyfriend, Malcolm. Where is he.” She put her hands on her hips, giving him a teasing smirk.

“He’s back at our table with his whole crew, you’ll meet him in a minute,” Mac promised her. His gaze shifted to the rest of their friends, and his expression suddenly took on an exaggerated reverence, pressing a hand to his chest. “Sweet Yoba. It’s Petra.” 

“Hi, Mac,” she giggled as they embraced. “I’m so glad to meet you finally.” 

“You have any idea how much this guy talks about you?” Mac joked, shaking him by the shoulder. 

“Is that right?” Petra shot him a playful look.

“S’not true,” Alex protested feebly. It was probably true. “Mac, these are our friends. Abby, Sebastian, and Sam.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Mac shook all of their hands eagerly in a line. He raised his eyebrows playfully. “Hope you’re thirsty.” 

  
  
  


Mac led them past the bar and up a few stairs into the VIP section. Mac’s boyfriend Hunter welcomed them with his posse, champagne already in hand. Alex knew that Hunter was a model, and that explained why most of his friends were similarly tall and willowy and almost absurdly attractive across the board. It was clear that they were veterans of the nightclub scene as well, the way they were all lounging comfortably in the booth that surrounded their table, chatting like it was just another Friday night.

“Damn. All this is for us?” Sam’s eyes were wide, taking in the luxurious roped in space. There was a bucket of champagne chilling on the table and a server was filling glasses from a bottle already popped. 

“Yeah, the rookies don’t always get private tables for this. But Mac talked them into it,” Alex told him proudly. 

Mac leaned towards Sam, a little too close. “Amazing what some guys will do for a blow job, am I right?” He winked. 

Sam let out a nervous titter. 

Mac belted out a rolling laugh, throwing an arm around him. “Relax, blondie. I’m kidding.” He beamed right through the reprimanding look Alex cast his way.

Haley lifted a glass of champagne. “Let’s have a toast!”

There was a murmur of agreement and a brief scramble to ensure everyone had grabbed a glass.

“To a memorable night we probably won’t remember,” Mac announced. He started to lift his glass but then Hunter nudged him. “Oh, shit. Right. And... go Tunnellers!” 

There was an eruption of cheers and clinking of glasses. Now that they were here, Alex felt a little more confident and in control of where the night would lead, and he felt that same excitement return. He caught Petra’s eye and gave her a wink as they sipped. 

***

Shane pulled his blankets over his head, wondering if he could stall himself from heading to the Saloon if he just tried to pretend the world outside wasn’t there. 

He would have had some drinks here at home, but he didn’t want Marnie or Jas to know that anything was wrong. That, and someone had chucked the rest of his beer in the lake. 

_You shoved her away. Again._ He felt pathetic. He couldn’t get her face out of his mind, that hurt, indignant expression she had on the dock. It was hard not to wonder if she was thinking about him at all, if her emotions were anything other than the disdain he knew he deserved. But then again, she had plenty of fun and distraction planned for the night. She probably wouldn’t think of him for a second.

At some point, he reached a hand out of his blanket and slid his phone across his nightstand. Against all logic, he checked Instapic. 

Shane didn’t really do social media. It wasn’t his thing, never had been. He had only made an account to follow Haley’s photography page to be supportive, and then quickly saw the appeal when she started private messaging him those photos that disappeared after a few seconds. He never posted anything himself, although he did consider making Charlie an account at one point. The people would love her.

It was Sam’s story where he saw them first. “ _Casual night out”_ his caption read. The video was sort of a dizzying blur of lights and indistinguishable people, and then it focused on a bottle of champagne on a roped off table. Sam panned over his entourage and Shane could hardly recognize his neighbors the way they were all dressed up, they had really gone all out. Abby cheersed the camera, Petra blew an air kiss, Sebastian sipped his champagne with his trademark emotionless stare. He noted Alex with their friend Mac in the background, who despite being reportedly gay still sent him into a jealous haze because he was just so fucking attractive. The last person Sam panned to was Haley. 

_Yoba’s dick_. She was so glammed up and fucking camera ready, as always, turning to flash one of her magnetic, cheeky smiles. He couldn’t help but tap the screen to pause on her. She had on a tight glittering dress and he had never seen her hair up high like that before. He had to replay the video again just to watch her. And then again.

On the fourth time through he found himself questioning if it recorded how many times he watched it. _Shit_.

His stomach twisted, thinking of all the guys that would be falling over themselves to talk to her, buy her a drink. Meanwhile here he was, pouting, feeling sorry for himself.

He had told her she wanted the attention like it was some sort of fault of hers. But really, he knew she deserved the attention. _She’s always going to. You’re never going to be enough for her_.

He should have reached out to her before she left. He had wanted to, sat with the idea, but he felt at a complete loss for what to say. How did he even begin to apologize?

Not to mention, she had told him, or really commanded him not to go after her. But now that he had listened, he felt both stupid and sort of helpless. The girl he was head over heels, crazy in love with was out at a nightclub and he had basically already accused her of wanting to move on from him, so what the fuck was going to stop her?

He couldn’t blame her if she did.

He had a fleeting, poorly-lit vision of her flirting with someone else, touching their arm, leaning in close. That sweet little giggle she did. Shane felt a sick agony wrench his stomach like a corkscrew.

He had been on the top of the mountain, and so afraid to fall, he had just fucking jumped. 

***

Petra had taken some time to get used to the din and the dark and seeing outrageously attractive people everywhere she looked. Now standing and sipping her champagne in their private booth she had a moment of reflection, like time had slowed down enough for her to pause and appreciate the present.

Alex was talking with Hunter, doing his due diligence to get to know his old friend’s new boyfriend. She realized that she knew Alex so well she could actually read his approval in his mannerisms without hearing a thing, which was sort of amusing and romantic all at once. 

She noted Haley floating about to each group, laughing and beaming like a beauty queen and earning plenty of admiring looks. She was really in her element here. Petra tried not to compare herself to Haley as a rule, they had come too far and made it through too much for that to be a healthy or productive practice. But once in a while she couldn’t help it. She wondered for a moment if Haley would be the optimal girlfriend for Alex on this sort of night, one where the main goal was to bond with the team and be social and classy and charismatic. She felt a little out of place right now taking in the designer suits and handbags and real jewelry. A little like a farmer at the club.

Abby broke her out of her thoughts with a hand on her arm, Sebastian trailing her. “We’re playing a game.” 

Petra tilted her head, curious.

“Trying to guess how many of those gridball player’s girlfriends have real tits,” Sebastian supplied, shifting his dark eyes to the table beside them.

Petra let out a loud cackle. Thank Yoba they were here. “Not many, from what I can see.”

When she looked back at Alex he was watching her, and she saw him politely excuse himself from Mac’s friends. Her breath caught a little, watching him stride towards her. He was always devilishly handsome, but seeing him all dressed up like this was something else.

He slid a hand to the small of her back, gliding her towards him. She felt a little tingle down her legs when their hips met. 

“Did I tell you that you look incredible?” 

Petra felt her doubts from earlier evaporate, grateful for his validation and sweetness. “You did. A few times.” She slid her hands up his chest, gazing up into his green eyes. “So do you, by the way.” His body was impossible to hide even in the collared button down she had a feeling Granny had ironed for him. 

“It’s going to be a fun night, farm girl.” There was a heat to his voice, and Petra wondered if he was thinking about being alone together later like she was. The end of the night suddenly seemed awfully far away.

Alex straightened at the sight of a group of Tunnellers headed towards them. Petra noted one particularly tall player with an impressive head of light brown hair who looked awfully familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. She wondered if she had met him after a game at some point. The other teammates seemed to part for him reverently when he stepped forward.

“Well _fuck_ , Mullner,” he chuckled, flashing them a dazzling smile. “When you said your girl was a farmer, I didn’t exactly picture this.” He took her hand and gave her a charmed once over, accentuated by a schmoozy flick of his eyebrows. “Pleasure’s mine.”

Petra flushed, but felt encouraged by the compliment and probably the champagne. “In your defense, I usually dangle a piece of hay from my mouth.” 

He let out a hearty surprised guffaw that his teammates echoed. “I fucking love it.” He slapped Alex on the back, and Petra wasn’t sure if she had ever seen Alex look so humbled. “Your man here just might be my favorite rookie. Okay if I borrow him for a minute?” 

She smiled charitably. “Of course.” 

The posse started off towards the bar and Alex looked breathless. “I’ll find you soon,” he assured her excitedly.

“Go, I’m fine,” she urged him, giving him an encouraging shove. He headed off with the group. 

She turned thinking she’d have to search for her friends, but Abby, Sam, and Sebastian were waiting for her not far away, all with a stunned look on their faces that she was struggling to read.

“Holy shit, Petra!” Abby exclaimed, looking from her back to the group of players who were now clumped around the bar ordering shots. “Do you even know who that was?”

Petra frowned. “Uh… a Tunneller?”

“That was fucking Tom Porter,” Sam almost laughed. “The quarterback. He’s a legend.” 

Petra almost choked on her drink. That’s why he looked familiar. He was on practically every billboard in Zuzu City and endorsed everything Joja. How had she not realized? 

“Shit.” She blinked, knowing she had been entirely casual and without any sort of starstruck reverence she probably should have had in meeting a famous athlete. He hadn’t shared his name, but that was probably because he never needed to. “I didn’t realize at all. I just told him Seb’s piece of hay joke!” 

They burst out laughing. 

“Did he like it?” Sebastian wanted to know.

“He totally loved it.”

Sebastian nodded. “It’s a good fucking joke.” 

“It seems like he likes Alex. That has to be good.” Abby’s eyes traced over to the mob of them now gathered by the bar. 

Petra felt a flutter of excitement for him. She figured he had been pleased to be sought out by his teammates, but the star quarterback? No wonder he had looked so dazed at the encounter. She would have handled that quite differently had she known. _Shit, I hope I didn’t embarrass him._

She caught Alex’s eye for a brief moment, and the smile he flashed her insinuated that she had done just fine.

“Let’s go dance,” Abby coaxed her, tugging her towards the dance floor. Petra smiled and let Abby lead her through the crowd.

  
  


***

Haley was enjoying flitting about from group to group with Mac around the VIP section. So far she had met a running back, a few models, an actor. The roped off tables were glitzy and chic and somehow she kept getting handed champagne. At some point in all the meeting and greeting she ended up chatting with a Tunneller.

“So who are you here with?” He asked, adjusting the sleeve on his designer suit.

“I have friends on the team,” she answered simply.

“Friends, huh? Nice.” He flashed her a smile that was all sorts of trouble. Haley realized then that he was probably less interested in her connection to the team, and more curious if she was single, but it was a bit late now. “I’m a defensemen. You see the last game? I had that sack in the second half.” He puffed up proudly.

Haley stopped herself from saying something curt. This was Alex and Mac’s big night, and she had no idea how important this guy was on the team or if he knew them well. She needed to be as delightful as possible. “Wow.” It wasn’t exactly sincere, but he didn’t seem to notice.

He continued on, detailing his recent highlights, and was not nearly as subtle about eying her chest as he thought he was. She was actually starting to count how many minutes she could go without speaking when Mac caught her look of boredom and stepped in to save her.

“Sorry, let me borrow her for a moment.”

Haley flashed the gridball player a faux apologetic look and acted like she didn't hear him ask for her number.

“Thank you,” she told Mac, clamping on to his arm like a life preserver as he led her back to their table. 

“That was surprisingly patient for the Haley I know. You’re not throwing drinks in people’s faces anymore?” Mac laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. “That’s only when they’re boring _and_ handsy.” Mac let out a hearty laugh that brought her right back to high school. 

They had only been sitting and chatting for a few minutes when Hunter eagerly waved for Mac to join him and his friends. “We’re doing shots!”

Mac looked to Haley excitedly. “All you,” she assured him. She hadn’t done a shot since Sam’s birthday, and it still didn’t sound appealing. She might never take one again.

Mac headed off and Haley’s gaze traced to a bottle service menu that was open on their table. She was shocked to see one of the shit beers Shane used to drink was almost as expensive as an entire meal at the Saloon. She could almost hear his indignation at the idea in her mind, the amused scoff he would make. _“They gotta be shitting me with that.”_ She did an involuntary smile that she immediately corrected. 

_Fuck, stop thinking about him._

The entire train ride here she had been trying to keep him out of her mind and didn't have much success. There was an insistent needling want to check her phone for a nonexistent text that she was really annoyed by. 

“Well, hello.”

Haley looked up to see the confident smile of a well-dressed man who she wouldn’t guess was a Tunneller based on his comparatively slighter build. He had dark hair and a deep voice and the sort of smoky eye effect that was conventionally attractive by all standards, but for some reason the only emotion she could feel was fatigue. “Hi.”

“What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Haley masked a small internal cringe. She considered supplying an outrageous fake name for the sake of entertainment, but thought of Alex and Mac again. “Haley.”

“I think we should get a drink, Haley.”

Haley wasn’t sure why it felt like she could barely keep a smile on her face. “Sure.”

***

It was an overwhelming rush of competing emotions to know his crush had just entered the Saloon on a quiet evening. Anticipation, nerves, a pinch of excitement, and an odd sort of dread. 

Leah was giggling, taking a perverse joy in how flustered he was like only a best friend could. “Seriously, Elliott you-” she cut herself off abruptly. “Oh-oh- he’s coming over here.”

Elliott stared at her as if she had the means to rectify the situation. “Sweet Yoba.” 

Without rehearsing they both thought to exchange a fake laugh at the same time, like some hysterical joke had just been told. There was a presence to his right.

Leah blinked innocently and shifted in her chair, lighting up with an adorable smile. “Oh hi, Doctor.”

“Please, Leah, you can call me Harvey in this setting.” He smiled broadly, a beer in his hand. “Hello, Elliott.”

Elliott was a bit hypnotized by his warm hazel eyes. He hoped it only seemed like his hello was delayed. “Good evening, Harvey. How nice to see you.”

“Yes, well. I thought I might stop by for a drink, and...” Harvey looked slightly flushed. “I happened to have read the majority of _The Swordsmith_ , and wanted to know if-”

“You have?” Elliott was stunned. It had only been a week. Less than.

Harvey looked sheepish. “Chapter 35 already. I could barely put it down.”

“Well!” Leah popped off her stool. “This is _perfect_ , because I was just telling Elliott that I really needed to get back home, and I’d hate to leave him here all alone.” Nothing of the sort had happened, of course. Elliott gave her a wide, helpless stare but she only beamed back at him, and then to Harvey. “Have my seat.”

“Oh, please, I didn’t meant to barge in on your evening-”

“No truly, I really should be going. I’m preparing for a booth at the fair and there’s so much to do. Early wakeup tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I’d heard that you and Haley were partnering up for a booth! How exciting.” Harvey hesitated. “But, you’re sure you don’t-”

“Certain.” Leah batted her eyes at him and then quickly turned to Elliott, pecking his cheek. “Text me, darling.” Elliott gave her a closed lip smile, already drafting the litany of scolds he would send her later in his head.

“Have a good night!” She was off.

There was a heavy silence as Harvey slid into the stool across from him. Elliott wondered if his heartbeat was as audible as it felt, hammering away in his chest. 

“Chapter 35 was rather plot-heavy,” Elliott began immediately, wanting something to anchor himself and potentially distract from the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. “Why, the party has just left the Soulstealer’s Tower.” 

Harvey nodded eagerly, his eyes glimmering. “The whole story has had me enraptured, but this most recent chapter was-" he paused to find the words and eventually gave up on the endeavor entirely. "I could not believe the mage returned. I was convinced he couldn’t really be dead, but all the same I was a wreck!”

Elliott smiled, jealous of Harvey getting to experience it all for the first time. “I remember being positively undone by that same scene. Even now reading it over and knowing exactly what occurs, I still get emotional at the warrior’s tears.”

“They've formed such an unlikely bond at that point,” Harvey agreed. He hesitated. “I had quite the reaction myself.”

“Are you...a weeper, Doctor?” He pressed, an edge of teasing in his voice. 

Harvey blushed. “Guilty. It doesn’t take much for me, I’m afraid.”

Elliott envisioned Harvey reaching for a tissue to dab his eyes as he read, and was overwhelmed by the precious visual. He hummed at the paradox. “And yet, in medical situations that might make others wilt, you show such bravery and stoicism.”

“Oh! Well.” Harvey looked flustered by the compliment, which made Elliott’s stomach erupt into butterflies. “I hardly think- it’s different to.. Well.” He shrugged bashfully. “That’s a possible way to look at it.”

They both took a gulp of their drinks.

“Elliott, I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

Elliott tensed at the serious look on Harvey’s face.

“I’ve been dying to know who your favorite character is. The whole while, I’ve been trying to guess.”

Elliott wondered if a question had ever delighted him more. Harvey thinking about him the entire time he read? He wasn't sure why a coy response came to him immediately. “Well. Some cruel part of me wants to keep you guessing.”

Harvey let out a small, surprised breath. “You won’t tell me?”

“Well, to be fair, I have two. There is a character I most identify with, and a character I fell in love with at age 11. Although I don’t think I totally understood my crush at the time.”

“Oh, I see. “ Harvey hummed with interest. “An important distinction.”

Elliott could feel a certain mischievous energy bubbling within him, some combination of the wine and a want to be a little risky, a pinch flirtatious. “Important, indeed. One I idolized. The other I had some wildly inappropriate fantasies about.” 

The laugh that came out of Harvey was salacious and melodious, it gave him goosebumps. 

“Still do,” Elliott added, laughing a bit at himself.

“Please tell me, now I need to know,” he implored.

“Do you have suspicions?” Elliott gave him a teasing look over his wine glass.

Harvey’s face became adorably calculating, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses, his head tilting as he eyed Elliott over. Elliott was hoping he wasn’t as pink as he felt under the doctor’s gaze.

“I have thoughts.” He hesitated. “But maybe I need to read the full story to be sure.”

“You might.”

“Won’t take long, at this rate. Although I have to say, my sleep has been suffering.”

Elliott returned his smile. “So is the mark of a great story. I’m so pleased you’ve enjoyed it.” 

“I’m awfully grateful I didn’t find anything in the library that day,” Harvey told him. “I never would have selected something as captivating.”

Elliott tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. “A fortunate mishap, indeed.”

There was a silence for a moment, but the tension was gone now. It felt pleasant. 

“Can we talk about the battle with the undead prisoners?” Harvey posed.

Elliott almost clapped his hands in his excitement. “Oh, we must.”

  
  


It hadn’t seemed like a particularly long time, but at one point deep in their discussion about the Soulstealer’s curse, Elliott suddenly realized that they were the only two left in the bar. Gus was stoically cleaning glasses. Emily cast a subtle but longing look their way.

“Oh my.” Harvey seemed to pick up on it simultaneously. “Perhaps we should let them close up.”

“Indeed. They’d never admit it, but I imagine they’d love to see us on our way,” Elliott agreed. He grabbed for his coat and pretended not to notice how relieved Emily looked.

Elliott was giddy still from how comfortably their conversation had flowed. His heart ached a bit at the idea of it ending, but the anticipation of a goodbye was also thrilling. 

They opened the door of the Saloon and he heard Harvey clear his throat. “If you wanted to...discuss more, once I’m finished…” he shrugged his shoulders amicably. “Perhaps we could set up another date, or um- time. Time to chat.”

Elliott wondered if there was any chance that his face wasn’t scarlet at the word ‘date’, although certainly he meant the calendar variety. “Yes, why. That’d be wonderful.” He suddenly realized this was his moment. He feigned ignorance. “Do I...do I have your number?” 

“Why, no I don’t suppose you do.” Harvey fished his phone out of his pocket. “That would be helpful.”

Haley’s warning flashed in his mind, his ugly old phone. “Do you think I might just enter mine into your phone?”

“Yes of course.” Harvey tapped a few times and handed him the device with the cursor blinking. Elliott found himself almost self conscious as he typed it in. He hit send, feeling the familiar vibration in his pocket. “There.”

They were standing in the square now, smiling expectantly at each other. 

“Thank you again for the lovely conversation,” Harvey said.

“Yes, it was a pleasant evening.” Elliott leaned, extending his hand but was surprised when Harvey’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, giving him a brisk pat on the back. Elliott reciprocated with his own series of tentative pats, and if he hadn’t been so elated he might have laughed at the comic stiltedness of their embrace.

“Right, well.” Harvey cleared his throat. “You have a good evening now, Elliott.”

“Goodnight, Harvey.”

“Take care.”

Elliott only made it a few steps down the square before he scrambled for his phone, his heart leaping at the prospect of adding a missed call to his contacts. He was pleased to note that it wasn’t all that late yet. He very much needed to debrief with Leah.

  
  
***

Petra loved dancing. 

There were very few things she missed about the city, but she did enjoy blowing off some steam on a Friday or Saturday night at a dark bar with colored lights flashing and a loud and heavy bass, where she could free and lost in it all. 

She was probably causing more of a scene with Abby than they should be with the way they were gyrating into each other, but they were having too much fun to care. 

“Try not to go viral this time,” Sam shouted over the bass from where he and Sebastian were chatting on the edge of the dancefloor. Abby delighted in making an obscene gesture his way.

Sam usually would have been busting a move as well, he had that sort of goofy confidence and natural rhythm that made him a good dancer, especially when he had a few. But he wasn’t totally himself tonight. Petra found herself wishing once again that Penny had come out with them.

Abby dropped down low facing her, working her way back up with a sensual roll of her body. She smirked. “People are staring.”

Petra grinned back, gripping her hips and grinding against her. “Let them.” 

Abby frowned. “No, but. One guy’s like, really staring at us.”

Petra turned to follow her gaze and felt her heart drop through the floor. She barely had to look or even register his features to know. She whipped her head back before he could tell she noticed him.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked in concern, stopping her moves. Petra realized she was standing still as a statue now. “Did you just see a ghost?”

“Sort of.” She took in a shaky breath. “My ex is here.”  
  
  


Petra’s mind seemed to be on delay, like seeing Jack had made her whole nervous system ignite into overdrive with the crucial exception of her brain.

She watched Abby’s blue eyes register the threat and she quickly took her hand, leading her back towards the safety of their table.

“What’s going on?” Sam called to them, struggling to keep up as they weaved through the crowd. Abby didn’t slow down until they finally made it to the roped off VIP section, like some sort of safe zone.

“My ex is lurking over there,” Petra explained, a little breathless.

“Shit, really?" Sam looked about with comic obviousness, extending his tall frame over the crowd like a giraffe scanning the savannah. “Where?”

“Sam!” Abby admonished, tugging him by the shirt. “We’re trying _not_ to get his attention.”

Petra could feel her brain starting to catch up. She was out of his sight line now, and the initial shock was fading. _So he’s here, whatever. It’s fine._ “It’s not a big deal, honestly,” she told them, and partially to herself. “I’m sure we’ll just avoid each other. That was just...unexpected.”

Petra noted Abby made a quick glance to where Alex was at the bar, still fully immersed in a circle of gridball players yucking it up. She was undoubtedly wondering what he would think of this development. Petra felt a little pit of worry. There was no way she was going to let this impact Alex’s night in any way.

“How did _he_ get the invite?” Sam wanted to know.

“Probably through work. There are a lot of connections between Joja and the Tunnelers,” Petra explained. 

“Course there is,” Sebastian muttered.

“I’ll just ignore him,” she assured them again. 

“It’s a big club,” Abby echoed. She flashed a haughty smile. “Besides. Doesn’t look like he’s VIP, anyway.”

Sam clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go have another drink.”

  
  


***

It hadn’t been easy to escape the investment banker, or the guy who wouldn’t shut up about his travels abroad, or the athletic trainer, but she had managed to finally slip back to the table without being too harsh or impolite.

It wasn’t that she thought all guys in bars had ulterior motives or weren’t interested in real conversation. To be fair, she hadn’t offered much in return. Usually she enjoyed the back and forth, the flirtation of it, even if she had no intention of anything moving forward. But playful banter just didn't appeal to her tonight.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ Haley sat down at the booth and stared at the drink someone bought her, watching the bubbles rise to the surface.

She noticed Sam seated by himself on the other side of the booth, frowning at his phone.

Haley watched him for a moment. “Why are you pouting over here.”

Sam looked up in surprise at her. He always looked surprised when she talked to him. “I’m not pouting.” 

Haley arched an unconvinced eyebrow. “So you’re not trying to craft a text to Penny?” 

He looked mystified, blinking at her. “How did you know?”

“Well, she’s not here, is she? And you’re looking at your phone like you’re trying to do calculus.”

Sam huffed a laugh at that, but his eyes were dim, looking down at his unfinished message. “Yeah. I don’t know. I feel like she’s mad at me. Maybe I shouldn’t have come tonight.”

“She didn’t want you to go?” Haley asked.

“No, she encouraged me to. But she said it’s “not her scene” and just seemed...weird.” Sam shook his head. “Sometimes I feel like, I don’t say or do the right thing. Like...I upset her just by being myself.”

Haley felt a surprising amount of empathy with that sentiment. She looked down at the sparkly hem of her dress. 

“Shane didn’t want to come?” 

She did a small shrug. “Yeah. He’s...well. I don’t know what he’s doing, actually.” The words came out despondently. 

Sam was watching her, and she both wanted to know what he was thinking, and didn’t want to at the same time. “Aren’t you curious?”

She took in a breath, but couldn’t seem to say no. She nodded sadly instead.

Sam did a commiserating sigh. “It’s such a cool place to be, but it’s hard to enjoy it when part of your heart is somewhere else.”

Haley arched an eyebrow, wondering when he got so fucking poetic.

“I get really lyrical when I stew sometimes,” he offered, reading her surprise. “And when I’m drunk.”

“You should tell that to Penny. That’s your text,” she told him. Haley was pretty sure someone who read that much liked poetic sentiments. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah. Obviously.”

Sam started tapping away eagerly, biting his lip in concentration. For a fleeting moment she mused that he actually looked sort of cute like that. _Ew, but it’s Sam_.

“I sent it.” He took in a deep breath. 

“Now you just have to wait and see what she says.”

Sam nodded, looking somewhat encouraged. “Are you going to send Shane a text?” 

Haley shook her head. “No. I’m not going to think about him. I just want to enjoy this night.”

She definitely wasn’t picturing how fun it would have been to share this with him. Or what he would have said about her outfit, all the commentary he would have had on the people here. If he even liked champagne. 

She definitely wasn’t thinking about what might have happened if she hadn't ordered him not to follow her last night.

There were plenty of models and actors and professional athletes around to talk to. And the night was young. She noted the defenseman eying her from across the way. _Too bad they’re all so fucking boring._

***

Petra had left the table with a promise to Sam that she’d help craft his text to Penny on her return, musing that a night of drinking strictly champagne would lead to a particularly unpleasant hangover. Abby and Sebastian were rather occupied with each other against the wall, but she assumed they would want a beer too. 

Petra snaked her way through the crowd and found an empty spot at the bar, choosing to order a slightly fancier brand than what she usually would have. It seemed right for the occasion. 

She made a quick glance to see Alex still chatting away with the team and felt a little swirl of satisfaction. With one minor hiccup, the night was going perfectly.

“Let me get those for you.”

Petra was already readying a polite refusal to whoever was starting to hit on her, but froze when she noticed a familiar-looking watch. 

He was cheesing a grin at her, leaning against the bar top. “So I guess you haven’t totally changed. You still dance like a stripper when you’re drunk.”

Petra stared at him in disgust. “And I still think that’s a compliment, despite your best efforts.” She emphatically handed over her own credit card to the bartender, ignoring the one he had outstretched. 

“It was never an insult.” 

She made an unamused hum.

“Pretty nice you got to come here with the team.” He took a sip of the tiny drink he had.

“Why are you here?” She could feel how sassy and irritated she sounded, but the alcohol had destroyed her filter and she couldn’t leave without her card. 

“Connections,” he retorted smugly.

“No, I mean why are you here talking to me.” 

“I can’t just say hello?”

Petra took him in, his furrowed brow and slightly hurt tone, trying to decide his motive in this conversation and found herself somewhat uncertain. 

She felt a hand on her arm suddenly, and she was relieved to see Abby beside her. She tried to communicate with her eyes. “Abby this is-”

“Jack,” Abby supplied. She blinked at him distastefully.

He smirked. “Well hi, Abby. I guess you’ve heard of me.”

“Yeah.” She pursed her lips, entirely unimpressed.

Jack gave her an irritating once over, the smirk still on his face. “So what is it you do in Pelican Town.”

“Kill shit in the caves.” 

Petra wasn’t sure if it was the statement or Abby’s intimidating tone, but he seemed at a loss for a response. 

“I’ll be back at the table in a minute, Abs,” Petra assured her. “You can take these drinks back, and I’ll be right there. I’m just waiting for my card.” Petra felt more grounded after seeing her, reminded of what an inconsequential dick her ex was. He was irritating, but she probably was overreacting. She didn't want this to escalate. 

Abby took one more annoyed look at Jack, hesitating. _You sure?_ Her eye contact read.

“I’m alright,” Petra assured her softly.

Abby gave her arm a squeeze, and then took the drinks by the bottlenecks. She took another glare at Jack before turning on her heel. 

“Where’s Jen?” Petra asked him, if only to remind him that it was weird he had sought her out again.

“We’re not actually a couple,” Jack told her. “Not officially.” He stirred his drink for a moment, giving her a loaded look. “She’s pretty great about not making things complicated.”

The fuck did that even mean. “How nice for her.” She leaned to try and spot the bartender supposedly running her card, hoping to encourage them with some eye contact. 

“Anyway, she’s traveling for work. Ferngill Islands. Joja sends us on some pretty exotic trips. All expenses paid.” He took a sip. “Shame you left before you got to that step.”

“It’s really not.” Petra assured him. “Leaving was the best decision I ever made.” 

He looked irritated, but didn’t contest it. “You’re really “at home”, then, huh?” She realized he was quoting herself from their run in at the game.

“Yeah, I am,” she answered, annoyed at the way he was twisting the toothpick that came in his pretentious drink.

He finally seemed to acknowledge her irritation. “Forgive me if it just seems a little odd that you go from having a corporate card to a fucking...chicken coop.”

Petra pursed her lips at him. “I have dairy cows too.”

He huffed a judgmental laugh. “Right. Living the dream.”

“I don’t get why you care?” Petra could feel her irritation threatening to spill over. “I wasn’t asking for your approval. I’m happy, you’re happy, we’ve moved on.”

“This isn’t you, Petra.” He was leaning in closer, his stare piercing through her. “The girl I knew worked hard to make something of herself.” 

Petra recoiled from him, his words slicing at her. “That’s exactly what I’m doing now.”

“What about your degree? Your salary?” He looked incredulous. “We were this close to moving to the North Side. Now you’re choosing to live in Stardew Valley of all places-”

“ _We_ weren’t moving anywhere.” She flushed with anger.

“Oh right, after two years you didn’t feel “ready” to live together,” he mocked, the hurt still showing.

“And I was dead fucking right, because you were already cheating at that point. Or don’t you remember?” 

His jaw set in a line.

Finally, the bartender set her card in front of her. She scribbled her signature on the receipt angrily. “I know you’ll never get it, but I have no interest in your fake corporate accolades or all the money you make, it was soul-sucking. I’m happy now. Not that you have any right to care.”

She pushed off from the bar and was surprised to feel his hand pull her back by the crux of her elbow. She spun around, enraged.

“You think that fucking pumped up gridball asshole gives a shit about you?” Petra felt frozen in his grip and the hold of his drunken gaze. “He’s a pro athlete now. He’s going to be spending all his weekends in places like this. You really expect he’s going to stay loyal to his small town farmer girlfriend?” 

Petra ripped her arm away. “You don’t know anything about him, and you don’t know shit about loyalty-” 

“P, you alright?” 

Sam and Sebastian were stepping up behind her, and she had never seen such a look on either of their faces as they stared Jack down. She felt relieved that Jack would have no idea Sam was such a sweetheart, because at the moment he just looked tall and intimidating, and Sebastian always looked daunting to mess with. Jack took a step back.

She walked over to them with a cold glance back over her shoulder. “I’m okay. Just leaving.” 

“You know I’m right, Petra!” Jack called after her as they walked away.

“What the fuck was he saying to you?” Sam bristled, a protective arm shuffling her back towards their table.

“He’s such an asshole.” Petra felt her voice catch, feeling like she might cry from pure anger. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” Sebastian comforted her quietly, but his kindness made her urge to cry even worse and she felt her throat tighten. They made it to the table and she plopped down at the booth with her face in her hands. Abby scooted to her side, wrapping her arms around her.

“I'm okay, you guys,” Petra said shakily. “Fuck, I just don’t understand why he has to be here? Or why he gives a shit and won’t leave me alone.” She wiped at her eyes, trying not to smudge Abby’s makeup job. Haley appeared, frowning at Petra’s state while she sucked a drink from a straw.

“Seriously, if he even looks at you again I’m going to knock him the fuck out,” Sam said. 

“Not before I do,” Abby seethed. “Why does it bother him so much that you moved to a farm?”

“Everything I’m doing bothers him. That I gave up my salary, that I’m not in the city..” she felt her lip tremble. “That I think Alex is committed to me.”

“He didn’t fucking say that.” Abby gasped. “No he did not.”

“Didn’t this fucker cheat?” Sebastian raged.

“Fucking asshole,” Sam spat.

“No.” Haley suddenly pronounced defiantly, making them all look up at her. Her blue eyes were fiery. “Nope. No, absolutely not.” She was emphasizing each beat of her sassy rant with a bob of her head. “That guy is a dickwad, Petra. He just wants you to doubt every aspect of your happy new life, because he isn’t a fucking part of it.”

“That’s right,” Abby echoed.

Petra nodded, taking a sniff. 

“Alex will fuck his shit _up,”_ Haley began, starting to look around for him.

“No, it’s okay. He doesn’t need to defend me,” Petra said. “Or any of you, although, I appreciate the thought. I just want to shut him out, and ignore him.”

Haley didn’t look completely satisfied with that, but didn’t protest.

“We can leave,” Sebastian reminded her.

Alex’s voice rang in her ears from the other day. _“Just, if it ends up being really lame, or you’re not having fun, we can bail whenever.”_

That didn’t seem right. He was having such a great time bonding with the team. She had been having a fun night too, before. Jack had caused enough problems, she wouldn’t let him affect Alex’s evening too _._

“No, I should be here for Alex.” She took in a settling breath, gaining some composure. “Besides, us leaving would probably give him some weird sense of victory, too.” 

Abby gave her a hug, and she patted her back. “Thank you. I’m alright. Honestly.” She felt beyond relieved they were all here with her. 

Haley suddenly extended her hand authoritatively. “Come on.”

Petra took it instinctively, but hesitated, confused at the assumed destination. 

“We’re going to the girl’s room to fix your make up.” She looked to Abby to insinuate that this was a group effort. “And if that gives him another chance to check out your ass and be reminded of what he’s lost? Then, good.” 

*** 

Shane had been on his way to the Saloon, ready to assume his old post and send a hate stare to anyone who dared to give him pitying eyes. 

He was mostly dreading what he would say to Emily, because the other night he had barked out something defensive and cold and the look on her face was still haunting him. The concern and pity and hint of hurt. It was way too familiar.

But somewhere on Willow Lane he found himself losing steam, like an engine running out of coal slowly puffing along the tracks. Her front step was right there and it was beckoning to him, safe and familiar. Like a relic of a time gone by when he had it together. The place he’d stand with nervous butterflies waiting for her to answer the door.

Haley had left hours ago, and Emily was at work. Shane plopped himself down on the step of an empty house, trying to gather himself. It was an odd place to stop and stew, but in some ways, it was as good as anywhere else in town. And unlike the Saloon, there wasn’t any alcohol. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there with his head in hands when he heard a familiar voice.

“Why, hello." 

Shane looked up and frowned at the person in front of him like he was seeing some sort of illusion. 

Elliott was standing there in his overly stylish coat, taking him in thoughtfully like he was a piece of décor. "A pleasant place to have a sit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haley is exactly who you want by your side after a run in with an ex!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s been commenting and leaving kudos, I’m seriously so grateful! It’s so fun to hear what you think or what sticks out to you. 
> 
> Happy holidays and thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> Next chapter: more drama at the club, Elliott and Shane have a chat. Maru is there for Penny.


	11. Exquisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane gets a pep talk, drama goes down at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another longer chapter (~9K) so hold on to your hat!
> 
> Perspectives: Shane, Abby, Haley, Alex, the farmer, Penny  
> Cameos: Elliott, Sebastian, Sam, Maru

“A pleasant place to have a sit.” 

Shane squinted from his spot on Haley’s front step, like maybe his eyes were just fooling him into thinking that Elliott had stopped on the path in front of him.

“Are you quite alright?” Elliott asked when he didn’t respond.

Shane blinked at him, wondering if this was going to start making sense anytime soon. “Uh. Yeah?” 

“Forgive me. I was on my way to pay Leah a visit on this pleasant evening, and...” Shane realized there was a little bit of an affect to his voice, beyond the overly-educated cadence he usually spoke with. He was definitely a little tipsy. “Well, I suppose this amount of backstory is unnecessary,” he concluded bemusedly.

Shane was still baffled. “Okay?” He could only return the stare so long until he figured he should just ask. “So...what the fuck are you talking to me for?” 

Elliott burst out in a laugh, surprising him. “I suppose we don’t often converse, do we?”

“Yeah...no.” 

“Perhaps, if I might. Despite our notable lack of past conversation.” He made a sweeping gesture of his hand that seemed unneeded. “I could be of company.”

Shane gave him a guarded look. He knew Haley adored Elliott, she talked about him all the time like he was the wisest and most impressive person alive. But he had never had any sort of relationship with Elliott whatsoever. Shane wondered what Elliott might already know about his argument with Haley, if this was some attempt of gathering intel or getting in the middle. “I don’t need company.”

“Right. Well. I will see myself off, then.” Elliott took a few steps like he was on his way, but then paused. His expression took on a certain seriousness. “Could I at least share with you, though. That I truly admire you.”

“What?” Shane actually sputtered a laugh at that. “Dude, you’re drunk.”

“It’s terribly accurate,” Elliott chuckled. “And yet, it’s a thought I’ve entertained many times sober. Your strength has been truly inspiring to me.” 

Shane stared back at him, wondering what on Yoba’s green earth had come over him.

“I know the efforts you’ve made for your health and wellbeing. I am sure it hasn’t been easy. Forgive me if it’s not my place to comment. But as I said, I greatly commend you for it.”

Shane snorted. “Is that a polite way of acknowledging that I haven't been drunk off my ass so much?”

“Why, that is _exactly_ what I mean to say!” Elliott let out a melodious laugh that could only be qualified as a true giggle, and fuck if it wasn’t a little contagious. 

Shane huffed. “Right, well. It was a long time coming.” The praise didn’t feel terribly deserved, and definitely not after last night. “And I can’t say I’ve been...perfect.” 

Elliott hummed thoughtfully. “I would contend that perfection is an unreasonable ask for any self-improvement goal.”

Shane frowned at the sensibility of that. 

“Is that what you were pondering over just now?” Elliott wanted to know. “A lack of perfection?”

Shane sighed. “That’s putting it lightly.” He paused, wondering when it was exactly that Elliott had planted himself on the other side of Haley’s stoop, just barely out of the zone of uncomfortably close. “Look, I know she...confides in you, or whatever. But if you’re trying to give me a pep talk or gather information or something, don’t bother. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Elliott shook his head. “I’m looking to do nothing of the sort, I assure you.” He looked contemplative. “In all honesty, the last time I spoke with Haley was several days ago, and the focus was strictly kept to my own romantic gaffes.”

Shane was mostly sure he knew what a gaffe was. “She wants to set you up with the doctor.”

It was almost amusing the shade of red Elliott turned. “She’s told you about that?”

“You all told me. The night of the wine-tasting when you got shit-faced.”

Elliott blinked, needing a moment to collect himself. “...Bollocks.”

Shane snorted a laugh. 

“Perhaps I need to address my own alcohol consumption. This is rather an embarrassment.”

“Well I won’t be pointing any fingers.” 

“Still, it’s most improper.” He squared himself purposefully. “Perhaps I never thanked you, for looking out for us all that night.”

“Yeah, it was nothing.” He thought back to it sort of fondly, if he was honest. “The farmer bought me a whole pizza the next day, which was great, but I don’t know why she felt so guilty. Drunk shit happens. I should know.”

“I suppose guilt is a powerful emotion.” 

“Yeah.” There was a heavy pause. Shane let out a breath. “I know that’s right.” 

Elliott was silent, waiting patiently for him to continue. It was weird that he did.

“I really fucked it up.” Shane felt the words come out bitter and low, like they were from somewhere deep. “I knew I would, too. That’s the worst part. I don’t deserve her.”

“Why is that?” Elliott asked calmly, almost like he was uninterested in the answer.

“Well for one, I have no business being with someone that insanely fucking hot.”

Elliott chuckled.

He was deflecting with humor again, but it was also true. “Seriously. I can’t even… I’ve never seen-” Shane caught himself, realizing this was probably not the right audience. 

“Well, she’s been rather forthcoming in her appreciation for your-” now Elliott stopped himself, looking uncomfortable. “...attributes.”

Shane’s eyebrows lifted nearly off his face.

Elliott did a sort of half throat clear, half cough. “Nevertheless, of course you must know the success of a relationship is in no way tied to some sort of perceived equivalency of attractiveness.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. That’s not really it." He grimaced at some leaves rustling by on the path in front of them. "I mean that it’s hard not to feel like she should be with someone else. Her parents are pushing her towards some rich corporate type that can give her some perfect life and buy her anything she needs.” Shane felt some anguish stir, thinking back to the sting of the letter. 

Elliott tilted his head. “You don’t anticipate their approval, then?”

Shane huffed a bitter laugh. “When they find out she’s with a guy who works for the local Joja Mart who’s biggest boast is his chickens…” Shane shook his head. “It’s not just disapproval, it’ll be...disappointment.”

Elliott nodded grimly. There was pause as they listened to the crickets. “It is a role one gets accustomed to."

Shane cocked an incredulous eyebrow. “You’re a disappointment?”

“Oh, terribly.”

“Because...you’re…?” he paused, uncomfortable by his own assumption.

“Gay?” Elliott clarified simply.

Shane shrugged tentatively.

“Mercifully, my orientation was no issue. But you might be surprised to learn that a man who leaves a well-paying job to type up drivel in a shack on the beach is not every parent’s dream.” He let out a small chuckle. “Not even his own, it turns out.”

Shane frowned. “Huh.”

“It’s all a matter of perspective. I see a passion-driven, adventurous quest to follow my true calling. They see a gamble and squandering of an expensive degree.” He tossed a hand. “Of course, I’m being a bit dramatic, my parents have grown to accept my odd lifestyle by now. Though I highly doubt they do much boasting to their friends about me.”

Shane reflected on how odd it felt to think of Elliott as being capable of disappointing anyone. Or feeling like a disappointment, for that matter. 

“Simplifying someone to a few characteristics can make anyone sound underwhelming, you see. There are many other aspects of who you are other than your place of employment that should delight her parents. Namely, that you’ve made their daughter exquisitely happy.”

Shane scoffed reflexively at the compliment. 

“Have you really not noticed?”

Shane chanced a look at Elliott from the corner of his eye, and there was a disarming pleasantness in his expression. 

“She’s taken interest in the Valley again, expanded her friendships. Focused in on her artistic passions. Finding a meaningful relationship with you has brought her a great deal of purpose and joy, from what I see.”

Shane felt the heft to that statement. “I don’t think all that was me.”

“Perhaps not entirely,” Elliott acknowledged. “But from my observation, it's truly difficult to deny how she glows in your presence.” 

Shane felt his cheeks heat. He couldn’t explain it, but there were times when Haley looked at him like he was the most worthwhile, interesting person there was. It was as intoxicating as it was confusing. Whatever it was she saw in him he didn’t really know, but he could chase that high forever. He thought about what he had said to her, how he had accused her of wanting someone else, and felt a particularly debilitating wave of self-loathing.

“I was such a dick to her.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I have to fuck up the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“We push away what we feel undeserving of,” Elliott mused sadly.

“I pushed her right towards a bunch of gridball players.” Shane sighed bitterly. 

“She sees you for who you are, Shane. Take faith in what you’ve grown. Have faith in her.” He patted Shane’s knee, which bizarrely felt normal. “She won’t find someone in this nightclub who compares.” He laughed to himself. “Frankly, I don’t believe she’ll be looking.”

Shane felt coaxed into a hopeful silence, staring out at the river.

“I won’t take up any more of your evening.” Shane was surprised to feel a swirl of disappointment as Elliott stood. “I’ll see myself on. But I did mean what I said. You have much to be proud of. And one misstep won’t change that.” He adjusted his coat, giving him a nod. “She may be more ready with forgiveness than you might think.”

“Wait.” Shane was as surprised for it to come out as Elliott, who paused on the path to look back at him. 

“What do… what do you think I do now?”

Elliott smiled warmly. “I believe you know what to do.”  
  


Elliott’s footsteps took a steady beat down the path, and Shane found himself once again alone on Haley’s stoop staring out into the night, just as Elliott had found him. 

Shane took a look to his left towards the Saloon, and then another to his right towards home. He let out a breath.

  
  


***

Sebastian was waiting for her once they returned from the restroom, leaning against the wall by their private table. His dark hair was just slightly in his eyes and she mused that out of all the gorgeous people in this club, no one was close to being so painfully hot.

“She okay?”

Abby nodded. “By the time we were done fixing her makeup, like ten other strangers had gathered around to assure her of how amazing she is in every way.” They both glanced over to where Petra was sitting at the table with Sam now, laughing at some animated story he was trying to entertain her with. “The girls’ room is very supportive like that.” 

“You still want to cut that guy, don’t you?”

Abby let out a huff. He knew her too well. “I really fucking do.” 

Abby knew sometimes she could be too reactive, too vengeful. Her temper got her into trouble all the time. But her best friend was just the opposite. If anything, Petra tended to avoid confrontation even when she shouldn’t, even when she had been wronged. 

Abby felt torn on what to do. She wanted to respect Petra’s wishes, but it didn’t seem right for her to be sad and suffering in silence like this. Her ex was _such_ an insufferable asshole for saying all that.

The feeling of Sebastian’s hand gliding over her hip broke her out of her thoughts. Something about the whole atmosphere of the dark club had her feeling like her senses were extra sensitive, like there was a bit of static in the air. Abby could feel his gaze trace down to the swell of her cleavage.

“This is so weird,” she murmured to him softly.

“What is?” 

“This. Being here. This whole night.” Abby panned around them to the dark, reverberating club. “How did we even get here.”

Sebastian tugged her a little closer and bowed his head so their foreheads were touching. “I’m not minding it.”

He was kissing her now, and there was a sort of ache to it, being tangled with him in a dark, crowded club. They had spent years never kissing in public. It was starting to be a thing, maybe. 

Abby felt another swell of gratitude that he had wanted to come out with them. She hadn’t been sure he would. “Are we sort of out of place?” she whispered when they pulled back.

“Nah. No one really knows us here,” he told her. “We can just be.”

Her eyes glimmered mischievously. “You know, I feel like I need a souvenir from this night.”

Sebastian arched an amused eyebrow. Ever since they started going out to bars, Abby always liked to take something small with her to remember the night. A coaster, a pen. A shot glass. She narrowed her eyes, tracing something invisible on his chest with her finger. “Is it weird that petty theft turns me on?” “

Sebastian smirked. “Is it weird that you being turned on by petty theft turns me on?” 

Abby bit her lip. “Definitely not.”

A popular song came on that caused a cheer to go up from the dance floor. Abby glanced back to their table and felt a little pit in her stomach. There was a flicker of pain in Petra’s eyes as she stared at her knees, and Abby knew that Jack’s words from before were still plaguing her. It seemed like a pep talk from ten strangers and even Sam’s hilarity could only go so far. 

Sebastian saw it too. “You always say she’s too easy-going for her own good.”

Abby sighed. She knew what Petra needed, too. It was Alex. “I know she doesn’t want it to disrupt his big night, but it doesn’t feel right.”

“What can we do?” 

Haley and Mac suddenly shot by them, a look of intention and mischief on both of their faces. Abby turned to watch where they were headed. They were making a beeline for where Alex was with the team.

Abby arched an eyebrow, feeling a stirring of hope. “Maybe we don’t need to do anything.”

***

“Hey. What’s wrong with farming beauty?” Mac asked when she got back to the table. “You were all huddled around her before.”

Haley pursed her lips in disgust. “Her ex is here.” Truthfully, she sort of loved meeting exes. They were one of the few people who were perfectly acceptable to roast without mercy, and this guy seemed like every rich douche from the city she had ever met. It was hard to think she used to want that. _Some people still think I want that,_ she mused sadly. 

“An ex? Shit.”

“He sounds like such a dick, too.” She jammed a straw in her drink. “Told her Alex would probably cheat.” 

“Shiiiiiit.” Mac looked scandalized. “Well, we gonna go fuck him up, or what?”

“She doesn’t want that.” Haley sighed. “It’s Alex’s night, blah blah blah.” She got it, she did. It just wasn’t very fun. 

“Don’t you think Alex would _want_ to know?” Mac posed.

Haley paused. That was a good point. Shit, she would want to know if Shane’s ex was… it felt like a stab in the heart to think of him at all, let alone that sort of scenario.

“Hales. You remember high school.” Mac’s eyes were glimmering with mischief. “When did we ever _not_ get involved in drama?” 

Haley smirked. “You were much more of a gossip queen than I ever was.”

Mac let out a hearty laugh. “That’s the truth.” 

Haley looked across the dance floor to where Alex was hanging with the team. She got what Petra was trying to do, the noble principle behind it all. But Alex had a right to know his girlfriend was upset. Alex was still her oldest friend and she supposed she owed him her loyalty first. 

Haley took in a breath. “So we tell him?”

Mac beamed. “Lead the way.”

  
  


***

Alex wasn't typically a shot taker. Maybe it was because he had never been much into the binge drinking scene and had yet to get used to the awful burn of it. 

But if it meant taking a few to be brought into the circle of some of the most senior members of the team, it felt well worth it. He was feeling like he was in an actual dream. Tom Porter himself had called him his favorite rookie. Well, “might just be” had prefaced that statement, but still.

He was immersed in a story Porter was telling about a playoff win a few years back when he felt a hand on his arm.

Alex turned, and it was Haley, Mac trailing behind her. He lit up to see his high school friends in his buzzed state and made an excited, welcoming “Hey!” but Haley’s serious expression made him pause.

“Look, she doesn’t want you to worry about it, but I would want to know if I were you.” 

Alex could tell her excessive sass wasn’t just from being tipsy. Mac looked stern, too. Something had gone down. He felt a pit form in his stomach, his happiness deflating in an instant. “What’s going on?”

Haley gave him a dire look. “Her ex is here.” 

Alex blinked, trying to process that in his buzzed state.

“Been talking shit about you to her, too,” Mac added.

“What?” Alex flooded with irritation and a pinch of panic, scanning the club for either of them. He hadn’t been off talking with the team for that long, had he? It was admittedly difficult in this sort of place, but the last time he had been able to spot Petra she had been happily dancing away. 

He hadn’t thought it through, but of course her ex could be here. How could he forget how smug he had been about his connections with the team at the game? Not seeing either of them in the crowd, he turned back to Haley, wanting answers. “What happened?” 

“He cornered her at the bar, and was questioning her move to the Valley, just being a complete dick.” She gave him a stern look. “He tried to say you wouldn’t stay with her now that your pro. Like, you’d fucking cheat.” 

“What the fuck.” Alex felt his face heat, scanning the crowd and the sea of faces again for any sign of him. He was livid to think Petra’s ex was trying to sow doubt in her mind about him and he had been oblivious, chatting away with the team. How that guy even had the balls to say something like that when he was the fucking cheater to begin with was flooring him. 

Mac gripped his arm, some energy behind his words. “We should go fuck him up. Shit, tell Porter.” He motioned with his eyes behind him to the group still laughing it up. “ He’d have the whole team on his ass.”

“Yeah, shit.” Alex huffed, fueled by the idea. “Does he even know who I am? Where is that prick.” 

Right then, he spotted Jack across the room. He was sitting at the side bar, sipping away smugly. And sure enough, Alex followed his gaze across the dance floor to find that he was staring right at Petra.

Alex felt something ignite in his chest. He lurched forward, but Haley grabbed him by the arm, halting him with an impressive amount of force. “Hold on.”

He spun, already out of breath, seeing red. “What-why?”

“What is your plan right now?” Her blue eyes pierced through him and the fog of his buzzed anger with harsh judgement. “You can’t go start something in the middle of this club with the whole team here.”

“But-” 

“Are you actually going to go gloat to him that you’re a Tunneller? Flex a bicep in his face?” She gave him an exasperated look. “You sound like _old_ Alex.”

Alex felt himself deflate in an instant. “He-but-he.” 

“Don’t go after that douche.” She gave him a pointed look. “Go after _her_.”

Alex followed Haley’s gesture to the edge of the dance floor where Petra was receiving a pep talk from Abby and Sam. Everything about her body language was defeated and sullen. Fuck, that would be her, not wanting to burden him or trouble him on his night out with the team. His anger dissolved into guilt and an urgent need to comfort her.

He knew what Jack was after. He wanted to feel superior in the breakup, have a smug certainty that he was better off with his money and his status or whatever the fuck else he prided himself on. Seeing Petra happy and moved on wasn’t part of his plan. He wanted Petra to doubt her new life. To doubt their relationship. To doubt him.

Haley was right. In some part of his brain, punching Jack in his smug face and rallying the whole team against him was still an incredibly satisfying solution, but Alex knew it wouldn’t stop the damage Jack was trying to cause.

Alex turned back to Haley and Mac. “Thanks for telling me.”

Haley frowned. “Where are you going?” 

Alex strode through the crowd. He was remembering what Petra had said to him after his first game. _“He got to show off his promotions and his money… but I got to show off something so much better.”_

Alex was often told he could be an arrogant show off. He wasn’t proud of it. He had made some improvements. But right now, showing off was exactly what he was going to do.

He caught Jack’s eye as he crossed the dance floor. He wanted to make sure he saw this.

***

Petra had wanted to be strong, unaffected, the bigger person after Jack’s taunting. She knew he wanted to get under her skin. And she was determined not to let it happen. 

But no matter how nice all the girls in the bathroom were or how fun the club was, the fact that he was still here lurking was haunting her. She couldn’t get the irritating buzz of Jack's condescension out of her head. 

_“He’s a pro athlete now. You really expect he’s going to stay loyal to his small town farmer girlfriend?”_

Petra wanted to get back to how she was feeling before their run in. But she couldn’t seem to shake the cloud and Abby and Sam could tell her brave face was faltering.

“Babe. You know he’s full of shit,” Abby was soothing her.

Sam put a strong hand on her shoulder in full-on big brother mode. “You don’t worry about that guy for a second, P.”

She was bobble heading, needy for their words, staring at their shoes, knowing on some level that the drinks were making her fragile.

“He’s just jealous you’ve moved on,” Sam continued over the throbbing bass. “You know that Alex would never… oh.” His soft brown eyes flicked up to look behind her in surprise.

Before she could register what was happening, there was a hand on her wrist and she was being pulled away towards the dance floor.

It was Alex drawing her in close, a dire expression on his face like she had never seen. She held onto his arms, both relieved to see him and slightly unnerved by his urgency. 

“He’s been bothering you,” Alex declared before she could get out a word.

Petra felt almost equally guilty and justified for not telling him all at once. Her voice wavered. “Alex, it’s okay. I just want to ignore-”

“He’s staring at you right now.” Petra had never heard Alex’s voice quality like this before, a deep angry rumble that was giving her chills. His gaze focused on her with such intention her breath hitched. “I want to give him something to watch.”

Before she could think, his arm swept her up towards his chest and his lips were on hers in a harsh, demanding kiss. For a moment she was stunned and stiff, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into the kiss and letting him melt her. 

Petra made a soft sound when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she felt desire ignite all through her limbs. His hand was gripping her ass possessively, kissing her like they were about to do much more. Her mind was swirling from the urgency and the intensity of it all, a primal rush of being claimed as his in the middle of the dark crowded club. 

She wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed until he pulled back slightly, still holding her close with his forehead pressed against hers. She was out of breath.

Petra felt his eyes shift to something beyond her shoulder, and she flushed with the realization that he was literally staring Jack down. She fought off an urge to turn back and look.

Alex’s gaze returned to her, clearly satisfied. “In case there’s any doubt over who has my attention.”

“Alex.” She held tightly to him, burrowing her face in his chest. Her anxieties from earlier were evaporating now, being in his arms again, being his focus. Damn, he could make an entrance.

“You should have come and told me,” he scolded lightly into the crown of her head, his arms holding her tightly.

Petra pulled back to look at him. “I just...I didn’t want to interrupt you with the team, or have you worry about him.” She felt small suddenly, foolish. “I was just trying to handle it.”

He shook his head, but there was warmth in his eyes again. “Always trying to handle everything yourself.” 

“I know,” she admitted guiltily.

“Petra.” He pulled her in closer, “I know what you were trying to do, but…” he paused, looking for the words. “None of this shit is more important to me than you are.” 

She blinked at him, feeling emotion rising in her throat again.

“I would give all this up in a heartbeat for you. Nights like this. Going pro. Even my new best friend, Tom Porter.” She laughed and he broke into a grin. “None of it’s worth it without you.”

Petra had to kiss him again then. This one wasn’t for show, but it was just as needy. She felt her love for him swelling in her chest. 

***

“I still think he should have punched his face in, but that’s a power move,” Mac assessed proudly as Alex put on a show of tonguing Petra on the dance floor. “I respect it.”

Haley savored the satisfying mixture of shock and rage on Jack’s face before he disappeared into the crowd, feeling like she had contributed to the victory. “Nah. This rubs it in so much better.” 

Hunter suddenly appeared, taking Mac’s hand and tugging him towards the dance floor. “Baby! Come _on_ ,” he beckoned in a drunken coo. Mac flashed her a sheepish look and she waved him on bemusedly. 

When they disappeared into the crowd she could feel her smile fade with the awareness of how very much alone she was.

Haley reached her hand tentatively into her pink clutch, feeling the familiar edges of her cell phone, tempted to take it out. _Don’t do it. Don’t look. It’s just going to hurt that he hasn’t texted._

Haley started back towards their table instead, and she was almost surprised to see Abby waiting for her there. Haley felt a pinch of nerves, wondering if she was pissed at her for doing exactly the opposite of what Petra had asked. 

“You told Alex.” Her face was unreadable, emotionless.

Haley steadied herself. “Yeah.”

To her relief, she nodded. “That was cool of you.” 

Haley simply shrugged a shoulder, but was admittedly a little relieved for her approval.

Abby took a glance to the side of the dance floor where Sebastian appeared to be waiting for her. She looked like she was about to go off and join him, but hesitated.

“Listen.” She leaned in, as if someone could possibly overhear them with all the music. Haley found herself go a little stiff at how close she was. “I’ve been in your position before. He might have said something dumb. But Shane’s not stupid, you know.”

Haley felt a little pang of emotion to hear his name.

“He’ll reach out. If you really care about him…” She gave Haley a poignant look. “Don’t hesitate.” In a flash of purple she was off to join Sebastian.

Haley stood there for a moment, letting her words sink in. Shane had been harsh and mistrusting of her and it hurt. She had wanted to have fun tonight on her own and didn’t want their argument to ruin any of it. But she hadn’t accounted for the fact that none of this was fun without him, and her tipsiness was only making her feel more raw. There was no point in being here in a hot dress with expensive drinks and all the attention in the world. Without him she just felt ...empty.

All she wanted was to set it right. To hug his broad chest and kiss his stupid scratchy stubble and hear his low rumbling voice. He had been a dick, but no part of her really thought that he wasn’t truly sorry.

 _He'll reach out._ Haley slid her hand into her purse again to feel the smooth screen of her phone. Against her better logic, she took a glance at the screen. 

> _Shane: 1 new message_

Haley’s breath caught. She stared in disbelief, blinking at the screen to make sure it was really there. She fumbled, trying to tap it open with her hands shaking. 

_It’s just one message. It probably won’t say much_ , she prepared herself. He was never very verbose, especially over text. But anything was better than silence. Anything was something.

The message opened and her breath caught to see the length of it.

> I don’t need to tell you that I was an asshole because you definitely know that. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to forgive me or talk to me at all. You deserve a real apology. But until I can give you one in person, I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. I never should have said any of it. I can’t stop thinking about you and I hope you’re alright.

Haley read it again. And then again. And then another time. She knew something that long had probably taken him quite a while to craft. 

Haley was hit by a wave of emotion, an intense urgency to respond, to accept it before it vanished or he felt differently. He was sorry, he wanted to apologize.

“Hey. I’ve been looking for you.” 

Haley looked up and soured to see the defenseman from earlier.

“We’re going to an after party, and I think you should come.” His hand slid to her lower back and he barely seemed to notice when she angled away, flustered.

She could smell the alcohol on him, her mind a confusing mix of irritation and impatience to get back to her phone. “No, no thanks.”

He seemed miffed at her lack of excitement, like she must not really understand the significance of his invitation. “Listen.” He almost chuckled. “I’m asking you back with me.”

“I get it. I’m saying no.”

He huffed a short laugh. “What?”

She removed his hand from her lower back. “Fuck off.”

Haley sped away, leaving him dumbfounded. She didn't even feel bad anymore. She needed to respond to this text and she had enough of being fake polite to rude people who didn’t deserve it.

She started to tap a response but it was very evident that the champagne was messing with her spelling and she was not sounding very coherent. She had too much she wanted to say anyway. _Fuck it, I just need to call him._

Haley slipped through the crowd towards the restrooms, hoping there would be a chance he could hear her from the hallway. She joined the line and was heartened that the wall did seem to muffle some of the throbbing bass from the main room. She pulled out her phone, tapping almost desperately at his name.

“There’s no service, babe.”

Haley looked up at the girl next to her applying lip gloss, in horror at her words. “Fuck, seriously?” 

“I know. How’re we supposed to line up some pipe for the night? Gotta pick someone here, I guess.”

Haley frowned. She was not interested in any of the pipe here. 

_Fuck this. There has to be a way._

Haley panned the club, noting an 'Employees Only' sign leading to a backroom. It was probably near an exit, or at least a window. Maybe if she just stood close enough she could find a bar or two. 

The music began to fade further as she moved closer. It had a restricted rope in front if it, but she reasoned it shouldn’t matter if she just carefully teetered by it, looking as innocent as possible. She angled the heavy metal pole that held the rope so that she could slip past, staring at where the bars should be on her phone but weren’t, angling it towards the exit. _Come on._

“Excuse me. This area is restricted.”

She was so close though, she was sure she could just keep going a bit more.

The voice got louder and much scarier. “Miss. I said this is restricted.”

Haley froze, finding herself in the shadow of one of the tallest, largest men she had ever seen looming over her. He had a bald shiny head and she could tell by his ear piece and the look on his face that she was officially in trouble.

Haley did what she always did in such scenarios. She gave him her most innocent look she could muster, blinking up at him sadly. “Please, I need your help.”

  
  


***

It felt a lot like when they were back in high school, the way she and Maru were leaning back against her pillows staring up at her ceiling. Only there was no longer a giant poster from her favorite boy band staring back at them, and instead of talking about the next school dance, the topic was Sam. 

Actually, maybe the poster was the only difference, Penny mused.

Maru had insisted on coming over. She had somehow just known Penny needed an ear. She was relieved she was here now, that she had the chance to talk through everything. Otherwise she would have been alone in the trailer while her mother got drunk at the Saloon and the guy she was head over heels for was off in the city partying away.

“Sam was so sure I would want to go out with them,” Penny continued. “He was convinced the main hesitation was getting my mom’s permission.”

Maru raised her eyebrows.

“Well, okay, that was a hesitation.” She sighed. “But it’s like he couldn’t even entertain that I might not actually want to.”

“It’s totally alright that you didn’t want to go, Pen. No one would have pressured you,” Maru assured her. “But it sounds like you didn’t really explain to Sam why you were uncomfortable. You never had a real conversation about it. He’s probably just confused.”

“I was worried he’d try and coax me to come out with them anyway. I didn’t think he’d get it. And I just...” Penny felt the tears threaten to return.

“What?” Maru pushed her softly.

“I probably sound so melodramatic. But it feels like it’s a matter of time before he realizes I don’t want to do any of the fun things he loves and...he gets bored of me.”

“Penny.” Maru sighed, her pretty brown eyes blinking at her behind her glasses. “You really think Sam is bored with you? That you’re not any fun? He went down on you in a public library last week.”

Penny stiffened and flushed red, much to Maru’s visible delight. “We weren’t going to mention that again.”

Maru gave her a playful smile. “No, _you_ said you weren’t going to mention it again. I still find it hilarious.”

Penny couldn’t really help smiling through the fatigued look she gave. 

“Sam is crazy about you. He wants you to be happy. He won't stop just because you weren’t interested in clubbing. Couples are allowed to have different interests, you know.” She looked thoughtful. “To put a hypothetical out there, would you say your feelings for Sam will disappear if he didn’t want to read the _Bloodlust Moon_ series?”

“No,” Penny admitted, sniffling. “They’re not even that good anyway.”

“Right. He probably won't become a lover of reading anytime soon, and I don’t think he expects you to become some crazy partier, either. It’s nice to put in an effort towards each other's hobbies, but you don’t have to become someone you’re not.” Maru patted her hand. “He likes you how you are.”

Penny wanted to hold on to that idea. She really did. Why was it so hard?

“I bet he’s been thinking about you all night,” Maru stated, gazing back towards the ceiling.

Penny hummed. “I’m sure he’s plenty busy.” The image she had in her mind came too easily. Sam holding court in a VIP booth, surrounded by gorgeous people hanging on his every word. 

She thought back to the story he had posted with some bitterness. “Did you see his post on Instapic?” She didn’t wish she could be there, but in some cruel way it still stung to see his video of the flashy club and all their friends so glammed up and enjoying themselves.

Maru shook her head. “I try not to check it. It gives me the worst fomo.” Her voice took on a rehearsed confidence. “Nothing on Instapic is real anyway, it’s all crafted images and posed pictures.”

Penny felt an odd sense then of some lurking sadness behind her friend’s words. Something that made her pause. 

Her phone dinged, jarring her out of her thoughts. She and Maru shared a wordless look of hope. 

> Sam: This place is cool and all. But It’s hard to appreciate when half of my heart is somewhere else. :(

Penny blinked down at her screen, feeling some tears welling. Yoba, he could be adorably romantic. 

Maru was smiling broadly. “I have a wild guess of who that was.”

Penny passed her the phone, feeling like she couldn’t do the text justice by reading it out loud. All of the excitement of the club, and he was thinking about her, writing her an angsty doting text. She revised the vision in her head to one of him focused on writing that message, indifferent to the bustle of the club around him. Her heart was melting.

“See, Pen?” Maru handed it back, beaming. “I told you.”

 _“_ That was so sweet. Gosh.” She felt a sudden powerful, aching urge to see him. She had been so closed off the other day when he was on her doorstep, urging him on his way to go have fun with everyone else. 

_Everyone else._ The idea made her pause. Suddenly Maru's quiet sadness snapped into place. She gasped. “Maru.”

Maru looked up, surprised by her tone of voice. “What?”

She was horrified. “Did you turn down an invitation to go out with them? For me?” 

Maru looked frozen in a non-answer, she could almost see her mind whirring for a solution. “Well, I- My dad wasn’t happy about the plan.”

“Oh my Yoba. You didn’t.” Penny didn’t think her guilt could have gotten worse. How could she not have realized this? There was no way they wouldn't have offered her the free spot.

Maru shrugged sheepishly. “I wanted to be here for you.”

Penny covered her face, needing to collect herself for a moment. “I have been the world’s worst friend to you.” She turned her head slightly to eye Maru through her spread fingers, like she wasn’t worthy to face her fully. “I’ve bailed on you so many times because of Sam. And now I had a whole meltdown and made you miss your chance to go out in the city with…” she wasn’t going to say “ _your brother and his friends”_ but it was that fact that made this so much painfully worse. She was always longing to be accepted by Sebastian, to be part of his social life. “I’m...terrible.”

Maru’s voice was soft and stoic. “Remember the week of the robotics championships?”

Penny frowned. “What?”

“My senior year.”

“Oh.” It was coming back to her now. “Oh, right. The _coup_.”

“The coup,” Maru repeated solemnly. “When my co-president brought a secret project, completely undermining me.” There was still some resentment in her tone.

“Which lost,” Penny reminded her. That had been some sort of drama though. Maru was too logical to get emotional very often, but that was the most upset Penny had ever seen her. The co-president had a name, actually, but they never spoke it aloud. Not anymore.

Maru shook her head. “Sabotage.” She blinked, coming back to the present. “We talked about robotics for _weeks_ , and my ex-co-president, and how I would work it into my college essay. You never tired of it.”

Penny half-smiled. “I wanted to.”

“Yeah.” Maru smiled. “And I want to be here with you right now. Talking about Sam.” 

Penny reached over to give her friend a hug. Maru wasn't usually touchy, but she could pick her moments, and she readily accepted this one. “Thank you, Maru.”

Maru patted her back. “We’ll always be here for each other. It won’t always be even, you know? Sometimes one of us will need more support than the other.”

“Well.” Penny felt a swirl of contentment, thinking of his message. “I promise to try and be less needy moving forward.”

“It would help if you would just admit to yourself that you and Sam are the real deal. Alright?” Her voice was stern but she was all smiles.

“Alright then,” Penny laughed softly.

They sat in silence for some time, looking back to the ceiling.

“Is Haley’s outfit as stunning as I imagine?”

“Yoba, it’s better,” Penny lamented.

“Alright.” Maru rolled on her side, her lips curling into a smile. She let out an exaggerated sigh of defeat. “Pull up Instapic.” 

  
  


***

Shane had already resigned that his very best attempt at a text was still laughable. It had been an hour since he sent it, and he had heard nothing. 

He was staring sadly at his ceiling, wondering why it was that he let himself get so hyped up from Elliott’s words when he probably should have just had a drink.

He wasn’t so much asleep as he was in sort of a twilight stupor staring into space when his phone vibrated angrily on the nightstand. He sat up and saw her name on his screen and his heart actually leapt out of his chest. 

There was the mere fact that she wanted to speak to him that was threatening to short-circuit his brain, but then the crippling panic that something was wrong. 

Shane lurched forward to answer it, lifting it quickly to his ear. “H-Hello?”

“Hi.”

He switched ears, as if that would ease his confusion. “Haley...what-are you okay?”

“I wanted to _talk_ to you.” Her words had a sort of sing-songy drunken lilt to them. He could hear commotion in the background.

“Are you still at the club?”

“I’m in the alley!” she reported happily, as if this was an excellent turn of events.

“Wha- Haley. Are you by yourself?” He felt his heart rate spike, imagining her in a dark alley by a busy club full of drunken idiots.

“No, I have Gerald!”

Shane blinked. “Huh?”

“Gerald,” she repeated, as if he was being obtuse. “The bouncer!” He got the distinct impression that she was waving to him. “He said I could call Shane and come right back.”

He took in a breath. Right. She would befriend the bouncer. Strangely, that seemed to comfort him.

“I tried to call you from the bathroom but there was no service,” she continued with an edge of annoyance.

“Is everything okay?” He suddenly was feeling like it was incredibly wrong he wasn’t with her right now. 

“Well, fucked. Is what it is.” He heard her do a hiccup. “Everybody’s everywhere. The farmer’s ex showed up and was a complete dickwad. Alex wanted to kick his ass but instead he chose like, a revenge make out and you know? Now that I think of it, I like, totally invented that. Not that it didn’t backfire when I did it but, still. Sam is moping because Penny didn’t come and I lost Mac somewhere on the dancefloor and I wasn’t going to check my phone but Abby said you’re not stupid, so.”

Shane tried to keep up. “Uh.. okay.”

“I got your text.”

Shane tensed. “Yeah?”

“I just. I..” there was a long pause. Shane strained to hear. “I..”

He raised his eyebrows. “You?”

“I _miss_ you.”

He let the her sad voice echo in his ears for a minute. “Fuck.” He croaked. “I miss you too.” 

“I know I told you not to follow me. But. I didn’t really mean it.” 

Shane felt like his heart was thumping out of his chest, he was so anxious to get this out. “Haley, shit. I’m sorry. I don’t blame you at all. I’m the one who was the asshole. Per...fucking usual.” 

“Did you...?” her voice was hesitant.

“Drink?” he finished for her. 

“...Yeah.”

Shane wrestled with how to answer for a moment. He almost said that he was going to. Or that he almost did. And then he realized the truth of the matter was that...he just hadn't. He felt a surge of relief. “No. I didn't.”

“That’s good.”

“Haley...listen. I was a fucking dick about your parents letter. It’s not like you wrote it.” 

He heard her let out a tipsy sigh. “They’re assholes, Shane. I wish you never read it. I wish you couldn’t even read.”

“Uh, well. I’m glad I can read, I just. I shouldn’t have believed it.”

“I know.” she sounded wistful. “I was so mad at you but, now I’m here and…” Shane wasn’t sure if he had ever heard her voice so _sad_. “I just wish you were here.”

Shane reflected on the scene at the club she had described. Exes, drama, moping. It sounded like a mess. And Haley missed him.

He couldn’t really rectify being an asshole, but he could change course now. And he didn’t want to spend another second apart. He let out a decisive breath.

“I’m coming to pick you guys up.”

“You are?” She squeaked, elated.

“I’ll be there in...” He took a brief moment to calculate how long it would take him to get into the city in the dead of night with zero traffic and little regard for the speed limit. “An hour.” 

“Gerald!” Her voice was distant. “He’s coming to get me!”

Shane laughed to himself.

“Gerald says you're smart.” There was a muffled noise that must have been Gerald talking. “And lucky.”

 _You’re telling me, Gerald._ “Well, thank him for me.” 

“But how? Who’s car? There’s so many people.”

She was right, Marnie’s truck didn’t have half the needed seats. Shane narrowed his eyes with a thought. “I know a guy.”

***

The last half hour or so at the club was fuzzy for him. Alex was supposed to be finding Mac so he could tell them they were leaving and say goodbye, but all he could see was a sea of strange faces and it didn’t help that he was definitely a little woozy from the alcohol.

Petra and Sam had gone off to look for Abby and Sebastian, and they were all supposed to be meeting at the front entrance in ten minutes. He realized as he scanned the dance floor that he hadn’t thought to question why or how Shane was coming all the way from Pelican Town to pick them up. Not that he was complaining. How were they planning to get home before? Taking cabs? What would that even cost? He hadn’t really thought that through. 

He looked up and suddenly Abby and Sebastian were in front of him. 

“Oh, hey! We were looking... for you…” Alex trailed, distracted by the fact that Abby’s cleavage appeared to be glowing.

She flashed him a delighted grin. “I broke into the condom machine in the men's room. Took all the glow in the dark ones.”

Alex struggled to decide which part of her statement he most wanted clarification on. 

“Took her less than 15 seconds with a hair pin,” Sebastian reported with more than a hint of pride.

“I fit so many in this bra!” she giggled, cupping herself aggressively.

“Uh...wow.” Alex was trying not to look, but it was hard not to. 

She frowned. “Where’s everybody else?”

  
  
  


It took some poorly spelled text messages in the group chat, but finally it seemed everyone was accounted for and was en route to the front to wait for Shane. 

Alex was leading Sebastian and Abby through the dark hallway towards the club's entrance, musing on how much he wanted some late night food and how ready he was to have some time alone with Petra.

Then he heard it, a snarky remark from somewhere ahead. 

“I wouldn't get too attached.”

Alex came to a halt. The hallway was particularly dim, with dark carpet and dark walls, but as his eyes adjusted he was unsurprised to see who was standing there. His designer suit was a little disheveled now, his face flushed from the alcohol. 

“What did you just say?” Alex could barely believe his gall. The sheer audacity of this prick. 

He was hoping his tone would make it clear he should back off now, but it was like Jack doubled down, taking an unsteady step towards him, still smirking with unfocused eyes. “Soon as it gesserious,” he slurred. “She’ll bail.”

Alex could feel something dangerous igniting in his chest. All of his rationality and restraint from earlier was draining away in an instant.

Jack sneered triumphantly, clearly proud of the effect he was having. “She never fully commits. She won’t. It gets to a certain point,” his eyes narrowed and he made a weak, drunken shoving motion. “She’ll bounce on you, fuck boy.”

Alex’s hand was shoving into Jack’s chest before he could control it, fisting into his shirt and planting him roughly into the wall with a loud thud. 

“Alex-!” He heard Abby gasp behind him, sounding more shocked than disapproving.

Jack tensed, a scowl on his face. Alex gripped the expensive fabric tighter, not budging him from the wall. 

“You fucking did it now, asshole,” Sebastian jeered behind Alex’s shoulder. He could see Jack’s resolve start to slip, a flicker of fear in his eyes as if he was just registering their size difference for the first time.

“You just keep showing up and spewing your shit,” Alex growled, feeling adrenaline surge through him. Jack was breathing hard, his face scrunched in a wince. "Petra's a lot nicer than I am, Jack." There was a pitiful whimper when he pressed him a little harder into the wall. “If you want to leave here with any teeth left in your skull, you stay the _fuck_ away from her.” 

“That’s enough.”

Alex turned at the low voice of the bouncer in the hallway, seeing Sam, Mac, and Petra all wide-eyed behind him. He released Jack almost instantly, who scowled and made an indecipherable string of embarrassed curses before skulking off towards the exit. Alex tried to read the nature of the shock on Petra’s face and felt a flicker of fear when he couldn’t. 

“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave,” the bouncer declared, eyeing him in particular.

“We were just headed out,” Mac urgently confirmed, starting to herd them towards the exit. “Apologize for the scene.”

Alex had a sudden realization of how truly bad it could be if the club reported him to team management for causing trouble. Fortunately they were able to shuffle outside quickly and the bouncer didn’t follow.

Suddenly they were out in the cold night air, their surroundings busy with drunken people and chatter and honking from the street. Everyone burst out in reactions from the scene inside. 

“That was _amazing_!”

“We had your back, man-”

“Fucking asshole had it coming-”

“Dude almost pissed himself!”

Alex turned in the commotion to find Petra, and was relieved when she ran to him and hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back, still not sure if she was upset for his outburst, if seeing him aggressive like that had scared her. He found himself guilt-stricken at the idea of being that way in front of her, especially drunk. 

“I’m sorry, he was-” 

She looked up at him with glassy, admiring eyes. “Thank you.”

Alex was flooded with relief, letting out a breath.

She cupped his cheek dotingly, concerned. “Are you okay? What did he say to you?”

Alex shook his head, suddenly unsure if he wanted to relive Jack’s drunken tirade. “Whatever he could to try and piss me off. It doesn’t matter. I just... I lost it.” He still felt guilty for losing his restraint from earlier in the night. “I shouldn’t have been that aggressive.” 

Petra seemed to read his insecurity instantly. “You were defending me. You know that’s different, right?” Her eyes were soft. 

Alex nodded, feeling his worries start to melt. She was right. He hadn’t started this, and he had already tried to end it once without being physical. He pulled her into a hug again. 

“Come on you guys!” Haley suddenly sprinted up to them in her heels, glowing from the streetlight and the smile she was beaming at them. “He’s here!”

Petra squinted at the street. “Is that…?”

Alex followed her gaze and almost laughed. “...the mayor’s truck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeful this chapter was even remotely as fun to read as it was to write!
> 
> It may take me longer than usual to post the next chapter because I’m in for a particularly busy week. On the bright side, it’s shaping up to have quite a bit of smut? Haha.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and encouragement! Happy 2021! <3


	12. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home from the club, reunions, conversations, and not a lot of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual content, drunken ridiculousness
> 
> (But for real a lot of smut towards the middle of this chapter so definitely NSFW)

Shane was amazed at how quickly he made it to the city limits, speeding along through the dark winding roads of the valley. The mayor’s truck had a fair amount of get up.

The night was cold and clear, and it wasn’t until the outline of the cityscape appeared on the horizon that he saw any sign of life. He was wide awake, fueled by a raw urgency to see her as he sped down the main drag. He wondered if she was still hurting, still angry with him, if it was just the alcohol that had made her want to call.

_“I just wish you were here.”_

Shane turned the corner and pulled around to the front of the club and was astonished at the sudden explosion of energy, noise, and bustle. At nearly two in the morning there was still a long, winding line of people waiting to get inside. Many more were mulling about unsteadily, hailing cabs, smoking, taking selfies. He could hear the pounding bass with the windows closed.

Shane slowed the truck and was instantly aware of how expensive all the other shiny black SUVs and limos were on the street. He suddenly felt incredibly out of place and very country in the mayor's rusting pickup.

Shane pulled up to the entrance with a sinking realization that he had absolutely no plan for what to do next. A muscular bouncer with an angry frown was knocking on his window immediately. Shane rolled it down, wondering what the fuck he was going to say for himself.

“You can’t-” the bouncer stopped when another, somehow even larger man leaned in to peer into his window. He was bald as a cueball, and would have been terrifying in any context.

“You Shane?” he asked in a bone-chilling baritone.

Shane blinked, dumbfounded. “Uh, yeah.” Realization suddenly hit him. “....Gerald?”

“Put it in park. She’ll be out in a minute.”

The other bouncer looked baffled, straightening up and returning to his post with a curious look at Gerald that he didn’t return. Shane shook his head. _Fuck, she’s good._

Shane awkwardly stepped down from the truck as drunk people shouted and mulled around him. He did his best to ignore a few catcalls from people waiting in line. 

Suddenly the hottest girl he had ever seen in his life was strutting towards him, beaming a gorgeous smile his way. It took him a few blinks to register that he was staring at his own girlfriend. 

“Shane!” She was moving impressively fast with the height of the heels she had on. Haley launched herself at his neck, and they held each other for a moment, her legs dangling. Shane savored the feel of her in his arm, feeling a dizzying rush of relief and a lump form in his throat. 

“You came,” she said wistfully into his neck.

"I'm here." He set her down gently. She was taller in the staggering heels she had on, closer to his face than usual. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and started to lean hopefully. 

“ _Gerald!_ ” Haley’s excited exclamation jolted Shane out of the tender moment and made his ears ring. “This is my boyfriend!” She jostled him proudly by the hoodie.

“Yeah, Hales, we met,” he managed.

Her grip on him relaxed, and her blue eyes searched him. “I’m still mad at you,” she told him half-heartedly. Shane started an acknowledging response, but then her hands cupped his cheeks and she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He deepened the kiss and for a moment it was just her, no noisy club, no drunken hecklers.

She pulled back and there was a sort of longing in her eyes. “Let’s go the fuck home.”

“Right.” Shane looked up at the busy club. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re coming.”

As if on cue, Alex and Petra walked up to them hand in hand, their eyes going wide to see him and the truck. 

“You rescued us!” Petra popped up on her tiptoes and gave him a drunken smooch on the cheek. Probably the only person besides Haley who could get away with that. 

Alex slapped him on the back, incredulous. “Dude, thanks.”

Sam followed right after, his eyes wide. “You’re the fucking man, Shane! A cab would have been like, my whole week’s pay!”

“Yeah.” He frowned, watching them file in line to get in. “Where’s Abby and the goth kid?”

“Is that the fucking...mayor’s truck?” Sebastian asked behind him, the two of them materializing out of nowhere. 

“Yeah...I had to call in a favor.” Shane stepped up into the driver’s side and Haley bounced up beside him in the passenger seat. They flashed each other a heavy look.

Shane twisted to take a pointed look back at his drunken, rowdy neighbors packed in the back, feeling like a disgruntled dad preparing his kids for a road trip. “Nobody’s puking in here, alright?” 

He paused when Abby leaned over and began shaking what appeared to be glowing condoms out of her top. “Abby- What the hell?”

“I stole these!” she announced proudly, like it was normal. “Don’t worry, I left all the regular ones for the people. Safe sex, ammiright?”

“There’s like 50 million of them!” Petra exclaimed happily, tossing some in the air like confetti.

“Leave some for the mayor,” Sam chortled.

“Ewww!’ Haley shrieked as everyone else groaned. “I don’t want to think about the Mayor’s wrinkly old _glowing_ dick!”

Shane let out a breath, turning around to put the truck into drive. It was going to be a long ride home.

  
  
  
  
  


“Turn this song up!”

They were somewhere in the middle of exactly nowhere with music blasting through the mayor’s truck so loudly the dashboard was vibrating. A glow in the dark condom suddenly slapped against the windshield and slid down to a chorus of laughter.

Shane sighed _. Fuck_ drunk people were loud. 

He glanced in the rear view mirror. Sam was head banging, Sebastian was passing Abby the last of a joint that he was incredibly envious of. Alex and Petra were intently making out in the far back.

“Do you all have your seatbelts on?” Shane barked over his shoulder.

Haley made a sudden excited gasp beside him. “A 24 hour Joja Burger!” 

“No-” he began, but the truck exploded with approval. “ _No_ , no. That place is garbage.”

“Joja BURger! Joja BURger!” It sounded like they had rehearsed the chant for days.

“We’re not supporting that establishment-”

“Joja BURger! Joja BURger!!” They were pounding their laps now. 

“How am I the only sober person again?” Shane yelled to no one. He signaled to turn into the parking lot and they erupted into cheers. 

Thankfully, the drive thru was quick and fifteen minutes later they were back on the road. Haley was feeding him fries and he should probably have resisted out of principle but fuck, if they weren’t pretty good. 

They finally got into town and rolled in towards the mountain first. Sebastian got out without much fanfare, but Abby was the sort of drunk where she needed to give each person a dramatic personal goodbye. She hugged Sam around the neck, then leaned into the far back to give Petra a noisy, full on smooch that made her giggle delightedly. She grabbed Alex’s chin and jostled it affectionately.

Shane felt a slap on his shoulder. “Thanks again Shane. You’re the shit.”

“Yeah, Abs. Drink some water, alright?”

The whole van went a little quiet when she locked eyes with Haley in the front seat. Shane found himself comically slack-jawed to watch her lean in to give Haley a sensual, lingering peck on the lips that she demurely accepted. The whole van erupted in salacious whooping around them. 

They both giggled as they pulled apart and Abby cocked a playful eyebrow at him, daring him to say something about it. Haley settled back into her seat pleasantly.

Shane slowly returned to his own body as he watched Abby and Sebastian walk off towards his house with their arms around each other in the glow of the headlights. He put the truck in drive, wondering if it was wrong he was a little hard in his jeans.

  
  


***

Petra had never been so desperate to open her front door, wrestling to find the right key. She never had much reason to lock it in the first place, and right now she was annoyed she had, the way Alex was impatiently pressing up behind her, feeling up her ass.

They hadn’t exactly kept their hands to themselves in the back of the truck, and spending the better part of an hour drive making out and being painfully aware of how hard he was as he snuck his hands under her dress had been beyond torturous. The drive had also ensured that they had sobered enough that they weren’t quite drunk, but tipsy enough to be a little uncoordinated and a little rough.

They stumbled into the farmhouse, tangled together and kissing desperately. Petra wrestled with his fly as he was sucking at her neck and pushing her backwards towards the nearest surface. She felt crazed for him, like if she didn’t have him right this moment she could shatter.

She hadn’t fully managed to take off his pants yet but suddenly she was being effortlessly lifted from under her arms and roughly planted on the kitchen counter, making her exhale sharply. 

Alex wasted no time in hitching up her tight black dress over her thighs. “Want you right here.”

“Alex,” she gasped as he started kissing down her neck. “Please.”

“So fucking hot- need you now-” He spread her legs apart and Petra arched her hips to assist him in slipping off her lacy thong, weak with wanting him. The countertop was cold on her bare ass but she didn’t care, she could only stare longingly at the intimidating bulge she could see emerging from his open fly. She helped him yank his briefs down so his angry erection could bob free, pink and swollen. Petra felt a primal desire coarse through her at the sight. 

He gripped himself in one of his strong hands, the other on her hip, angling to line up with her wanting entrance. They both moaned when it made contact, sliding along her wet folds. She wondered if she had ever been this on edge, this desperate before.

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby-” he promised in her ear. He was pressing into her just lightly enough not to enter her, and it was a torturous edging sensation that made her cry out in protest.

“Fuck, Alex please.” She felt like she could dissolve there, undone.

They both cried out when he finally made a rough thrust inside of her, her whole body lurching backwards on the counter from the impact. He was so thick she felt like she could tear in two, but it was the most pleasurable pain she could imagine.

“Fuck- you feel so tight- _shit_.” His hands were gripping her hips and she clung to his forearms, desperate to hold on and take the pounding he was giving her. It was mesmerizing watching his abs flexing as he pushed rhythmically inside her over and over.

She let his arms go now and braced herself on the countertop, lifting her hips so he could go deeper, and a jolt of pleasure went through her at the angle, the stroking of a spot hard to pinpoint but maddeningly addictive. She was too worked up from the build up in the car, from all the drama and emotional turmoil at the club. Her mind was spinning to be fucking him in the middle of her kitchen, unable to even make it to the bed or fully take off her dress. 

It was too much, it was too good, she was going to break apart.

“Baby- I can’t- I’m gonna-” She caught his heavy gaze and was filled with such a mix of love and lust for him it felt overwhelming. The electricity was building in a torrent between her legs and she arched her back, gasping. 

She heard Alex let out an appreciative groan as her orgasm tore through her body. Her vision blurred as she quaked, feeling herself instantly become wetter and warmer where he was still sliding in and out of her.

Alex slowed as her body relaxed, limp now on the counter. He gently drew out of her and she felt his strong arm wrap around her back and lift her towards his strong chest. She felt lifeless as he picked her up, draped against him while soft electric aftershocks pulsed between her legs. 

Suddenly she was being delicately set down on her soft bed. Alex laid down next to her, inching himself closer. Petra reached up to cup his face and he rested his temple against hers. 

“I love you,” she whispered breathlessly.

“I love you, too.” He squeezed her tighter. She could sense him frowning. “I’m so sorry about everything tonight.”

She opened her eyes to look at him. “What do you mean?” she asked softly. “You didn’t do anything but stand up for me.”

“I’m just sorry you were ever in that situation with that asshole.” Alex’s eyes flashed with some residual anger. “I hate that he said that to you.”

Jack’s words were like a dull pesky buzz now, something she was sure she could forget, toss away. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Her heart was aching that Alex would feel any guilt at all. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve been strong enough to tell him off in the first place, and fucking...punched him in his stupid face.”

Alex let out a low rumble of a laugh against her forehead. “As much as I would’ve loved to see that...” his hands trailed to one of her breasts, tracing a thumb over her nipple which responded instantly to his touch. “He’s the only one who should feel sorry.” 

Petra leaned her head back, savoring the feeling of his hands on her again as he kneaded her breast fully. She moved her leg closer and could feel he was still hard and rigid against her.

“I know why he felt the need to talk all that shit to you. And to me.” Alex started to plant a few kisses on her neck. She was arching towards him more, feeling desire welling between her legs again.

“Why is that,” she asked breathlessly, a little distracted by the ticklish sensation of his lips on her throat.

Alex lifted her chin possessively, a thumb tracing down her jaw. “Because he knows you’re happier with me.” There was a triumphant edge to his voice, a haughtiness she found painfully sexy. “He knows he lost.” 

His eyes were smoky as they held hers, and she was suddenly aware of his other hand sliding slowly between her thighs. She widened her legs invitingly, feeling a needy spark of lust again, making a soft sound.

“I’ve been trying to be more humble…” she could hear the smirk in his voice as he moved over her. “But I fucking _like_ winning.” 

Petra’s breath caught audibly as he pressed his erection against her, the firm smooth head pushing against her entrance. He let it slide against her opening temptingly, torturously. She let out an anguished cry, overheated at the idea of being his prize.

“You want it?” he teased, his voice low.

“ _Yes_ ,” she begged, gasping. 

He did another purposeful glide of his erection against her. “Tell me.”

“I want you. I want it, please.” He was usually talkative during sex, but never so demanding like this. It was so hot she could barely take it.

“Just me.” 

“Just you, always you,” she whimpered, desperate.

He held her chin again and pressed his lips to hers in a long, deep kiss. She was almost distracted from the throbbing need between her legs until he pushed inside her, making her gasp against his lips.

He started at a steady, deliberate pace. She clung to his back and arched her hips, wanting to feel him deeper and harder, feeling undone. 

His pace was ruthless, and she fielded a fleeting thought that she was going to be sore tomorrow, her mind fuzzy with pleasure. She could sense something in his breathing shift, he was edging closer.

“Tell me again,” he instructed through harsh breaths, barely able to get it out. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“Yours, Alex. Yours.” 

He looked pained. “Fuck-Petra-” He let out low, shuddering moan and a few curses, his muscular frame tense and his hands digging into her hips. She threw her head back and moaned, feeling him pulse inside her.

  
  
  
  
  


It was so late by the time they were earnestly trying to fall asleep, Petra was fairly sure she could hear the first birds starting to chirp outside.

She was tucked neatly in his arms, her face buried into his neck. She could feel his soft breathing above her.

She was thinking about what it felt like, to turn that corner in the hallway of the club and see Alex poised in defense of her, the way Jack had cowered when he slunk away, demoralized. She had spent so much time since moving here and even longer before that trying to do everything herself. Her parents were far away, her old friends had fallen off one by one after years of dedicating herself to Joja, and Jack had betrayed her. She had been so determined to figure it all out and to be strong on her own that she had never stopped to consider how good it might feel to have someone step up for her, to be protected, to be saved for a change.

She nuzzled closer to him. “You make me feel so safe.”

Alex held her a little tighter, his voice a soft sleepy rumble. “I’ll always be here to protect you.” 

Petra realized with a sort of calm that she could firmly close Jack’s chapter in her life. He had taught her about what she valued and the type of partner she truly wanted. Ambition was fine. But devotion was everything.

Petra breathed Alex in a little more, and drifted to sleep.

***

By the time they dropped Alex and Petra off at the farm and finally pulled into the mayor’s driveway, it was close to 3 AM.

Only Sam was left in the backseat now, and the truck was eerily quiet as Shane put it in park and switched off the ignition. 

Haley turned in her seat. “Did she ever respond to the text, Sam?” Shane was sort of surprised to see her appear genuinely concerned for his response.

Sam looked desolate, his blonde hair rumpled from the long night. “Nah.”

“Sam!” 

They all looked around to find the source of the muffled whisper-yell. Penny was hesitatingly peeping out from a bush by the side of the mayor’s house, looking hopeful.

“Penny!” Sam gasped. He went to spring out of the truck, but suddenly stopped, returning briefly to snatch a fistful of the condoms still piled in the seat. They both barked out a laugh as the door slammed behind him.

After all the drunken antics of the night, suddenly it was just the two of them, sitting in silence in the dark bed of the truck. 

Shane took a cursory glance at the mayor’s dark and quiet house, mostly because he was too nervous to look at her. He had been aching for her in every way imaginable all night and the entire day before that, and really, forever, since that moment she lit up in that smile when he brought her a bunch of daffodils on a whim. 

She had seemed happy to see him outside the club, but now he wasn’t sure how she’d feel, now that it was just the two of them, now that she was more sober. 

They both turned and made eye contact. The air felt tense. 

“How did you-”

“Do you want-”

They both stopped what they were saying abruptly.

“Hm?”

“What were you going to say?” she insisted. 

Shane hesitated, still unsure of what sort of tension this was. “I was going to ask If you wanted me to walk you home.”

She stared at him, her expression unreadable. “I don’t think so.”

He nodded quickly, turning back to face the steering wheel. “Right. Okay.”

He felt her hand ghost over his cheek, and he turned directly into an angsty kiss that felt almost too intoxicating, too pleasurable to be real. Shane reached for her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and sliding her closer to his seat. He knew they shouldn’t start here, not in the mayor’s Yoba forsaken truck, but her pull on him was too much.

“Haley.” Shane finally pulled back from her lips slightly to look in her eyes, both of them huffing soft breaths. He didn’t want to break from the spell but he had to tell her this. “I was being so fucking stupid. I’m sorry. For everything.”

“It’s alright,” she cooed at him, starting to pepper his neck with kisses. He heard a metallic click and realized she had unbuckled his seat belt. 

“I’m a fucking idiot- and I never should have said that- “ she was almost straddling him in the driver seat now, her kisses getting harsher, making it hard for him to think, let alone speak. “And- I just-”

“Shane.” She was facing him, sitting in his lap now, her hauntingly gorgeous eyes staring through him like he was too good to be true. One of her hands started trailing down his chest. “You drove all the way to the city in the dead of night to come get me.”

Shane let out a breath. “Yeah.”

“We can talk about it. But for now…” He let out a low sound when she began a sensual rocking into his lap. “Will you just…” Her pink tongue flicked out teasingly across her upper lip.“...Let me accept your apology?” 

Shane swallowed, nodding stupidly. “Yeah, I can do that.”

They kept kissing harshly, and he reached for her full breasts, the sparkly fabric of her dress bunching in his hands as he massaged them. At some point he remembered he could recline the seat and he fumbled with his left hand, reaching blindly below until he felt a lever. She let out a little surprised giggle when they fell back with them abruptly.

It was much easier for her to rub against him now in this more reclined position and he was painfully hard as they kissed, panting. “You don’t even know- you don’t even get what you do to me.” Shane let out a shuddering breath at a harsh nip on the sensitive skin of his throat.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night,” she confessed, her hand threading through his hair.

Shane felt like his heart was in his throat, letting her words sink in. His guilt was still prodding at him. “I was such a dick, I was sure you’d want- you’d be with some else right now.” He wasn’t sure when he had gotten this talkative, but nothing was really feeling real right now.

Haley pulled back from him abruptly. “Do you really not get it, Shane?” She took him in with a sort of affectionate irritation. “You’re the only guy I fucking think about.”

They were kissing desperately now, his tongue sliding against hers, pressing into her warm inviting mouth. He slid his hands up her smooth thighs to the hem of her dress, drawing it over her hips and unveiling the lacy underwear she had on underneath. He made an involuntary hum of lust and gave her soft ass a squeeze as she rocked against him. She started fumbling with his fly and he was grateful for the relief, painfully rock hard as he was. 

She let out an approving hum as her hand snaked into his pants. Shane made a choked noise when she gripped him, looking at the ceiling of the truck. “Fuck.”

“I missed you-”

“Haley-”

“Let’s do it here-”

He held her hips to help as she lifted up, her delicate hand angling his throbbing dick towards her. Shane tugged her underwear to the side, pulsing with desire when he felt the wetness that had already begun to seep through. She lowered herself so that his swollen tip was rubbing against her. He gripped her hips, desperate for her.

Shane let out a harsh moan as she eased herself down onto his length. He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed at her neck as she rocked into him, and the sensation was so electric and intense he could barely get his mind to function.

She leaned her head back as she rode him steadily. Shane knew she loved being on top, she always did, and it drove him crazy to watch her chase her pleasure like this, to watch her use him. 

“Fuck, you’re so good.” He was lifting his hips into her, mirroring her movements. He could see the windshield starting to fog.

Her pace was picking up and Shane could tell she was edging closer, her hand gripped his shirt and her whimpers were becoming desperate. He was trying to last, but watching her gorgeous body writhe into him and the feeling of her tightness around him was threatening to push him over.

She whimpered rhythmically when she came, and he could tell it was intense from the way her whole body jolted in his lap, tightening around his cock so that it made him grip the seat. 

She slumped against his chest, heaving harsh breaths. He was still rock hard inside her but he stayed still, knowing she was probably overstimulated. He held her closely and savored how good her hair smelled, familiar now, comforting. 

At some point after resting there like that for a while, she lifted her head up for a kiss. 

“You okay?” he asked her.

She nodded, but still looked a little dazed. She finally slid off of him with a sigh, still half in his lap.

They held each other some more, still breathing hard. He realized he could just barely make out the chorus of crickets from in here.

“Do you know what I was gonna ask before?” It was a muffled, tired question into his shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“How did you convince the mayor to let you borrow his truck?”

Shane huffed a laugh. “Yeah, well... he didn’t.”

Haley blinked. “You stole it?”

“Marnie gave me the keys. I don’t think he knows.” 

“What?” she laughed.

He had rushed to Marnie’s door after Haley’s phone call, knocking softly but urgently, not sure if he actually wanted the mayor to be there or not. Mercifully he never saw him, but seeing as Marnie had access to his keys he must have been in there snoring away.

“I told her you all were stranded in the city, and she was all about me taking it. She said it was a situation to “ask forgiveness instead of permission”, so...here we are.” He shrugged.

Shane joined her in taking a look around, and for the first time he realized what a mess the truck was. Haley frowned. “There are like wrappers, and fries, and condoms everywhere. Not to mention it reeks of pot...”

“And we just fucked in here.”

She bit her lip, amused. “Yeah.” Her hand traced towards his softening erection still halfway out of his pants. His breath caught when she gave it a languid, gentle stroke. 

Her eyes flicked up at him, narrowing in admonishment. “I hope you didn’t think we were done.”

Shane let a hum of lust, following her as she started leaning back while still stroking her hand over his dick. He tried to move over her but the stick shift was jutting into his side and it was abundantly clear that the front seat wasn’t ideal for this.

“Back here,” Haley directed him.

They were crawling into the second seat where there was a flat bench and maybe still not a lot of room, but easier for him to be on top of her. He was overwhelmed at the prospect of continuing, his dick feeling rock hard again instantly.

Shane pulled her hips flush against him and Haley lifted her leg up effortlessly to the ceiling, her high heel grazing the roof of the truck. She gazed up at him wantonly and the whole image was so fucking hot he wanted to sear it in his brain for the rest of time.

He wrapped his arms around her and she helped guide his throbbing cock between her legs. She was still incredibly wet but she whimpered all the same when he entered her. 

The springs in the seat were squeaky, but that was only making it feel more urgent and raw as he began rutting into her. His mind was reeling with the notion that she could be with anyone she wanted in some swanky condo in the city, but she wanted to be here, in the middle of Pelican Town, fucking him in the mayor’s truck.

His hand was leaving a print on the steamy window where he was bracing himself and was maybe another damning piece of evidence for the mayor to find but he didn’t care, it all felt too amazing.

She was cooing a nonsensical string of affectionate tipsy nothings at him, his name and how good he felt and how fucking hot he was, and it was pushing him over. He knew he wouldn’t last long. “Haley-fuck- I’m gonna come-”

She whimpered like it was the best thing she had ever heard, her hands digging into his back. “Don’t pull out.”

Shane cursed and quaked inside her for what felt like ages, all the while she was kissing him, her tongue in his mouth.

  
  
  
  
  


They were laying there in a blissful stupor for a time, he wasn't sure how long.

“I love you.” It was a soft whisper into his chest.

“I love you, too.” Shane kissed her temple, a lump in his throat. He felt an incredible wave of gratitude, relieved that he hadn’t fucked it all up. Elliott had been right. Maybe he didn’t need to be perfect.

“If that’s how you accept my apology, I should piss you off more often.”

He liked how hard she giggled. He was just thinking they should probably start to clean up when she gasped. “Oh, shit.”

Shane followed her gaze up to the ceiling, and her shoe was still stuck there, planted into the fabric by its skinny stiletto heel.

He gave it a firm tug and it dislodged, but there was an obvious hole left behind. They both sucked in a breath. 

Shane cocked an eyebrow at the ceiling. “...You think he’ll notice that?”

  
  


***

“Wow,” Penny said softly.

Sam took in a breath beside her. “Yeah.”

She was nestled in the crook of his arm, leaning against him as they took in the sun just starting to rise over the ocean. There was an orange band of light shimmering across the purple water and the horizon was on fire. Penny wasn’t sure if she had seen anything so beautiful before.

She couldn’t really feel her fingers anymore, but she imagined Sam must be even colder seeing as he had given her his jacket a while ago. In retrospect, they probably should have brought more blankets with them. Sam had only grabbed the one from his house while trying to be as quiet and fast as possible so as not to wake anyone up at 3 in the morning. The trailer wasn’t an option and Sam’s room was always a little risky, and so they had spontaneously decided to come here. 

It was terribly sandy, and dark, and cold, and Penny had never had such a magical night in her life. 

“We’ve been up all night,” Sam mused, sounding proud.

“Are you sleepy?” She asked. 

“Nah,” He smiled. “Well, a little, maybe. But it was so worth it.” A soft breeze blew some of the blonde hair off his forehead. “I don’t think I’m ever going to forget this.” 

Penny let his raspy morning voice warm her soul for a moment, gazing out over the shimmering sea. “Me either.”

They were listening to the seagulls calling out over the dock for a time, when Sam suddenly shifted beside her. “Pen. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you earlier about the club. I should’ve talked to you about it. I didn’t know you felt so anxious about going.” 

Penny snuggled closer. “It’s okay, Sam.” She felt better now having confessed to him, but it seemed he was still wrestling with it, almost as if she had transferred the burden to him instead, which she hadn’t intended.

“I mean, I didn’t expect to see you dancing on the bar or anything.” He looked pleased when she laughed. “But. I don’t know.” He hesitated. “Maybe it’s dumb but… I guess I thought…” he trailed, like he was thinking better of it.

“What?” she coaxed him gently.

“I guess I thought because I’d be with you, that you’d be okay no matter what.” 

Penny turned to look at him, taking in his sweet, earnest face. “Oh, Sam.” She was touched by the sentiment, but wondered how to explain herself. “It must be hard for you to understand. You're so naturally outgoing, and fun, and everyone loves you.” 

He frowned. “Everyone loves you too, Pen.”

She half smiled. “I wish I wasn’t so shy, but sometimes I feel nervous even just talking to my own friends.” She pictured her run in with Petra. “Thinking of being with tons of strangers is hard for me, so I don’t always seek it out. I’m…” Penny looked back out at the sea. “I guess I’m boring.”

“Boring?” he balked, like it was absurd. 

Penny could feel herself flush a little. “Yes, boring. I’m just- I’m not fun.”

Sam looked almost offended. “Penny, you’re ridiculously fun! I mean, we just spent a night on the beach and totally had-” He trailed when she flushed. “You’re definitely not boring,” he reiterated.

“But don’t you ever feel like… we’re just really different? Like we don’t have enough in common?” She didn’t really realize it till it was out in the air, but she was sort of desperate to be proven wrong.

“We’re different sure, but in a good way." Sam shrugged. "We compliment each other.”

She blinked. “You think?”

“Totally.” She felt touched by his certainty. “I’m loud, you’re quiet. I don’t always think things through so well, but you always do.”

Penny smiled. That was pretty hard to deny.

“And we have loads in common!” He continued. He had the same edge to his voice that his brother got when when he was excited to share something. “We like solving mysteries. Remember when we figured out Shane and Haley were together?”

“That was a pretty major discovery,” she acknowledged.

He thought again briefly. “We both like ice cream.”

“Well, sure…”

“And music.”

“That’s right. I especially like your music," she specified, which made him beam proudly. “And your songwriting.”

“Yeah!” Sam paused again, contemplating more examples. “And I’m no teacher or anything, but we both like kids.”

Penny felt a little tug at her heart. “You’re wonderful with your brother. And Jas.” She couldn’t help but ask. “Do you ever think about...having kids?” She found herself playing with the fringe of the blanket, too nervous to sustain eye contact. “I mean, in the future?”

“I mean, yeah. I’ve always wanted a big family.” He sounded so breezy and certain, she thought she might melt.

“Me too,” she told him softly. “I’m glad you feel that way.” 

“So, I mean. That’s a long list already, but.” Sam took her hand. “Isn’t the most important thing to have in common… to just be crazy about each other?”

Penny brushed her other hand over his cold cheek, thinking of how his text had made her stomach flip. “Yeah, Sam. I think that’s exactly right.”

They kissed intently, and Penny mused how she wouldn't mind if it lead to more of what they were doing earlier.

They broke apart and froze at the sound of a loud creak of a door. They were a ways up from the shore near the tree line, so they had a good view of Elliott walking out from his cabin with a mug in hand, shirtless despite the cold. He stopped to stretch and look out over the water with his back to them. 

“Oh my Yoba, Sam!” Penny gasped in a whisper.

“I know, who knew Elliott was so ripped?”

“Not that!” She scolded. “He could _see_ us!”

“Oh. Right.” Sam frowned. “Well, we’re not naked anymore. I mean, he’s less clothed than us.”

“Yes, but don’t you think it’s obvious what we were doing? That we spent the night-”

“Well, good morning!”

Penny froze, gripping Sam’s arm. Elliott was waving to them dramatically with his arm fully extended. Sam waved back stiffly, and he began making his way up the sand. Penny felt her heart thudding in her chest to be in such a position.

“Come out here to watch the sunrise, have you?” He asked pleasantly.

“Uh...yeah!” Sam offered. Penny swallowed and nodded, her cheeks burning.

Elliott frowned down at himself. “Forgive my state, I made a small fire in my cabin, and it got rather warm in there. I came out for some fresh morning air, and I hardly imagined I’d have company!” He tilted his head invitingly. “But now that you’re here, might I bring you two a cup of tea? I have a fresh pot brewing.”

Penny found herself stunned at the offer, and the fact that he was acting like finding them here together on the beach at dawn was both a normal and fortunate occurrence. 

She looked to Sam, who was giving her his classic, easy smile. She felt a wave of calm and realized in that moment that he was right again. He really did make any uncomfortable situation better for her.

Penny could only let out a hapless little laugh. “Well, that’d be lovely.” 

***

Harvey couldn’t sleep.

It was late, very late, and he had just had that irritating experience of starting to drift off after an hour of tossing and turning but somehow catching himself in the act. He was so pleased it was finally happening that he had accidentally snapped himself right out of it.

He sighed audibly, propping himself up and reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. He noticed his phone and picked it up hesitantly. His finger mindlessly tapped open the message exchange, and he didn’t really want to think too much about the fact that he was rereading it. Again.

He had been so nervous to send the text that he became convinced that he had to do it just to prove to himself that it was a perfectly normal thing to do and he didn’t actually care that much. But the conversation they had after was only making him more giddy.

> Harvey: I of course understand why, and I’m certainly appreciative. But I'm amazed during our conversation you never alluded to chapter 36 and how close I was to that devastating plot twist!
> 
> Elliott: it was truly torturous! I’m thankful you read it so soon, I may have succumbed to blurting it out at any moment, otherwise. How are you faring?
> 
> Harvey: I’m beside myself.
> 
> Elliott: It is truly chilling.
> 
> Elliott: Perhaps you have a moment this week to discuss?

It had taken everything in him not to ask to meet that day, but instead he had picked his least busy day that week, not wanting to seem overly eager. Fortunately, it was only two days away.

> Harvey: Wednesday could work, if you aren’t too busy?
> 
> Elliott: that would be splendid. 
> 
> Harvey: Great! I can let you know when I close up the clinic that afternoon.
> 
> Elliott: I look forward to seeing you. 

Harvey read that last line again. _I look forward to seeing you._

 _You._ _To see_ _you._ Elliott wouldn’t be casual about word choice. He was a writer, after all. He could have written “I look forward to it”. It, being the talking. But that wasn’t what he wrote. 

Harvey set the phone down. He knew he was overthinking this. 

Their conversation the other night at the Saloon had just been so rich, so fun. Harvey realized other than his young assistant, it had been a long time since he had felt so comfortable talking with someone else and had been able to be so very himself. Elliott was always so well-spoken and magnanimous, but for once Harvey had been able to keep up with the banter, they had a true back and forth that was almost dizzyingly addicting. Neither of them were tipsy either, to start at least. He could finally break from his professional doctor persona and just enjoy his company.

It wasn’t odd to feel excitement about a burgeoning friendship, he reminded himself. Perhaps he was so fixated on this because he had been so lonely for so long. It was completely appropriate to crave a little companionship.

 _Is that really all you want?_ The little, biting thought grated at him. _Or do you want him to press you up against the wall?_

Harvey sucked in a breath at the intrusive thought, rubbing his face under his glasses. He set them back on the nightstand and laid back down in bed, wondering if he had started down a path he should never have taken, and feeling a little worry that he didn’t want to stop. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane as the designated driver just delights me :P
> 
> There has been so much going on in my own life (and the world?) so I may still be a little slower to update than usual, but I’m really excited about the next few chapters- we’re getting closer to the fair and about to go further into Harvey and Elliott’s story. I am having way too much fun with this sequel! 
> 
> I’m so incredibly thankful for all the nice comments, it's so fun to hear your thoughts. I hope you’re doing well and staying healthy and safe! Thank you so much for reading <3


	13. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sense of the night before. Preparing for the fair. A walk in the woods between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Alex, Haley, the farmer, Shane, Elliott  
> Lots of cameos!

Alex fluttered his eyes open and winced at the headache that greeted him, a resounding throb that made it hard to lift up from the pillow. The room was still dim, but he could tell from the quality of the light streaming in behind the window shade that it was early in the morning. He rolled to his side to see _6:42_ on the clock and an empty space in the bed beside him.

He wondered how long she had been tending to the farm. They hadn’t been sleeping very long. A little guilt tugged at him, like if he was an especially good boyfriend he would go help her, but his hangover was saying otherwise.

Alex was relieved to roll over and find a full glass of water and two painkillers she had left for him on the bedside table. He chugged greedily and swallowed the pills, and then forced himself to get up to take an urgent piss. The drudgery of the few steps to the bathroom seemed to solidify that he needed to get back into bed as soon as possible.

Alex laid back down, wondering if he was being overly pitiful. He wasn’t used to having hangovers. He had experienced very few in his life up until this point. He didn’t make a habit of drinking and never had much when he did. But last night was not an ordinary night, and he supposed he should allow himself this one.

Thinking of the club caused a highlight reel of the night’s events to flash through his mind. He paused on the memory of the confrontation with Jack, stirring up a residual mix of irritation and guilt. He had been incensed that Jack had bothered Petra and had the gall to approach him after, but it was being overshadowed by an alarm of how full of rage he had been shoving him in the wall, the pleasure he had taken out of watching Jack cower in fear.

He never wanted to be the drunken aggressor, someone who intimidated others because he could, because he liked how it made him feel. He swore he would never be like that. It was one of the reasons he almost never drank.

_“You were defending me. You know that’s different right?”_ Petra had instantly sensed what he was worried about. She didn’t see it that way. 

Alex took in a breath, staring at the ceiling. _You’re not like him. You’ll never be like him._

He allowed himself to move on, replaying other aspects of the night that had otherwise been incredibly fun, like bonding with his teammates and the chaotically hilarious ride home, and then of course everything that unfolded back at the farmhouse. He felt a little stirring of lust from a particularly vivid replay of having Petra on the counter with her legs wrapped around him, the possessive dirty talk they had exchanged.

Alex lifted his head up at the sound of the front door creaking open. He smiled to hear her heavy boots drop one after the other. 

“You’re up!” 

She lifted the covers to nestle back into bed with him. Alex could feel the cool air on her clothes and skin as he pulled her closer. She smelled like hay.

“Hi.” His voice sounded scratchy being used for the first time. “Thank you for the water. And the meds.”

“How do you feel?” she asked him, scooting in to share his pillow.

_“_ Like ass.”

She failed to contain her giggle. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re alright?” he asked, almost a little jealous. 

“Yeah, not too bad. Just sleepy. Maybe that Joja burger soaked up most of the alcohol.”

Alex made a groan at the reminder. It had tasted amazing at the time, but he was usually much more careful about his diet. “When did you wake up?”

“Usual time, at 6.”

“I was going to come out and help you…” he began weakly.

She was smiling at his offer. “Don’t worry. All the animals are out grazing in the sunshine, happy as can be. We can go back to bed and have a lazy day to recover.” 

Alex hummed. “That sounds amazing.” Maybe he should want to do something fun or adventurous on his rare day off during the season, but all he wanted was to be here with her in the farmhouse, cozy and content. 

Petra rolled on her side and pulled his arm over her so that she could be the little spoon. Alex let out a relaxed sigh, pulling her a little closer. 

He opened his eyes when he felt her nestle backwards, not so subtly rubbing her ass against his lap.

“Hey. Watch it, missy.”

She giggled delightedly, doing another tempting graze against him. “Watch what.”

“You know what that ass does to me.” His hangover was not making him any less responsive to her teasing, as she was probably well aware with his erection now prodding between her cheeks.

She glanced over her shoulder at him with exaggerated innocence. “I’m just trying to nap here.”

He traced his hand down her side slowly and grabbed at the spot where her cheek met her leg, making her arch her back and press into him more. He was almost more riled up than usual, like his vulnerable hungover state was making him more primitive with his needs. He kissed a sensitive spot on her neck, behind her ear, liking how her breath hitched. He dropped his voice low. “Didn’t you get enough last night?”

She did a small, rapid shake of her head, her cheeks flushed.

“Well then.” He was rock hard now, a hand sliding underneath the waistband of her leggings. 

“Maybe I should be letting you sleep off your hangover,” she acknowledged, although it wasn’t at all heartfelt. 

She let out a little breathy moan when he moved his hand between her legs, the pads of his fingertips ghosting over her softness, feeling his erection pulse once with desire. “I know what will put me right to sleep.”

  
  


***

Haley was watching Shane sleep peacefully beside her in bed, musing to herself that he actually had enviable dark, full lashes that made him look innocent when he slept. She let out a little sigh. After everything that had happened over the past few days, somehow she was able to miss him while he was lying right there.

It was impressive really, that it was solidly midday and Shane was still sound asleep. They had been up late, sure. But he hadn’t even _had_ any alcohol last night.

He did always enjoy sleeping in when he had the chance, which worked well, because other than sunrise photo shoots, Haley liked nothing more than a leisurely wake up. It was a quirk of hers that often annoyed Alex and Emily and everyone else in her life, but she supposed it was just one more trait she and Shane shared that made them unexpectedly compatible. 

It was nice to just laze about like this. He usually had to get up early for work. She blinked. _Wait. What day is it?_

She shook him by the arm gently. “Shane?”

He cracked open one eye. “Hmph.”

“Aren't you late for work?”

Shane turned his head to face her with considerable effort. “I called out.”

“You did?” It was mostly shock and a little swirl of excitement that he didn’t have to leave.

“Yeah. Well, texted out. Morris is going to fucking kill me, but I couldn’t go to that hell hole today. Not after that night.” He made a stretch and shifted so that he was on his side facing her. 

She wasn’t sure if it was selfish to be happy about it, he did hate it there and she didn’t want him to have to leave. “I’m glad you’re not going.” 

“Yeah, me too.” A little flicker of concern showed in his brown eyes. “‘You feeling alright?” 

“Yeah. I have a headache, but that’s it.” 

“I guess we did sleep a while,” Shane reasoned, looking to the clock.

They sat there in expectant silence. Haley knew they never really finished their conversation from last night, that he never got to fully state his apology. At the time, she had a much more pressing matter to attend to, but now she was worried that maybe he wouldn’t bring it up again, that he would just go on like it was fine, like they didn’t have an argument where he accused her of looking to move on from him, and like she hadn’t threatened to do it.

“Hey-”

“Listen-”

They both stopped talking at once. He looked uncertain. 

“You go,” she insisted. She was having deja vu from last night.

He took in a breath. “I feel like an asshole for what I said on the dock.” He was frowning down at seemingly nothing, but then he took a tentative glance at her. “I know it sounded like...I don’t trust you.”

It was both validating and painful to hear him voice what had been burning inside of her since that conversation. “It was fucked up,” she agreed, an edge to her voice.

“I don’t want you to think...” he trailed, and then started over. “Reading that letter just reminded me of everything I’ve always worried about. That I don’t know how we’re even together. It just seems like you deserve someone better. And I just projected all that shit onto you, and it was… fucked up.”

Haley took his hand, which was rough and heavy in hers. “There’s only so many ways I can tell you that I want to be with you.” She felt some of her urgency resurface. “I need you to believe that.”

There was a tension when their eyes met, heavy and emotional. “I know,” he said. “I’m going to try.”

Haley thought about what he had promised each other after the night of the jellies. “You know you don’t have to be perfect for me to want to be with you. I’m not perfect either.”

Shane nodded, but then something made his tone lighten. “That’s what Elliott said, too.”

She blinked. “What?”

“He found me, when I was sitting on your step. I don’t really get it but you were right. He’s easy to talk to.”

Haley was endlessly amused by the idea of him having a heart to heart with Elliott. She sat up straighter. “What did you talk about?”

“I don’t know. Fucking...everything.” Shane shook his head. “I talked to him more than I talked to my own therapist.” 

She let out a soft laugh. “I told you he always has the best advice."

“Yeah, but it’s like, he barely says anything, somehow.”

She frowned at the truth of it. “I know. It's weird.” She was sure Elliott had something to do with Shane having the courage to reach out. She stared down at their hands. “I’m glad you sent that text.”

“I really didn’t think you weren’t going to respond.”

“I really didn’t think you were going to show up in the mayor’s truck.”

He huffed a laugh. Their smiles faded slowly with the residual sadness still in the air. 

“I’m doing a shit job of it.” Shane reached to brush her hair behind her ear, and her breath caught at the sincerity in his gaze. “But the last thing I want is to fuck this up.”

Haley’s heart seemed to dissolve with the earnest statement. “You didn’t fuck anything up,” she told him, cupping his face gently. “I’m right here.” 

They kissed intently, and he pulled her closer so that she was wrapped in his arms, her face buried in his chest. She hadn’t needed convincing, but it was so clear that even if everyone in that club hadn’t been so obnoxiously self-absorbed and dull, she still never would have been interested in anyone else. 

She squeezed him. “I’m going to send that email to my parents today. I want them to know about us.”

Shane was silent for a second. “You said they’re like, really far away, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How likely is it that they’ll have me murdered?”

Haley let out a laugh. “I mean, I wouldn’t entirely rule it out.”

There was a knock on the door, startling them both. They could hear Emily’s muffled voice call in. “If you two are hungry, I made some lunch!”

“Be out soon!” Haley hollered back with a bit of joy. She was starving.

Shane blinked, surprised. “How’d she know I was here?”

Haley hesitated. “Did we make pepper poppers last night?”

“You left your bra in the living room!” Emily called in.

Haley made a little laugh at Shane's red face. "...Oh."  
  
  


***

“So we turn the corner, and Jack’s all up in Alex’s face, and you can just _tell_ it’s about to go down.”

Petra took a bite of pizza, enthralled in Sam’s story like she hadn't actually witnessed it herself. She had a few goosebumps reliving the tense scene in that dark hallway, her heart rate picking up at the memory. 

It was late afternoon, and maybe the only time Petra could remember gathering at the Saloon for strictly pizza and soda. No one could stomach a beer after the debauchery of last night. 

Sam was recounting the altercation for Maru and Penny’s sake, but the way he had stood up from their table had about half the Saloon listening in. Alex had gone to spend some quality time with his grandparents on his day off, which was definitely a positive, but Petra was sorry he was missing this theatrical reenactment of his heroics. He would have loved it.

Sam wasn’t exactly a stickler for details, but his flair for the dramatic was wildly entertaining all the same.

“He comes back and tries to act like he’s going to shove Alex, like he’s really going to try and fight him.”

“Idiot,” Maru murmured. Penny was clutching her heart in suspense. 

“Alex takes one step towards him... and BAM.” Sam shoved a hand into the wall behind their table, rattling an old painting there, making them flinch and eliciting a few gasps. “He straight up _body slams_ him into the wall!”

Maru and Penny were wide-eyed in suspense. Abby and Petra exchanged an amused look, clearly in agreement that this was slight hyperbole. Sebastian was casting Sam in a dubious gaze, but she knew he was enjoying it too, in his own emotionless way.

“Dude was petrified. I think he was crying,” Sam continued. “So then, Alex is like...” He made a show of puffing up his chest, widening his arms out from his frame like they were heavy with muscle. “ _You keep showing up, you fuckwad._ ” His voice came out two octaves lower than Alex would ever speak. “If you mess with her again, you won’t leave here with _half_ of your _face_!”

He was interrupted by Abby spitting out her drink.

“That’s not what he said at all!” Petra managed through a gut laugh.

“It was something like that!” Sam argued, his eyes glimmering in amusement.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not even close.”

Penny looked moved all the same. “How romantic,” she sighed to Petra. Petra nodded, blushing.

“So then what happened?” Maru demanded, impatient for the conclusion.

“Well, then the bouncer showed up and broke it up. Said we had to leave.” Sam shrugged, eying the pizza on their table and moving in for a slice. “But shit, it was epic.”

Penny hummed in disappointment as Sam sat down. “I was really hoping you’d say Alex knocked him out cold.” They all blinked at her in mild surprise, and she shrugged. “Well, he would have deserved it!”

“He would have” Petra agreed. “But I guess when we left, Mac told Tom Porter the whole story, and he got Jack taken off the VIP list at that club indefinitely.” She bit her lip, unable to keep herself from relishing in his misfortune. “He’s going to be _so_ pissed when he finds out he doesn’t get to be a high roller with the Tunnellers anymore.”

“Oh, I’d just love to see that fucker’s face when he tries to get in next Friday and he’s not on the list.” Abby chortled.

“He should’ve known better than to mess with anyone from this squad,” Sam huffed. “We roll deep.”

“Speaking of, how the fuck did Shane get the mayor’s truck?” Abby wanted to know. “You think he actually agreed?”

“Bet you anything he asked Marnie,” Sebastian assessed.

The mayor wouldn’t be happy if that was the case. Petra made a mental note that she needed to bring him a dish of glazed yams to help him forget it ever happened. And maybe bring Shane some hot peppers. “Thank Yoba he came and got us.”

“That whole night sounded wild,” Maru marveled aloud. Petra thought she could sense a hint of regret in her voice.

“Alex said they usually go again in the winter once the season’s done...” She looked to Maru and Penny with an expectant look.

“You two should come next time,” Sebastian echoed in his emotionless way.

Maru looked pleased for the go ahead from her brother. “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

Petra made a hesitant glance towards Penny, remembering their stilted conversation after she was invited last time. Fortunately, she seemed totally comfortable. 

“If Sam goes, I’d go.” They shared a contented smile.

Petra clapped her hands in satisfaction. “Perfect.”

“Oh, by the way.” Abby finished chewing a bite of pizza and pointed a finger at Maru and Penny. “Either of you want some glow in the dark condoms?”

  
  


***

Shane was still full and feeling content from the meal he had shared with Haley and Emily, chatting and laughing about the night before like a little family.

Haley was lingering with him on the front step, leaning against the doorframe and giving him an enticing blink of her blue eyes. “Will you come over tonight?”

Shane felt a wash of relief that she was thinking it too. “Yeah. I can do that.”

She popped up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a lingering peck, giving him a heavy smile as she pulled back. “Okay.”

“Okay.” He was grinning like a dumbass.

She gave him one last playful look and the door clicked close softly. Shane let out a shuddering breath.

He was sort of in a daze, musing over the past 24 hours.

Just yesterday he had been on this very stoop, wallowing in self-loathing over the letter and the fact that he had basically done his best work to drive her off again. It had made him spiral in all the doubt he was so good at welling up for himself.

But Haley hadn’t taken the chance to leave him and go off with someone else. She was receptive to his apology. He smirked to himself. That was one way to put it.

He started for home still thinking about the way she had looked at him this morning, what she had told him. “ _You know you don’t have to be perfect for me to want to be with you. I’m not perfect either.”_

He had fucked up. But he had stopped himself from really fucking up. And that was...good?

He hadn’t made it far when a door creaked open ahead, and Sam’s spikey head emerged from his front door. 

“Yo, Shane!”

“Hey.” Shane frowned at the way that Sam was looking around comically, almost as if he was nervous to be spotted. 

“Hey, uh. Thanks again for picking us up last night. We fucking owe you, man.” His hand was in his jacket pocket which he raised once towards him, and suddenly it was clear. “Seb and I wanted to give you a thank you.” 

Shane reached out and took the bag subtly. “Shit, you sure.” He had already stashed it in his pocket so it was sort of rhetorical.

“Yeah. Definitely man.” Sam flashed him his goofy grin. “It’s Sandy’s shit though. So, uh... watch out.”

Shane snorted a laugh. “Got it.”

Sam furrowed his brow in curiosity. “Don’t you usually work today?”

“Yeah. I called out. You should hear the voicemail Morris left me.” Not that he had made it more than a few seconds through his diatribe reaming him out.

Sam shook his head. “He’s a dick, man. One of these days we’ll get better jobs.”

Shane nodded, but he knew for Sam his occasional part time work was a way to save money for a city apartment, or his band’s big break, or whatever else he dreamed about. Shane didn’t really have dreams, so much. Or options. “Yeah, well.” Shane glanced down at his pocket, his hand still clutching the weed. “Tell Sebastian I said thanks.”

“Yeah, will do. Hope you enjoy!” Shane startled when Sam’s skateboard suddenly hit the cobblestones by their feet, and he glided off down the path towards town.

  
  
  


Shane walked in his front door and could hear Marnie on the phone in her shop. He attempted to walk by with a wave, but she gave him a commanding single finger to insinuate that he had better wait right there. Her eyes just screamed _you’re in deep shit with me._ Shane froze.

“I’m _sure_ it’s not that bad.” She frowned as the voice blared away on the other end of the phone. She made a silent gasp at something that was said. “You will do nothing of the sort!”

There was some more garbled chatter through the receiver that Shane wished he could hear, seeing as he was captive for this conversation.

“Oh? And what would you have had him do? Leave all of those young kids out there in the city stranded and drunk with no way to get back home?”

_Oh, shit_. Lewis had definitely seen the truck. Shane shifted a little. He and Haley had done their best to clean it out last night, but they definitely could have missed a glowing condom or two, or maybe some Joja wrappers. And there was that incriminating high heel-shaped hole in the roof. 

“No,” Marnie halted him. A hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed. “You _won’t_ speak to any of their families, because if you do, I’ll be sure to tell them _why_ I had access to your keys at two in the morning.” 

Shane snorted a laugh. Marnie’s eyes darted to glare at him and he immediately looked back down at his shoes.

“You shouldn’t feel anything except gratitude that all of your young residents returned home safely.” He could hear the phone blaring away some more, but it did sound calmer. “I will speak to him. All of them…. Yes.” Her voice went a little softer, almost affectionate, which made his stomach churn with a bit nausea. “Of course.”

Marnie hung up the phone. She turned to him, shaking her head. “Shane.”

He made a weak, guilty smile.

She had that look like she wanted to be angry still, but the edges of her lips were twitching. “What in Yoba’s holiest name did you all _do_ to that truck?”

Before he could answer the door burst open behind him, and Jas came barreling in, her hands full of what appeared to be art projects. “Uncle Shane!” She squealed excitedly when she saw him. “You’re home!” Shane was relieved to turn from Marnie and scoop her up into a hug. 

“Hi, kid.” He looked down at what appeared to be crayon drawings, sort of nature collage and a purple flower. “What’s all this?”

“Ms. Penny had an art class today! Look, I made this leaf mosaic!”

“Wow, look at that.” He set her down with a grunt. Shane chanced a look back at Marnie, who was giving him a look of affectionate fatigue that seemed to assure him it was dropped, but only for the time being.

“And look!” Jas continued, shoving the flower towards them. “Miss Petra gave me this fairy rose!”

“It’s beautiful, Jas,” Marnie gushed. “Just because?”

“So I can attract a _fairy_ ,” Jas replied, like it was obvious.

“Oh, right. Of course,” Marnie made a wave of her hand to suggest she had been dense to even ask.

Shane marveled briefly that he had mentioned Jas loving fairy roses to the farmer offhandedly well before they were in season. How the fuck did she remember that? 

Jas scampered off excitedly to her room with her goodies. Shane chanced a look at Marnie.

“So.” Marnie began shuffling some papers casually on her desk. “I take it everything is okay with you and Haley?” She gave him a knowing, maternal look.

“Uh. Yeah.” He knew he was a little red. “We’re good.”

She made a hum. “I’m not angry about the truck, honestly. I’m glad you went to pick them all up.”

Shane nodded. “Thanks again...for the keys.” He was still feeling a little awkward about the whole ordeal, knowing he only got to use the truck because his aunt was banging the mayor.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you two are back on the mend.” 

He wasn’t sure how she knew about their tiff in the first place, but that was the fucking gossip mill around here for you. He rubbed the back of his neck and started down the hallway.

Shane let out a breath, thinking he could use a calming end to a chaotic day. After all, Jas wasn’t the only one who got a nice present.

***

Petra wasn’t exactly snooping around Pierre’s shop. She was browsing for seeds and just happened to be keeping an eye out for anything that looked like it had been set aside for its quality. Like that particularly large, shiny squash in the corner. 

The fair was just days away now, and she was close to feeling totally ready. She had finally made the agonizing choice between her strawberry and blueberry jam, and the wine was officially drinkable, some might argue, too drinkable, and so there wasn’t much else left to prepare. She didn’t think it would hurt to take a passing glance at the quality of Pierre’s bok choy. 

He was off in the back for now, and so she took the opportunity to lean subtly around the shelf for a peek at the vibrant leafy greens behind the register. _Not bad_. 

“Scoping out the competition?”

Petra startled to find Leah standing behind her, a glimmer in her pretty green eyes.

“Guilty,” Petra admitted. It was clear from her workout wear and slightly messy braid that she must have just left the aerobics class next door. Petra wondered if she had ever looked that effortlessly beautiful herself after a workout, and decided she most certainly had not. 

“You know I won’t tell,” Leah assured her, dropping her voice as Pierre returned from the back. Leah leaned in, her voice a pleased whisper. “So I heard a rumor Alex heroically scared off your ex at the club last weekend.” 

Petra knew she should expect it by now, but she never ceased to be amazed at how fast the gossip traveled. “How did you…?”

“Must have been something to witness, Alex all riled up and protective like that.” She raised her eyebrows. “Sounds hot.” 

Petra blushed a little, giggling. “It kinda was.” She sensed an opportunity to flip the focus from herself. “Speaking of exes...any word from..?

“Not a thing,” Leah assured her, looking pleased. “I’m back to focusing on my art, thankfully. And my fitness.”

“I didn’t know you joined the aerobics classes,” Petra mused.

“Whenever I get the chance. Some of us have to work for an ass.” Leah gave Petra a playful squeeze of her behind that made her squeak out a laugh.

Leah headed for the door with one last sultry look over her shoulder, her red braid swishing behind her. Petra felt a wave of relief to see her back to her usual confident self.

A door opened in the back of the store and there was a sudden rush of excited chatter and laughter as the rest of dance aerobics dispersed. A gaggle of her neighbors were headed towards her now, all glowing and energized from their workout.

“Oh, it’s our favorite farmer!” Emily announced. “Ready for the fair?”

“Petra, sweetheart, tell Alex we said good luck. We can’t wait to look for him on TV again Sunday!” Jodi clasped a gentle hand on her arm. 

“How are the cows doing?” Marnie wanted to know.

Petra was immersed in conversation with the group as they filed their way out, sharing little tidbits about the farm and catching up. She loved the small town chatter and how caring they all were, even if she did feel a bit like she had been submerged by a tidal wave of maternal doting.

“How was the cabin in the rain last night?” Robin wanted to know, looking concerned.

“It was okay, there’s still just the one leak. Nothing a bucket won’t handle,” Petra assured her. 

“You tell me when you’re ready for that upgrade. We’ll patch that roof right up,” Robin instructed.

_Sweet Yoba._ She had built the barn less than two months ago. “I’m pretty broke still, but I promise I’ll let you know.”

“Of course. You know I’m teasing.” Robin assured her. “It’s good to think about, though. You might just be wanting a little more room one of these days.” 

Petra let out a nervous laugh, unsure of which life stage she was being rushed into but uncomfortable all the same.

“Picture a larger bedroom. Roomier kitchen.” Robin lifted her eyebrows delightedly. “Probably a nursery, you know, for the future.”

Petra had been with her until that last part. “A _what_?” 

“Leave that girl be!” Marnie scolded, pulling Robin along with a tug on her arm. “Honestly!” Not that her smile was any less broad. They waved as they left the store, laughing conspiratorially.

Petra couldn’t help but be tempted by the idea of a bigger house, but in no way was she thinking _that_ far into the future. She had actually wondered at times if it was problematic that she really seemed to have no maternal urge whatsoever. Not yet, anyway. Unless thinking about baby goats counted for anything.

It was clear Pierre wasn’t going anywhere now, so Petra started for Abby’s room. She was supposedly studying, but she hardly enjoyed her online classes and she knew the distraction would be welcome.

Petra knocked on Abby’s door a few times but didn’t hear anything. “Abby?” She opened it tentatively. 

She was perplexed to find it empty, with just her guinea pig chattering away. _Huh_. 

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket.

> Abby: where are you?

Petra laughed out loud.

> Petra: Where are YOU?
> 
> Petra: I’m in your room!
> 
> Abby: wtf lol
> 
> Abby: I’ve been pounding on your front door like a maniac for the past ten minutes
> 
> Petra: haha omy
> 
> Petra: I thought you’d be studying!
> 
> Abby: yeah, I ditched that an hour ago
> 
> Abby: why were you at the shop?
> 
> Petra: browsing for seeds.
> 
> Abby: so spying?
> 
> Petra: yeah haha 
> 
> Abby: well come back to the farm, because I figured it out!!
> 
> Petra: ?
> 
> Abby: I solved the mystery!
> 
> Petra: what???
> 
> Abby: I’ll show you! Just hurry!

  
  


***

Elliott had this notion that maybe it didn’t matter so much that he had been secretly pining for the doctor with an intensity that seemed to only be increasing exponentially with every interaction. Now that they had a burgeoning friendship, he was determined to shelve the feeling. 

Friendship. That was more important, especially seeing as from what he knew, Harvey was not interested in anything romantic involving another man. And it was clear that they had much in common and enjoyed each other’s company. He was committed to moving on. 

After all, it was only a silly crush formed out of loneliness.

So when Wednesday finally arrived and Harvey texted him that he had closed up the clinic for the day, Elliott was sure not to overthink his outfit, forwent cologne, restrained himself from taking an extra comb through his hair. They were just going for a walk to talk about a book on a beautiful fall day. That was all. A walk with a friend. Platonic. Lovely. Perfectly casual.

Elliott was making his way up the bridge, taking note of how many more red and orange leaves seemed to be swirling around at his feet on the path ahead, when he looked up to see Harvey making his way towards him. He couldn’t help but feel a sudden thrill, like his heart had taken a permanent residence in his throat.

“Why, hello there!” The doctor called to him with a wave. His long green coat was whipping a little in the wind and his smile was so warm and inviting that Elliott felt like his voice came out an octave too high.

“Good afternoon!”

They had decided they would walk along the river towards the woods since the fall foliage was at its height, and it truly was an ideal day for it. 

They dove quickly into the astonishing plot twist of the _Swordsmith_. It was the betrayal of the wizard, the most trusted ally up until that point. Harvey was rightfully beside himself, picking out all of the various hints along the way.

“I should have suspected it when he reacted to the dwarf that way in chapter seven.”

Elliott mused that over. “Oh?”

“I thought originally he was discouraging him from attending the raid for his own safety, but now I wonder if he thought it would tip the odds.”

“Why…” Elliott was stunned. “I’ve never considered that. After all my readings, here is something new to ponder.” He was delighted by the idea. “How insightful of you to note that small detail.”

Harvey seemed bashful. “Sure, it’s possible it’s nothing, but I did wonder.”

“No, that dialogue was certainly chosen with the later plot development in mind. How clever!”

He felt a bit nervous to look at Leah’s cottage as they passed, somewhat convinced he would spot her glued to the window, spying on them. He had informed her of their plans and he wouldn’t put it past her. 

“What a perfect day,” Harvey sang, breathing in the air as they walked along. “I usually stay in town for my walks, I never go by the forest. I really should more often.”

Elliott smiled as the leaves swirled around them from a particularly energetic gust. “The forest is a wonderful place. And it's a windy day. Marvelous!” 

He felt Harvey glance over at him. “I thought someone with hair as long as yours might detest the wind. But now I see it just gives you an ample opportunity to show it off.”

Elliott might have assumed the doctor was teasing him, but he had said it so earnestly that he couldn’t feel anything other than bashful. 

“You did once tell me your hair routine would astound me, I believe,” Harvey continued, amused. 

“Did I?” Elliott laughed. It was certainly true.

“That day we had the wine.” Harvey smiled at his shoes as they walked.

“Ah.” Elliott could feel himself grinning at the memory himself. He had hardly stopped smiling at all, it seemed.

Jas appeared ahead by Marnie’s ranch, petting a cow who had poked her nose through the fence. They both gave her a friendly hello, and she gave them a shy wave before scampering back towards her front door.

“A wave! That’s better than I usually get,” Harvey chuckled. “I don’t think she’s terribly fond of the man who gives her shots.”

“Oh, I rarely get a greeting either. She’s quite shy,” Elliott assured him. He frowned. “But you make a compelling point. Rather hard to endear yourself to someone you must regularly impale with a sharp needle.”

Harvey laughed heartily. “And the sticker for bravery only goes so far.”

They had left the path now, entering the short grass by the small lake. Elliott felt compelled to confess. “If I’m being perfectly honest. I rather fear sharp needles myself.”

Harvey nodded. “I actually recall that. Do you remember that we took bloodwork for your first appointment? You were very nervous.”

Elliott felt his cheeks heat. He did remember that now. He must have pushed it far back into the attic of his mind where most of his embarrassing moments were barred. He was always excessively awkward at his appointments regardless, particularly with Harvey, but it didn’t help that the sight of blood made him woozy. “Yes...I do, unfortunately.”

“It’s very natural, and nothing to be ashamed about,” Harvey assured him. 

Elliott was always in awe of anyone who could take on the role of a medical professional and face constant crises. He was almost curious enough to ask Harvey what the most urgent emergency he had ever responded to was, but he was too sure he wouldn't want to know the answer. “Do you ever feel...overwhelmed by what you do? Or afraid?” 

“It certainly happens.” Harvey’s mustache lifted a little as he took a serious moment to think. “But I suppose, at this point in my career, I also have enough experience that I feel better suited than most to take on such an emergency. Seeing someone suffering is hard, and frightening, but I know I really have the means to help, and that motivates me to act in the moment.”

It was a very heroic idea. Elliott found himself basking in it. He hadn’t quite formed a response when Harvey suddenly lurched forward, making a loud, startled whoop. He made a stuttering attempt to stop his fall but couldn’t quite stop his momentum with his next step.

“Easy now!” Elliott sprung forward and managed to grab his arm to slow him down, planting his feet in the grass and pulling Harvey back so that he spun towards him. They both made a laugh and sigh of relief, looking at each other sheepishly.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Of course.” They were facing each other, just inches apart. It took Elliott a moment to realize he was still holding Harvey’s arm like he was unsteady, which he wasn’t. Elliott released him, his heart pounding.

Harvey awkwardly pointed to the ground behind him. “I tripped on that rock.”

“Right.” Elliott’s throat felt tight. “Pesky things, those.”

Harvey made a weak laugh. They fell back into their former positioning, walking beside each other.

Elliott took in a breath and tried to slow his racing heart. _Friends._ _Just friends._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story!! I am having a time of it personally (workwise, pandemicwise, lifewise- aren’t we all?) and I’m not sure how I would function without this creative outlet. I posted my first chapter of OPNT just over a year ago. I seriously can’t believe it!
> 
> By the way, I bookmarked some of my favorite Stardew Valley fics as “recs” in case anyone was interested and looking for some more SDV content (you can see them by clicking my name). I do a lot of reading in this fandom too, and there are so many talented writers out there that I admire! I have many more fics that I really love, but I picked a few of my favorites for now and plan to add more later. 
> 
> They are all super different (although they all feature one or more love stories, shocker) but I’d say something they all have in common is that I really loved the interpretation of the characters and the story totally sucks you in for a binge. Enjoy!


	14. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery at the farm. Thoughts about the future. Encouragements and doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is emotionally all over the place. Some deep conversations, some intense smut I didn’t anticipate, a flashback argument, a little tooth-rotting fluff for good measure. I don’t know who is in charge of this or how this happens, but I hope you enjoy all the same!
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, nothing too intense but some emotional manipulation/ ex drama 
> 
> Perspectives: Abby, the farmer, Shane, Harvey, Leah, Haley

Abby often felt restless in the fall, but this morning there was a tension in her dad’s shop that she just couldn’t handle. Her dad was preparing for the fair and her mom was running aerobics class, and every time she turned around she was being barked at to help with some chore, do some menial task. It was busy and chaotic and she just needed to get out of there.

She was walking along the path by Marnie’s ranch now and breathing in the rich scent of leaves as the wind rustled the trees, slowly feeling her blood pressure return to normal. Her thoughts wandered to last weekend and the excitement and novelty of the club. Thinking of the club made her think of the city, and taking in the view with Sebastian that night.

Sometimes they discussed it, moving to the city together. Especially when their families were irritating, and they would reiterate to each other how they were both just so ready to move _out_. They would scheme about where they would go and what they would do. But then other times it felt odd to consider leaving the Valley. Where else could she get the same feeling of adventure like she did in the mines, or the serene calm she felt now headed for the woods by the Wizard’s tower. And then of course, the near unthinkable idea of leaving friends like Petra and Sam behind.

Just the idea gave her a little pinch of missing them. She paused by the side of the small lake, thinking she might take a detour to the farm before searching the deep woods for slimes. She was sure Petra was preparing for the fair, but she always loved an impromptu visit.

Abby started up the path south of the farm and paused when she noted a set of tracks in the mud, still wet from last night’s rain. She slowed down to take a look, crouching. They seemed similar to the ones she had spotted with Petra last time, but smaller than she remembered. _Shit, I hope whatever it was didn’t have babies._

Abby unsheathed her sword and started to follow the tracks up the path, noting where they’d disappear into the brush and then reappear. Abby knew there were a lot of creatures that would be delighted to snatch up a chicken. _I should try and find this fucker and give her some peace of mind._

She was well onto the property of the farm when the tracks suddenly vanished. Abby frowned, scanning the ground. She could see Petra’s farmhouse ahead and hear a muffled moo from the barn, but no sign of any creature.

A bush rustled to her right and Abby tensed, gripping the hilt of her sword. She scanned the leaves, looking for any sign of what it could be. There was another small rustle, and she sucked in a breath as two golden eyes blinked out at her, wide and haunting. 

Before she could react a sleek black cat emerged, it’s body tense and tail twitching like it might dart away in an instant. Abby went from shock to wonder.

“Well, hi pretty girl.” Abby sheathed her sword slowly and crouched down, trying to make herself as unimposing as possible. “Where did you come from?” 

The cat studied her, seeming no less cautious but perhaps too curious to leave right away.

“You’re not so scary. You’re just hunting field mice, aren’t you?” Abby held her hand out as with her fingers pinched together, making the soft clicking sound with her tongue that might coax her over. 

The cat took a tentative step forward, her small nose twitching.

“That’s a girl.”

She came closer still, her eyes watching as she leaned forward to sniff Abby’s outstretched hand. The wind rustled the leaves around them and the cat tensed, and in an instant, she was gone, vanishing silently into the brush like a ghost.

Abby let out a sad breath. She stood, disappointed, but then felt a wave of satisfaction that she had found the source of the tracks. _Petra’s going to be so relieved._

Abby hastened her step towards the farm, looking about for Petra in the fields. She could see the chickens pecking about and the cows grazing happily, but no sign of her best friend. 

Abby started knocking forcefully on the door. “Petra!”

Feeling impatient, she took another glance out at the field, when the cat suddenly jumped nimbly onto the porch. Abby froze, wondering how to keep from scaring her away. The cat started licking at a paw casually. 

Abby fumbled for her phone.

> Abby: Where are you?

  
  


***

“Well, I’m impressed.”

Shane blinked, his face scrunching in confusion. “What?”

That was pretty much the last thing he expected his therapist to say after he had described the past week. Especially because he hadn’t even managed to soften some of the details like he had planned. He started talking and just couldn’t seem to find a place to stop. 

He ended up spilling everything, his reaction to the letter, drinking by the dock, accusing Haley of subconsciously wanting to move on from him. He had even somewhat alluded to what unfolded in the mayor’s truck. 

“We mentioned before that this is a journey, and it won’t all be steps forward.” Shane looked up hesitantly and was surprised to detect a proud glint in his therapist’s eye. “You took a few steps back last week, but then you paused, and went forward again. You really stopped yourself from spiraling.”

Shane allowed the words to bolster him a bit, even if he felt mildly conflicted about accepting them.

“Even pausing on her stoop to collect yourself and think for a moment. Listening to a friend. Reaching out to her when she was at the club instead of going off to drink.” His therapist smiled. “I’m really pleased.“

Shane had a fleeting urge to clarify that Elliott wasn’t his friend, but then he just let it go. It felt too good to hear that someone was pleased with him. 

“About this email.” There was a loaded pause. “How are you feeling about Haley telling her parents about your relationship?”

Shane considered that. “Honestly? I don’t really care as much anymore what they think.”

“Oh?”

“I doubt they’ll be excited, but.” He shook his head. “Haley made a good point. They’re not around to make much of a fuss anyway.”

His therapist nodded thoughtfully.

Shane hesitated. “Actually, uh.”

She tilted her head slightly to encourage him to continue.

“I’m kind of more hopeful they’ll say something nice about her photography.”

She set down her pen pleasantly. “Why is that?”

“The other night...she told me that she doesn’t think her parents really believe in her becoming a photographer on her own. I guess she wrote to them about it before and they didn’t say much. She seemed really down about it.” 

Shane was still a bit haunted by that conversation. It had been late at night, when they were both falling asleep. She seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable in that moment, staring up at her ceiling beside him. _“That’s why they want me to marry someone rich, Shane. They don’t think I can do anything on my own.”_

He hadn’t really known what to say at the time, but it had made him deeply uncomfortable to see her so miffed. Of course, the next morning her usual confidence was back and she glossed over the whole situation. _“Whatever, I don’t really care.”_

“And that bothers you?”

“Well, yeah. She said they don’t take her seriously. But she’s good at it. Really good.” He frowned. “I don’t get why they wouldn’t be really proud of her.”

His therapist was silent for a time, which Shane had learned wasn’t necessarily bad. “Would you say that _you_ have shown support for her photography?” 

“Uh...yeah. I think so. I mean, we talk about it a lot.”

His therapist nodded. Now he was starting to worry if he had said and done enough, thinking back.

“I have never met Haley, of course. But I have an idea of her from our sessions. It seems to me that she may be very accustomed to being praised and wanted and desired. But I wonder, based on what I know, if she has really been truly loved before in the way that you love her.”

Shane swallowed, trying to bear the weight of that daunting concept in his mind. 

“We’ve mentioned communication many times. There isn’t much you can do to change how her parents might act or what they might say, but you can reassure her of _your_ faith in her.”

“How?” he asked, a bit eagerly.

“You might be the better judge of that than I am. What type of supportive gestures does she best respond to? It might be words, or actions, or both.”

Shane thought carefully. He wasn’t sure if it was the right move, but it hadn’t failed him before. “I think I have an idea.”

***

“She was beautiful. These gorgeous yellow eyes, shiny black fur. She sniffed my hand and was so close to letting me pet her.” Abby was almost breathless describing the encounter. “Then just seconds before you got here, she just...disappeared!”

“I’m just so relieved it wasn’t a fox,” Petra told her. “She can hang out here as much as she likes, as long as she’s not after my chickens.”

They were drinking cider on the porch together, hoping to catch another sighting of the elusive cat. Abby had told Petra to hurry home, but she hadn’t been fast enough, apparently. 

“I’ve always wanted a cat. My dad’s allergic.” Abby frowned at her cider. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“You have,” Petra answered pleasantly, thinking it was unnecessary to tell her just how many times she had mentioned that fact. It was clearly a sore spot. “You can come visit her here whenever you want, if she sticks around.” She hummed to herself. “It would be great if she could get some of the mice out of the barn.”

“Maybe we should put out some tuna or something. Coax her back.”

“I’m sure Willy has some fish guts or something we can use.”

“Ew! Yes.”

They looked contentedly out at the grass waving in the field for a moment.

“Was the shop still crazy when you left?” Abby asked her, a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Yeah. Well, aerobics class had just let out,” Petra explained. “I got ambushed.”

“Shit, that can be an hour of chitchat if you’re not careful. That’s why I always get the fuck out of there on Tuesday mornings.”

“I don’t mind so much, but.” Petra thought back to the conversation. “Does…” she hesitated. “Does Robin ever pressure you and Sebastian about, like…”

Abby raised an eyebrow so far that Petra was almost afraid to continue. “I don’t know, she was asking about upgrading my house and mentioned a….nursery.”

“A _what_?” Abby choked out, horrified.

“That’s what I said!” Petra laughed, feeling validated and relieved for a matching reaction.

“Shit.” Abby looked nauseous. “No, Robin never says anything to us about that kind of thing.” Abby smirked. “She probably knows Seb too well to risk that. She must be channeling all her maternal nosiness onto you and Alex.”

“Maybe,” Petra laughed weakly. 

Abby’s eyes glimmered. “That, and she wants to sell you a big upgrade.”

“Well that’s definitely true.” Petra took a troubled sip of her cider, thinking about expanding her house, and how odd it would feel to have a room meant for a future baby. “Is it weird that I don’t think about having kids? I mean, I really don’t. Like not at all.”

“I mean, we’re young. And there are a few obvious steps to take before that,” Abby pointed out. “Well, I mean, if you want to be traditional about it. Not that you have to be.”

“I’ve always pictured getting married someday. That doesn’t seem so scary or so ridiculously far off as having kids.” Petra revisited the generic vision she had in her mind of her someday wedding, wearing a white dress and a sort of blurry faceless crowd. She felt a tempting desire to add more detail to it now, a specific someone at the end of the aisle. That gave her a mix of nerves and unearned excitement that made the reverie a little too scary to continue. 

“Is it possible you just might not want kids?” Abby inquired gently. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that. I’m not...positive I don’t. It just isn’t really something that is even on my mind yet.” Petra had a brief flash of worry, wondering what Alex’s thoughts were on the matter. That seemed a bit odd to bring up this early in a relationship. Or was it?

Abby nodded. “Yeah, I really don’t think about it either. I don’t know if I will have kids.” She rested back on her hands. 

Petra tapped at her mug. “I feel like there’s this pressure that we _should_ want to. Like it’s an expectation to want a family. Like that’s normal.”

“I don’t know, babe.” Abby shrugged. “Who wants to be normal?”

Petra took a look at her best friend, and the sheathed sword sticking out from her back. She smiled. “Yeah, that’s a good point.” They both sipped their ciders in silence for a moment. “I guess it’s hard to say how we might feel when we’re older, but it’s definitely not time yet.” 

“That’s for sure,” Abby scoffed. “Good thing I have a mega stash of glow in the dark condoms now.”

Petra let out a melodious laugh. “I thought you were on the pill?”

“I am,” she acknowledged. “But who doesn’t enjoy a nice glowing shlong?”

They both giggled into their cider. 

  
  
  
***

“You seem awfully happy today.”

Harvey hadn’t really realized he had been whistling until he heard Maru’s amused observation over his shoulder. He smiled down at his paperwork. “I’ve been reading a great novel.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He knew she was listening intently even though she was clacking away on the computer. 

“ _The Swordsmith_ . Have you ever heard of it?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Is it a movie, too?”

Harvey made a sigh. “Kids these days.” They both shared a smirk, knowing Maru was much more well-read than just about any adult. They sat there in comfortable silence for another moment or two, both returning to their work with their backs to each other. 

Harvey had no idea where it came from, but he spontaneously added, “Elliott lent it to me.”

“Hm?”

Harvey instantly regretted why he felt the need to share that detail, but it was too late now. “The book. It’s an old favorite of his.”

“Oh.” She paused so long Harvey narrowed his eyes with the pain of waiting. “It makes sense he’d have great recommendations,” she mused finally. 

“Yes, definitely.” 

Some more keyboard clacking filled the room. “I guess I didn’t know you two hang out.”

It was a pleasant enough observation, but Harvey felt his cheeks heat red. He was glad they weren’t facing each other. “We chat from time to time.” It was true. And not weird. It definitely wasn’t weird.

“You know, I really liked the first chapter of his book when he read it at the farm. I wonder when it will get published.”

“I think he said he’s working on final edits now.” Harvey was actually beyond sure of that, but he needed to make it sound breezy. 

She made a pleasant sound of affirmation. They kept working in silence.

The typing paused, and Maru’s voice took on a curious edge, like she was fairly certain of the fact but wanted him to second it. “He and Leah never dated before, right?”

Harvey found his throat suddenly dry. They gossiped about the townsfolk all the time, and it was a simple inquiry. But something about this question unnerved him. He was desperate to sound indifferent and simultaneously panicked at the fact that he had to make an effort to do so.

“I wasn’t under the impression.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so, either. They’re obviously really close. I’m pretty sure he prefers men, but I mean, that’s just what my mom told me back when he moved here, and what does she know.”

Harvey made a hum that he hoped sounded normal, because he had a death grip on the pen in his hand and it had become incredibly sweaty. 

“I think he and Leah just have one of those connections, they’re both such intellectuals.” She was typing so fast, Harvey was wondering how she could process it all. “But come to think of it, Elliott has lots of friends around town. He and Haley get on, I see them chatting all the time. All the moms adore talking to him, too. And he’s close with the farmer I think.”

_Right. A lot of friends._ Harvey frowned at his paperwork. _You’re not special._

“Then again, the farmer charms everyone. I mean, she managed to befriend my brother.” She let out a little laugh.

Harvey cleared his throat, sensing a means to change the subject. “Oh, speaking of the farmer. And friends. I never asked you about the big club night. I hope you were able to avoid any serious hangover Sunday?”

“Actually.” Maru turned from the screen. “I ended up staying behind with Penny.” She had a sort of wise, contented expression on her face. “It was a good night, though.”

Harvey paused, wanting to ask further, but the pieces came together. “You’re a very good friend, Maru.” They shared a knowing smile.

The phone rang, breaking them out of the moment. “Good morning, Pelican Town Health Clinic...oh hi, Evelyn. Yes, his appointment is all set for next Tuesday...”

Harvey returned to his work and couldn’t keep his thoughts from straying away from the prescription forms in front of him. It was true, Elliott was generally well-liked in town and had many friends and close acquaintances. Why was he feeling so bitter at the reminder of how new and low he was on that list?

He supposed after yesterday he was just feeling grateful to have someone to join him on his daily walk, to be able to share in deep conversation and the appreciation of a beautiful day. Part of him just wanted Elliott to feel the same, to cherish that time as much as he had. It stung a bit to have a reminder that Elliott had plenty of others to join him whenever he pleased, friends who he had undoubtedly closer relationships with and who were probably much more entertaining company.

Entertaining and less awkward. He was sure that he was the only companion of Elliott’s who was so comically uncoordinated. He thought to how Elliott had grabbed his arm with an impressive amount of strength when he tripped, keeping him from tumbling forward, pulling him in close…

If he thought about it too hard he was back there, the feeling of Elliott’s hand still on his arm, his warm gaze still holding him and leaving him breathless.

“Harvey?”

Harvey blinked, turning around. Clearly Maru had said his name more than once. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s Caroline, about a prescription?” She lifted the phone with a bit of an edge to her voice. 

“Right, of course.” 

She studied him as he took the phone from her hand, a long, calculating look that made his stomach churn. He tried to act casual, but he knew how smart and intuitive she was, and she was noting how strange he was being. Analyzing him like one of her robots. Running diagnostics. 

He cleared his throat. “Hello, this is Doctor Harvey.”

Caroline began talking, but his mind was only partly listening. He was thinking about how crucial it was that he got his thoughts under control. _Get it together, Harvey._

Caroline had to repeat herself twice. Maybe it was definitely getting weird.

***

“It’s so exciting to work with a new medium like this,” Leah continued, a little aware that she might be on the verge of boring Kel with this much detail, but too excited to stop. “There’s so much you can do with it! I mean, it’s messy as anything but that’s half the appeal.”

“I’m glad this internship has been so much fun for you,” Kel said, taking a scoop of rice onto her plate. 

Leah was slightly irked by the choice of the word “fun". It wasn’t like she was going to a summer camp everyday. “I do enjoy it. I really feel like I’ve been genuinely challenged there.”

“Just one week left, though,” Kel mused, her eyes down at her plate.

Leah was sullen at the reminder. “Right.”

“So.” She felt Kel watching her now. “What’s next?”

Leah pushed some food around on her plate. “I want to work on my portfolio for a while, while I’m still feeling really inspired.” She was a little afraid to look up.

“Leah.” Kel set her fork down, and something about the angst in the action made Leah struggle not to wince in preparation for what she would say next. “We’ve been talking circles around this for months. Tell me why you can’t at least apply to _one_ of the administrative jobs I sent you?” 

Leah let out a huff. “Because. I told you, a job like that would leave me with no time for my art.” 

Kel let out a sigh. “Leah…”

“I will never be happy with that type of job, Kel.” Kel rolled her eyes like she was being petulant, making Leah grip the table, her voice going up an octave. “Why don’t you care about what I want?”

“You don’t know what you want,” Kel responded, exasperated.

“Yes, I do! I keep telling you, but you just don’t want to hear it because it doesn’t match your vision for a happy home in the suburbs.” Leah shook her head. “Do you even believe in me?” it came out fragile.

“I do, shortcake. You know I think you’re so talented. But we should be thinking about the future, and you making a career out of this…” she gave her a pained smile. “It’s just not realistic.”

Leah felt the air leave her lungs at the slight. “What?” she rasped out.

“Baby, it’s just not. I want you to be happy and you can keep working on projects,” she offered, like some sort of charity. “But if we want to buy a house or a have a family-”

“I don’t need a _house_ and who said anything about a family?” Leah felt her voice catch. 

Kel took in a breath. “I know you think that now. But you’ll change your mind.”

Leah felt suffocated, like the walls were closing in. She couldn’t take this patronization from someone who supposedly loved her, of Kel thinking this little of what she had been pouring all of her energy into, what she lived for. 

Leah was suddenly struck with the harsh realization that this was never going to end. Kel would never just suddenly start respecting her as an artist. She was never going to stop trying to force her into the type of life she wanted for them, no matter how unhappy it made her.

“Fuck this.” Leah could feel tears stinging her eyes as she got up from the table, marching to their bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” Kel demanded.

Leah grabbed her bag from the hook on her closet door and started shoving clothes in at random from her dresser. It wasn’t a threat this time. “I’m going to my brother’s.”

“Like fuck you are,” Kel spat from the doorway.

Leah heaved the bag on her shoulder. “Watch me.” She stormed by but Kel grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

“Don’t go.” It was a command, but it also had a pleading edge to it.

"I need some time to think about all of this.” Leah backed up from her and set her mouth in a line. “I need some space.”

"Leah..." She felt Kel’s hand tug her closer by her hip and then her arm wrapped around Leah’s upper back, suddenly sensual and pleading. “Stay.”

Leah hesitated, feeling the magnetic draw of Kel's gaze on her lips, her willpower wavering. Kel's hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a needy kiss.

Leah sunk into her soft lips but then felt a spark of indignation, remembering her words from before. _"You don't know what you want."_

She squirmed away from her touch. “No, don't. I need to go."

For a moment it was just the two of them huffing and staring at each other.

“Fine.” Kel’s voice took on an icy quality. “You need some space? Go. Go on then.” Her eyes narrowed. “Go spend a night away. I know you’ve fucked your brother’s roommate before, is that why you’re headed there?”

“What?” Leah’s voice broke. “Kel, what the hell? I haven’t- I would never do that to you!” Leah felt such hurt at the accusation that she _almost_ missed the flicker of satisfaction in Kel’s eyes at the pain in her voice. Leah felt an indignant sting. _She’s manipulating you._

“Then stay here. With me.” Kel took a step forward. “Please.” The needy expression on her face would usually have melted her, but Leah steeled herself. She wasn’t going to fall for this.

“I’m going, Kel.”

Leah tore away from her and hurried towards the stairs. She heard Kel’s voice rise sharply, the panic in it as she raced outside. “You’ll come back, Leah. You always come back!”

  
  
  
***

It was getting late, and he needed to leave soon.

They both knew that. They had taken turns acknowledging the fact, tangled together in bed, both half dressed. But no real effort had been made to part.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Alex asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they lay facing each other. They shared a smile at the strange reversal of roles. 

“Just got to leave it all out there,” she mimicked him. He chuckled, but there was a little sadness there. 

Alex had practice tomorrow, a full day’s schedule. Petra knew there was no way a rookie could miss a day in the middle of the season without some serious repercussions and loss of playing time, and definitely not for something as insignificant as a small town fair. But the idea that he wouldn't be back in Pelican Town until late afternoon and well after the judging was done was like a little splinter in her heart that she was resolutely trying to ignore. She knew he felt bad enough already.

“You’re going to be great tomorrow. Pierre doesn’t stand a chance,” he told her between pressing light kisses along her neck, making her tense from how ticklish it was. “Word around town is he’s overconfident.”

Petra let out a soft laugh at his pregame analysis. “Is that right?”

“Honestly, babe. You’ve done so much to turn this place around.” He paused and pulled back from her, his green eyes meeting her gaze. “You know whatever the mayor decides tomorrow, you should be so proud of yourself. You're one of the hardest workers I know.” 

Petra had to swallow down some emotion. She was proud of all the progress she had made on the farm for sure, but he was such a welcome reminder that her contentment with her life here was about so much more than that. Petra cupped his cheek and pressed a firm, lingering kiss to his lips. “Thank you for the pep talk. You’re really good at it.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” There was a look in his eyes that was familiar, and made her spine tingle. “Are you ready for part two?”

He was already repositioning himself to hover over her. “Are- are you sure you have time?” she asked, failing to hide how hopeful she was at the prospect of him continuing with the way she was arching up towards him.

“I can’t stay…” the desire in his eyes made her breath catch. “But I can put you to bed.” 

Alex lowered himself down between her legs, keeping his eyes fixed on her. He hummed against the fabric of her underwear, doing a soft exploratory nibble with his mouth that made her tense. Two of his fingers followed, rubbing gentles circles against her. Petra exhaled and pressed her hips towards him, needing more of his touch. 

He sat up then, reaching for the band of her underwear, pausing to ask permission with his eyes. She nodded rapidly and he slipped them down past her thighs, still holding her gaze. 

Petra let out a soft moan when he brought his mouth to her with a brief, firm lap of his tongue. He did another soft lick towards her entrance, leaving sparks in his wake. His hands pulled her hips towards him so the full pressure of his mouth moved against her like he wanted to drink her down. 

She cried out his name when he slid a finger inside her slowly, and she felt him hum in pleasure against her. He drew his tongue over her firmly, still pulsing his finger in and out. “So wet, baby.”

Petra wanted to respond, wanted to make some lighthearted defense of her state with how impossibly good he was at working her up, how every sound and touch and sight of him drove her further towards complete helplessness. All she could manage was a weak, breathy, “yeah.”

He paused and added a second finger inside her, the added pressure making her moan. He moved them faster, taking on a steady rhythm. She could feel his knuckles press against her with each firm push, and she whimpered in pleasure at the added sensation. Petra caught the tantalizing sight of his erection straining in his underwear, a wet spot dotting the fabric. 

His mouth returned to her now, a light sucking against her most sensitive spot making her curse. Petra closed her eyes and soaked in the overwhelming feeling, it was his lips and tongue and fingers stroking her but it was also the knowledge that he loved her this much, that he wanted her in every way. 

Petra could feel the pleasure starting to gather between her legs, a building tension that made her toes point and her breath catch. She rolled her hips once against his mouth, wanting to hold on, wanting to bask in it. He pulled back slightly, still pumping his fingers inside her. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna come.” His voice had this victorious certainty that made her skin flush even hotter. “Fuck, Petra. You’re so fucking hot.”

His mouth was lapping at her again and his fingers hadn’t stopped and she knew it was about to happen, the release she was chasing. She let out a series of escalating cries and then it crashed, bubbling over into waves of pleasure. She was aware of her whole body, not just the exquisite stuttering spasms between her legs but also her toes and her fingertips and the way her nipples were hard and sensitive in the cold air. 

She was panting as her body went still. Alex gently lapped up after the fingers he slid slowly out of her. She shuddered from the overstimulating tingle of his tongue. 

She felt like a rag doll, limp and completely relaxed. Alex moved up to spoon her, pulling her against him. 

“Honey,” was all she managed. Alex kissed her neck. 

She was still catching her breath but she could feel how hard he was against her back. She reached back between them to grasp at his stiff erection. She felt him tense from her touch.

“Petra..” It was half a warning, half a lament as she kept stroking him. She had a feeling that he wanted this to be about her, that his original intention was to leave her now in post orgasmic bliss with a peck goodnight, but there was no way she was going to let him be that selfless. He was clearly aching to continue, if the prodding against her back was any indication. She needed to take charge, to literally get a handle on it.

“Don’t go,” she whispered. It required some contortion on her part to reach down between them and tug at the band of his boxer briefs to encourage them off. “Not yet.”

Alex let out a shuddering breath and fully pushed them down, and now she could feel the pleasurably smooth, warm skin of his cock against her cheeks. Petra made an approving sound, arching her back so it could touch her where she was still wet and aching for him.

He gripped her hips tightly, aligning himself and gliding against her wet folds a few times, making a needy grunt. She loved it like this from behind, lying on their sides, feeling his chest along her back and his strong legs outlining hers. She tilted her head back for a kiss and their lips and tongues met hungrily, not quite meeting comfortably from the angle.

She reached down between them and gripped him, angling her own hips forward to align him with her entrance. She watched him over her shoulder as she pushed herself back onto his thick length, and the way his eyes glazed over as he moaned made her whole body tingle. 

He started with slow, sensual thrusts into her, and she was already so worked up and sensitive from before every movement felt intense and electric. He shuddered out a curse into her neck, and she could tell he was trying to control himself. He pulled his length almost all the way out and then pushed back in torturously slowly, making her cry out. He did it again, analyzing the movement, a slow draw out to his tip and then a firm push back in.

“Alex,” she begged him. “I need more. Fuck me.”

He didn’t hesitate, gripping her hips and working up a fast, steady pace. She looked back for a moment and briefly wanted to feel self conscious at how much her ass was shaking from the force of his thrusts, but it was hard not to feel desired with the way he was entranced with watching her body, his pupils blown wide and moaning at the sight. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being taken, the slap of his skin against hers and the pressure and fullness between her legs. 

Petra whimpered a string of curses into the sheets at how amazing it felt, how much she loved it, how much she loved him. In a raw flash of emotion she randomly thought of her wedding vision from earlier, of Alex waiting for her at the end of the aisle, and it made her cheeks flush hotter with a mix of shame and desire.

“Fuck, baby-” Alex gasped. His rhythm faltered and he dug his fingers into her hips. He came deeply inside her, pulsing over and over.

Petra let out a ragged breath, feeling accomplished and fuzzy and weak for him as he slipped out of her.

  
  


***

Haley had been staring at two photos she had taken at the farm at the end of the summer, trying to decide which would be better to display at the booth she and Leah were sharing at the fair tomorrow. She loved both of them really, but she just wasn’t feeling enough creative spark to really feel confident in choosing.

She hadn't quite gotten her motivation back since her parent’s letter, it seemed. She took a breath, feeling a little resentment simmer. _That fucking letter._ As if it hadn’t caused enough problems for her already.

She really needed to shake out of this. She twisted one of her curls, frowning at her prints scattered on the counter. _I can show them. I’ll sell so many at the fair._

The doorbell rang and she felt a little buzz of irritation, wondering who that would be at this odd hour. She wasn’t in the mood for small talk and she didn't get why Jodi always started baking without checking how many eggs she had first. 

Haley opened the door and froze. 

Shane was on her doorstep in his blue Joja Mart outfit. “Uh, hey.” She wanted to ask him what he was doing here in the middle of his shift, but she was too distracted by the sunflowers he had his hands. She stared at him.

“These are for you,” he said finally, as if that wasn’t totally obvious.

“Shane…what the fuck,” she whispered. She took them gently, still stunned.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks a little pink. “So, uh. Your parents might not be that interested to hear about it, but I know you’re amazing at this.” He shifted awkwardly. “I just. I thought you should know. That uh... I know you can do it.”

Haley blinked down at the flowers, trying to collect herself. Her throat felt tight and her cheeks were hot, thinking of him planning this out for her. She had mentioned her parents not responding to her days ago, and later she had felt stupid for bringing it up. Had he really been thinking about that...about her, all this time since? She was breathless.

Shane faltered at her lack of response. “Uh, okay. Sorry. I should-”

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss before he could step back, the flowers resting on the back of his shoulders. He responded to her kiss eagerly, and there was a tension there, an unspoken emotion that said even more than the gift.

His hands lifted her up so that he was holding her with her legs wrapped around him, and when she finally broke the kiss she buried her face in his neck, hoping he couldn’t feel the tear that had spilled down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find arguments to be both really fun and challenging scenes to write (although nowhere near as heart pounding and nerve-wracking to post as smut scenes!). Hoping the Leah/Kel argument felt natural in how it escalated.
> 
> Next chapter we start with part one of the fair, and like all festivals it will be eventful!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support with this fic!! I am so grateful for the kind words and kudos and for anyone taking the time to read this.


	15. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few unexpected surprises at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the fair, I can never do a festival quickly! (or without a lot of drama...)
> 
> Perspectives: the farmer, Leah, Shane, Penny, Alex  
> Lots of other cameos

Petra jolted awake suddenly, taking in a short gasp of air.

For a brief moment of panic she thought she might have overslept, but a glance at her nightstand displayed two minutes before her alarm. She let out a relieved breath, taking a moment to lay back down and center herself. She closed her eyes. _This is it. It’s the big day._

So much work over the past 7 months. It was more than the physical labor and early mornings, it was all the emotional energy of taking this risk and leaving her old life behind that felt like it was up for evaluation today.

So many people had doubted her. Her parents in a well-meaning, protective, _“sweetie ,are you sure about this?”_ sort of way. Friends in a confused hesitancy. A few outright critics, too, like Jack. _“You’re not going to stake out a real living on a farm.”_

Maybe it was dramatic to care so much about a competition for a small town fair. But part of her yearned for validation that she hadn’t been crazy to uproot her whole world for this. 

Petra made her way outside to care for her animals and paused on the front step. The farm looked serene in the early morning sunshine. _No matter how it goes today, I still get to come home to this place. I still did this._

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

> Alex: It’s the big day champ! 
> 
> Alex: You got this. I’ll be thinking about you. <3

Petra smiled, tapping back a loving reply. He’d be well on his way to the practice facility now.

She took a moment to think about last night, of the passionate pep talk he had given her, so to speak, and she felt a tingle run up her spine at the memory.

_You were thinking about marrying him during sex._

That was intense. Really intense. Was that a lot, this soon? They had only been officially together since the summer. Petra shook her head. That was an angsty thought spiral for another time.

Right now, she had a fair to win. 

  
  
  
  


Petra had finished her shower and was mostly dressed and ready, chewing her last bite of breakfast, when a knock sounded at the door. She frowned to herself, at a loss for who that could possibly be.

She opened the door and blinked a few times in her disbelief. “Sebastian?”

“Hey.” His dark hair was ruffled like he had just gotten out of bed, his expression bleary. “I’m helping you transport your shit to the fair.”

Petra tilted her head like she hadn’t heard him properly. “What?” She peered outside to find Robin’s truck parked in the drive.

He looked sort of pained, like his eyes couldn’t fully open. “Do you have coffee? He said you’d have coffee.” 

“Uh, yeah.” She gestured in towards the kitchen and the coffee pot on the counter. Sebastian walked past her with his hands in his pockets. She stood there in a stupor until his words finally registered. “Did Alex ask you to do this?”

Sebastian was already rifling through her cabinets for a mug. He grabbed the biggest one she had, setting it on the counter. “Yeah.”

Petra wasn’t sure what she was more touched by, the fact that Alex had asked him to come here or that Sebastian had actually agreed to do it. This was early as fuck for him. “He actually…? I don’t need-” She let out a little laugh. “Shit, Seb. You didn’t have to come help me.” 

He tilted the pot in an aggressive pour. “I’m always up early for this festival anyway. I already drove a bunch of my mom’s shit down before this.”

“Okay, but-”

“Alex said if I offered, you’d probably say no, so I should just show up.”

“Oh.” Petra was at a loss to refute that argument. Marnie had already offered earlier in the week and she’d turned her down. Alex had clearly anticipated her stubbornness. 

He took a big gulp. “You almost ready? People will be setting up soon.”

“Almost. One sec.” Petra hurried to her room, grabbing the red flannel she had laid out on her bed. She had decided to just really go for the farmer look today. Along with her plaid shirt she had her hair in two french braids, her lace up boots.

Sebastian smirked at her when she came back out, still buttoning up her shirt over her white tee. “Just missing the piece of hay.”

She hesitated, suddenly self-conscious. “Is it too much?” 

“Nah, you look good. Come on.” 

  
  
  
  


Most of her items were in two large crates on the front step. Sebastian bent down and heaved one up with surprising ease for his lean frame. Petra grabbed the second one, letting out more of a grunt than she had intended. Maybe it _was_ a really good thing that he had come here. She did have the little rolling cart that Maru had given her, but she hadn’t thought it through carefully and this might have ended up taking two trips.

They hoisted the crates in the back of Robin’s truck. Petra looked over all her items carefully packed with hay and paper. Everything was looking ready.

“Abby would have come with me, but she always has to help her dad set up,” Sebastian explained as he shut the trunk. “She’s rooting for you, though. Sam, too. We all are.”

“Thanks.” Petra felt a little blossom of warmth in her chest to think of her fan club. She would miss Alex today, but she wasn’t on her own.

She hopped up beside him in the passenger seat, feeling her stomach flip as he put the keys in the ignition. “Shit. This is it.” She wrung her hands together. “I’m really nervous.”

Sebastian made a short huff of a laugh that was almost hard to catch over the running engine. "Don't be. You know this happens every year right? Unless you’re skipping town soon, you’ll have a lot of chances.” He suddenly looked mildly concerned. “You’re not planning on leaving, are you?”

“No, not at all,” she assured him. She supposed he was right. There would be many years of this to come, if everything worked out.

They rolled along the bumpy road in silence a while longer. Petra oddly found herself thinking back to high school, how she was always jealous of her friend who got to ride into school with her older brother and never had to take the bus.

“Seb?”

“Huh.”

“Thanks for taking me.”

“Yeah. Alright, slime bait.”

***

Leah had been in Pelican Town for a few fairs now, but it never ceased to amaze her quite how dramatically the town seemed to transform over night. There was a hum of chatter and buzz of anticipation as the various booths and stands were readied all over the square ,and the tempting smell of Gus' burgers was already wafting down from the hill. It was the perfect day for it, with lots of sunshine and just a hint of a cool breeze. 

Leah was making minor adjustments to the positioning of her sculptures on the ledge of the booth she was sharing with Haley, more out of anxiousness than necessity. She loved to create, but showing off her work was always hard for her. She took a moment to study the sculpture she was repositioning, trying to steady herself. It was one of her favorites, a dramatic wood composition that she had sculpted during a particularly creative session after the infamous wine tasting. Not long after she had blocked Kel.

“What’s that one called?” Haley wanted to know, pausing where she had been thumbing through a stack of her prints on the other side of their stand. She had mounted several along the front of the booth to be viewed, and had more lined up in a long box like a filing cabinet for customers to page through.

“ _Vindication_.” Leah liked the title even more now, voicing it out loud.

“It’s fucking cool,” Haley assessed.

Leah had to smile at her candor. “Thank you.” 

Haley scooted closer and offer her phone. “So, I made a post on Instapic last night,” she explained, tilting the screen towards her. “I figured it couldn’t hurt to try and drum up some more interest.”

Leah leaned in for a look at the post. It was a filtered image of a few of her prints scattered artfully on a tabletop with the caption, “ _Pop Up Tomorrow at the Pelican Town Fair!”_ and then went on to describe additional logistics.

“That was smart,” Leah applauded. “‘Pop up’ was a clever choice of words too. Like it’s a limited time.”

“That’s totally what I was going for,” Haley beamed.

Leah noted the hundreds of likes on her post. Haley did have quite the following. _Maybe a few people will actually come all this way and check it out._ It was wishful thinking, maybe. More likely they would have an abundance of down time. 

“We don't have to stay open long if it's slow today,” Leah told her, returning to her side to stack up a few of the boxes on the floor. “You can go on and enjoy the fair whenever.” 

“Yeah, I guess we’ll just see how it goes.” She shrugged, studying one of the prints. 

Leah had to fight a nosy urge to ask Haley if she had plans to meet up with Shane later. She had become entirely too invested in their relationship and it was Elliott’s fault, he never stopped prattling on about them. They were a surprisingly adorable pair.

She’d have to tell Elliott that Shane had stopped by earlier, the portrait of a dutiful boyfriend, his hands shoved in his pockets. “ _Hey. So uh, this looks great.”_ To Leah, Shane had always been the unfriendly, surly neighbor who stewed in the corner of the Saloon, even if she had always intuited that there was more underneath the surface. Hearing his gruff, shy support for her was beyond endearing, and Haley ate it up, lighting up as soon as she saw him.

Leah stacked the boxes in the back corner and looked around their booth one last time, realizing there was nothing really left to do to prepare. The thought unsettled her. “I guess now, we just wait,” she acquiesced.

“Excuse me?”

They both turned at the polite voice. A group of women their age were standing in front of the booth, too fashionably dressed not to have been from the city, purses in hand. “Is your booth open yet?” 

Leah felt at a loss for words at the eager look on their faces, a few of them already starting to browse with their eyes. 

“Go ahead and take a look,” Haley answered brightly. She flashed Leah a subtle smile. The women descended instantly, chatting to each other and cooing over the pieces.

Two of the tourists were paging through Haley’s prints, but another came to Leah’s side of the stand. “Did you make these?” she asked, a bit of reverence in her voice.

“Yes, I did.” Leah smiled softly, taking her in. She had a purposeful mess of dark curls and her vivacious eyes took in her work with intention.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, almost like it wasn’t for Leah to hear.

Leah looked up as a few other tourists walked up, and noticed how much the square seemed to be filling with people with a bit of excited disbelief.

“How much is this one?”

  
  


***

Petra could tell the day was already off to a good start, the way the mayor was proudly parading about, surveyed the various booths and stands with a pleased smile. There were games, food, and tourists still gathering by the minute. Normally she would have been incredibly excited to experience it all, but until the judging was over, she had to stay focused.

Petra took a long look at her items in the crate, both nervous and anxious to get them positioned in the tauntingly empty display in front of her. She couldn’t quite decide what to place in there first, and suddenly she felt very vulnerable, like everyone was watching. She took a subtle glance to her left to note that Pierre was mostly finished with his arrangement, making small last minute adjustments to the lush, green leaves of his bok choy. 

_Alright. Here we go._ Petra leaned over and picked up one of her favorite items, a bunch of colorful fairy roses that she thought were the best quality she had grown and the most uniquely colored in a purple-pink hue. She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly dropped them.

“Hey! Oh- shit, babe. Careful with those,” Abby almost laughed.

Petra let out a relieved breath. “Sorry, you scared me.”

“Are you nervous?” she asked sympathetically. Petra noted Abby’s outfit was extra cute today, ripped black tights and tall boots. Very goth at the fair. 

“Just a little.” Petra knew she looked less confident than she sounded.

Abby took a glance to where her parents were now chatting together a ways off, seemingly distracted. “So um.” She slyly pulled out something from behind her back. “I thought you should use this.” 

Petra was surprised to see Abby’s favorite purple amethyst in her hand, glinting in the sun. “What- Abby. That’s yours.”

“It’s really not,” she acknowledged. “We found it when we went in the mines together, remember? It’s just as much yours as it is mine. You have the battle wounds to prove it.”

Petra looked at the beautiful gemstone, thinking back to that day. She felt some residual pain in her leg just remembering it, although it hadn’t actually scarred.

“You should use it. It shows your diversity of items, or whatever.” Abby placed the amethyst in her hand and it was smooth and heavy. “Really.” She smiled encouragingly.

“Thanks, Abby.” It was a much more impressive submission than the rainbow shell she had found on the beach, which even if it was quite pretty, seemed like her weakest item. “This is perfect. I’ll give it back to you after.”

Abby gave her a quick hug. “Good luck. I’ll probably make myself scarce during the judging, because it’ll be awkward either way. Not to mention Seb only lasts like an hour at this before his crowd anxiety kicks in.” They shared a knowing look. “But find me later, okay?” 

“I will.” Petra squeezed her hand, feeling another wave of nerves.

She leaned in, dropping her voice to a whisper. “And beat my dad, won’t you?” She gave Petra a playful grin before heading off.

  
  
  


Abby’s visit gave Petra a boost of confidence, and now that her items were in the proper place, it was hard not to look over her goods with pride. The blueberry jam, the wine, the quality hot peppers. It was everything she was most pleased with in one spot. Who couldn’t love this shit?

“Petra!” 

Leah was making her way over to her with her eyes sparkling, a joyous smile on her face. She pulled her into a tight squeeze.

“I’m so happy you convinced me to do this,” she gushed when she pulled back, her hands on her arms. “I already sold three pieces!”

“You did?” Petra looked over excitedly to where her booth was, down the square beside Robin’s carpentry set up and Clint’s smelting area. She could see Haley there, talking animatedly to a gaggle of tourists. “That’s amazing, Leah! I’m not surprised at all though.” She smiled. “And I might have suggested it, but you made it happen.”

“I needed a push,” Leah acknowledged. “Thank you.” They shared another warm hug. “Good luck today,” Leah told her emphatically as she headed off. 

Petra felt a wave of joy. No matter what happened, there was already something to celebrate today.

Petra felt a brief presence over her shoulder, and turned to see Pierre giving her a stand a once over. “Not a bad showing, farmer. For your first fair.” He smirked, looking incredibly unconcerned. 

_For my first victory_ , she wanted to snap back. She wondered if she was starting to absorb some of Alex’s competitive side with that automatic thought.

She settled for giving him a curt smile instead. She couldn’t piss off her main source of seeds, after all. “Good luck, Pierre.” _You’ll need it._

***

Shane never _loved_ the fair. It was alright, he supposed. He liked being in charge of the petting zoo, to eat some of the food, see Jas so excited for the games. But this year it was a little too busy, with more tourists than usual. He knew that was technically good for the town but it was also annoying. As a rule, tourists were entitled, pushy, irritating. It was safe to say that the more crowded it got, the more exasperated he’d be. 

Shane was leaning against the fence, watching as children happily patted the friendliest goats and chickens they had on the ranch, their parents observing contentedly and snapping the occasional picture. Tina and Stella were being awfully good sports.

He glanced over his shoulder to take note of how busy the square was now, partially blocked by the Saloon. He couldn’t quite see Haley and Leah’s booth from where he was. _I hope she’s getting some sales._

Shane heard a particularly obnoxious laugh and noted a pair of guys chatting on the opposite side of the fence. They seemed overdressed for this. The taller one balled up a wrapper from a funnel cake and tossed it into the pen carelessly. 

“Hey,” he barked at them. “That’s bad for the animals.” 

“Yeah, sorry man,” he huffed without sincerity. He flashed his friend an amused look. 

Shane leaned in and grabbed the wrapper out of the pen and chucked it back at him. “Throw your garbage somewhere else.”

They gave him a disdainful glare before snatching the wrapper and shoving off from the fence. They weren’t quite out of earshot when he heard the shorter one mutter under his breath. “Fucking hick.” 

It wasn’t the worst thing he had been called by a tourist, but Shane let it simmer under his skin for a minute.

“Shane?” 

Marnie was calling to him, making her way from the grange display area behind the Saloon. “Will you come help with that wheel of cheese? I can watch the animals for a minute.”

Shane made his way over, grateful she hadn’t tried to do it herself. She was tough and did a ridiculous amount of labor on the ranch without complaint, but that wheel was no joke.

It took some effort for him to roll the the wheel out of the truck and heave it up onto its place of glory in the center of her display. He noted Willy was on the other side, setting various pungent fish in ice in a careful row. 

“Thank you,” Marnie sighed when he returned. "My back isn't as forgiving as it used to be."

“Yeah, no problem. Hope you win.”

She flashed him a wistful smile. “I’m a bit hopeful it’ll be the farmer, to be honest.”

Shane gave her a quizzical look.

She threw a hand. “Well, it’s not my best showing. Not as good as last year. And I just…” Marnie let out a little sigh. “She’s just worked so hard.”

Shane chuckled. “You’re a real cutthroat competitor, Marn.”

She laughed. “I know it.” She pointed at the pen, frowning. “Keep an eye on Gladys, would you? She seemed a littler ornery with the tourists.” 

The white chicken cocked her head at them as if she was taking offense. _I feel you, Gladys._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Uncle Shane!”

Shane was unsure how long he had been staring into the pen, watching the chickens peck around when Jas came scampering up to him, Vincent close on her heels.

“Hey, kid. You two having fun?”

“We brought you this corn dog!” she said excitedly, shoving it towards him. Her face was covered with some kind of pink sticky substance he was pretty sure was cotton candy.

“Hey, good lookin’ out.” He hadn’t realized how hungry he was till he took it from her hand. 

“We only dropped it once!” Vincent reported happily.

“Bye, Uncle Shane!” They tore off again.

Shane frowned at the corn dog, giving it a full rotation. He didn’t _see_ any visible dirt. _Fuck it._

A loud, nasally laugh broke him out of the bliss of his first bite. He glanced over his shoulder to see the same two tourists from earlier smoking against the side wall of the Saloon. He wasn’t intending to overhear their conversation, but they were making it difficult to ignore. 

“Dude, you see her? She’s even more of a smokeshow now.”

“Fuck, man. How many times are you going to try and shoot your shot with her?”

“I told you. She’s not with Mullner anymore.”

Shane nearly choked on his corn dog, managing to mask it with a subtle cough. Were these assholes talking about Haley? He kept his gaze down to listen in mild horror.

“Not like that stopped you from trying before,” the other one snorted.

“I’m gonna message her. See if she wants to head back with us later.” The taller one threw his cigarette butt down and smushed it with his shoe. “She’s gotta be bored in this dump of a town.” 

They headed off again and Shane felt a sick dread stewing in the pit of his stomach.

If he had to guess, they were from her old high school crew, probably washed up formerly popular jocks. It was bad enough to have to tolerate obnoxious tourists for the day. Now he had to sit here knowing one of them was intending to creep on Haley.

Shane looked at the corn dog with a singular bite out of it, and didn’t have much appetite anymore. 

  
  


***

Petra couldn’t believe how long it took the mayor to judge the grange displays. She was standing a respectable distance away, trying not to watch for her own sanity, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

“Does it usually take this long?” she asked Marnie haplessly.

She gave her a sympathetic smile. “He’s always rather...meticulous.”

Petra nodded, and then had a disturbing thought as to whether that was some kind of sexual euphemism that she immediately decided to dismiss.

She felt another twinge of nerves as Lewis made it to Willy’s display of gaping fish, the last booth to look over. She had only just complained about it taking too long, but now she was wondering if he had really spent enough time at hers. Did he appreciate the perfect round pumpkin, the blueberry jam? The large, pearly white egg? Doubts were swirling in her mind now.

A voice suddenly boomed across the square, thanks to a megaphone in the mayor’s hand. “The judging has finished! Competitors, please return to your display so we can announce the winners!” 

Petra felt her stomach do a flip. “Oh, Yoba.”

Petra took her place in front of her items, taking in a stilted breath. A sizeable crowd was gathering in the square to hear the results, and she felt like she could dissolve under their eager, blinking smiles. Her eyes danced along the faces until she caught Sam’s spiky blonde head, and found Abby, Penny, and Maru beside him, all waving spastically with dramatic thumbs up like her proud family at a school play. She had to laugh a little, returning their waves and flashing them a nervous, full teeth smile.

Pierre walked up then, giving her a smug side eye as he positioned himself in front of his display. She felt herself swallow.

Mayor Lewis cleared his throat. “Alright, everyone. It was a close competition this year.” He gave the displays a long look. “Many laudable entries. And what a wonderful show of all the bounty this beautiful Valley has to offer!”

There was polite applause. Petra found herself feeling almost dizzy in anticipation.

“There are many considerations in this process-”

“Get on with it!” someone heckled from the crowd, causing a hum of laughter. Petra wasn’t so sure it hadn’t been Sam, the way Penny was beat red beside him and Abby was stifling a laugh.

“But I have _decided_ ,” the mayor continued with a bit of growl, “that the clear winner of this year’s Stardew Valley Fair grange display competition, with an impressive score of 98 points, is none other than…”

Petra steadied herself, preparing to smile, and clap, no matter what.

“Petra! Our new local farmer!”

There was a roar of cheers and applause and Petra found herself stunned, replaying the mayor’s words in her head, trying to believe it. Before she could manage a thought, a figure broke from the crowd, and if she had been surprised before, now she was certain she was hallucinating.

Alex was flying towards her, his face a picture of jubilation and pride. He let out a war-like victory whoop with his fists clenched triumphantly that drew a hearty laugh from the crowd. She was suddenly being tossed in the air so high she let out a shriek that was part fear, part joy, and then he was squeezing her so tightly once she descended that she could barely breathe. 

“Careful now, Alex! Don’t injure our winner!” The mayor was scolding him. Alex set her down and stepped back enough for the mayor to shake her hand. He presented her with a very official looking certificate and a fat envelope that promised cash. “Congratulations, Petra.” His mustache lifted proudly. “It was an impressive display. Excellent variety!” 

Petra finally let herself let out a relieved, happy breath. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Alex was still beaming at her, as happy as he had ever looked after any gridball victory.

“Your grandfather would be proud,” Lewis added. “Enjoy your winnings.” He left them with a pleased nod of his head.

Petra shared an elated, stunned look with Alex before squeezing him tightly like he could disappear. 

“Babe, you did it!”

“How are you _here_?” she exclaimed, desperate to make sense of it.

Alex pulled back from her, his eyes glimmering with excitement. “Some of the older guys went to bat for me, told the coaches it was a family thing. I didn't even ask them to.” She saw a wave of gratitude on his face. “They excused me from film study and so I just gunned it the whole way here. Lewis was just starting his announcement when I pulled up.”

“I’m so glad-” she began, but she was suddenly swarmed with people. 

“Congratulations, dear!” Marnie was coming in for a celebratory hug, which she gladly accepted. ‘So well deserved!”

Willy came after her, shaking her hand so hard her arm felt like it might come out of its socket. “Aye! A real nice showing, Miss Petra.” 

Pierre was notably absent from her receiving line, seemingly stewing a ways off with his arms crossed.

“Oh, honey.” Granny was behind them now, clasping one of Petra’s hands in hers sweetly. “We are so proud of you.” She gave her hand some gentle pats.

“Thank you, Granny.”

Evelyn pivoted and looked to Alex. “Alex, dear. You’ll come help set up a few more tables and chairs by the food stands, won’t you? There is a much bigger crowd than we anticipated.”

“Sure, Granny. Be right there.” He flashed Petra a look once Granny toddled off. “Man, barely been here three minutes.”

Petra laughed. He was always heavily recruited for manual labor around town, especially at festivals. It wasn’t a burden she envied. “I have to pack all my stuff up anyway. But maybe after...” she gave him big, flirtatious eyes. “You can show me around the fair?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex grinned. “Wait till you see me crush the Feat of Strength.” He jutted a thumb to the stand behind them where a tourist was trying in vain to ring the bell with a labor intensive swing of a sledgehammer. He dropped his voice, cocking a smug eyebrow. “Might get you a little worked up, though.”

She laughed, shoving him for his obnoxiousness, even though she knew he was mostly joking and he was probably right.

Petra took a proud look back at her display, taking another moment to let the victory sink in. “I really won. I can’t believe it. ”

Alex wrapped an arm around her. “I can.” The kiss was quick, given their public location, but so earnest she felt a little lost in his eyes after.

***

“Sam.. I don’t know about this.” Penny peered out from behind the thick stump of the tree, trying to gauge how easily they could be spotted by the crowd huddled around Gus’ burger stand across the way. They were somewhat blocked by the fountain, and everyone seemed totally preoccupied with their burgers, but still.

“C’mon, Pen. It’ll be great once we’re up there,” Sam coaxed her. “We’ve done this a million times!”

“Not since we were twel-!” The rest of Penny’s statement turned into a surprised squeak when Sam suddenly dropped his shoulder and swept a strong arm around her legs, hoisting her up high into the branches. She grabbed on to the thickest limb she saw, grateful for how the muscle memory seemed to take over from there. She found her footing and started an upwards climb, Sam close behind her.

Penny glanced down and she could see his goofy smile below her. She watched as it faltered and his gaze shifted, and she recognized that he could most definitely see up her dress from that angle. Some part of her knew the proper reaction was embarrassment, but there was something about the way his eyes widened that made her feel a little bolstered, a little powerful.

“Well, are you coming?” she purred at him, tilting her head and arching her back just a little to give him a slightly better view.

Sam seemed to briefly short circuit. “Yeah, uh. Right behind you.” They shared a playful grin.

It didn’t take as long as Penny remembered for them to reach the point where the thicker branches extended out, creating the perfect spot to perch. With how tall this tree was on the high hill by the playground, it gave an incredible view of the square below. They both let out a amazed breath as they took in the scene.

“Wow, Sam. You were right, you can watch the whole fair from here,” Penny marveled.

“Look, there’s Abby and Seb!” The two of them were standing to the side past the Saloon for some reprieve from the crowd, a little fog surrounding them that must be cigarette smoke. 

Penny still felt grateful for the way Abby had urged them off together. _“Go have fun with Penny, I’ll tend to the recluse,”_ she had joked to Sam. She had also requested that they spy on the wizard, which had led to their current predicament. _“I want to know what he does at this.”_

“And there’s my mom,” Penny smiled, pointing to where she was talking with Emily by the fishing tent. She hoped she was enjoying herself. And had yet to imbibe in any beer. 

“I saw the wizard before by the fortune teller,” Sam told her. His voice dropped with disappointment. “No sign of him now, though.”

“You know, I never see him _arrive_ anywhere,” Penny assessed suspiciously. “He always just...appears.”

“I know, right? Abby thinks he teleports.” They both laughed, but then they sat with that idea for an uncomfortable beat.

“Thanks for getting me to come up here, Sam,” Penny said softly after a few moments. She supposed she meant both physically and emotionally.

“Yeah, anytime Pen.” His smile was so effortlessly handsome. She leaned in for a kiss, and it was gentle, and sweet, and she wished they weren’t bracing themselves in tree branches so she could scoot closer. 

They resumed watching the fair, but his free hand was on the small of her back now, under her jean jacket.

Penny took in the scene again and tried to scan for the dark, cloaked figure of the wizard. It felt a lot like one of those books Jas and Vincent loved where they had to spy various objects on a cluttered page. 

She frowned when she saw a dark figure pass between tents, an odd sight amongst the happy bustle of the fair. She watched patiently for the person to resurface, and she noted them again, peering around the Saloon at the grange display set up. “Sam...do you see that person sort of...lingering by the wall of the Saloon?”

Sam craned his neck to look. “Hey, yeah. Who is that?” 

“I don’t think it’s anyone from town,” she assessed, although from the distance it was hard to make out much detail. They also had a hood over their head, which was odd, given what a nice day it was. 

Sam scrunched his brow. “They look kind of sketchy to me.”

“Like they’re trying not to be seen,” Penny agreed. She briefly wondered if they were being too imaginative, what with their love of mysteries. But there was definitely an air about this person that seemed off. 

Penny looked to the grange displays to try and discern what they could be looking at. Only Petra was there now, meticulously packing up her goods. 

“So weird. It sort of looks like they’re spying on Petra,” Sam frowned. 

“But why would…” Penny paused. She was surrounded by all her best items from the farm. “You think they’re trying to steal something?”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Shit, the prize money?”

“Oh, shoot,” Penny stiffened. “That could be it.” Penny briefly entertained the scheme, a tourist at a small town fair, capitalizing on the bustle and noise to subtly swipe an envelope of cash from the unsuspecting winner. It was plausible, and just terrible if it was true. 

The tourist suddenly disappeared behind the wall again. Penny shared a look with Sam. “We need to go warn her.”

Sam’s expression was all business. “Let’s go.”

  
  


***

Alex was smiling to himself as he set up folding chairs by the food stands as Granny had requested, popping them open at a breakneck pace. He was still so amped up from Petra’s win. There had even been a brief moment after the announcement when he had considered grabbing the pumpkin from her display and spiking it in the middle of the square. It was probably for the best he resisted that urge.

He was just so proud of her. She deserved it after her tireless work and planning over the past three seasons. She had been so incredibly happy just now, and he was relatively confident that some of the glee on her face was to see him there. He needed to thank his teammates again for looking out for him.

“Hey, fuckwad.”

Alex turned and was surprised to see the faces of two old friends from high school. They looked older, and still very much the same.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” He gave them the obligatory series of hand slaps, trying to think of when it was that he had seen them last. Maybe a year ago? That was the last time their whole high school crew went out in the city together. _Damn, maybe that was two years ago._

“We were bored,” Blake told him, brushing dark hair from his eyes. “Remembered we came to this junior year.”

“Right...” Alex cringed a little at the memory. He and Haley had invited a bunch of friends that year in an ill-fated attempt to impress them. They all got busted for underage drinking on the beach and their community service sentence had lasted for ages.

Dave slapped him on the back so hard it stung. “Besides, we had to come check out the new pro baller. About fucking time, man!”

Alex couldn’t help but beam. “Yeah, man, it’s crazy.”

“No scores yet though. What’s up with that?” Blake ragged him.

“Dude. Seriously? You see my catch in the first game? It was insane.” Alex was sort of sickened by how quickly his old ego seemed to resurface around them. It had been firmly buried around his professional teammates, but apparently it wasn’t gone.

“Yeah sure, but imagine you scored on that play? Would’ve turned the game around.”

Alex was about to point out that there was a score on the next play that did in fact turn the game around, but Dave chimed in, ribbing him. “So how much longer till you’re a starter?” 

Alex suppressed a sigh. Here he had gone professional and had even made the highlight reel a few times, and there was still no pleasing them. 

They were distracted from the conversation when they saw Haley in the distance, walking purposefully through the square towards the booth she was sharing with Leah, a cotton candy in hand. Alex noted the way Blake straightened. He had always had a thing for her, not that she had ever entertained him. 

“You and Haley, uh… you’re not together anymore, right?”

“No, not for a while now,” Alex answered automatically. Not that their status had ever stopped Blake from trying to hit on Haley in the past. He hesitated, wondering if he should explain how they had both moved on to committed relationships, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to tell them about Shane. Alex certainly had no inclination to point them in Petra’s direction, given Blake’s shady tendencies. He glanced over his shoulder to where she was now fully bent over her grange display and doubly committed to that.

He remembered something notable. “Aren’t you still with Jess?”

Blake made a noncommittal grunt. “Yeah, well... yeah. But you know how that is.” He shrugged cryptically. Alex didn't disguise his confusion at that response, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

“What’s there to eat here?” Dave wanted to know. “I’m starving.” 

“There are burgers up there, past that building.” He pointed beyond Pierre’s. “You guys go on ahead. I have to help with some more set up here.” He felt surprisingly grateful for an excuse to see them off.

“See you around, fuckwad.”

“Try and beat my score in the slingshot game, I dare you!” Blake slapped Alex on the back again. 

Alex grimaced at the way the slap stung, watching them take up entirely too much space as they headed up the square, almost knocking Jodi into a booth. 

He was struck by the thought that he really hadn’t missed them. 

***

“This is pretty impressive.”

Petra looked up from where she was bent over her crate to see someone she didn’t recognize. She was tall and slender with an edgy, stylish outfit and boots on. She was peering closely at the bunch of fairy roses still sitting in the display, one of her delicate hands touching a petal. One side of her head was shaved, and the rest of her silky black hair flowed down her other shoulder. She really pulled it off, too.

“Thank you,” Petra said finally, realizing she had been admiring the tourist for some time without answering.

“Especially considering you’re so new at this.” The tourist looked up from the flower to give her a knowing look through her smoky eye makeup. 

Petra hesitated, wondering how this stranger would know that. “Just since the spring,” she acknowledged. She felt uneasy, like she was missing something. “Have we...met before?” Her voice came out more hesitant than she meant it to. 

The stranger shook her head, a small smile on her face. She ran her hand over the smooth wood of the grange display for a moment. “No, but I know about you.” Her light gray eyes flicked back up at her. “You used to live in the city.”

Petra weighed the odd answer. “I did,” she acknowledged. She felt a strange need to defend it. “It wasn’t really the life I wanted.”

The tourist hummed. “So you just... ran away?” Something in her gaze held an amused judgement.

“I left,” Petra specified firmly. 

That made her smirk. “It just seems funny to me. Choosing a place like this over somewhere like Zuzu.” She frowned. “You don’t think you’ll ever come back? 

Petra shook her head.

“Why is that?” the stranger tilted her head excessively, moving closer. Her voice was like honey. “Someone here you care about?”

“Yes,” Petra answered, her brow furrowing with a touch of confusion and wariness. Did she know Alex somehow? “A lot of people.”

“One especially though?” she prodded. 

Petra answered hesitantly. “Yeah..”

Suddenly she was very, uncomfortably close. Petra started to back up instinctively, but knocked into the edge of the next display before she could get very far, trapping her in place. The tourist leaned closer still and she felt herself go rigid in shock.

For a brief second of panic, Petra thought she was about to be kissed, but at the last moment the stranger’s lips diverted to pause a millimeter from her ear, so close that their cheeks were touching. 

“You better stay away from Leah, cupcake.” 

Her voice was a haunting whisper. Petra’s thoughts were unable to form, her breath caught in her chest. The stranger pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes again with a venomous smile. 

“I’ll eat you up.” 

Before Petra could utter a sound she was gone. 

Suddenly alone again, Petra found herself still gripping the edge of the display she had knocked into, her heart racing, completely dazed by the encounter. 

“Who the fuck was that?”

She snapped out of her stupor to see Shane a few feet away, holding a crate full of Marnie’s wool with a confused look on his face.

“I… I don’t know,” she admitted, feeling somehow a little guilty for the strangely erotic and frightening moment.

“You alright?” He set down the crate, his brow furrowing.

“Yeah...I…” She sat down on the edge of her display, suddenly really wanting to find Alex. She blinked, trying to form more words, but none came. 

“What did she just say to you?” 

_‘Stay away from Leah’._ The words echoed in her head. Petra gasped in realization, making Shane flinch. “Oh, shit.” Her mind was whirring. “Shane...will you be here? Can you watch this for a second?” 

“Uh...sure.”

Petra sprinted off, abandoning her display and her crate half-filled with goods and leaving a baffled Shane in her wake. She searched desperately through the crowd until she finally spotted long copper hair by the spinning wheel.

“Elliott!” She nearly tackled him, grateful he was alone.

“Petra, dear. Are you quite alright?” Elliott asked, immediately catching her panic. 

She looked around briefly, feeling like she had to keep it quiet. “Do you know...can you tell me…” She was still huffing. “What does Leah’s ex look like?” 

Elliott’s face filled with dread. “Oh, bollocks.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew Kel was going to show up at some point... 
> 
> I briefly considered having Petra lose the fair as a sort of life lesson, but then I was like... forget that, she's worked TOO HARD!
> 
> Hoping to have the next chapter out sooner than later since it's part 2 of this, but it's been tough for me to update as regularly lately! Work has been unforgiving and then the 1.5 update came out for consoles (YAY) so that has been time consuming! ;) Haha.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, support, and encouragement, its been a huge boost for me! I hope you like where this crazy story and all its threads are going! 
> 
> Next chapter: Shane reaches his limit. Kel makes her presence known. Elliott and Harvey have a serious talk.


	16. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair has a dramatic ending for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the fair! Oh, Yoba. This chapter. It’s a lot. I don’t even know what to say, just...um, here.
> 
> Warnings: Stalking, mild harassment, sexually explicit content
> 
> Perspectives: Sam, Haley, the farmer, Shane, Leah, Alex, Elliott, Abby (just a casual 8 POV switch)

  
  


“Hurry, Sam!”

Sam decided to ditch the effort of climbing down the rest of the way and simply jumped out of the tree. He failed to pull off the cool superhero landing he was aiming for but managed not to roll an ankle. They tore off towards town in flash.

Although in no way was he hoping that his friend was actually in the process of being robbed, Sam had to admit it was thrilling to be in hot pursuit of a potential criminal. Penny was impressively fast, and he struggled to keep up as she wove nimbly through the crowds of tourists. 

They made it to the grange displays in minutes, but no one was there except for Shane, his typical unenthused expression on his face.

“Shane! Have you seen Petra?” Penny asked as they came to a halt in front of him, huffing from their run.

“She was here, but she just went to...” he trailed, shaking his head. “Actually, I don’t know where she went.”

“There’s a sketchy tourist lurking around,” Sam warned him. 

“Yeah. That’s a fucking understatement.”

“We think they’re after the prize money,” Penny explained.

“She was after _something_ , alright,” Shane huffed. “I think she was trying to mack on the farmer.” 

Sam and Penny shared a concerned look.

“Look, I don’t know where she went, but I told Petra I’d watch her shit. I’m going to put her goods in Marnie’s truck.” Shane thought briefly, and then grabbed the envelope sticking out of the side of her crate. “If you’re worried, you can hold on to the prize money till you find her.” He handed it to Sam. “I can’t go far from the petting zoo in case a goat levels a kid or something.”

“We’ll get it to her.” Sam tucked the cash safely in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“And just. Keep your wits about you.” Shane hoisted the crate, looking agitated, more so than usual. “These tourists are fucking monsters.” 

Sam looked to Penny as Shane headed off. “Maybe she was being seduced as like... a distraction?”

“It’s possible. But why would she just leave all her stuff and run off?” Penny frowned. “We better go find her before that tourist does again.”

Sam couldn’t remember the last time the fair was this busy as they searched around the various booths and stands, trying to spot Petra. It wasn’t a huge area generally, but there was just so much activity. He was considering if there would be a chance of her checking her phone for a text when they saw Abby ahead. 

“Penny! Sam!”

"Yo, Abs!"

She was picking her way through the crowd that had gathered by the lackluster clown. Sam mused that it had to be a successful fair if even that guy had a sizeable audience. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Abby dropped her voice. “Any sign of the wizard?”

“There’s some bigger shit going down,” Sam told her. Abby’s brow furrowed in interest. “Someone’s trying to rob Petra. Or hit on her. Probably both.”

A flicker of anger washed over her features. “What?” 

“We think she was after the prize money,” Penny explained.

“It’s safe for now,” Sam assured her, patting his pocket.

Abby cocked a judgmental eyebrow at Penny. “You thought _he_ should hang on to it?” Penny winced out a shrug like she hadn't thought it through.

“Hey. I’m responsible!” Sam protested.

“You can barely keep track of yourself!”

“What do you mean! I can-”

“Hey.”

The three of them turned at Sebastian’s voice, a little surprised to see him in the thick of the crowd. He pointed stoically across the way towards the spinning wheel. “Is that who you’re looking for?”

Sam turned, and although they hadn’t been able to make out much of the person’s features from the treetop, he instantly knew it was the thief.

Penny went stiff. “That’s definitely her.”

They all peered over cautiously. She was lurking off to the side with a sort of calculating gaze on something ahead. She had on black, ripped jeans and boots and half of her head was shaved, but damn, it kinda worked. 

“Shit,” Sam said. “She’s hot.” Abby jabbed him with her elbow.

Suddenly, the thief headed off with purpose. 

“Quick.” Penny motioned with her head. “Let’s follow her.”

***

“You should make these beautiful photos into postcards,” a kind, older man suggested as she carefully wrapped up the print of the mountain lake he had purchased in a small bag. “I always send some to my grandkids from my travels. They’ve never been to the Valley.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea.” Haley wished she had thought of it. “Next year, for sure.”

He was off with a smile and a wave, and Haley let out an accomplished huff. It had been so busy, she had barely had a moment to even contemplate how well it was going. There were so many tourists, observing her display, pouring through the prints, asking questions. She lost track of how many she sold early on, but she knew it was more than she had dared to hope.

She looked over to find Leah thoroughly engaged in conversation with a professorial looking man with glasses about one of her pieces, and although she had been mildly aware that Leah’s work had been getting a lot of interest, she felt a wave of satisfaction to note that her stock of sculptures had visibly dwindled. 

“Wow. This is the real deal.”

Haley turned to see Alex in front of her, taking in their booth. She flashed him a proud smile. 

“You sell a lot?” he asked, leaning against the tabletop.

“A ton,” she told him. “I’m so glad we did this.” She started putting the gold she had just received in their tiny cash box, briefly amused by the thought that she and Alex were in reversed spots from their usual ice cream stand conversations. 

“So...Blake and Dave are here.”

Haley scrunched her nose. “Yeah?” 

Alex let out a sad sort of laugh. “Yeah, I wasn’t thrilled to see them either.” He gave her a cautionary look. “Blake asked about you.”

Haley made a noise of revulsion. He had always been such a skeeze. She used to enjoy making Alex jealous at times, but she had never encouraged Blake’s flirting, even in her weakest moments. 

Alex frowned. “Is it just me, or were a lot of our high school friends sort of…”

“Awful?” Haley supplied.

He laughed. “Yeah.” 

Haley thought back to the large group of friends they used to roll with. She kept in contact with so few of them now, other than the occasional like of a post on instapic. That didn't make her as remorseful as it maybe should. “You and Mac are like the only people I still genuinely talk to. And like,” she admitted.

“Me too.” Alex looked thoughtful. “I guess... we’re both kind of different now.”

Haley considered that. They had grown up a lot since those days. “We are.” They shared a satisfied, heavy look.

“Alex!” Evelyn was waving him over to Robin’s stall, undoubtedly wanting him to help move something.

Alex let out a good-natured sigh. “Found me.” He pushed off from the booth. “Well, glad it’s going so well.” 

“Thanks.” She remembered, just barely. “Oh! Tell Petra I said congrats!”

Haley returned to the cash box to continue counting, feeling a swell of satisfaction. It was odd, but her first thought was about Shane, and how proud she hoped he would be. She smiled to herself, thinking about his sweet gesture with the flowers from the other day. 

She wondered if Leah would be okay with closing up soon so they could enjoy some of the fair. Maybe she could even coax Shane into a trip to the fortune teller?

Haley stopped her thoughts when she saw a familiar looking young woman approach their stand. As she got closer, she realized that she had been in the group of customers from the very start of the day. The girl smiled self-consciously, tucking a curl behind her ear. “Hi, um. Can I ask you a question?”

***

“Light eyes. Tall, slender. Dark hair. Rather stunning.” Elliott shook his head. “That’s Kel.”

They were huddled by a tent now, trying to make sense of it. Elliott looked briefly around them, as if she might still be watching. Petra wondered with a bit of nerves if she was. His expression was grim. “Tell me everything.”

Petra thought back to the tense encounter, still feeling a little dazed. “She was sort of lurking around my display, asking me about the farm, moving here...if I’d ever go back to the city. If there was someone I cared about?” She frowned.“ At first I just thought she was some absurdly attractive tourist.”

Elliott listened with a grave expression.

“And then all the sudden she was so... _close_.” His eyes widened at the word. “She told me to leave Leah alone. That she’d... ‘eat me up’.” Petra blinked with confusion and some residual nerves. “She called me ‘cupcake’.” 

“Ah, yes. A sort of...unholy union of sexual taunting and pastry references. Very on brand for her.” Elliott shook his head. “I fear she suspects you and Leah to have some sort of involvement.”

“But why...?” Petra tried to think through what could make her think that. Kel was not, from what she knew, someone she wanted to cross. She still had chills, thinking of the brush of Kel’s cheek on hers, the haunting tenor of her voice. 

“From what I understand, Kel had some suspicions after seeing you on social media after the infamous wine night. But in honesty, she barely needs reasons. She has a possessive sort of jealousy that never seems to fail.” He let out a worried breath. “I have to admit that I am one to delight in drama at times, but this...her being here is not good for our friend.”

Petra took a look over her shoulder to Leah and Haley’s booth, which was disappointingly and almost tauntingly empty. “Do you think Leah knows she’s here?”

“If she doesn’t yet, I wager she will make her presence known soon.” Elliott straightened, taking on a determined air. “We best warn Leah before she does.”

Petra nodded, feeling some resolve stir on Leah’s behalf. “Let’s go find her.”

Elliott clapped an authoritative hand on her shoulder. “I’ll send her a text. In the meantime, you take the north side of the square, I’ll look in the south.” 

“Got it.”

Petra took off in the direction towards Pierre’s, scanning for any sign of Leah. She remembered with a pinch of remorse how happy Leah had been earlier with how the fair was going. _We have to find her before Kel does._

  
  


***

Shane was about done with tourists for the day. Possibly the rest of his life. 

He was shoving a hay bale in the back of Marnie’s truck, grumbling to himself. _Show up and act like they own the place. Throwing garbage, sexually harassing everyone. Fucking assholes._

He had most of Marnie and Petra’s stuff packed up in the truck, and as soon as he could he was going to find Haley and get the fuck out of there.

He wasn’t worried that Haley would actually be interested in those guys, not really. But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to feeling a little protective jealousy and insecurity. He thought of the way they had scoffed at him earlier by the petting zoo. He had an irritating need for a beer that was getting tough to ignore.

Shane was picking up the last few hay bales, sort of sandwiched between Marnie’s truck and a pop up tent when he heard that same irritating, nasal laugh. 

“She even respond to you?” 

“Nah. Not yet.” 

Shane peered around the edge of the tent subtly, and could see them not far off, huddled together, looking at their phones. 

“We should go find her.”

“I don’t get it, man.” The redhead shook his head. “You really want to risk getting caught by Jess for her? I mean, sure, she’s hot, but she’s such a bitch.”

Shane felt some protective rage flash in his chest. _Fucking bastards._

“Dude, look.” He nudged him, his voice lowering. “She’s heading over here.” 

“Hey! Haley!” 

_Oh, fuck._ Shane hid himself fully behind the tent again. What did he do in this situation? Make himself known? Leave? Continue to lurk? He was frozen in indecision. 

“Oh, hey. What are you guys doing here?” Her voice was so much more pleasant than they deserved. He peered around the corner to see her give them both a polite hug. They were both grinning like idiots and eying her up. 

“Yeah, we just kind of showed up. Figured Mullner would be too cool to invite us now that he’s gone pro.”

“That dick hasn't even gotten us free Tunnellers tickets yet,” the other one snorted.

Haley didn’t laugh at their joke, just sort of looked at them.

“You get my message?” the tall one asked.

“Oh, no. I didn’t. I was just looking for my-”

“What are you doing later? We’re headed back to the city. Gonna chill at my place in Zuzu.”

Haley was almost emotionless. “Yeah, that’s alright, Blake.”

 _That guy would have a shit name like Blake_ , Shane thought bitterly.

“What, you got something better to do around Pelican Town?” The laugh that came out of him was so obnoxious Shane almost winced on his behalf. “It’ll be a chill night. We can hang like old times.”

“I have plans.”

“You still like champagne? I have some bottles-”

“So are you with Jess, or not?” Haley cut in. They both paused at her commanding tone. 

“What?” He bumbled. 

“It’s pretty shit that she’s constantly posting about how in love you two are, and meanwhile you keep showing up in my private messages.” 

Shane felt himself smirk.

Blake was red, embarrassed now. “We’re not, she’s...” He was fumbling for a response. His tone changed dramatically. “What the hell, Haley. I just wanted to hang out, I thought we were friends. I was just trying to be nice.”

She narrowed her eyes at him coldly. “Were you?”

“Yoba, get over yourself,” his friend weighed in, bolstering him. “You haven’t changed.”

“Yeah,” Blake let out a huffy laugh. “You don’t have to be such a fucking bitch.”

“ _What_ did you just call her?” 

Shane hadn’t actually made a conscious choice to interject, but here he was seething in front of them, feeling like he would just have to apologize to the mayor for laying this guy the fuck out. All three of them looked up in alarm. Shane knew he must look as enraged as he felt by the surprise on their faces.

“Who are you?” the redhead spat, although clearly unnerved. Haley’s eyes were wide, watching him in shock. 

Blake made a mocking scoff. “It’s the guy from the petting zoo.”

Shane couldn’t control his voice quality, his heart still pumping ragefully in his ears. “I _asked_ you. What you just called my girlfriend.”

Blake blinked in surprise at the label, his eyes tracing to Haley for her to refute it. Haley took a few steps towards Shane and threaded one of her hands through his, tossing them a combative look.

Shane watched as the two guys exchanged a loaded glance. “Yeah, look. I didn’t know, alright?” he muttered.

“So if I didn’t have a boyfriend, you’d be fine calling me a bitch?” Haley snapped back at him. They both look implicated, shifting their eyes down. 

“Don’t think anyone’s buying your fucking nice guy act,” Shane echoed. “You’re pathetic.”

“I didn’t… it wasn’t like that."

“It's not worth it man,” the red head spat, starting to step back.

“Yeah, probably for the best if you get the fuck out of here.” Shane eyed Blake, fueled by the way he seemed to shrivel. 

“Don’t know why we came to this shithole,” Blake muttered as he shoved off.

“Jess deserves better than you!” Haley called after him.

Suddenly the cheerful sounds of the fair registered in his ears again, and it was just him and Haley, still holding hands. 

“You good?” Shane turned to look down at her with a bit of uncertainty, his brain finally catching up and registering the small scene he had just made. “Those guys- sorry I said you were my girlfriend, I know you can handle yourself just fine. I just couldn’t stand- “ he tried to regroup. “I just couldn’t listen to them fucking talk to you like that.”

“Shane, that was...” Haley slid a hand up his chest, her eyes serious. “ _So_ fucking hot.” 

Haley leaned up towards him and kissed him eagerly. He found the adrenaline and residual anger easily morphing into a different sort of need, and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer by her lower back. Suddenly her hand was on his sleeve and he was being tugged backwards into the darkness of the tent. 

***

Leah counted her gold into the register, almost shaky with relief. She sold more than she possibly could have imagined, and there were only a few pieces left. But perhaps even better than that was the conversations she had about her work. So many people wanted to know about her process and technique and inspiration. It was so incredibly fulfilling and just so much fun.

She looked down at the slip of paper Haley had handed her right before she left. She had been all giggles, eying Leah coyly. “ _This is for you.”_ It had a phone number and the name “Kiara” written in loopy handwriting with a heart around it. Leah smiled to herself. 

_This really was a wonderful day._

Leah stepped out of the booth and started across towards Robin’s carpentry stand, thinking she’d spend some time appreciating her work. She felt her phone buzz and paused. That was probably Elliott, wondering if she was finished. He had stopped by the booth a few times throughout the day, but she couldn’t wait to fill him in on the final total. 

Leah looked at the text and her heart dropped out of her chest.

> Unknown: I found your little cupcake 

Leah froze. _What the fuck?_

She looked around at the busy scene of tourists, her heart pounding in her ears. It _couldn’t_ be Kel. How would she… Would she… 

> Unknown: definitely your type

Leah found herself in that panicked mode she hated, searching around, looking through the crowd, afraid to see a hauntingly familiar face. What did that mean. _Please, Yoba, don’t be here right now._

> Unknown: seems a tad sweet for you though
> 
> Unknown: won’t satisfy your craving very long

Kel was here. Somewhere, lurking. Leah felt her blood run cold with the realization that she may have been here the entire day. All this time, watching her.

Leah had the sudden memory of thanking Petra for the idea for the booth. They hugged excitedly and chatted for a while. Certainly that hadn’t helped Kel’s view of their friendship being platonic.

Had she been bothering her? Leah quickly looked up the square towards Petra's grange display. She wasn’t there. 

Her phone was buzzing more.

> Unknown i know you, shortcake
> 
> Unknown: You like it a little bitter

_Shit._ Leah thought back. She had been so irritated with Kel the night of the winetasting. She had never actually denied her accusations of being with Petra, not officially. She just told her to leave her alone. If she was honest, she thought maybe if Kel believed she was with someone new, it might increase the chances she’d be left alone. Clearly that wasn’t the case.

She had been vague, and now Petra was being harassed. That wasn’t fair to her. She had to go set this right.

Leah stiffened when her phone vibrated again. But this time, it wasn’t her.

> Elliott: darling, we have an issue. 
> 
> Leah: I know
> 
> Leah: she’s here
> 
> Elliott: where are you?
> 
> Leah: going to fix this

Leah felt a flicker of anger as she hurried up the square. _You’re not going to ruin this day for me, Kel. You won’t._

  
  


***

Alex had been roped into no more than four different jobs setting up various furniture and tents around the fair before he was finally able to slip away without someone else calling his name. He always tried to be helpful and not complain, especially considering all the older townsfolk did to make these festivals enjoyable for everyone. But he was more than ready to actually enjoy the fair for the first time all day. 

Alex hustled back to where Petra had been packing up her goods, sure she had been long finished and waiting for him. He was surprised to find her nowhere in sight, her crate gone. Alex frowned at the scene, a bit at a loss.

“Alex.”

Alex turned and was surprised to see Leah behind him, a troubled, almost guilty look on her face. She was lightly huffing like she had just been running.

“Hey...everything okay?”

She looked grim. “We need to find your girlfriend.”

“I was just working on that.” The worry didn’t leave her face. He mirrored her frown. “What’s going on?”

Leah let out a small breath like she was about to launch into an involved story. “My stalker, possessive, somewhat….deranged ex is here, somewhere. And she thinks…” Leah hesitated, her cheeks a bit pink. “She thinks Petra and I are together.”

Alex felt a weird sequence of emotions. Surprise. Confusion. A pang of jealousy. Arousal? Guilt for the arousal. Awkward that he hadn’t said anything yet. What ultimately came out was, “What?”

“It’s my fault. I didn’t deny it outright, and...” Leah shook her head. “I don’t want her involved in this mess. We just have to find her.” 

Alex felt a spark of worry, noting the gravity in Leah’s tone. “Shit, okay. We’ll find her.” He started panning around the crowd. Maybe she was with Abby somewhere?

“If we head to the middle of the square, maybe she’ll spot us,” Leah posed.

“Good idea.” He followed her there and they paused, looking about. When had it gotten so busy?

Alex didn’t know Leah all that well, but he had never seen her look so unnerved. She was usually so sure of herself and independent to a fault, almost intimidatingly so. It was unsettling to see her so shaken.

“Are you alright?” He squared to her. 

Leah took a moment to snap out of her thoughts.. “Yeah, no. I’m fine.” She nodded rapidly as if to reinforce her point. “She’s just...I can’t believe she showed up here.”

“She stalks you?” he asked it gently.

Leah nodded, and there was something in her eyes that haunted him, a helplessness that seemed terribly familiar. It made his gut twist. 

Before he could say anything else, a voice called to them that flooded him with relief. 

“Alex! Leah!”

***

Haley was not unfamiliar with being called a bitch.

It tended to happen for being opinionated, direct, and not particularly adept at sugarcoating feedback. Admittedly, there were more than a few times when she had felt insecure and said something simply mean, when she might have even deserved it. 

This was not one of those instances, but sadly it was still completely fucking expected. 

She could have told Blake she had a boyfriend. It was what mostly kept him at bay in high school. But she was older now, and she was done using that excuse for the sake of his ego. She wanted that creep to know that she was rejecting him out of her own agency, not because another man had laid claim to her sexual attention.

She had also been itching to confront him on being shady on Instapic for a while now. Ignoring his messages only did so much. 

So she had called him out, resigning that the “friendship”, if there had ever been one that wasn’t based on the hope of one day fucking her, was probably over, and that she would just have to take whatever venom was cast her way and tell them to go fuck themselves.

That exact directive was just about to come out of her mouth, actually, when Shane appeared out of nowhere. 

Haley had been stunned to see him there, angry and intimidating, looming in front of them. “ _What did you just say to her?”_ There was a devotion and protectiveness in that thunderclap of a statement that had hit her right between the legs.

It would have been incredibly satisfying to see Blake and Dave called out and shamed by anyone. But for Shane to come to her defense like that had left her breathless. 

That, and really fucking horny.

It was dim inside the tent, and it almost felt like they had left the noisy bustle of the fair and stumbled into another dimension. A small, secluded reprieve that smelled like hay. 

Shane was suddenly backing her up against a plastic folding table as they attempted to devour each other alive. 

“Fucking bastards-” he huffed in between kissing her. He was still fuming. “Full of shit- like you owe them something.”

“Always been-fucking assholes,” she panted back. She whimpered at a particularly harsh bite on her neck.

Their jackets were coming off now and his hands were up her dress and there was a mild buzz in the back of her mind that It would be easy for someone to come in here and catch them in the act, but she couldn’t imagine stopping. 

“You’re a fucking princess,” he rumbled at her, pulling her towards him by her hips. “They don’t deserve to fucking _look_ at you.” Haley let her head fall back, whimpering from his words but also the feel of him iron hard against her front. 

She started fumbling desperately with his fly, the skirt of her dress billowing around them. She managed to tug down his pants and boxers so the tip of his angry erection emerged, a jolt of lust coursing through her at the sight. She whimpered as he roughly tugged her underwear to the side and she could feel the air against the soft, sensitive skin there that was already incredibly wet. His other hand was cupping her ass and he pulled her towards him roughly, his hard cock sliding against her.

“No one else gets to touch you.” His eyes burned with lust.

“ _Shane_ ,” she pleaded at him, arching herself towards him. Part of her was in disbelief that this was about to happen, here with the noisy fair going on around them, but she also could hardly stand another moment without him inside of her.

He held her gaze as he thrust forward. He cursed from the pleasure of it, and she couldn’t keep in a sharp cry from the sudden intense fullness. There was no build, it was instantly rough and fast. 

“Fuck, fucking shit.” He was only going faster. “ _Haley_.”

His hands dug into her hips and she let out a sharp cry. “They’re gonna hear-”

His pace was relentless. “I fucking _want_ them to.” 

She moaned at his response, every nerve in her body tingling. Haley was vaguely aware through her haze of pleasure that the table was knocking into the pole holding up the canvas and the whole setup could collapse around them, but she couldn’t manage to care, she just needed more. There was a building pressure that made her gasp, the urgency and rawness was overwhelming. 

She felt her body spasm, an intense pulsing between her legs. Shane pulled out quickly with a series of stuttering breaths. She grieved the loss of him but was impressed with his foresight to empty on the grass below the table.

They were panting in exhaustion, holding each other, and Haley was suddenly aware of her hair sticking to the sweat on the back of her neck, the smell of the animals nearby.

“You alright?” he rumbled softly, a calm in his brown eyes.

“Yeah,” it was a sigh and almost a laugh. She felt boneless, still draped over the table. “ _Fuck_ , Shane.” She picked a piece of hay from his hair before kissing him again.

***

Petra turned the corner towards the square and was elated to find Alex and Leah standing there, the two people she most desperately wanted to see.

“Alex! Leah!”

They both turned, looking equally relieved to see her. Leah came to her first, wrapping her in an anxious hug. “Petra, I’m so sorry.” Her face was stricken as she pulled back. “Kel found you, didn’t she?” 

“I’m sorry, Leah.” Petra wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for exactly, but she felt terrible. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked her with concern, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple.

“I’m fine, really."

“Did she threaten you?” Leah asked.

“No, well. Sort of.” She saw the pain flash in Leah’s eyes and changed course _._ “She just told me to stay away from you.” That was the important bit.

Leah shook her head in exasperation. “I don’t know what she’s doing here. I’m sorry I got you both involved in this.”

“Your ex shouldn't be bothering you,” Alex asserted. Petra could sense he was agitated. He put a firm hand on her shoulder. “What can we do?” 

“You’re sweet, but I’m fine.” Leah rested her hand on his. “I just need to-”

“You gotta be _shitting_ me.” 

They all stopped short at the fiery voice. Petra hesitantly peered over her shoulder to see Kel standing a few feet away in the center of the square, her expression smoldering. 

It suddenly felt strangely incriminating that they were still huddled together in a sort of three-way embrace. Petra exchanged a stunned look with Alex and Leah, but no one moved.

“Really, Leah?” Kel seethed. “Him, too?” 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Sam’s amused voice rang out from somewhere nearby. Petra looked up to find that everyone in the vicinity seemed to be watching them, drawn in by the tense altercation. 

Leah dropped her hands from them, stepping towards Kel. “Not that it’s any of your business,” she almost growled. “But _they’re_ together. I’m not part of it.”

“Is that right?” Kel spat, clearly unconvinced. 

“It's true,” Petra backed her, giving Kel her best look of disdain. Kel narrowed her eyes at her and gave her a sort of patronizing, dismissive smile.

“What are you doing here?” Leah demanded. Petra noted Abby then in the crowd, standing with Sam, Sebastian, and Penny. They caught eyes and exchanged an incredulous look.

“We need to talk, Leah. _Privately_.” Kel glared at them.

“You should _go_ , Kel. I didn’t invite you here and you’re not welcome.” Leah tilted her head defiantly. 

Kel took a step closer. “I’m not leaving here without you.” It had an undertone of a threat. 

Alex stepped protectively beside her. “She _asked_ you to leave.”

“What? ‘You gonna punch me, bro _?_ ” Kel mocked, looking entirely unimpressed.

Alex looked unprepared for that response. “Uh...no.”

Leah looked back at them, her voice soft, but firm. “It’s okay, I’ve got this. I’ve gotten you two tangled in this enough.” She gave them a sort of sad, grateful look. Petra knew her own face mirrored the same unsettled reluctance that Alex had, but they let her step forward. 

More people were filling in on the sides of the square now, drawn in by the tense scene. Gus was legitimately eating popcorn. 

“I don't understand you. You never supported my art before, but I start to make a name for myself and suddenly here you are?” Leah was usually so composed, but now there was fire in her eyes.

“Shortcake...” Kel began, her voice dropping to something softer and more placating.

“Don’t call me that!” Leah snapped. There was a collective hum from the shameless crowd.

Kel soured. “I’m _happy_ you’re doing well with your art. I do support you. I just wanted to see for myself.” Her eyes traced judgmentally back to Petra and Alex. “What I didn’t expect is that you were keeping so _busy_ otherwise.”

Leah let out an offended huff. “You are actually unbelievable.” She shook her head, almost laughing. “You have some fucking nerve...” 

Kel’s expression was stony, her voice a taunt. “Everyone’s always loved you, Leah.”

Leah’s sucked in a breath, catching herself from saying something. 

“You say you’re here for your “art” but you’re just running away from reality! It’s an escape. At some point you’re going to have to come to terms with that and think about the rest of your life.” They were closer together now, but their voices had only grown louder. 

“This the happiest I’ve been, and the only escape has been freeing myself from you, always trying to manipulate me into doing what you want and living a life I would hate!”

There was a intrigued murmur from the crowd. 

“Really? You think me wanting a committed, financially secure future together is so awful?” Kel let out a cruel laugh. “Maybe so. Seeing as you’re enjoying yourself so much in this backwards town, messing around in some polyamorous freak fest.”

There were a few gasps and general scandalized murmuring. Petra exchanged an uncomfortable look with Alex, feeling helpless and more than a little awkward.

Leah’s voice broke, angry and loud. “You don’t get to fucking _care_ what I do!”

Kel seemed to pause at the rage in her voice.

Leah made a dramatic gesture to Petra and Alex behind her. “I could be fucking her, _and_ him…” She looked around for a brief moment and then waved a furious hand to the cluster of Sebastian, Abby, Sam, and Penny in the crowd, who collectively flinched at being implicated. “...and ALL of them! And you still don’t get to say _shit_ about it because WE. ARE. OVER!”

Her voice seemed to echo with poignance, and there was stunned silence as the crowd looked back to Kel, eager for her response.

Kel’s face was stormy, but she was silent. Leah was still lightly huffing from her rant.

For a moment it seemed like she had been firmly told off, but then Kel’s eyes narrowed in cruel judgement. “I _knew_ you still wanted dick.”

Leah let out a rageful, high-pitched sound, and a fist flew. The crowd let out a stunned gasp at the sound of impact, and all at once Kel was on the ground.

The next few seconds were a whirlwind. There was a mixed cacophony of gasps, yelling, and even a few approving whoops. Elliott swooped in from nowhere to pull Leah back while Harvey rushed in to tend to Kel.

“That’s enough, everyone!” The mayor shouted, waving his arms frantically. “Disperse! Clear the area!” 

Petra heard Harvey report, “She’s out cold,” before Alex grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the chaos of the crowd. 

***

“And your hand is okay?” He asked her, taking her wrist delicately. It did seem red along the knuckles. “We should ice it, perhaps.”

“Elliott. I’m fine, really.” Leah huffed from her couch. “I’m just...livid, and embarrassed, and still in disbelief that she actually fucking showed up.” She covered her face in her hands momentarily.

“I dare say she will think twice before doing that again.” He placed a steadying hand on her knee. Elliott took some comfort in the fact that Leah was no longer cursing in a stream like she had been for the majority of the way to her cottage. 

“Dragging Petra and Alex into her ridiculous accusations and jealous web of fuckery,” she muttered. “The whole town is scandalized.”

Elliott smiled sympathetically. He was not going to point out that she may have exacerbated the situation by literally pointing out all the people she could potentially be bedding, but figured he’d let that go. 

“Before she showed up, I was having the most incredible day. I sold so many pieces…”

“Nothing she did will change any of that,” he reminded her gently.

“I know it wasn't right to do that.” Her green eyes looked up at him with some guilt. “I shouldn’t have resorted to violence.”

Elliott felt a sting of defensiveness for her. “You gave her every opportunity to leave you alone. Perhaps it’s odd for someone of my profession to say this, but at times. Words aren’t enough.”

She gave him a sad smile.

Elliott patted her back. “What do you need, darling? What can I do?”

Leah looked at him, a bit reserved. “Actually.” She bit her lip. “I have no intention of seeing her ever again, but it would ease my conscience to know she’s not actually hurt.” She looked at him hopefully. “Would you...potentially...?” 

“Yes, I’ll check in,” he assured her. “I’ll call the clinic right up.”

“Or.” 

Elliott tilted his head suspiciously at the look on her face.

“You could pay a certain doctor a visit. Get the details first hand?” A tiny smile crept over her face.

Elliot swallowed. “I hardly think that’s necessary.” He was a little afraid of Kel, it was true. And the idea of seeing Harvey in person was setting off a flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

“You did ask me how you could help.” Leah batted her long lashes at him once pleadingly.

“Yoba’s mercy,” Elliott sighed. “Even at your most vulnerable you weave a masterful meddlesome plot.”

She smiled shamelessly. “Thank you, Elliott. “

He started to rise, but then paused. He posed the question cautiously. “Do you have any words for her? Any... message?” 

Leah spat at the absurdity, her anger returning.

“Right. On my way.” He straightened.

“Actually. Wait.”

Elliott paused, turning around.

She had an odd, cruel smile on her face. “Tell her I _did_ fuck my brother’s roommate before we met.” She narrowed her eyes in satisfaction at the thought. “Tell her he had a monster cock, too.”

Elliott blinked. “While I wasn’t anticipating any sort of apology, that was...slightly unexpected. ”

Leah crossed her arms and settled contentedly against her pillows.

Elliott started to leave, but then returned briefly, looking pained. “Must I use the phrase...“monster cock”?”

They stared at one another for a serious moment until they both burst into laughter.

***

It took some time for the mayhem to finally die down, but now as Abby looked around she felt some relief to note that most of the crowd had cleared. Many of the townsfolk were clustered about the outside of the Saloon, having been shooed from the square, eagerly debriefing the scene. 

Sam raised his eyebrows delightedly. “I know Leah wasn’t serious, but like…”

Abby rolled her eyes, not that she wasn’t a bit flattered herself. “She was just using us to make a point, Sam.” 

“It was definitely a hypothetical,” Sebastian agreed.

“Right, right.” 

Abby hadn’t seen Petra or Alex since. She wouldn’t blame them if they had fled to the farm to avoid some of the prying eyes and questions. Abby had already overheard Emily attempting some damage control. _“There’s nothing wrong with polyamory when all parties are consenting, but I really don’t think that they have the type of relationship,_ ” she was gently informing some of the mothers in town. 

The gossip would be swirling for days. 

“She wasn’t a thief after all. Just a jealous ex,” Penny marveled.

“That's kind of worse,” Sebastian quipped.

Abby noted Clint across the way, who appeared to be animatedly retelling the story for a baffled looking Shane and Haley, complete with a mimed right hook. _Where the hell were they?_

“Well,” Penny half-smiled. “This will definitely be one of the more memorable fairs.” Abby and Sebastian huffed in agreement.

“What I want to know is, like, all at once? Or one at a time?”

It took a moment for Sam to register that everyone had turned to stare at him.

He grinned sheepishly. “I mean. Hypothetically.”

***

Elliott took a steadying breath in an attempt to muster some more courage. He tugged open the clinic door, feeling a little swell of nerves as the chime sounded. He instantly locked eyes with Harvey.

“Oh! Elliott.” Harvey looked surprised, standing behind the desk with a pile of paperwork in hand. “Everything alright?”

Elliott gave him a weak smile. “I am here on Leah’s behalf, and checking in on…” he trailed. “Well… 'victim' doesn’t seem like the right word.”

Harvey shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. But thankfully, you don’t need to think of the right phrasing anyway. The patient has gone home, with only some moderate swelling and some hurt pride.”

Elliott let out a relieved breath. “I was rather hoping I wouldn’t have to physically encounter her myself.” He frowned. “She was still rather irate, I imagine?”

“Oh, livid,” Harvey confirmed. “She had some choice words for me, and I was only trying to help. I sent her on her way with an ice pack, some painkillers, and my most stern advice not to return if she didn’t want to face charges.” 

“Did you?” Elliott asked. Imagining him being so authoritative was admittedly getting him a little heated.

“She had no business bothering Leah here like that.” Harvey’s brow scrunched adorably with his discontent. “Perhaps her ex underestimated how much we care for one another here.”

Elliott smiled at the sentiment, and mused that Kel had actually greatly _over_ estimated their caring for one another, but he was nonetheless touched by the doctor looking out for his friend. “I thank you, Harvey. Leah is feeling rather guilty that she resorted to violence, but sadly this stalking behavior is not new.” 

He half-smiled. “Well, I don’t think she’s going to be showing her face around here again.”

“No, I dare say she won’t.” They shared a soft laugh. Elliott felt a little pinch of need to say something more and continue the conversation. There wasn’t any real reason to keep standing there, but he couldn’t bring himself to start a parting dialogue.

“Elliott?”

Elliott felt his heart skip at the doctor’s hopeful expression.

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in a drink?” Harvey gave him a look that was both tired and hopeful. “I believe I could use one.”

Elliott smiled. “Why, now that you ask, I am... quite interested.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the general outline for the fair in my head since I was writing part 1 of OPNT, like maybe even halfway through that story. A lot of small details changed and additions were made over time, but it feels kind of momentous to finally post it!
> 
> I originally intended on having the full scene with Elliott and Harvey having a drink together in this chapter, but I realized it would just be way too busy and long. So a big scene with them coming up in the next chapter, I promise!!<3 
> 
> PS I have nothing against the name Blake, it’s a lovely name, sorry if anyone feels attacked haha
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!! I adore you so much!


End file.
